


The Ecumene

by P_Dunton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awesome Phasma, Bazine gets kicked to the curb, Bazine never gets him, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Abortion, Enemies to Lovers, Eugenics, F/M, Forced Medical Procedures, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey, Omega Verse, Past child death discussed, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 95,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton
Summary: The Ecumene (or oecumene): the permanently inhabited portion of the Earth as distinguished from the uninhabited or temporarily inhabited area.In the world where Alphas are meant to rule, Kylo Ren is aiming to wipe the Omegas off the face of the Earth. In the world where Omegas are meant to serve, Rey Johnson has suddenly discovered her true designation.





	1. Happy New Year, Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ABO fic and my first attempt to write shorter chapters.
> 
> Massive thanks to my wonderful beta [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa).
> 
> I had to change one of the paragraphs in this chapter, so if there are mistakes - they are all mine.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

****

**The Ecumene.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Happy New Year, Omega.**

Rey was moving around the Great Hall, a tray with champagne glasses in her hand. She wasn’t feeling well and was probably getting a flu. Not that anyone around had to know about it. The event managers of this party paid well and Rey needed that money desperately.

She was used to hard work and so was her best friend, Finn. Since their childhood had been spent gathering garbage for recycling in Jakku’s junkyards they both learned a tough lesson: to make a buck, get off your butt. And they had. As soon as they both turned 18 (thank God for no age difference), they gathered their stuff and ran as far away from their bastard of a foster father as they could. For all their life they learned how to take care of each other, so they were fine on their own. At first, both were afraid that Plutt would be looking for them, but after a year of hiding and moving from place to place they realized that he wasn’t. He had enough defenseless foster children to work for him and didn’t care about Rey and Finn anymore. No one did.  

They never had a chance to get a proper education. Had they been Alphas, there would have been plenty of scholarships to apply for after school. But they were Betas and the only way they could get to college was with money.  Nothing could be done: this world was ruled by Alphas and they were the only ones who were allowed any privileges.

The Ecumene was a unitary state and the only one that remained on Earth. After the Long war, the First Order took power and ruled the world ever since. There were no borders, there was one currency, one economy and one official language. Everywhere was the Ecumene. Everyone’s destiny was the Ecumene.

Led by the Council and the Supreme leader, the First Order set the new rules for all inhabited land. Alphas were supposed to rule, Betas were supposed to work, Omegas were supposed to serve. They said that the current order benefited everyone, protected everyone and helped everyone to achieve their fullest potential. They said that no one was discriminated by it, and they said that everyone had a voice. Maybe it was true…  After all, there were Omegas in the Council, and of course they were also mated to Alphas in the Council. But, truth be told, no one have ever heard their voices. The only voices that were ever heard belonged to Alphas.

Betas could achieve a lot, but the path to greatness was difficult without money. Both Rey and Finn knew how hunger felt. Both knew how scary it was to get sick being a Beta. The insurance cost too much, and only Alphas were allowed access to free medical assistance. But Betas were free to do whatever they wanted, as long as they worked hard. Omegas weren’t so lucky.

All research into Omega hormonal therapy was strictly forbidden in the Ecumene. The First Order had determined that there was no way to treat the Omegas’ conditions without harming them and therefore set heavy rules for their designation. Once presented, Omegas had to either stay locked in their houses or be sent to special governmental facilities. Those who remained at home, waited patiently until their family found an Alpha ready to mate them. Then those Omegas would not draw as much attention from other Alphas and would be considered “less endangered” as the First Order put it. Unmated Omegas were officially allowed to go outside of the “safe” territories of their houses on the Unity day only when all Alphas used the strongest suppressants and were able to stay calm around Omegas’ scent. Mated Omegas were allowed to leave homes with their mates only, but they were often kept locked to avoid complications. If there were many mated Omegas around, Alphas had to also wear milder suppressants because the combined Omegas’ scent could trigger ruts and conflicts. They said that there was no possibility for Alphas to wear the suppressants often due to the harm to the bodily systems, so even mated Omegas didn’t visit big social gatherings too frequently… But once a year all the Omegas were let on the streets. So many times, Rey saw how lost those men and women looked once outside. They weren’t able to function properly, but they often closed their eyes and took deep breaths when they thought no one could see them, trying to consume as much of the open world as possible. Rey always shivered at the sight.

Alpha who mated Omegas were obliged to take care of them, but didn’t have to marry them. It was a common tradition for Alphas to marry other Alphas and keep their Omegas at their houses, in rooms separate from the master bedrooms. Rey didn’t know how it worked, but as far as she knew, many important Alpha marriages were set with both spouses having Omega mates. On paper, Omegas were said to be equal, but in reality, they had no rights and were used as toys for Alpha’s ruts. In case that an Omega didn’t have a family or the family didn’t want to keep them, they were sent to special government premises. Rey used to work as a janitor in one of those once. Omega men and women were kept in small rooms and Alphas were coming there to “help” them with heats… They said it benefited Omegas immensely since it was extremely difficult to go without a partner during a heat. However, those facilities earned a lot of money selling this “ability to help” to Alphas. She heard from one of the Omegas there that sometimes an Alpha came and bought an Omega for themselves. What happened after, the girl didn’t know. Rey left the premises immediately, never taking the money for her work. No… She was happy to be a Beta. Her scenting and mating glands were small, smelled like nothing to Alphas and she never presented. The heats usually started when an Omega was 16 or 18. Rey and Finn were both 21 now and nothing had happened. Thank God for that.

Today, they worked as waiters for a government New Year’s party. This was a golden opportunity to make some money to pay for their rent and to buy some food for the following month. It was a golden opportunity, but now Rey was obviously coming down with a flu. Her body ached, especially those places where her glands were. She felt feverish. Hopefully it wasn’t some tough virus that would keep her in bed for weeks making Finn work for the two of them. But the worst part was the smells. Everything smelled. She never sensed Alphas before. Everyone smelled, of course, but it was always… tolerable. Now, however, it was like all the smells intensified drastically and Rey had problems breathing. She wanted to vomit, everyone here smelled so awful… She hoped that no one would notice that and kept moving through the crowd of men dressed in designer suits and women in beautiful evening dresses, the colorful party lightning making her retinas burn.  She noticed some quiet mated Omegas, that were allowed at the party with their mates and often their mates’ wives paying her curious glances. Something was very off…

“Peanut, what’s going on?” she heard Finn’s concerned voice from behind her back.

Rey turned to him and almost dropped the tray as a wave of nausea washed over her.  Thankfully, Finn was fast enough to catch it.

“I don’t know… I must be coming down with the flu,” she whispered.

Finn handed the tray to another waiter nearby as Rey noticed that more and more people were turning their heads in their direction. Suddenly, Finn’s nostrils flared as he inhaled, his eyes opening wide.

“Finn,” Rey whispered, feeling her body getting weak suddenly. “What’s going on?..”

“Unmated Omega there! Omega! GUARDS!” she suddenly heard.

She turned her head to the crowd and was terrified to see Alphas around her starting to get closer. They all looked shocked and slightly delirious. Their nostrils flared, some of them were clenching their fists. Almost every one of them was snarling, looking at her.

“Omega…” she heard them growling.

“What?.. But.. But I am a Beta…” Rey whispered.

Suddenly, she was dragged away from Finn’s hands and the Alpha smell wrapped around her, overwhelming her. It was immensely disgusting.

“Omega…” she heard a hoarse growl near her ear. “You are in heat, I will show you a real Alpha.”

“Let me go!” she managed to cry. However, Rey was too weak to fight back and sensed the Alpha’s nose nuzzling her neck.

“You smell so delicious… I will tear you apart giving you my knot…”

She wanted to puke. Everything about this Alpha was wrong. Rey had no idea what was going on, but even the thought of being in his arms made her sick. The Alpha, however, kept touching her, his hands roaming down her body.

“Somebody help me…” she begged she didn’t know whom.

Suddenly, she felt that her body was moving again. She could barely understand what was going on, but in a second the disgusting smell of the Alpha who took her away from Finn was replaced with something absolutely different. The world around her started to swirl colors as she dove into the smell of smoke, hot sand and coffee that was filling every cell of her body. Rey had never smelled anything that good. Strong arms were holding her, pressing her back to something solid. This solid thing behind her was moving, and finally Rey realized that it was an Alpha, holding her close to his chest.

“EVERYONE OUT!” she heard a low, menacing growl somewhere above her head. “This Omega is mine to have. I am choosing her.”

It was the last thing Rey heard before the world around her went black.

***

Kylo was bored. He never enjoyed any social gatherings and this one was no exception.  Bazine, however, enjoyed them very much and he could handle himself for couple of hours before sneaking away from the room full of people to his blissfully silent apartment… Their apartment. Bazine was a part of it now.

She still smelled of an Omega she’d spent her latest rut with. Kylo wasn’t jealous. It was all just fucking biology. Once he and Bazine were married, he would mate her and there would be no need for them to search for Omegas to go through their ruts. But for now they had to go with what they had. It didn’t matter. Kylo didn’t consider those creatures run by biology to be humans anyway. They were breathing sex-toys, animals, meant to help Alphas in need, nothing more. He wasn’t jealous also because, he never cared about Bazine much. She was Snoke’s daughter and was perfect in bed, but Kylo wasn’t in love with her. Truth be told, he had never loved anyone and it was convenient. His union with Bazine would give him power and an opportunity to become Supreme leader one day. He will be his grandfather could be proud. And if Snoke wanted Kylo to marry his daughter for that, Kylo was completely fine with that.

This year’s New Year’s party was even slightly satisfying for Kylo. Not very many people knew that the next year would be turning for the whole Ecumene. Snoke had told him that the scientists were finally on the edge of a scientific breakthrough. Soon, very soon they would be able to do what Kylo always dreamed. They would create the pure race. Only Alphas would be left  with Betas to serve them. Omegas would no longer be needed. They were necessary now to keep the population healthy and to produce more healthy Alphas, but soon Alphas would be able to breed properly. They will be able to produce healthy children. And Omegas would be eliminated.

Kylo was ready to play his role in this stupid spectacle around him for now, telling everyone that Omegas were an important part of the society. But soon that would be over. Omegas were weak. And weakness was something Kylo couldn’t tolerate.

Suddenly he remembered his parents. Both Alphas, they spent so much time defending the rights of Omegas... Neglecting their only child for those creatures… The memories were still painful, and Kylo clenched his teeth, trying to suppress them. He didn’t need them anymore. He was strong by Snoke’s side. Yes, the First Order still had to deal with the Resistance, but Kylo knew it was just a matter of time now.

Suddenly, his nose caught an unfamiliar scent. It was intense and it made Kylo’s head turn in its direction despite the amount of the suppressants he had to wear today. Not that he needed suppressants outside his ruts anyway… This time, however, he couldn’t ignore it. The smell was… everything.

However, it disappeared as fast as it appeared. Kylo turned his head in a flash, but it was gone… He looked around him, but no one seemed to notice anything and Kylo thought he had probably just imagined it. His rut was a week away, there was no way any Omega could influence him now…

“Kylo, my boy,” Snoke smiled at him, dragging him back to present. “I can’t wait until I can officially call you my son… I am sure that your marriage with Bazine will serve to strengthen the power of the Ecumene immensely. To Kylo and Bazine! May your upcoming choice of an Omega for the rut be the last one! Let your future family flourish and your future kids be powerful Alphas to rule the country! To Kylo and Bazine!”

“To Kylo and Bazine!” the Alphas around them repeated.

They raised their glasses to toast, but were interrupted by a sudden cry from the other corner of the hall.

“Unmated Omega there! Omega! GUARDS!” Kylo heard.

Everyone turned their heads to the noise and Kylo saw Snoke frowning before nodding to him to check the situation. His glass and Bazine forgotten, Kylo moved to the place from where he had heard the cry. Something was off. Alphas around him were getting tense. The unmated ones only, Kylo could see. It was strange: such a behavior was possible only if there was an unmated Omega around and no unmated Omega would be allowed to leave their house, let alone attend the social gathering… And then he felt it. That same overwhelming, breathtaking smell even the suppressants couldn’t stop him from sensing. His breath hitching, he felt his legs starting to run towards it.

_Omega!_ his body was telling him. _MINE!_

For a second, he stopped in place at the thought. He had never needed an Omega outside his ruts, never sensed one or wanted one. He loathed Omegas, he despised them! Kylo was too strong to obey to his biology outside the cycles. He was always successfully fighting it! And then he saw her. A small body in the hands of another Alpha. She wore a waiter uniform and he hesitated for a moment. There was no way an Omega would be allowed to work… It was against the law, maybe she wasn’t Omega, maybe there was some mistake... But he sensed her. She smelled of terror, and for the first time in his life he felt a need to… protect… Protect _his_ Omega.

“Kylo!” she heard Bazine’s concerned voice and felt her hand trying to stop him, but at this moment he didn’t give a damn about Bazine. He didn’t give a damn about Snoke or other Alphas around… He could easily tear them apart if he had to. Kylo brushed Bazine off and in two wide strides he was near the other Alpha, pulling the girl he didn’t even know, but had to keep safe, from his arms. The Alpha tried to fight him, but it was too easy to kick him away and left his unconscious body on the floor.

There was a moment when he was himself again, hating this ugly little girl in his hands for her designation and for the fact that he had to hate her, but couldn’t at this moment. Maybe he had to fuck her enough to be himself again completely... Maybe... He saw Snoke frowning and shaking his head, forbidding him to have the girl. He had to stop. There were a lot of Omegas he could use... There had to be investigation about this one.

“EVERYONE OUT!” he growled at the Alphas who still thought it was a good idea to be near him. “This Omega is mine to have. I am choosing her.”


	2. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's first heat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and left comments and kudos. I am always happy to read from you, so feel free to tell me what you think about this chapter as well!
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) for editing this and being patient with me. I have said that already and I'll say that again: you are awesome!
> 
> So, I hope you'll enjoy!

****

 

**Chapter 2.**

**The heat.**

“Did she get the shot?”

“Of course, sir. Here’s her file. You’ll find the information inside. She is clean and safe to… be helped. According to your blood tests, her scent triggered your rut. Please be aware…”

“Enough. Out!”

Rey’s eyelids were still heavy as the sound of a door slamming shut shuddered the room. She sat on the bed and looked around, unable to concentrate properly. Her eyes hurt and so did her body. The final drops of blissful sleep had left her and now she was burning. Never in her life had Rey felt so disastrously, overwhelmingly, insanely hurt. The pain was running through her veins, penetrating every cell of her body, making her want to die. Rey inhaled sharply, trying to fight the feeling that was tearing her apart, shredding her into pieces... And then she sensed him…

Her body moved uncontrollably towards the end of the bed, trying to feel more of it, trying to breathe him in. She still couldn’t see the man’s face, but his dark shadow was massive. His scent relieved her pain. She wanted to beg him… She needed all of him… But Rey was too afraid to make a sound, fighting all her instincts, fighting her body that craved him.

But somehow Rey knew that the man in front of her was confused… Confused and angry…

_You displeased your Alpha_ , something inside her whispered, and Rey felt her scent spiking as if just her body wanted to smell better for the stranger in front of her.

His nostrils flared as he sensed her. With a feral growl he rushed to the bed, pushing Rey roughly on her back. She had barely noticed that she wore nothing, but a long white gown that covered her body from neck to toes. As soon as he reached her, Rey felt the smell of his confusion and anger being replaced by something else. He was aroused. He tore his own clothes apart and threw them into the corner of the room before dealing with her gown. Naked she lay in front of him, feeling the slick flowing out of her swollen cunt making her thighs wet.

She didn’t look down, spreading her legs automatically as he grabbed her and entered her with one rapid thrust. Rey’s body hummed at the sensation that made all her pain go away completely. His scent was divine. It was everything she had ever needed and more. If she could think clearly, she would know that she her body would hurt later when her heat faded. After all, it was her first time… But Rey was in heat and all she could do was to melt in his arms, coating his giant cock with her slick as he pulled out and entered her again and again. He was enormously large, filling her to the brim. This sensation of him moving combined with his scent made her shiver and then shake as he reached a subtle point inside her. The more he touched it, the more intense the feeling inside Rey became. She didn’t know what it was, but her scent spiked even more, making the man above her groan. That was the first sound he had made since he had entered the room. He wasn’t looking at her, wasn’t saying anything. It was only his scent that was telling her that he enjoyed the process. That her Alpha was pleased…

Several more thrusts and the sensation inside Rey became unbearable, exploding in her womb, washing over her in waves of pleasure. She couldn’t hold back any longer, crying out loud and shuddering around his cock. He was also growling feral, licking the scent glands on her neck and pulsing inside her, his knot not letting him move. And then there were the two of them, joined for some time as Rey cuddled into the man, feeling his body tense.

_Do I displease my Alpha?_

She didn’t know, her mind was blurry and not able to process the meaning of the changes in his scent. He couldn’t push her away, though. His knot wouldn’t let him. The old biological mechanism meant to keep his seed inside her to provide better chances for consummation…

_That will never happen…_ she thought, surprised by how much hurt the realization brought her. That was Rey’s last thought before she drifted into the blissful sleep once again, still wrapped in the man’s massive arms.

***

Kylo was seating in an armchair, going through the pages of the Omega’s file. He had left her sleeping as soon as his knot deflated, willing himself to stay away from her. The girl would sleep for 15 minutes and would have additional half an hour to eat and drink before the next wave of her heat… And Kylo didn’t want to spend this time by her side. It didn’t matter how hard it was for him to stand up and leave the room. He hated how much the girl’s scent influenced him, how quickly he was losing control when he was by her side. Damn Omegas… Always losing to their biology and trying to pull as many of the best ones as possible with them. They always begged for knots, they always spoke the filthiest words, trying to arouse their Alphas… He hated them…

This one, however, was different. She didn’t say a word to him. It was like she knew he would be displeased by that. And her scent was… It was something he had never sensed before… Kylo had always been himself between the waves of heats of any Omega he had used for his ruts. This time, however, his thoughts constantly returned to the girl sleeping in the next room. There was some food by her bed, and water as well, she would be okay. But something deep inside was telling him that he had to be by her side. He had to protect…

No, no! He didn’t need it! He didn’t want it. Groaning in frustration, Kylo turned back to the papers in his hands.

**Rey Johnson, 21.**

She presented too late. No one had thought she was an Omega… So, no one to punish or put on trial… Okay… But there had to be a reason for such a late presentation…

**“Late presentation due to the malnutrition. Underweighted. BMI is 20% below normal…”**

Something turned in Kylo’s guts. The primal need to protect was tearing him apart again. His Omega had been hungry for her whole life… Was she hungry now?

_Protect your Omega… Make your Omega happy!_ his traitorous body told him. He tried to brush off the thought and turned the page. There was a single word that caught his attention and Kylo’s world stopped moving…

**“Virgin”.**

In one swift movement he jumped from the armchair and rushed to the bedroom. She wasn’t there. The bed was poorly covered by a blanket, but she wasn’t lying under it.

Panic… Panic was all he felt.

Kylo ran to the bed and ripped off the blanket. His breath hitched. There, on the sheets, was a bloodstain… It was her virginal blood... He had deflowered the girl and she was probably in pain now.

His body was covered in a cold sweat and he was about to break the room apart or knock the building down to find her when the door to the adjoined bathroom opened and he sensed it again. Her scent that had already soaked the whole room. It intensified when the girl walked in. Kylo took a step towards her. His fists clenched. All he wanted at the moment was to wrap her in his arms until she smelled like him. Until she felt calm and safe. But the girl, Rey, took an anxious step back, an Kylo felt terror corrupting her scent.

_Your Omega is afraid of you. Protect! Unworthy Alpha!_  


This time, he couldn’t ignore the words in his head. Rey was shivering in front of him, even the constant arousal of the heat unable to suppress the terror inside her. Slowly, Kylo raised his hand in a soothing gesture. There was a plate of fruits and other finger-food placed on the nightstand near the bed. Kylo took it and fetched a small piece of mango, holding it out to her.

For a second, Rey watched him with her eyes open wide and Kylo could sense her terror slowly fading. He took a small step towards her and at the very same moment she stepped towards him as well. He couldn’t help but gasp, the wave of happiness washing over him. His Omega wasn’t afraid anymore…

Rey walked closer and he put the piece of fruit into her mouth, shivering as she licked his fingers in the process. Kylo had read about the ancient tradition of feeding an Omega during the heat, but never had he thought what kind of sensation it would bring him… He felt… almighty. The fragile woman that smelled like heaven stood vulnerable in front of him. So subtle and all his to protect. He felt worthy, knowing that he was more than capable to provide her with everything she needed. He could lay the whole world to her feet.

They moved to the bed, Rey still taking the food from his hands. When the plate was empty, Kylo fetched the bottle of water from the nightstand. She needed to stay hydrated, he had to make sure she did… They still hadn’t said a word to one another, but his whole body hummed at the changes in her scent. She was relaxed now. Her body was already going into the second wave, and Kylo sensed how much Rey needed him. But for some reason, she tried her best not to move. It was like she was giving him a chance to be in the lead here. Kylo knew she wouldn’t be able to hold on for too long, but it still touched him. Not thinking straight, he moved to Rey, pulling her closer to him so that she could lean into his chest. He opened the bottle, letting her drink from his hands, hearing Rey sigh as she drank. Not even noticing it, he inhaled the smell of her body and that calmed his senses. He felt like there was no one closer than Rey at the moment. Her scent spiked and he was quick enough to turn her and start kissing her hungrily, enjoying every small noise she was making.

He had never kissed an Omega before. Kisses was something too intimate, something he had never wanted to share with a creature meant to just help his ruts. But this time he couldn’t help it. Kylo looked Rey in the eyes, thrusting into her. He wanted to claim her, wanted to make her his, to cover her insides with his seed and make her smell like him. But there was also a part of him that, to his own surprise, remembered to be careful and gentle with the girl…

Kylo stayed with Rey after the second wave. She was sleeping again and he couldn’t bring himself to leave. The best Kylo could manage was to move to another armchair in the corner of the room. When Rey opened her eyes, he was happy to notice that she was looking for him. When Rey finally saw him, her body relaxed, and she sat on the bed, leaning on the headboard. They were watching each other for some time before he walked to her, bringing the food with him again. This time the sensation of her tongue on his fingers was delirious… It was like the first time he had fed her was just the practice before this. And then Rey did something impossible. She took a piece of fruit from the plate and handed it to him. He frowned at first, but wasn’t able to pull back.

“You need to eat too,” she suddenly whispered, and her voice made him lose his mind. Kylo opened his mouth and she put the fruit on his tongue. He didn’t want to do it, but captured her fingers with his lips, tasting her skin, making her breathing hitch. Suddenly, Kylo realized he didn’t mind her talking. He actually quite liked her voice… As if she could read his mind, Rey started speaking.

“I hope no one suffered or was punished because of me,” she whispered. “I had no idea I was an Omega… I lived my life as a Beta…”

He didn’t respond, but didn’t stop her and she kept on talking. She told him about her childhood and about the dreams she used to have as a Beta. She told him about her work in the junk yard and about how much she had wanted to go to college, but it had not been possible. Rey told Kylo about her only friend Finn. Kylo couldn’t stop listening. She was so lonely… And his heart ached at her every word… He didn’t even realize that she reminded him of himself.

“I know, nothing I dreamt about is going to happen now,” she whispered, tears starting to run down her cheeks, and all Kylo could do at the moment was to grab her and enter her again, soothing her with his scent. Inhaling hers.

The waves of her heat hit Rey one after another, and Kylo didn’t even try to leave the bed anymore, standing up just to go to the bathroom or to grab more food for the two of them. The feeling of her tongue on his fingers became almost essential for him, and he felt literally hurt when he had to leave Rey’s side or let her go from his arms when it was required.

“I wanted to study Engineering when I was at school,” she murmured into his chest, rubbing small circles around the scent gland in his neck with the one on her wrist. “But it wasn’t an option with the amount of money I had. So I decided that one day I would work in an Auto Repair shop... I love fixing things... I read every book I could find to learn... I could be a good mechanic, I think... And I also love to draw...”

Kylo still wasn’t responding, but listened very carefully to everything Rey was saying. At the mention of her love of drawing he turned his head to her.

“Yes,” she smirked. “I used to work as a janitor in one of the governmental premises for Omegas once. It seems, they don’t think Omegas need anything, but food and some crappy romantic movies in their rooms to occupy their time between the heats... However, even right now I desperately want to draw...”

Kylo didn’t know what to think... Once again he couldn’t come up with anything, but to give her his knot. She was opening up to him, and he was speechless. Kylo felt raw and his chest was burning from the feelings that Rey’s every word gave to him.

_Who is the animal here, if I can’t do anything but_ f _uck her to make her feel better?_ he thought bitterly.

Rey’s heat was over in five days. On the last day, Kylo’s eyes burst open and he felt it. The changes in her scent. But she still smelled like him and to his surprise the need to stay by her side didn’t falter. He didn’t want to leave and that terrified him. Kylo managed to get off the bed and get dressed quickly. He had to leave, he had to get himself as far away from her as it was possible. Or he would be doomed...

***

Rey opened her eyes to see him leaving. He hadn’t said a word to her during their time together, and now, as her heat ended, she wasn’t actually surprised to see him walking away. After all, he had been drawn to her due to his biology only. She was just a tool to help him cope with his rut. Nevertheless, the realization didn’t help the heartache. Well, if he didn’t want to say goodbye, she still had something to ask him. It never hurt to try, after all...

“I know that they’ll take me to the governmental premises,” she said calmly. “I don’t know who you are, but I realize, you are someone with power... Please, tell them to give me some good books, pencils and paper when they put me there. There will be many Alphas walking through my room... I want to have at least an opportunity to think about something else in between being... helped,” she smirked at her last word... _“Being helped”... Oh, that was rich..._

She saw his back tense. Slowly, he turned his head to her, watching her over the shoulder. To Rey’s surprise she sensed a great amount of terror in him… What on Earth had scared him so much? He turned to the door, never giving her any answer.

“Can I at least know your name?” she tried once again. “I... I would like to know the name of my... first man...”

She almost heard his teeth clenching.

“Kylo...” he hissed. “Kylo Ren...”

Oh, she knew the name… That explained a lot... Not looking back at her, Kylo exited the room.

 

They came after her several hours later, washed her and changed her clothes. When she was leaving the room it didn’t smell like them anymore. Too much sanitizer had been applied... Her heart broke for some reason... Soon she would be given to another Alpha and somehow she knew that not one of them would smell like him...

The premises she was brought to looked nothing like the one she had worked for. In fact, it looked like some posh apartment building in the center of the town.

_Strange..._

It was only when Rey entered the hallway of an apartment when it hit her... His scent... It was everywhere here. Her breathing stopped for a moment and Rey started gasping for air, trying to catch more of it, more of him... Her guards grabbed her (Betas, so she wasn’t affected by their smell) and carried her limp body through the corridor straight to the room in the end of it. After they laid her down on a sofa there, she was left alone.

His scent wasn’t so strong here. Only light traces. This room didn’t smell like anyone at all... Rey managed to stand up and look around. It was very cozy and bright with lots of shelves loaded with books. Rey’s heart jumped with joy when she saw it, but what caught her attention was the table in the center of the room. There, on the table, put into a neat pile laid paper and pencils. Paper and pencils that smelled like Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Comments always motivate me to write :)
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton's tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polinaduntonwrites)  
> [P_Dunton's twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)


	3. Contradictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's scent affects Kylo way too much, but there's more to her than meets the eye. Bazine wants to meet Kylo's "new toy". Phasma and Hux come on stage. Are they enemies or allies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for such a great response to this story! I mean it, thank you! You motivate me to write with your feedback and kudos.
> 
> I am considering two possible ways of developing this story. One of them is quite mild... And the other one may involve some very bad things that Kylo may do to Rey before coming to his senses... Both ways, I promise you a happy ending. A very happy one, I tell you :) But the way to it may be harder or easier. What do you think, will you be able to read this if the fic gets a bit darker? Let me know :)
> 
> Huge thank you to my wonderful beta [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) for editing this fic and helping me with finding the right ideas)

****

 

**Chapter 3.**

**Contradictions.**

 

“Kylo, darling, may I come in?” Bazine walked past Kylo into his office, not waiting for his permission. Until now that had been the last part of this wing of the apartment that hadn’t smelled of her.

 

Couldn’t she take the hint when he started locking himself here after she had moved in? She probably could, but didn’t seem to care. And he needed some space, for God’s sake!

 

Kylo was perfectly aware of the way Alphas marked their territory. Bazine was no exception and neither was he. There was a biological need inside her to make sure that everything in his apartment was now also hers… Still, Kylo was a male and that made him the strongest of the couple. He needed to set boundaries.

 

His apartment had three floors. The first one was for both Kylo and Bazine, the second was her private quarters and the third belonged to him. He could go there, of course... He could, but he wouldn’t… Because everything there smelled of Rey now… And he had to understand what was going on with him before facing the girl again.

 

He still didn’t know why he had ordered for Rey to be bought to his place. He was furious after she had made her requests about books and pencils and asked his name. She was in no place to make requests, especially to him.  But then he had heard a conversation two male Betas had been having. They were supposed to come after Rey and had obviously been talking about her. Their words made Kylo see red. They laughed at her. They laughed at the fact that she would be sent to the premises to be fucked by one Alpha after another.

 

“Well, at least someone is getting it on a regular basis,” one of the Betas smirked. “Last time I got laid was five months ago. And I literally feel like I am going into heat right now.”

 

Kylo had to physically stop himself from choking the men as he towered over them, making them gulp.

 

“The Omega in there is to be taken to my apartment,” he groaned and walked away before he could do anything irreparable.

 

He had told himself he needed Rey for scientific purposes. Kylo had never reacted to an Omega the way he had to Rey. It was sensible to study the matter, wasn’t it?

 

He had a special room in his wing. Every apartment was supposed to have those in case a family chose to host an Omega. Kylo had never entered it before. When he had, everything inside looked just like Rey had described. No books, just some trashy romcoms for an Omega to entertain herself. Kylo had also been surprised to find a dildo with a knot in one of the nightstands… He winced at the object. It was repulsive to have a room like that at his place. Everything had to be changed. He wasn’t doing it for Rey. He was doing it for himself.

 

When they had brought Rey home, Kylo had entered the wing, turning away and leaving immediately after. Her scent was too strong, making him delirious. He had to get to a place that smelled only of him. His office had been his safe harbor before Bazine ruined it.

 

“I wanted to ask you something, love,” Bazine purred, walking around the room and tracing the objects around her with her wrist, marking them unconsciously. Kylo was waiting. “I’d like to bring my Omegas to our apartment. To my wing, of course. They won’t bother our domestic bliss,” she grinned at him seductively, walking closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. When she reached his lips, claiming them, Kylo winced. He hadn’t noticed it before, but her scent… Was it different now? Kylo had always enjoyed Bazine’s scent. It aroused him. Not in the way Omegas’ scents did, of course, but there was something in it that made him go feral. Their sexual encounters usually reminded Kylo of a battlefield, leaving him sated and satisfied. The only thing Kylo didn’t like about it was that Bazine often tried to be dominant, and that wasn’t something he tolerated. But he managed to tame her. That left her angry sometimes and she walked around for days hissing at him, but Kylo didn’t mind. He didn’t even care.

 

However, considering the fact that Bazine would be his mate and his key to becoming the Supreme leader one day, he had to indulge her whims from time to time. She loved jewelry. And she enjoyed fancy dinners. And she smelled good enough to let her hug him when they watched TV together. So he let her have it. They had never said they loved each other. Kylo did not love her and even if he did, it wasn’t an Alpha thing to say. He wasn’t so sure about Bazine, though, and he didn’t want to think about it. They would be mates soon. If Bazine had time to be in love – she could do it.  But her scent… Her scent was different now…  It wasn’t repulsive, it just didn’t affect him at all. And what she was asking him, was not acceptable.

 

“No,” he said as soon as her lips left his.

 

Bazine took a step back frowning.

 

“And why is that?” she squinted.

 

There were three Omega males living in Bazine’s apartment not far from his that she used for her ruts. Kylo had once wondered how Snoke could tolerate his daughter’s love of using Omegas so much. Officially, Alphas could keep several Omegas in case none of them was mated, but people preferred not to. There were plenty of Omegas in governmental premises, after all. Bazine, however, kept three, and Snoke didn’t mind. Finally, it had hit Kylo that if there was someone in the Ecumene who considered Omegas more non-humans than Snoke, it was her. She enjoyed her sex and loved it when Omegas smelled good. But if they all died tomorrow, she would just go and find others. To her they were just like Goldfish. Once they were dead, she would flush them down the toilet and forget about it.

 

“I won’t tolerate other men living in my apartment.”

“But they are not… They are just Omegas!”

“The ones you can use at your own place, not here.”

“This is my wing we are talking about!”

“Still… The apartment is mine. “

 

Bazine huffed at that. Kylo knew she was furious at him for not letting her call this apartment hers as well. But the question of dominance should have been resolved.

 

“But you brought your creature here!” she finally exclaimed. “Why can’t I do the same?!”

“First, because I said so,” Kylo groaned. “There won’t be any other men at this apartment, only me,” Kylo was starting to get annoyed by this pointless conversation. “Secondly, I told you, I need this Omega for scientific purposes. And I can’t let other Alpha’s scent corrupt hers before I get my answers.”

“You are not even a scientist!”

“Yes, but I am curating several governmental scientific projects, as far as you know. And the case can be interesting to your father. I am done explaining myself, Bazine. Leave.”

 

She just stared at him, her mouth agape.

 

“I have to get ready for work,” Kylo explained a bit softer. He had made his point, after all. He had re-established his dominance. “I’ll see you in the evening.”

 

He watched Bazine leave, slamming the door behind her, before sighing and starting to get ready for work.

 

***

 

“Oh, God, I hate suppressants!” Kylo heard her annoyed voice, as he entered the apartment in the evening. They had guests and Kylo hadn’t been aware of them. One more of Bazine’s “screw you” moves. Well, he couldn’t care less. He would let her have this small revenge.

 

Well, maybe not this time…

 

General Armitage Hux and his mated wife Phasma were sitting at the dining table, sipping their wine and listening politely to Bazine. They were both members of the Council: the ginger General was the head of the army and his extremely tall, blonde wife had joined him after they got married. Phasma also worked for the University of Capitol, teaching and studying behavior patterns of the designations. Kylo never liked them. Both Alphas, they obviously tried to get more leverage on the Council. And Bazine was a perfect candidate to get what they needed. Raised by Snoke, she loved to be surrounded by important people, and Phasma and Hux were important enough for her to be interested. Kylo didn’t trust them. He didn’t trust them at all.

 

“Darling!” Bazine exclaimed, when he walked into the room. “Come in! We were discussing the Unity day. Armitage and Phasma here both agree that the suppressants seem to harm us even if we wear them only once a year!” she kissed him, and Kylo decided to play along. None of the Huxes had to know that he and Bazine had had a fight.

“Well,” he smiled calmly. “That’s how democracy works,” he sat at the table and was immediately surrounded by servants, bringing him dinner. “And, I must say, despite that fact that I don’t like not smelling anything during the Unity day, I never felt like they harmed me.”

“Right, the democracy,” Bazine smirked not subtle, making Kylo frown.

 

That was a bad move. If things went south, her words could be used against the both of them. No one in the Council cared about Omegas and democracy. But when someone had to be eliminated, everything and anything was used against them.

 

“Is it true that you brought an Omega here for scientific research?” Hux suddenly asked.

“Yes, I did,” this topic was the one he least desired to discuss, especially with Hux. “Her scent triggered my rut too quickly. I wanted to know the reason. The doctors have already paid her a visit and I am waiting for the results of the blood tests,” that was true. The tests were taken the first day Rey had been brought to the apartment.

“Can you believe, he told me he didn’t want anyone to corrupt her scent before he got his answers?” Bazine rolled her eyes, making Kylo’s jaw clench.

“Is that so?” Hux smirked. “Couldn’t you just put her into a closed room in the hospital?”

“The research will involve me, and I don’t want to go to the hospital so often. She has a room here, that is the best option.”

“I see… And… Is your response to her scent still strong?” Armitage crossed his arms on his chest, looking at Kylo nonchalantly.

“I have no idea,” Kylo lied. “I haven’t paid her a visit since she was brought here.”

“Oh! Let’s go have a look at her!” Bazine exclaimed. She was slightly tipsy now, and Kylo tensed at her request. “I’d like to see her! She sounds like an amusing creature!”

“I don’t see why,” Kylo shrugged. “She is just a plain Omega, out of her heat. General and Mrs. Hux probably won’t even be able to scent her. They are mated, after all.”

“Oh, it’s just Phasma, Ren,” the tall blonde rolled her eyes. “And we will still scent her, it just won’t affect us at all. You know it perfectly well.”

“And _I_ will scent her!” Bazine pressed. “And I’d like it! After all, your ruts will all be mine soon, darling. Maybe she can teach me a lesson,” Bazine laughed loudly at her own joke, Hux and Phasma smiling politely at her.

“Well, if you are worried that her scent will trigger your rut again, that’s totally understandable,” Hux raised his brow. “After all… That is such a vulnerability to show anyone…”

 

Kylo almost groaned. He didn’t want to show Rey to anyone, but put like that it would make him look vulnerable. Hux had cornered him. And Kylo didn’t like being cornered.

 

“I don’t care,” he shrugged, staying as calm as he could. “We’ll do it quickly, though. I need the environment to stay as sterile as possible. But ten minutes won’t hurt.”

 

They walked down the corridor towards Rey’s room, and Kylo tried to breathe through his mouth, but still scented her.  Maybe it was a good thing, because by the time they had all reached her door he was ready to kill everyone around. Her smell, however, surprisingly soothed him and calmed him down.

 

Rey was sitting at her table, drawing something on the sheet of paper in front of her. The moment they entered, she raised her head to look at them. Kylo saw her nostrils flare and a trace of smile crossing her face. He knew the reason. For a second, every smell in this room was replaced by her scent for him. This, however, didn’t last long and Rey’s eyes opened wide when she scented the rest of them. Kylo could feel her terror filling the room.

 

 _PROTECT!_ his body cried, and Kylo had to close his eyes for a moment. _She is not in danger. No harm will be done to her._

“Oh, just look at you,” Bazine crooned, going towards Rey. “Such a sweet little thing…” She inhaled deeply. “Oh, no wonder you were so affected, Kylo! Her scent is delicious. Had I not been in rut two weeks ago, I could also be… triggered,” Bazine ran her wrist over Rey’s neck, trying to reach Rey’s scent glands with her own. The action was so unthinkable that for a second Kylo froze in place. Even unmated, Rey still smelled of him, and what Bazine was doing could be considered a declaration of war in the ancient times. It still could, on a biological level. Kylo almost ran to Bazine, willing to tear the woman apart, when he was suddenly stopped by someone’s strong hand.  Growling, he turned his bewildered gaze to the fool who dared to touch him and met Phasma’s concerned eyes.

 

“Don’t react, Kylo,” she whispered quietly and he didn’t have any time to process this as Rey jumped away from Bazine, pushing her hand away from herself.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” she shouted.

“Oh, you little ugly creature!” Bazine exclaimed, holding the hand, Rey had just touched. “Kylo! She hit me!”

“Oh, come on, Bazine,” Phasma smirked, going towards the woman and placing a hand on her shoulder. “She is overwhelmed. There are too many of Alphas around her. You don’t have to study behavior patterns of Omegas to know it is too much,” she turned to Rey then. “Calm down, Omega. We mean no harm and won’t touch you. We just wanted to meet you.”

 

Rey was still tense, but Kylo could feel her scent getting calmer. He himself couldn’t think straight at the moment and was holding desperately to the last remnants of consciousness he had. Rey was standing silently, watching them all.

 

“Shouldn’t she be happy that so many Alphas are paying her attention?” Bazine huffed. “Don’t they all get delirious at any Alpha scent they smell around?”

“That’s not true,” Rey suddenly whispered. All gazes turned to her.

“What did you say?” Bazine squinted.

“I said that’s not true. You all smell different to me. And I am not delirious in the slightest.”

“Oh really?” Hux sat at the table, watching Rey with interest. “And how do we smell to you?”

 

Kylo felt concern in Rey’s scent. She was worried…

 

“The two of you,” she finally nodded at the Huxes. “Smell like each other. And the scent is strong. You are close… And your scent does not affect me at all. And you,” Rey frowned at Bazine. “You smell like you are angry. You smell like violence and jealousy. And despite the fact that your scent is mixed with a little Omega, you still smell like loneliness. I don’t like your scent.”

“That’s bullshit,” Bazine hissed.

“You asked me a question and I gave you an answer…”

“I am surprised you can talk at all. I thought that Omegas were only able to beg for knots.”

“Well, I must have learned how to speak, growing up as a Beta,” Rey huffed.

 

Kylo felt unknown warmth spreading in his chest at Rey’s last comment. She was fierce. And Kylo never thought Omegas could be fierce at all. He didn’t know how to name this new feeling inside him. Managing to look away from Rey, Kylo noticed the Huxes smirking at Rey’s last comment. They all kept watching the scene in front of them, not saying a word when Bazine smiled falsely at Rey.

 

“You’re a smart one, aren’t you? Well… You didn’t tell us, how Kylo smells to you, though.”

 

Rey gulped and Kylo suddenly realized that no one except for him could read her emotions clearly. Maybe it was good, considering her state. Rey was confused. Confused, lonely and hurt. And at the same time for some reason she felt happy. Kylo couldn’t understand, why.

 

“Mr. Ren smells… like me,” she suddenly whispered.

 

Kylo looked at her in confusion that was quickly replaced by anger. Omegas were not supposed to declare their possession of Alphas. It wasn’t officially against the law, but was considered unacceptable. He could see that Rey sensed his displeasure, as she seemed to cave in into herself. The scent of her happiness disappeared from the mixture of her emotions and Bazine grinned evilly.

 

“Is that so? Well, we all smell like Omegas after our ruts, you know. But when Kylo and I mate, he will smell like me. You’ll be far away from here, of course, when it happens. And you will smell like another Alpha… Like a lot of them actually.”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” it took Kylo a second to realize that the loud voice he heard belonged to himself. Phasma and Hux looked at him, tension clearly visible in their postures. “Ten minutes are over,” he mentioned, pulling himself together.

 

Bazine was still grinning evilly as he was letting everyone out from Rey’s room. She kissed him soundly on the lips, and the only reason why Kylo hadn’t pushed her away in the most violent way possible was because the Huxes were still there. He tried his best to ignore the scent of Rey’s tears and pain emanating from her when he closed the door.

 

Bazine claimed to have a drastic headache as soon as they were out of his wing.

 

“I guess that the creature is right,” she sighed. “Omegas smell different to me too. I used to have one once. Had a migraine for a month after that rut. The doctors said, we were completely incompatible and that was the reason. Good thing they are all allowed outside on the Unity day only,” Kylo’s jaw clenched at Bazine’s words.

 

Another bad move from her. He was glad when she went away to her wing, as he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t kill the woman with his bare hands if she didn’t. It was the time for the Huxes to head home.

 

“I’d like to study her as well,” Phasma said after her husband had already exited the flat. “She seems to be an interesting case, presenting so late. I could make an official request, but I thought I’d better ask you personally. Can I visit her from time to time? Just short encounters, not to ruin her scent.”

 

Suddenly, Kylo remembered Phasma stopping him from tearing Bazine into pieces in Rey’s room. He looked at the blonde inquiringly. What was she getting out of it? He couldn’t tell, but it probably made some sense to keep his possible enemy close.

 

“That can be arranged,” he nodded,

“Thank you,” Phasma smiled. “By the way, Ren… What is her name?”

The question surprised him. Phasma looked genuinely interested.

“Rey,” he answered hoarsely, tasting her name on his tongue. “Her name is Rey.”

 

 

Kylo was sitting at the table in his office. His fists were clenched and had he paid any attention, he would notice that his whole body was so tense that his muscles would probably be sore the next morning. He wished he could stop thinking. He wished he could stop this stupid biological need to take care of the Omega upstairs. She was nothing. Nothing. But he couldn’t get rid of the smell of her pain in the air of the room when he had been leaving. Not realizing what he was doing, he rose from his chair and exited the office.

 

***

Rey’s body was shaking when she heard the sound of the door opening. She didn’t even need to look at it to know who was standing at the entrance to her room.

 

Once the Alphas had left, Rey had opened every window to get rid of their smell. Of the smell of that woman… His future mate... Why had he brought Rey here? He hadn’t even visited her once since she was brought to her room. The only people she saw were Betas who came to bring her food, and they all refused to talk to her. Kylo didn’t need her and yet he brought those Alphas to what?.. To make fun of her? She had been able to sense that he didn’t like what was going on, but he didn’t interfere. God, how much she hated him! But the worst part was that she also longed to see him… What on Earth did he need from her now?!

 

Not hearing him making any moves she raised up from the sofa she was sitting on and took a deep breath… Her heart skipped a bit. He smelled… broken. Confused, angry and completely lost. Her body moved on it’s own as Rey ran to Kylo and hugged him, standing on her tiptoes. He didn’t move, but her wrists were massaging the scent glands on his neck like she tried to rub herself into him. It worked. Rey could finally feel him relaxing. And then he pulled her to himself with the power enough to break her. His lips were on hers, soft and plush, but excitingly aggressive at the same time. Everything stopped existing, except for the two of them, Rey was completely lost in him.

 

“Everything is alright,” she whispered into his mouth. “Everything’s fine. It’s gonna be fine…”

 

She didn’t even know why she was telling him that. Nothing at all was fine. But she could sense her words bringing her Alpha peace, so she kept murmuring them, not thinking clearly. His lips moved to her jaw and Rey moaned.

 

“Kylo…”

 

That was the moment he tensed. He tensed and then he stepped back, pushing her away from him.

 

“Unity day is the day after tomorrow. I’ll tell the servants to prepare you,” he said, turning away from her.

 

His face was blank again when he left her. Rey was just standing in the middle of her room, looking at the door as it slammed shut behind Kylo’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! And, please, consider my question in the notes at the beginning of the chapter :)
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton's tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polinaduntonwrites)  
> [P_Dunton's twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)


	4. Unity Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unity day arrives. Rey has to face the fact that the reality is even more complicated and scary than she thought... and Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! First of all, thank you so much for all the feedback I got after the previous chapter! I have considered all your opinions and made the decision about the future development of this fic. You will see it in the next chapter) This one is not yet the one where everything changes) But I hope, you'll still like it!)
> 
> Thanks to my glorious beta [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) for all her help and great recommendations! You are the best, Lisa!)
> 
> And thank you for all your kudos and comments! You motivate me to write with your feedback, so feel free to comment and contact me.

****

 

**Chapter 4.**

**Unity day.**

 

The first night after Kylo had left, Rey couldn’t sleep. His scent had spiked while he was kissing her, and now Rey was going insane, trying to get herself away from the remnants of it, trying to forget the feeling of his lips on hers, trying to suppress the memories of the way his body relaxed in her arms. She hated her biology. She hated how full and calm it made her feel, just being in his arms. Rey had always been independent. She cared about Finn, but she had always known she could survive alone. And now it felt like she had never been whole in her life until Kylo appeared in it. He was an enemy. He didn’t care about her and he would give her over to the governmental premises as soon as he got everything he needed… Whatever it was. He was an enemy and still she missed him like hell.

 

Rey couldn’t stomach her breakfast. Instead of that, she had decided to use a treadmill placed in the corner of her room to clear the things running around in her mind. With all windows opened, she hadn’t noticed that a servant took her food away. In half an hour, she was done with her workout and wanted to shower when the door to her room opened. Two medical workers were standing there, and Rey was scared to death when one of the men grabbed her and the other injected her with something. The last thing Rey felt before losing consciousness was the feeling of an overwhelming terror, capturing her body.

 

She opened her eyes to the bright light that filled the room (bedroom, not the living room, Rey noticed) through the window. Her body was a bit numb, and Rey winced at the sharp pain in her hand when she tried to move. There was an IV and she hurried to remove the thing from her body, shaking violently. What did they do to her?!

 

“Honey, honey! Relax, don’t move!” Rey didn’t recognize the voice at first, but as she turned her head to the sound, her shiver intensified even more. The blonde Alpha who had come with Kylo the day before was running towards Rey from the room entrance. Rey tensed even more, preparing herself for whatever could happen…

 

Rey opened her eyes and looked at the tall woman who was now kneeling near her, looking her kindly… Kindly? Well, there was no other word to describe the woman’s expression. She didn’t smell dangerous and Rey relaxed, though, still shivering.

 

“They told me you would be awake by now. I’ve just walked in and found you smashing this thing,” the blonde smirked at the dropper that was now lying on the floor.

“What did they do to me?” Rey hissed.

“As far as I know, you refused to eat and looked exhausted. Kylo ordered them to make you sleep and… eat. There was a nutrient mixture in the dropper,” the blonde shrugged, examining the contents of the thing.

“I just wasn’t hungry!”

“And that’s something miscommunication does to people, especially when one of them is an Alpha,” the woman smirked. “I am Phasma, by the way. Nice to meet you, Rey.”

 

Rey looked at her new acquaintance inquiringly.

 

“What are you doing here? Does… Mr. Ren know you are here?”

“Oh, darling, I am not suicidal enough to enter Kylo Ren’s territory without permission,” Phasma laughed, sitting down on a chair near Rey’s bed. “And I am here to help you prepare for Unity day. I also study behavior patterns of the designations, and you are an interesting Omega… So I would like to talk to you.”

“So, I am what, your lab rat or something?” Rey frowned.

“I study not only Omegas, but also Alphas and Betas,” Phasma shrugged. “And they all talk to me… It is a social study. And I respect the wishes of the people I interview. So, if you don’t want to talk to me, I’ll leave you alone,” Phasma was watching Rey intently, and the girl almost told the woman to go away. She was so tired of being used for aeveryone else’s purposes. But then the blonde spoke again. “But, honestly, Rey, You are locked here all alone, don’t you want to have someone to talk to around?”

 

She had a point. Rey felt utterly lonely and was already secretly afraid to start losing her mind because of her solitude. Well, if Alphas used her for their purposes, she could also use them for hers. Rey nodded.

 

“Great!” Phasma clapped her hands happily. “The party is in an hour, and we have 30 minutes to prepare you! Come on! Stand up, honey!”

 

 

Rey was surprised when she saw her reflection in the mirror. The evening gown that was brought to her was something she could never imagine herself wearing. Still, it suited her so surprisingly well that even she could admit she looked… beautiful.

 

“Good thing Alphas will be wearing suppressants today,” Phasma smirked, making Rey frown. “I can already see some of them wanting to mate you right in the Great Hall if they didn’t.”

“That’s not actually funny.”

“You’re right, it isn’t”, Phasma nodded, sighing sadly. “So much for being unable to fight our fears…”

“What are you talking about?” Rey moved to a chair to let Phasma do her make-up.

“Oh, nothing… We are just talking, aren’t we?” the blonde shrugged, applying a foundation crème on Rey’s face.

“I’ve never seen an Alpha afraid of anything,” Rey said quietly. “It’s like you lack the fear gene inside you.”

 

Phasma barked out laughter.

 

“Really?! And why then are you all locked and kept indoors?” she raised her brow at Rey inquiringly.

 

Rey froze. She never considered herself good in politics or even smart enough at all, but even she could understand that what Phasma was saying sounded a lot like a state treason.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Rey hissed, puling away from the tall woman.

“We were just chatting, darling! What are you talking about?!” the blonde tried to act surprised, but Rey didn’t buy it.

“Really, and what’s next? We will be talking about the Resistance?”

“Well,” Phasma smirked. “At least they say, the Resistance has a good hormonal treatment for both Alphas and Omegas to let them survive together without the need to lock anybody…”

Rey frowned.

 

“Why should I trust you at all?” she asked through the greeted teeth.

“Darling, you shouldn’t trust anyone…” Phasma smiled, reaching for her face with the make-up brush again. Hesitating, Rey moved back closer, but decided against prolonging the conversation.

 

Phasma sighed, rolling her eyes.

 

“You know what, Rey,” she squinted. “This might sound like a stupid phrase from a stupid movie, but what you can trust are your instincts.”

 

Rey almost laughed out loud at that, forgetting her decision to keep her mouth shut.

 

“Really? My instincts tell me to jump Kylo Ren every time I see him. You know, _the_ Kylo Ren. The Ben Solo one. The Omega killer. The one that, people say, killed his father and blew up around fifty innocent people, fighting for the First Order.”

“Did he do anything bad to you? On purpose, I mean.”

Rey was silent, acknowledging the answer to Phasma’s question.

“Exactly,” the blonde smirked. “And I may be not as good as you in scenting other people’s emotions, but I know perfectly well, that your biology was made to scent the right ones for you. And you were right about my husband and me. We mean no harm to you. And you were also absolutely right about Bazine, the other woman, I mean… So, Rey, you’d better consider what your instincts say about Kylo… The world is not black and white. And you may not know the whole story… Now, come closer Omega, I need to make you look beautiful.”

 

Phasma was about to leave when a servant entered the room. In his hands, he held a silver tray. There, on the tray, was a small syringe with some liquid that made Rey frown.

 

“Mr. Ren asked me to bring the medicine,” the servant announced, addressing to Phasma.

“This is a relaxant, Rey,” the woman explained. “The law says that an Alpha has to offer it you, but you can decline,” the words made Rey calm down. A relaxant wasn’t that bad, was it?

“I think I could use it…” she murmured.

“There will be a lot of Unity days,” Phasma was still calm, but something in her tone made Rey tense again. “You may want to… experience the celebration with a… clear head.”

 

Rey looked up at the woman, frowning. What was going on? Nodding slightly, she turned to the servant and shook her head…

 

 

Rey was escorted to the party by two armed Beta soldiers. Unity day or not, the Omegas had to be watched. “Not to get lost” the First Order said and the squads of troopers were sent to “defend” Omegas who were leaving their houses. The Great Hall was as full of people as it had been during the New Year’s party Rey had presented at. Only now did Rey realize that she’d missed the celebration completely this year. She wondered, what her future New Years would be like… Shaking the thoughts away, she looked around. Unity day was celebrated on the anniversary of the Long War’s end in the middle of January. Everything around Rey was decorated with paintings of the most important battles of the War and the portraits of the War heroes. Among others, she saw the large portrait of Darth Vader. He didn’t participate in the War, being dead long before it had started, but the First Order used him as a symbol of their might. Vader, the man in the mask, the Dark Lord. Grandfather of Kylo Ren.

 

Rey stood in front of the painting, examining it carefully. Around her, she could only scent other Omegas. There were plenty of Alphas, but their scents were hidden under the suppressants. The world without the smell of Alphas felt strange… She was relieved not to scent any alpha around, but somehow it felt empty. Rey frowned, thinking if it would be equally empty without the scents of Omegas. Without her scent.

 

Omegas around her seemed surprisingly happy. A lot of them were dancing in the middle of the hall while other were watching them, smiling blissfully… Too blissfully, in Rey’s opinion… She frowned, looking around the room once again. Suddenly, her eyes met the pair of dark-chocolate ones. She could see him from the other end of the room. Kylo was standing in the circle of other Alphas, working his jaw and looking at her. It was something, Rey had noticed, that he did every time he felt distressed. Even from so far away, Rey was pinned to the floor by his gaze. He looked her up and down, consuming her with his gaze. Beside him that woman, Bazine, was trying to tell him something, but he ignored her completely. Rey wanted to look away, maybe it was a good idea to do so, but instead of that she pulled herself together and stared back, raising her brow.

 

_Alpha? What did I do to you? Why did you leave? Did my scent torture you the way yours tortured me? How does it feel to not be able to scent me now? Look, I am surrounded by other Alphas and unless I do something stupid, you won’t have a reason to interfere. Watch me._

Rey saw his eyes opening wider. It was like he was able to read her mind. Once again he looked… lost. Lost and scared. And also angry by her daring. Rey knew he could crush her afterwards. But for some reason, she wasn’t afraid of him. At least, not for now.

 

_So much for being unable to fight our fears…_

Was it possible that the great Kylo Ren felt the same as she? Was it possible that she wasn’t the only one who craved another? It was the moment when Bazine finally slapped him on the arm to get his attention that they broke their gaze and Rey heard a familiar voice beside her.

 

“Rey?” Finn sounded like he didn’t believe what he saw. He was wearing a waiter uniform, just like the one he had on the last time she had seen him, and was carrying a tray with champagne glasses. Rey’s eyes watered at the sight of him. She moved towards her friend just to stop herself the next moment. She had to be careful not to get him into trouble.

“Finn,” she whispered, taking a step towards him carefully. “Finn, are you okay?”

“Am I okay?!” he also tried to be quiet and was almost failing. “Rey… You… Omega… This is all crazy…”

“Finn, I am fine…” she tried to reassure him.

“The hell you are fine!” he hissed. “First they took you from me, then they caught me and interrogated me, asking me all this crazy stuff just to release me later without any explanation, and now I am finding you here, and you are telling me you are fine when every single Omega here is obviously drugged as fuck!”

“Finn!” she had to hush him, afraid that they were already getting unwanted attention that could harm them both, before his words hit her. “What?!..”

 

Quietly, she looked around once more. So many happy Omegas… Happy… She was an Omega now. Maybe, maybe if she knew earlier what her life would be, she could come to terms with it by now and feel a bit happy, but not like that… She could never be that blissful, knowing that she would have to spend a year locked somewhere afterwards.

 

“Hey, sorry, hey!” she called one of the Omegas that was passing her.

“Ooooh, hi!” a girl of around 18 years old smiled wobbly at her. “You are soooo beautiful, just look at you!”

“Uhm, thanks,” Rey managed to smile. “Would you like some champagne?” she took a flute from Finn’s tray and handed it to the girl.

“Oh, is it for me?! You are so nice! I love you!” the girl wanted to hug Rey, but she pulled back.

“Whoa, whoa… Okay. You are nice and I love you too, but how do you feel?”

“Oh, I feel great! So relaxed and happy! Isn’t today a great day?..”

 

Rey felt dizzy… Relaxed and happy…

 

_This is a relaxant, Rey… The law says that an Alpha has to offer you that, but you can decline…_

 

“Rey, are you okay? Did you get anything before coming here?” Finn was concerned. Rey could understand why… She was terrified… Around her Omegas were spinning in their happy dance.

“Rey, are you alright, darling?” Phasma’s concerned voice pulled Rey out of her trance. Rey looked at the blonde who appeared out of nowhere and then again at the Omegas around her. Phasma followed the direction of Rey’s gaze and nodded lightly. “I think it’s better to stay by the bar for the rest of the evening,” the blonde murmured. “How can I help you, Beta?” she asked Finn who was already going to lose it and get into so much trouble that no one would help him.

“Finn, go away now,” Rey whispered. “I will be fine, I promise.”

“I will find you later,” Phasma added shorty after, before Finn managed to say anything. “Go now, or Rey will be in trouble.”

 

That did the trick. Frowning and cursing under his breath, Finn walked away. Phasma nodded to Rey once more and she was left alone at the bar.

 

She was nursing her cocktail and watching the crowd of delirious Omegas dancing in their drug-induced trance. They said so much shit about Omegas. About how hard it was for them to fit into the society, about how much pain it would cause them, about how they needed to be protected… The only question Rey still couldn’t answer was why… Why did they do it? Omegas could harm no one even without being drugged.

 

_And why then are you all locked and kept indoors?_

 

Rey wished she knew the answer. Her life was moving into hell on the wings of the obliviously happy Omegas who were hailing the Ecumene around her.

 

“Hmm… Just look at you, smelling so nice today,” Rey lifted her head to see an Alpha who sat at the bar by her side. Rey’s knuckles turned white from how hard she grabbed the bar counter. Smelling? He shouldn’t have smelled anything! The Alpha was grinning at her. He wasn’t under suppressants.

 

***

Kylo’s heart was beating into his ribs, echoing in his temples. How dare she? How dare she look at him like that? Every single time he had encounters with this girl he was left dumbfounded. She should have been under the relaxant, but she still managed to get under his skin. He tried not to think about the fact that she looked radiant tonight. He was trying his best to forget her scent. But even now, when he felt literally nothing because of all the suppressants he had to wear, it was with him.

 

“Is that the girl?” Snoke asked him quietly when Bazine left to find a waiter with enough champagne to drown her anger.

 

Kylo hadn’t spoken to her since the situation with Rey. If he had, Bazine would probably not have remained intact, so he was distancing himself purposefully. Bazine should have understood it, because she hadn’t pressed the matter too much, trying to talk to him for the first time only today. She had tried to scent his Omega. Couple or not, they weren’t mated, and Bazine’s actions made her an enemy. Just for the time being, of course, but Kylo had to at least avoid talking to her. Bazine, however, told her father everything. What Kylo had wanted to keep to himself for some time was now offered to Snoke on a platter, and the Supreme Leader decided that he had to curate the project himself. All Kylo’s and Rey’s blood tests had been sent to him and Kylo had to report to him on a daily basis now. Kylo knew he would have to show Rey to Snoke one day, but for some reason, he wanted to postpone that day as much as he could.

 

“It is, Supreme Leader.”

“Your blood tests show the compatibility between you two that is almost improbable, my boy… You are too distracted by her.”

“I am not, Supreme Leader. I am still myself. Loyal to the First Order and to you,” The anger was boiling inside Kylo at Snoke’s familiarity and patronizing tone. But if Kylo wanted to become the Supreme Leader one day, he had to play along.

“If you say so, but I wish you took better care of the wedding preparations. I think we might not need to wait until the summer solstice to marry you two. All those old customs for the royalty… We could wed you sooner. That would show the people you are more… like them…”

 

Kylo wasn’t listening anymore. Even without being able to scent her, he still traced Rey’s every movement. She’d been sitting at the bar for some time and Kylo remained furious at her, but still calm at the fact that no other Alpha was around. Until it was. And now Rey fighting a man and not one of the Beta soldiers could do anything as it was an Alpha she was fighting. Just when Snoke put a hand on Kylo’s shoulder to tell him something, Kylo pushed the Supreme Leader away and rushed across the hall with a feral growl. A part of his consciousness was telling him that it wasn’t just biology anymore…

 

His hands were in blood. He couldn’t scent it, but was able to feel the warmth of it on his skin. Everyone, except for Omegas, who were still oblivious to anything that was happening around them, were watching the scene with terror or interest, depending on the designation. Rey, however, wasn’t oblivious. And what hit Kylo was the fact that even through his suppressants he could still smell her. She smelled of terror.

The Alpha under him was already half-dead when Kylo was dragged away from him.

 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” the voice of the Supreme Leader made everyone freeze. “Take this man to the hospital. The case with this Omega should be investigated! Get her out of this room!”

 

For a second Kylo caught Snoke’s estimating gaze. The old man was considering something…

 

“Send the Omega to the place of her current registration,” he finally said. “Kylo, I will speak to you tomorrow. You need to come back to your senses. Take your fiancé and go home. This behavior is unacceptable. Leave, now!”

 

Kylo was ready to kill. It was humiliation to be chastised like that. Like he was a simple boy, not a mighty Alpha. Still, he knew he had to obey... Groaning, he shrugged the guards off of him and walked out of the room.

 

Rey had been brought to her room earlier than Kylo and Bazine arrived back home. Kylo went straight to his office, not paying the Alpha woman any attention. He was furious. Furious and humiliated. It was for her own good to stay away. However, not more than ten minutes had passed before he heard his door opening. Not waiting for his answer, as always, Bazine entered the room. She looked arrogant. She knew how humiliated he was and Kylo was sure that brought her joy. She was satisfied enough to reconcile with him now. Too bad for her, he wasn’t.

 

“My poor boy,” she straddled him, making Kylo stiffen and struggling not to smash her immediately. “I think, you learned your lesson today… This Omega will do you no good… She is our enemy, like every single one of them…” Bazine was almost licking his ear now, whispering the words into it seductively. “Don’t you remember our plan? We will destroy them all… And we will be mates, darling. Equals… “Alphas are power”, I hope you remember it now…”

 

Her every word made Kylo lose control. Her every word made him furious, but it was only when he inhaled her scent did Kylo realize… Bazine smelled repulsive… She smelled toxic. She smelled like an enemy. He pushed her away so hard that her back crashed into the bookshelves behind her. Gasping for air, Bazine rose from the floor and looked at him bewildered. Bewildered and hurt.

 

“I will walk away from this room now,” he growled hoarsely. “And for your own good I tell you to go back to your wing. Otherwise, it will be your blood that will be washed from the floor of this office.”

 

He was going insane, slamming the door shut behind him as Bazine’s scent was eating away his nostrils. He needed another scent to fill them. He needed it now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be away on holidays till the 4th of January) Hopefully, my darling beta will be able to edit chapter 5 till then) I'll post it here ASAP)
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton twitter](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polinaduntonwrites>P_Dunton%20tumblr</a>%0A<a%20href%20=)


	5. The darker trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo fights his biology so hard that it leads to the most drastic consequences possible. And the only question that is left is how one can fix something so terrible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, I have read all your comments and decided to choose the darker trope. Mind the updated tags please and be careful!
> 
> I promise you, no matter what happens in this chapter, I will make it better in the end. The next two chapters are already written and I know the wat to fix everything that happens here. But still, be careful, please! And take care!
> 
> Thank you, my wonderful beta [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) for your endless support!
> 
> And thank you everyone who reads this story, leaves kudos and comments. I am sorry if what happens here is hard for you, I will make it better, I promise! Once again: please, mind the tags!

****

 

**Chapter 5.**

**The darker trope.**

 

The only sound he could hear was his pulse beating in his temples. He was grinding his teeth o hard that they were probably going to break, but Kylo couldn’t bring himself to care. He was almost there, inhaling Rey’s scent that was filling the corridor. This time, however, it didn’t soothe him. There was a touch of her anxiety in the air, and Kylo smirked evilly at that. She should be anxious. Anxious and preferably scared.

 

Kylo had already been furious after everything that had happened in the Great Hall. Rey’s daring, the way she had interacted with that Beta (Finn, Kylo remembered from her stories during her heat) and then her fight with that fucking Alpha, who had tried to rape her. Kylo knew none of that had been Rey’s fault, but his fight with Bazine was the final log on the fire. He craved Rey, he needed to scent her desperately, but he was too furious… She was an Omega and before he could provide her with any relief he had to remind her of her place.

 

But, at the same time, Kylo was desperate. A part of him didn’t know if Rey was fine. This part wanted to find her, soothe her, protect her and keep her close, and Kylo was fighting those feelings with all his willpower. Her impact on him made Kylo absolutely mad, and that helped his fight.

 

He slammed the door open. Rey was sitting at the table, her face buried in her hands. She wasn’t crying, he could feel, but her face was tired and anxious when she looked up at him.

 

_Good._

 

Rey rose from her chair, watching him carefully. Her scent filled his nostrils, washing Bazine out of his system immediately. Now, in this room, there was no Bazine and no Supreme Leader Snoke anymore. There was no First Order or the Resistance. There was no Ecumene. In this room there were just an Alpha and an Omega, a pair connected by some mystical ancient power. He had to come here. And now, standing in front of this girl, he felt soothed. Soothed, but terrified at the same time. He could feel she needed comforting. And every cell of his body cried to him telling Kylo to give it to her, and that made him mad. But he had to be stronger. He was too angry to give in to her. Kylo felt his own scent spiking and Rey moved towards him immediately.

 

“DON’T MOVE!” he growled, and the girl froze in place, confusion and hurt written on her subtle face. “I didn’t say you could move, Omega!”

 

Rey’s lower lip trembled, tears starting to roll down her pale cheeks, but she stayed in her place. Kylo’s chest clenched at the sight of it. He was an Alpha whose Omega was upset and all his instincts were telling him how unworthy he was, denying her his care. But he was much more powerful than his biology. He remembered the way Snoke had humiliated him in front of the whole crowd today. Kylo was meant to become the Supreme Leader one day, he was meant to be powerful and menacing. And he had been humiliated because this girl affected him.

 

“How dare you challenge me in the Hall today?” he hissed.

“Wha… What?” Rey whispered, her tears keep falling down.

“QUIET! You speak only when I allow you to speak, Omega! You need to know you place. You need to learn when to open your mouth! Omegas are meant to serve.”

 

Her scent spiked, filled with fear and anxiety. His body was screaming at him, but he kept fighting it. To his greatest horror, even like that, Rey’s presence brought him peace. Soothed him. He didn’t want that!

 

“What do you want me to do?” she asked, and at that moment Kylo lost it, rushing towards her and grabbing her by the hair.

 

He tried his best to ignore Rey’s cry as his lips crushed on hers claiming her. He’d miscounted again, as the feeling of her skin under his lips and under his hands multiplied the effect of her scent on him. His body literally ached now from the need to make it better. At the same time, as almost every time around her, he felt aroused. God, he’d been aroused since the time he’d set foot on the floor of this wing. At least that was something he could give to his biology.

 

He lifted her off the floor, suffocating her with his tongue. She gaged, coughing, when he ripped her clothes off her and got rid of his own. That was the moment she suddenly started to fight back. Rey was pushing his hands away, scratching him and sobbing loudly. Her resistance made him see red. It was too easy to grab her neck and press her into the mattress, choking her. He had never been this furious before. His body was fighting him, and that made him even wilder. He wasn’t thinking straight. He wasn’t realizing what he was doing. Rey was too much for him and he kept choking her, watching her face becoming red.

 

“Stop…” she croaked. “Please, stop… I… can’t breathe…”

 

He remembered himself at the last moment. Several seconds longer and she probably would have fainted. Rey was coughing violently, gasping for air and holding her neck. Kylo’s palms were soaked with the scent of her terror as he ran his hand through his hair. Rey was weeping, and it seemed that there was still not enough air in her lungs as her breathe hitched every time she tried to inhale.

 

His body moved towards her on its own. But where his biology wanted him to hold her he did his best to make her feel pain. He entered her in one rapid thrust. She wasn’t wet enough, but her body was still stimulated by his scent, so Kylo managed to slide inside her, stretching her roughly in the process.

 

And then he fucked her and there was nothing sensual in the process. It was a feral, carnal coupling, aggressive and violent. She was crying under him, moaning in pain after his every move.

 

“Stop it, please stop it! KYLO, PLEASE, STOP!” she was begging him, but he wasn’t listening. She smelled divine and he was rock hard, there was no need to listen to her… However, his knot hadn’t even started to swell… He was fucking her, craving her desperately, but was unable to finish. It was insane to be that aroused, but being unable to come. Rey wept… But that was what all Omegas were supposed to want, wasn’t it? A massive Alpha cock, just like the one he was giving her.

 

“I hate you,” she suddenly whispered and that was the moment his world stop spinning.

 

There were several biological ways to reboot an Alpha if there was such a need. One was to kill his mate in front of his eyes. The feeling of the loss was so drastic that the said Alpha went berserk. Historians said that that had been the way to win battles in the ancient times. Mated Alphas whose mates had been killed couldn’t tell an enemy from an ally. So if there was a way to capture an enemy’s Alpha and his Omega and kill the latter, it would be done and the Alpha would then be sent to their own camp... They said that in the most drastic times the villagers sacrificed their own people. Another way was to make a mixture of special herbs that should kill a person. But if the person survived then they would be changed forever. Kylo knew about those two ways. What he didn’t know was that if in a pair of high-compatible Alpha and Omega, mated or not, the Omega told her partner that she hated him, it made the said Alpha’s world cave in. And that was exactly what happened to Kylo.

 

Pain. Pain was all he felt. He pulled out from Rey in a flash and backend off of the bed, gasping for air. The high-compatibility started from the point of 90%. His and Rey’s level was 99%. There was actually no biologically possible way for her to hate him. Moreover, even for her to be able to say the words, he would have had to do something impossible. Just like something what he had just done to her..

 

His skin was burning to the point where he wanted to start tearing it from his body with his bare hands. And so he ran. He ran away from the room.

 

***

 

There was no point trying to describe Rey’s condition. There were no suitable words, anyway. Shaking, she fell off the bed. His scent was everywhere. She was soaked in it and there was no way to get away from it. The worst part was that, despite everything Kylo had done to her, she still craved it, wanted to be wrapped in it. Why did he do that to her? Why did her mate... She froze... He wasn’t her mate, he was a crazy psychopath who raped her and almost killed her. She hated him so much it hurt, but still, his scent made her want him. She was going insane. She was in hell. Rey didn’t want it, but there was no way out.

 

On wobbly legs, she went to the bathroom, willing to try washing his scent away. She looked like hell, a big bruise forming on her neck. The bruise her Alpha had left on her... She wanted to die...

 

Yes, yes! That was the way out! Her life would be hell anyway. Her whole body hurt. Nothing could be changed, not for the better… Rey looked around her. They built these rooms for Omegas. Now Rey understood why they looked how they looked. Even the mirror in the bathroom was unbreakable. There were no sharp objects, no hooks. Rey rushed to the living room and her eyes opened wide. There, on the table, lay her escape. She took the sharp pencil and headed to the bathroom.

 

The water was warm, but Rey didn’t feel it. It could probably be freezing cold or burning hot and she wouldn’t give a damn. The only thing she could think about was the pencil in her hand. Taking a deep breath she stabbed her wrist with the sharp end. The pain was searing, but it still hurt less than what Kylo had done to her. Stab by stab, crying out loudly at every impact of the sharp head of the pencil, Rey was tearing her wrist apart. The pain was almost unbearable, and when she started with her second wrist, she wasn’t able to do much. She cried silently submerging in water, hoping that the pain would go away soon.

 

***

Kylo was wrong, thinking that walking away from Rey would help him cope with the pain. Fifteen minutes in his office, and he was smashing the furniture and throwing books from the shelves. When he was done, the room lay in ruins, but the pain only go worse. He couldn’t fight his thoughts anymore, couldn’t suppress the feelings. The grimace of pain on Rey’s face, her cries and pleadings to him. What had he done?... And then something happened... His wrists were burning like hell. It was like someone was nailing them with a hammer. There were no traces of any impact, but the pain was real. And then, like a bond had opened, he felt Rey’s pain... Kylo knew it was hers, could feel her soul dying in that pain. But the worst part of it was that she was willing to die.

 

The next thing he remembered was him knocking Rey’s bathroom door down, bursting inside. She was lying in the bathtub, the water around her dark red from her blood. Her arms were torn apart in such a brutal way that even Kylo almost turned away from the sight. And then he saw the wooden pencil, one of those that he had given to her to draw, floating on the water surface.

 

_God, NO, NO, NO!!!!!! NO!!!!_

 

Rey was unconscious. He pulled her out of the bathtub, drenching everything immediately in bloody water. Her skin was slippery, and he had to grab her tightly not to drop her. Delirious, he ran to the corridor, terror filling him to the bones. There was a servant there who was watching his master in shock, not making a move.

 

“Call the doctor!” Kylo groaned. “Tell him an Omega lost a lot of blood!

 

He carried Rey to his bedroom, placing her on his bed with his shaking hands. Her bleeding had almost stopped, but her arms looked drastic... And her scent... Her scent was slowly fading due to the blood loss. If there was hell, Kylo now knew how it looked. It looked like this subtle girl with her wrists torn apart and her scent, the only thing that had seemed to bring him peace, fading. He had fought his instincts and he won. But this victory was his undoing…

 

His body moved again. He had spent the previous fifteen minutes completely lost, and now, when his instincts were on again, he felt like he was grasping at straws. Taking Rey’s arm in his hand he started to lick it. Alphas’ saliva could mend Omegas’ wounds. That was a mechanism meant for healing after the mating, but it worked on every part of Omega’s body. As Kylo licked, his soul hummed in a bittersweet bliss.

 

 _Finally you are doing something right_ , his body told him. And at this moment he was ready to stop arguing with it forever if that meant that Rey would be fine.

 

When he saw her wounds healing before his eyes, he felt his heart beating in his chest again. And that was the moment when the governmental doctor who lived in a smaller apartment in the same building entered the room...

 

 

“Good thing you decided to use your saliva to heal her wounds,” the doctor said, gathering his equipment when he was finished. “Now I think she will heal very quickly. If you can repeat the action on the regular basis, she won’t even have noticeable scars... She will be fine... At least physically... However, she is an Omega. And incidents like this should be reported, I hope you understand...”

Now, when he knew Rey would be healed, Kylo finally managed to pull himself together enough to at least look normal. There was no way he could let this incident become public knowledge... There wouldn’t be an investigation, of course, that was something he could stop. But if someone knew what he had done, that could be used against him if his potential opponent had the opportunity. But to his own terror, he realized that that was not his greatest concern. Rey could be taken away from him... And he wouldn’t allow it. He couldn’t...

 

“If you decide to keep this medical incident private, the Ecumene won’t forget your... professionalism... I will make sure of it myself,” Kylo raised his brow, removing the nonexistent dirt from under his fingernails. The doctor looked at him hesitating. “Think about it. I never forget my friends... or my enemies...” his final statement made the doctor gulp.

“I am very good about understanding the need for medical privacy,” he finally said. “Sometimes Omegas are just a bit... restless. I am sorry I led you astray. There is nothing to report, of course...”

“Good,” Kylo nodded, letting the doctor go. “I will see you around, doctor.”

 

 

He was going mad. It was in the early morning hours and he hadn’t slept for a second. Truth be told, he was afraid to take his eyes off of Rey. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes, and she wouldn’t be awake for some time. But her scent... Her scent was becoming stronger again. And his body was telling him to keep watching her, to avoid sleeping at all until she got better. And this time he obliged... He moved closer to the girl, inhaling her scent and wincing painfully. He had tried so hard not to care, but now the only thoughts that were forming in his mind were about her. What had he done? Would she ever be fine again?.. How could one fix something so terrible? He hadn’t cared about anyone in years. And now his whole world was circling around this fragile Omega...

 

He was breathing her in when Rey opened her eyes... For a second he was terrified that she would pull back from him. He wouldn’t be surprised if she tried to hit him with her wounded hands, but what happened was much worse...

 

“Why didn’t you let me die, Alpha?” she asked hoarsely, and his world shattered into pieces.

 

He didn’t answer her. What could he say? That he couldn’t let her die? That she had almost died and that had almost killed him? He was usually very good with words when it came to politics or any kind of power play. Rey, however, seemed to tie his tongue into a knot. All he could do was to move even closer to Rey and suck on the scent gland in her neck. She gasped at the sensation and Kylo’s biology was happy with his action. Even now, when Rey was in this drastic condition, he felt how much it soothed her. But she was crying now, and in her scent he felt frustration and anger. He knew the reason for that. She hated how much his scent soothed her despite everything that had happened. He had been in her shoes. And he had fucked up drastically. He was a monster... But she couldn’t help the way he affected her. Well, he could live with that for now if that meant she would be healing quickly. He was still going insane, but right now, when he listened to his instincts and kept sucking, he thought that maybe, maybe, there was a chance for him to survive after all...

 

 

It was in the early morning when someone knocked on the door. A pale scared servant entered the room. Kylo tore his eyes from Rey’s sleeping form on his bed to look at the man.

 

“Sir, a message from the Supreme Leader was received. He is awaiting you in an hour,” the servant mumbled. Kylo shivered at the mention of Snoke. He had completely forgotten everything that had happened in the Great Hall yesterday. What had seemed like the most important thing in the world had become quite irrelevant when Kylo sensed his Omega’s scent fading... His first instinct was to stay with Rey and keep watching her until she got better. But the Supreme Leader couldn’t be ignored...

 

Kylo had to remind himself who he was. And what his destiny was supposed to be, with or without this Omega. He still hated how much it hurt him to leave her side. Cursing inwardly, he rose from his chair... He had to make sure someone stayed with Rey until he came back.

 

Entering the royal reception room, Kylo bowed before Snoke. Officially, the Supreme Leader was not royalty, but Snoke still insisted on the room having that name. An arrogant smile touched the old man’s lips. Bowing was just a matter of formality, but the Supreme Leader enjoyed every single minute of it. Surprisingly, Kylo had never noticed that before today. Behind Snoke’s chair stood Bazine, and Kylo touched his fangs with his tongue, trying to avoid snarling. Not now...

 

“Kylo, my boy,” Snoke smiled. “I hope you managed to come back to your senses… You look... exhausted...”

“I am completely fine now, Supreme Leader,” it was strange to realize that all he wanted at the moment was to get back home to Rey. But he was Kylo Ren, he had to remind himself. And no matter what changes would have to be implemented into his plan now because of Rey, the plan was still the same: he was meant to become the Supreme Leader. He had to stay concentrated. “I am ready to go back to performing my duties.”

“Oh, I’m sure, you are, son,” Snoke had called him son many times before, but this time, for some reason, the word made Kylo shiver in disgust. “And you will. But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about... My daughter told me, you had a fight…” Snoke nodded at Bazine, who was now looking at Kylo, holding her head high. Kylo didn’t respond to that. His anger from yesterday was blossoming inside him again.

“I blame her,” Snoke suddenly added.

“WHAT?!” It seemed Bazine wasn’t quiet expecting that.

“QUIET!” Snoke growled, showing his teeth, and Bazine cringed under his gaze. “You are a stupid woman Bazine, to challenge your future mate like that! No wonder he was so angry and furious yesterday! I raised you better than that. I raised you to be the wife of the Supreme Leader, and to be one, you should know how to obey! Alphas are superior to everyone! But males are power, Bazine, and women are supposed to serve them, Alphas or not! Now shut your mouth and stay still while I am talking to your future husband!”

 

Bazine looked like she was imploding and for a quick moment, Kylo felt the powerful wave of satisfaction washing over him. The mention of his future marriage made him tense, but it was too satisfying to see Bazine getting what she deserved. But it lasted only until Snoke spoke again.

“Now, Kylo,” he smiled. “I’ve told you already, that I see no point in waiting till the summer solstice to wed you. I think we need to move the date of the wedding. Your wedding will happen in ten days. I want you to prepare yourself, my boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you think.
> 
> My tumblr: [PolinaDuntonWrites](https://polinaduntonwrites.tumblr.com)  
> My twitter: [P_DuntonWrites](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)


	6. 10 days. Day 1-3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First three days of Kylo's hormonal detox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for your response to the previous chapter! I am glad that most of you liked the darker trope.
> 
> There were some comments concerning my writing style and, believe me, I am always learning something new and trying to write better. I love writing and I do write a lot in Russian. English is a bit more complicated for me, but... well... I learn :) So, those who unsubscribed, have already unsubscribed, and I am glad, because the last thing I want is to make someone suffer from something I write :) And if you are still here that means you would like to see where everything goes. Hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Thank you, my wonderful beta [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) for being awesome, protective and patient with me! You are the best!
> 
> And, as always, let me know what you think)

****

**Chapter 6. 10 days.**

**Day 1-3.**

 

 **Day 1**.

10 days were 240 hours, 14 400 minutes or 864 000 seconds. For some reason that seemed important to Kylo right now. 10 days till he would be married to Bazine. A bit more until he mates her and then his way to power would be clear. He would just have to wait until his mentor gives him the way. And that would happen eventually, Kylo knew it perfectly well, since the time Snoke had taken him under his wing all those years ago.

From the moment young Ben Solo had left the Resistance and appeared at the doors of the First Order, the Supreme Leader had replaced both Ben’s parents. Snoke had highly appreciated the grandson of Darth Vader, he had praised the boy and had given him what he had always deserved.  Snoke had also given young Ben a new name. The one that was now respected and feared all around the Ecumene. But Kylo knew it was only the beginning. He and Snoke had shared the same vision on the best future for the country. The one where the authority of the Supreme Leader would not be questioned. Not even by the Council. The new Empire, ruled by a new dynasty. The dynasty Snoke and Kylo would establish together. And that new country would not be weaken by Omegas. Kylo had been sure that Alphas were meant to rule. And that if Omegas, the only thing in this world that could weaken an Alpha, were eliminated, the Ecumene would flourish.

But now, to his own horror, the only thought that occupied his mind was that in 10 days Rey would be taken from his apartment and he would never scent her again. That was if Snoke didn’t take her earlier. Kylo shouldn’t have cared. But now the thought was tearing him apart.

“We should still stick to some traditions,” Snoke leaned back in his armchair that looked more like a throne. “You would be put under the strongest suppressants. You know the rules: hormonal detox won’t let you scent anything. That’s a good thing, my boy. You had a fight with your fiancé, but after 10 days, when you scent her, it will be easier for you to forgive the foolish girl,” from the corner of his eye Kylo saw Bazine’s teeth clench at that. “She would be put on suppressants as well,” the old man sighed thoughtfully, looking intently at Kylo. “You can leave the Omega at your place for now,” he smirked finally. “It can be useful. She won’t be affecting you anymore and you would be able to observe her behavioral patterns. You have Mrs. Hux studying her already, as far as I presume?”

 _How did he know? Did Phasma tell him? Did she tell him anything else?_ Kylo thought concerned, his mind processing everything quickly. He nodded hesitantly.

“Good. I’ve read her studies… They may help us in the future when we put our plan into action,” Snoke raised a brow. “And that will also teach you a lesson… That the only thing that pulls you towards the girl is your biology. Once your mind isn’t blurred by her scent, you will see how unworthy this Omega actually is.”

Kylo had always trusted his mentor. He had never questioned his words before. So, why then his fists were clenched now?

“You are free to go, my boy. I will see you soon,” with one short bow Kylo left the reception room.

 

He smelled nothing. Feeling hungry, Kylo had tried to eat on his way home, but the food tasted like rubber now. It seemed, the suppressants he was wearing suppressed not only scents, but all smells in general. But as soon as he stepped over the threshold of his apartment, he couldn’t think about food anymore. The image of his wing brought back the memories of the previous night, awakening the long-forgotten feeling he couldn’t yet name. He didn’t like it... Cursing, Kylo entered his bedroom.

 

Rey’d been sleeping since the time he’d walked in an hour ago. And again, Kylo couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He felt anxious so much that his body began to shake. Kylo knew he wouldn’t be able to scent her, but when he had entered the room and Rey’s scent didn’t wash over him, he felt… lost.

 _“Once your mind isn’t blurred by her scent, you will see how unworthy this Omega actually is,”_ the Supreme Leader had said. And maybe, after all the horror he had experienced the previous day, Kylo hoped for that. However, watching Rey’s chest raising and falling under the blanket, he bit the back of his cheek in fear... in terror… in worry. Her scent would calm him down, but he also would know if she was getting better, scenting her. And now, he couldn’t smell a thing, and when he looked at his fingers, Kylo’s attention drawn to them by a sharp sting of pain, he realized that he had stripped the skin under his nails to meat. And that was the moment Rey opened her eyes.

She looked at him, but where he had supposed to see fear was nothing, but hate and contempt. That should have made him furious, but instead of that his breath hitched and he clenched his teeth, averting his eyes from hers. Looking at the nightstand, Kylo noticed that the platter of fruits that had been placed on it remained untouched.

“You didn’t eat,” he murmured hoarsely, turning his gaze to his own feet.

Silence was his answer, so he looked up at Rey to see her now sitting up on the bed, leaning on the headboard and squinting at him.

“Eat,” he repeated, louder this time and, he hoped, more confident.

Rey didn’t move.

“I’m not hungry,” she answered, shrugging.

He was now towering over her, her disobedience infuriating him, but leaving him absolutely confused at the same time. What overwhelmed him the most was that he couldn’t understand why he cared so much. He couldn’t scent her, and her Omega spell was unable to reach him, but his guts were still twisted with worry and his eyes were roaming her fragile form, trying to evaluate the harm her current denial of food was bringing her.

“You have to eat,” he growled. “Eat or…”

“Or what?!” she hissed. “Will you make me? Maybe you’ll rape me to make me swallow the food?! I don’t care! Kill me if you want! I’m not afraid of you!”

His usually cold heart sank at that moment. Now, finally **,** he could name that feeling inside his chest… Guilt. It was an overwhelming guilt that was almost making him cave in. That should have influenced his scent, he realized, as he noticed her nostrils flare and her eyes open in surprise. Surprise… She couldn’t see past the monster and was surprised to scent his guilt… Could he blame her for that? Truth be told, at this very moment he wasn’t so sure himself that there was anyone behind that monster she saw. Not willing to give anything else away, Kylo turned on his heels and walked away from the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Bring Phasma Hux here!” he growled to a deadly pale servant in the corridor.

 

**Day 2.**

Rey opened her eyes to the feeling of someone’s  palm caressing her cheek. She sat up on the bed abruptly and pulled back from the touch, gasping.

“Hush, darling, it’s me, everything’s fine,” Phasma said tenderly. “Calm down, honey.”

Rey took several deep breaths before she was able to speak again.

“What are you doing here?” she hissed.

“God, what did he do to you?” the blonde whispered, looking at Rey with so much hurt in her eyes that the girl frowned in confusion.

The tall woman moved closer to her and took Rey’s arm in her hands. Carefully, she removed the bandages to look at Rey’s wrists. Rey hadn’t seen what her arms looked like now as her bandages were changed every night when she was sleeping. She wasn’t sure if she was sedated somehow, because she never woke up when they changed them.

“God,” Phasma closed her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. “Rey… Did you?”

“You told me to trust my biology,” Rey smirked through her now watering eyes. “Well, you know what? My biology sucks!”

Suddenly, she found herself wrapped in the blonde’s arms. Phasma hugged her tightly and Rey gasped in surprise. The woman’s scent was Alpha, but soft. It felt soothing. Not in the way Kylo’s scent did, but Rey hated the way the man still affected her, so to be comforted by Phasma was actually… pleasant. Rey sobbed quietly, unable to hold back any longer.

“I am so, so sorry, Rey,” Phasma whispered and Rey started to cry openly. She was so exhausted and lost...

“I… I can’t live like that,” she wept. “I don’t… I don’t want… Please, Phasma… Please, help me… Help me get out of here,” it was probably a very bad idea to trust this woman, but at the moment Rey couldn’t care less. “Or help me die… Please.”

Phasma gasped, pulling back from her.

“Don’t. Don’t ever ask me that again, Rey,” she growled sternly. “Do you hear me? Don’t!”

Rey tensed in woman’s arms.

“I hate him so much…” she whispered.

“Did you tell him that?” Phasma wondered curiously.

“I did…” Rey winced at the memory of the drastic night.

“Good girl,” the blonde breathed. “And what a glorious piece of shit he is… Who would have thought? I hope he suffered hard.”

“What are you talking about?” suffered? That monster didn’t have enough heart to suffer…

“Rey,” Phasma sighed. “The main horror of your situation is that despite what this bastard did to you, you can’t hate him, darling...”

“But I do!” Rey hissed. “I wish I could kill him! I wish he died!” she was still crying, and Phasma had to hug her again to soothe her.

“I know how you feel, but you have to listen to me carefully now,” she whispered. “What I’m gonna tell you is very important, darling. And I need you to stay strong, can you do that for me?”

Rey remained silent for several minutes. She didn’t feel strong at all. She felt exhausted, torn apart, weak…But Phasma looked at her with so much concern and determination in her eyes that Rey realized that there was a reason for her to find her strength now. She hoped that Phasma would explain everything to her, but for now she had to stay strong even if it seemed completely impossible. Taking a deep breath, Rey nodded.

“Rey, you and Kylo are a high-compatible Alpha-Omega pair,” Phasma sighed. “Actually, I have heard only once about a pair with that level of compatibility. It was years ago... The thing is that technically, there is no way for you to hate each other, but Kylo is stubborn. Believe me, there’s a story about why he hates Omegas so much. We don’t have time for it now, but, trust me, he spent years becoming the monster he is now.  Look, Rey, what I’m going to tell you won’t help you hurt less, but, please, listen to me. From what I know about the biology of HC pairs, Kylo had to crave you from the moment he scented you. And there is always a pull between you two, one that is almost impossible to ignore. You still feel it, don’t you?” Rey nodded at that. “Of course you do… And that drives you mad…” Rey froze and then nodded again, lowering her gaze. “Well, he is a fucking Alpha!” Phasma exclaimed and Rey’s lips curled in a smile at that for a second. “And you have to know his story to realize why and how much he hates Omegas…”

“I got an idea when he almost killed me,” Rey murmured hoarsely.

“His main problem is that he can’t hate you…” Phasma went on, ignoring Rey’s comment and squeezing her knee. “And he wishes he could. So he fought his biology until you told him you hated him. And when an Omega from an HC couple tells her Alpha that she hates him that reboots the Alpha. What did he do when he heard that?”

“I… I wasn’t thinking clearly back then,” Rey frowned. “But he looked like he had gone insane… I mean, he actually looked like a crazy person…”

“True. He had been fighting his biology and then you rebooted him in the cruelest way… As far as I know, he had to feel like ripping his skin from his body. And then… You know Rey, had you actually managed to kill yourself… I guess he would have died too…”

“I should have tried harder then.”

Phasma was watching her silently for several moments.

“I prayed to God,” she finally said. “That one day Kylo would find his HC Omega… He looked like he was an Alpha from an HC pair… I was so afraid that his match would be an Alpha too…”

“I don’t understand what you are talking about…”

Phasma rubbed her temples before going on.

“What would you say,” she finally asked. “If I told you there’s a way to change the current order? That the First Order could be brought down and that we could build a new society… One where Omegas would be treated differently? Equally?”

“It’s impossible… The First…”

“There are many more dissenters than meets the eye, Rey!” Phasma interrupted. “The First Order is strong and there are a lot of people who benefit from the current order... But lots of Alphas have Omega children whom they love, Betas too. There are also a lot of HC couples that are mated, but the Alphas were then forced to marry other Alphas... Believe me, this situation is torture for them. And there is also one more thing... Do you know that the survival rate of the children born to unmated Alpha pairs is only 10%? Do you know that it increases only to 15% if the couple is mated, but not HC? They don’t tell people that most children in Alpha families were born by Omegas and were taken from their mothers to be raised by Alpha women... Most of those children don’t even know who their real mothers are!”

“How do you know any of this?..” Rey whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Because my mother was an Omega,” Phasma said quietly through the greeted teeth. “My father mated her, but had to marry another Alpha to keep his position on the governmental research team. They studied possible hormonal treatments for Omegas when it was still allowed. My parents were an HC couple. I grew up thinking that my father’s wife was my mother... She was always so cold to me... I thought, it was my fault. I thought, something was wrong with me until she died when I was 10. Ironically, her “perfect” Alpha body couldn’t survive a simple case of pneumonia...” Phasma smirked. “After that, my father told me everything and I met my real mother... Rey, I’m risking everything telling you this, but I do it, because I know you can help change things.”

“But what can I possibly do?” Rey whispered in confusion.

“Rey, listen. You have to keep your Alpha with you... Or we are all doomed.”

 

**Day 3.**

She hadn’t eaten. Phasma told him that Rey drank some water and would eat, but the platter by her bed remained untouched. It was 3 a.m. when Kylo entered his bedroom, and he spent an hour watching Rey. He missed her scent... He had tried to occupy himself with something, intentionally staying away from his bedroom, but his mind kept returning to the memory of the look Rey had given him when he tried to make her eat. She still hadn’t. He couldn’t scent her, but for some reason that didn’t help him. He was worried sick. Kylo hadn’t slept for three days now and he was going insane.

“How does it feel when you can’t scent anything?” her cold voice pulled him out of his trance.

“You are awake...” he didn’t know why he was stating the obvious now.

“I am. And you didn’t scent me waking up... Phasma told me that congratulations are in order,” Rey smirked.

He didn’t respond to that, growling inwardly, feeling his chest clenching once again. Oh, how much he hated it!

“You didn’t eat,” he wanted to sound intimidating, but instead, his voice sounded insecure. To his surprise, Rey didn’t make any harsh comments. She looked intently at him and then turned her gaze to the platter.

“I... I fell asleep right after Phasma left...” she then turned to Kylo, looking angrily at him again. “Did you sedate me? I sleep all the time!”

“No!” for some reason he sounded almost scared now and that made him angry once again. He pulled himself together before going on. “You lost a lot of blood... Hence the tiredness.”

Her features softened, and despite not being able to scent her, Kylo relaxed a bit. There was no scent, but the dynamic between them remained surprisingly the same. He still watched her every movement, noticing every little detail. Moreover, now, when his mind wasn’t blurred by hormones, he could finally look at Rey properly. And despite the fact that she looked exhausted with dark circles under her eyes, Kylo found her beautiful... Rey was beautiful. He gulped, trying to ignore the feeling this realization gave him.

Suddenly, Rey reached for the platter. Trying to pick up a small piece of fruit, she hissed in pain, unable to operate her fingers. The doctor had mentioned that some tendons in her arms could have been damaged and would need time to heal. Kylo hadn’t thought about that. He moved quickly to fetch the fruit she wanted and handed it to her, making Rey shriek in fright. He stopped moving, looking at her. Her nostrils flared and he wondered if she could scent the overwhelming worry that he tried his best to suppress. Several minutes passed in silence... And then Rey leaned to him, letting Kylo give her the food... He had fed her during her heat and the current situation was nothing like that, but as always with her, his feelings remained the same. He was overwhelmingly relieved that she was eating. That his Omega... No... That Rey was eating. By his side she inhaled deeply and then exhaled, looking at him inquiringly. She must have scented the shift in his mood. Not able and not willing to explain, he handed her another bite.

“Do... Do you like it?” he’d just realized that he couldn’t say if the food was okay based on its scent and that troubled him.

“It’s... food,” Rey answered shrugging hesitantly. “All food is okay.”

“Would you like anything else?” he pressed.

She gave him a doubting look, taking one more bite from his hands and frowned.

“Can I...” she finally started and Kylo leaned closer unconsciously not to miss a word. “Can I have a grilled cheese sandwich?”

An hour later Kylo took the empty plate away from Rey as she cuddled in his bed, wrapping herself in blankets. She was tired and full and he knew that she would drift off to sleep soon.

“Let me see your arms...” he asked, before she fell asleep completely. Rey opened her eyes in surprise, but amazingly didn’t resist.

Her wounds were healing, but still looked inflamed and sore. Remembering the doctor’s words, he pulled Rey’s arm closer and licked.

“What are you doing?!” Rey yelped as she yanked her arm away from him in shock.

He probably should have warned her beforehand. She looked down at her arm and was surprised to see it quickly healing.  Rey was panting, looking at it.

“Please?..” Kylo asked hoarsely, the word tasting strange on his tongue as Rey watched him with her eyes open wide.

And then she held out her hand to him.

He licked her arms methodically, paying attention to every stab the pencil had left on them. Rey finally relaxed and Kylo felt a wave of calmness covering his own exhausted body. She was sleeping by his side now, curled into a tiny warm ball that, he knew, would easily fit into his lap. One of the stab wounds was placed right next to Rey’s scent gland and Kylo licked it. And that was the moment when his world shattered...

There was her scent. Barely perceptible, just a trace of it, but it was there. And there was nothing better in this world, nothing more precious. He could tell that Rey was calm and full now, that she wasn’t in pain. That her sleep was serene. His body collapsed on the bed, finally relaxing. She was sleeping. And for the first time in in days, he drifted into sleep himself, her wrist pressed to his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Comments always motivate me to write :)
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton's tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polinaduntonwrites)  
> [P_Dunton's twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)


	7. 10 days. Days 4-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's hormonal detox day 4-6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for such a wonderful response to the previous chapter! Thank you for your comments and for your kudos! I love comments, they motivate me to write more and to write better, so don't hesitate to leave them!)
> 
> This chapter took me and my glorious Beta [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) a lot of time to edit because it has a description of the Council voting system and I hope you will understand it now. If not, just let me know and I'll explain it in the notes under the next chapter :) 
> 
> And I can't thank ZiaLisa enough! She spent nights editing this and we both hope you'll enjoy it!)
> 
> Please, take a notice that abortion and possibly upsetting medical procedures will be discussed in the chapter. Mind the updated tags please and take care!

****

**Chapter 7. 10 days.** **Days 4-6.**

**Day 4.**

 

His bliss from scenting Rey didn’t last long. Three hours after he had fallen asleep, a servant knocked on the bedroom door, informing Kylo that the Supreme Leader wanted to see him. So, despite being on his 10 day vacation, Kylo still had to leave his apartment. Not that it was much of a surprise. He was the Master of the Ecumene and the Head of the Capitol Lands, second in charge of the country only after the Supreme Leader, and responsible for the security of the Capital Lands Province. So, when the Resistance attacked the government Omega premises on the outskirts of town, he had to walk away from his bedroom, leaving Rey’s sleeping form resting on the bed, and go back to his office to resolve the issue.

 

“What’s wrong with you, my boy?” Snoke asked annoyed. “Have you lost your grip on the country? How come the secret services you are in charge of didn’t prevent this?!”

 

Kylo didn’t respond. Instead, he called General Hux to his side to get the situation under control. They flooded the area with troops and managed to quickly overwhelm the Resistance. The rebel scum fled from Kylo’s army with their stolen Omegas.

 

Every hour that he was away from Rey seemed like an eternity. All morning and into the afternoon he wasted his time chasing these vermin and securing the Capitol lands. And after the situation was resolved, Kylo had to stay in the office and wait for the Council meeting Snoke had initiated. There was no chance for him to get home soon.

 

Rey’s scent was the only thing he could smell now, so even the smallest glimpse of memory of it made his head spin. But even without it, he was constantly thinking about her, worrying sick because he couldn’t even check on her properly. He hated himself for caring so much, but couldn’t help it. Pacing his office, the posh room with wooden walls in the best part of the government building, he was dying of anxiety **.** He was afraid that Rey might harm herself, so Kylo was pleasantly surprised that Phasma had decided to pay the girl a visit during his absence. Kylo still didn’t know if he could trust the blonde, but Phasma had gotten Rey to eat, and, his biology be dammed, Kylo couldn’t help but rely on the woman who was so good to his Omega.

 

He stopped pacing, realizing what he had just thought. Not his Omega, dammit! Cursing under his breath, he dialed his secretary and told the woman to bring him whiskey… He wouldn’t be able to taste it, but the alcohol would probably help him relax a bit.

His secretary was a small old Beta woman. Many people wondered how she had managed to get the job. Even Kylo was still a bit surprised by his own choice.

 

A year ago, he had experienced problems hiring a decent assistant. His previous assistant had passed away from an unexpected illness and no one else seemed to fit the position. So, when Maz walked into the room looking for a job, he had almost sent her away immediately. She was tiny and old and Kylo wasn’t sure if she could even move quickly enough. But, to his own surprise, there was more to this woman than met the eye. Maz was quick, precise and did her job very well, And that included bringing him whiskey 30 seconds after he asked for it. She was a good fit and Kylo was very satisfied with her work, even if he barely admitted it to himself.

 

Maz left the glass on his table and he drained it immediately. The woman smirked at him.

 

“What?!” he growled, squinting at her. She was probably the only woman who dared smirking at him, but for some reason he didn’t mind it too much, probably due to her age and designation.

“Oh, nothing, Master Ren,” Maz took the glass from him. “The Council meeting is about to start. The Heads of Provinces are already here.”

 

Kylo contained another growl. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was to attend this fucking meeting. But he had to, so, frowning, Kylo rose from his chair, nodded to Maz and left the room. This would be a very long day…

 

 

The Council meeting was running at full speed and Kylo looked around the room for what seemed to be the millionth time today. The Heads of all seven Provinces of the Ecumene were here with their family units that consisted of the leaders’ spouses and any mated Omegas that belonged to the family. There were also the two Betas on the Council (an exception made to show the people of the country that every designation had a representative in the government): the Master of Economy and his wife were sitting at the table, listening respectfully to the Supreme Leader. The Huxes were also present and the sight of Phasma sitting beside her husband made Kylo clench his fists... Rey was left in his bedroom with no one but a fucking Beta servant to look after her... The Supreme Leader was already winding down the meeting, and Kylo couldn’t wait for it to be over. He wanted to get back home so desperately that it was driving him insane.

 

“Gentlemen and... ladies, of course,” Snoke smirked in his usual manner. “The final topic I’d like to discuss with you today is actually quite a… joyful one,” Kylo raised his eyes to the old man and tensed for a reason he couldn’t name. “As far as all of you know, for many years we’ve been facing problems with Alpha breeding,” yes, that was it... Kylo looked around, noticing everyone turning their surprised eyes to Snoke. “I am happy to inform you that a scientific breakthrough has been made by our best scientists and the cure has been found to treat Alpha Women’s infertility when impregnated by another Alpha. The cure has already been tested on two groups of Alpha pairs and the obtained results show the perfect development of a fetus in 99% of cases,” the noise of voices around Kylo briefly drowned out the Supreme Leader’s speech. Kylo watched how unmated, but married Alpha couples around him were looking at each other in surprise. When the noise finally died down, Snoke went on. “Every unmated couple here is free to mate now without any fear of needing an Omega to procreate,” Snoke was once again interrupted, this time by the burst of applause. “You actually don’t even have to be mated to have normal healthy children. However, there’s no need to keep Omegas with you anymore. You can live normal healthy lives with your lawful spouses. There will be other arrangements made to help Omegas treat their heats.”

 

Kylo looked closely at the Alphas around the table. Every mated and unmated Alpha pair seemed excited by the news now. He knew many of those people were the pillars of the current order, the future allies of Snoke’s and his plan of wiping Omegas from the face of the Earth. There were many Alpha couples around the Ecumene, and Kylo knew perfectly well how to use every single one of them for his and the Supreme Leader’s purposes. Snoke had finally begun implementing the plan that Kylo had spent years waiting to be carried out and Kylo should have been pleased... However, his anxiety was almost unbearable now.

 

Kylo looked further at those couples who had their mated Omegas sitting by the wall behind them. There were not many Omegas present as many Alpha couples preferred to keep them unmated and secluded away at home or to simply make use of the Omegas available at the governmental Omega Centers. But still, there were 6 Omegas present who were now watching the scene quietly and, for the first time in years, Kylo actually looked at them… He wondered if any of them guessed what the current meeting meant to every single one of them? Suddenly, he noticed one of the Omegas frowning and then closing her eyes for a second… She knew something was wrong, Kylo suddenly realized, and she was worried. He wondered if Rey would guess as well… Would she ask him what was going on if he had mated her and brought her to the Council meetings? Would she be scared? He looked at the present Omegas’ Alpha mates applauding the Supreme Leader just like everybody else in the room. Was he imagining it or were they just pretending to be excited and happy? His gaze met Phasma’s. The woman was watching him intently, smiling a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Suddenly, her husband raised his hand.

 

“Were there any side effects discovered ?” Hux asked, smiling politely. The table went silent at his question, and Kylo noticed Snoke frowning for a second before the smile, that Kylo knew was faked, touched his lips.

“It’s good that you raised this subject, General,” the Supreme Leader nodded. “Yes, there are mild side effects of the procedure. Unfortunately, if an Alpha female conceives an Omega or Beta child there is a high probability of miscarriage or critical harm to a mother,” murmurs rose around Kylo after that statement. “But!” Snoke silenced everyone with a raise of his finger. “First of all, we can now know the designation of the fetus in the 5th week of pregnancy, instead of the second trimester as was previously done. And, second, if a couple goes through the procedure there is just a 5% probability of conceiving non-Alpha child. And that is good, mentioning that our country needs leaders who will be raised by other leaders…”

“But what if the child is not an Alpha? What critical harm are we talking about?” Hux sounded calm, but Kylo noticed a small twitch of his jaw after The Supreme Leader’s words.

“Possible death of both mother and fetus. Unfortunately, in that case we would have to insist on an abortion,” Snoke sighed. “But, believe me, in comparison to current situation with Alpha pairs that probability is almost nothing. After all, the miscarriage rate is 85-90% in non-HC Alpha pairs, you must know it, General.”

 

People around were tense now, consuming this new information, and Hux bowed his head, letting the Supreme Leader know that he was finished with his questions.

 

“Can a woman refuse to abort?” Phasma suddenly asked.

“If the procedure is implemented we will have to insure the abortion of any non-Alpha fetus to protect the Alpha mother. We can’t lose Alphas, this country needs it’s leaders.”

“But what if...”

“I’d like to remind you, Mrs. Hux” Snoke interrupted, making Phasma freeze. “That your husband was born to an Alpha couple. His mother lost her ability to have children after that pregnancy, am I correct, General?”

 

Hux nodded, frowning.

 

“And if the procedure had been available back then, General Hux could have had a lot of Alpha siblings who would all be valuable to the Ecumene...” a sad smile touched Snoke’s face. “But we lost them all...”

 

The Supreme Leader was quiet and people around the table, Kylo knew, realized that it was safer to be silent. Snoke looked at the tense faces of the Council members.

 

Kylo knew the old man’s tactics. He knew exactly what the Supreme Leader was doing. Snoke had great power. Great, but not yet limitless.

 

In the beginning of the First Order, Snoke had to find allies. Those allies obtained connections, knew some people who were loyal to them and had their own little armies. Snoke made sure those people were rewarded after the Long war was over and the First Order won. His allies had become the Heads of Provinces. The Provinces couldn’t win a war against the First Order on their own nowaday **s** , but losing their support would cause a lot of trouble. And if they had guts and enough wisdom to unite, they could become a real problem. But the Supreme Leader was wiser. He had spent years making sure his power was secure. Snoke knew that everyone had their weak points. Some people wanted money while the others desired to have more important connections that would help them prosper or make their family businesses flourish. There were also people who liked to feel important, but didn’t have it in them to actually be in charge. Snoke knew it all. _Divide et empera._ Divide and rule. And Snoke divided and ruled. The fact that he was still considered the War hero who defeated the Great plague, the disease that had killed a third of the Earth’s population at the end of the Long war also helped. Kylo, however, didn’t know the details of how the Supreme Leader’s people had managed to find the cure... But it didn’t really matter at the moment.

 

The Provinces, however, still had armies. Yes, they were directly subordinate to Hux now, but there were still people who were more loyal to their Provinces than to the First Order. The secret services were working on eliminating this threat, but it was practically impossible to remove it completely. There was always a slight possibility of the riot, so Snoke had to play it carefully.

The Supreme Leader had given the Council the illusion of power. He had to make them think that they could make decisions, that their votes could change things, and he did. Every important question in the Ecumene had to be discussed and coordinated with the Council now. Snoke, however, always got what he wanted. Maybe not immediately. Sometimes he intentionally lost some of these votes, but those were never important to him. Kylo knew perfectly well that Snoke initiated Council Votes just to lose them and make people think that the actually had a say from time to time. So now Kylo observed...

 

After several more minutes of silence, Snoke finally sighed dramatically.

 

“I know, I know,” he said, frowning and closing his eyes as if he was in pain. “You all might be concerned. After all, it’s your health we are talking about here... But we are all... just the servants of the people... And the prosperity of the Ecumene is our greatest concern...” he eyed the audience from under his brows... “That’s why I call for a vote now. I call for a vote to make this new medical procedure not only available for the people of the Ecumene, but to make it obligatory for the members of the Council who would like to have children. We have to show the country that there is no reason to worry”.

 

That caused voices to rise again. Kylo kept observing.

 

“Should we vote now?” the Head of Tatooine Province asked. There were some Provinces where the Resistance influence was strong with the people and Kylo suspected some of the Heads were cooperating with them. Tatooine wasn’t one of those Provinces, but being one of the poorest regions in the Ecumene **,** they always asked too many questions, always trying to figure out what strategy worked best to their advantage. The Head of Tatooine was also mated to an Omega, so that was probably also a reason of his distress... “Can we at least think about it?”

“Oh, you may vote against the initiative if you need the time to think, of course,” Snoke replied calmly. After all, that’s how the democracy works... And then we can raise this subject later for final voting. But I would like to see if the perspective seems reasonable to the Council already now.”

“What about the HC Alpha couples?” Phasma spoke again. “We have an ability to breed without too many problems. Will we have to go through the procedure too?”

 

Snoke smiled pleasantly, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

 

“As long as HC Alpha couples still have more difficulty carrying a child than Alpha/Omega couples and the miscarriage rate is around 20% in them, we will motivate these couples to go through the procedure to ensure the safety of their future children. That, however, won’t be obligatory...” Kylo saw Phasma relaxing a bit before the Supreme Leader spoke again. “However, if the procedure is obligatory for the members of the Council, it will be obligatory for every member of the Council. We should all come as one when it comes to the initiatives like this. The people of the Ecumene should not be scared. They should rely on our opinion and expertise on the matter. That’s our goal... That’s our purpose...” suddenly, Snoke smirked. “The law is the law. Or do you have another opinion, Mrs. Hux? That would be interesting to know, considering your husband’s position...” there were chuckles all around the room. Snoke had cornered Phasma and the blonde was pale now, but she managed to smile and nod under Snoke’s intent gaze.

 

“What about unplanned pregnancies?” one of the Council members asked from the other side of the room.

“Oh, those may happen, of course,” the Supreme Leader smiled. “But if the pregnancy is found before the 4th week, the procedure can still be implemented. And on the 5th week we will know the fetus’s designation. As long as each council member here has a monthly check-up, that won’t be a problem,” Kylo saw the man who had asked the question nodding. That was the Head of Mustafar, the most pro-governmental Province in the Ecumene... There were two mated Alphas ruling and they were the strongest allies of the First Order.

 

And it’s most dangerous threat...

During the Long war, the First Order’s greatest rival was Alderaan (a country back then). And Snoke wouldn’t have been able to conquer it without the help of Mustafar. The countries were situated next to each other and it was Mustafar who dropped the nuclear bombs on Alderaan’s old capital Aldera. Alderaan had never had nuclear weapons…

Mustafar was strong now. They could even try to take over someday if it wasn’t for Snoke’s strategy and the fact that Alderaan (now a Province of the Ecumene) was also on the Council and fought every one of Mustafar’s initiatives with all powers they had.

 

And, of course, Mustafar had another weak point. They were always very proud of how much Alpha power they represented. The reputation of the reigning couple in their lands was basing on that. The Head of Mustafar and his wife had two strong Alpha son **s** , and the success of two fruitful pregnancies in a row from an Alpha couple was impressive. However, the truth was that the only Beta minister on the Council was also the son of the Head of Mustafar. Sent to the Capitol lands right after the boy had been born, he was raised by distant relatives. The abandoned child was now a man and he hated his parents’ guts. Snoke knew how to use it and so, he provided the Beta with a place in the government as Master of Economics **.** It was great leverage on Mustafar and Snoke knew how to use this advantage for his own gain.

 

No one was asking questions any longer and the Supreme Leader clapped his hands in the most friendly manner possible…

 

“All right then,” he exclaimed cheerfully. “Let’s take a vote now...”

 

 

Kylo knew that even if the Council voted against the initiative today, the Supreme Leader would only use it to his own advantage. He would see who was against it. He would see the weak points of the Council structure. And then he’ll make sure to take what he wanted. The initiative would be approved sooner or later and Snoke would make sure that those members of the Council who voted against it never did that again.

 

Kylo saw the hands around the table raising to vote for the initiative **.**

The Council had a complicated voting system that was made to insure the balance and echoed the voting system of the Old times’ Senate.

The Supreme Leader had 7 votes and 3 more votes belonged to his family unit that now consisted of Bazine. In the old times only Alphas were able to become Senators, but they had to always ruled side by side with their Omega mates. Now, to pay tribute to old traditions the rules were the same. Every Council member had to be married. There were just 2 exceptions from this rule. First was for Snoke as the Council made an exception for the Supreme Leader’s wife who had suffered through many difficult childbirths leaving her bedridden until she eventually died several years ago. Asajj Netal had been Snoke’s mated Alpha wife and a classic case of Alpha infertility. The woman had tried to give birth seven times since Kylo joined the First Order, and there were rumors that she had been pregnant all the time before Kylo joined Snoke. The children didn’t live very long, though. Bazine was her eldest daughter and the only child left alive, so when her mother was declared incompetent, Bazine inherited Asajj’s 3 votes and was able to use them as soon as she turned 18. Before that, not to give anyone too much influence, the Council let Snoke use only 1 of her votes as her representative. After his wife finally died, Snoke could get married again of course. But it was safer for him to work with his daughter’s votes than to add one more variable into the equation. Snoke had a great influence over Bazine and she always voted the way he saw fit. Two of her votes would transfer to Kylo when they got married and the Supreme Leader would be left with 8 votes in total, but Snoke saw Kylo as his protégé and Kylo had never wanted to go against his teacher… Or so he made himself think…

 

Kylo was the second exception to the marriage rule. As the Master of the Ecumene, he had 6 votes and 2 more would be given to him as soon as he was married to Bazine. Considering the fact that Kylo would have 8 votes then, he and Snoke would be equal… And Snoke, Kylo knew, was fine with that as long as Kylo was loyal to him… And Kylo had always been loyal… Had he not, the Plan B of marrying some young stupid girl still remained for Snoke, and he would use it for sure if there would be a need.

 

The rest of the Councilors had to be married. The Beta Minister and Hux both had 5 votes. 3 of them went to the ministers themselves and 2 to their family units. The Heads of Provinces got 4 votes: 2 for the Heads and 2 for their families.

The votes were divided inside every family unit as well. If there was an Omega presented, she also got a vote. If there were 2 Omegas, they both got 0.5 votes each. The rest belonged to the wife. The system seemed to balance everything. At least it looked like it from the outside. As long as there were representatives of every designation and officially every member of a family unit could vote as they saw fit, the system gave the people of the Ecumene the illusion of the democracy... And keeping up the illusion was the business of the Propaganda Department that reported directly to Kylo. Now, the vote began and Kylo kept observing.

 

He knew that there would be people voting against the initiative, but he didn’t realize there would be so many. People hesitated **...** Snoke and Bazine voted for and the Supreme Leader was also observing the table calmly now. Kylo knew he was remembering every single doubt, crossing the members’ faces.

 

Hux voted for. Phasma voted against... They weren’t looking at each other, but somehow Kylo knew they did it on purpose... they sort of balanced their votes...

 

Mustafar and Hoth Provinces both voted for. Hoth was also ruled by the two Alphas, so there was no surprise here.

The way Mustafar voted made the Master Economy family unit split their votes. 3 votes against and 2 votes for. It was a same old story. The Beta **Councilor** often voted against his parents. This time, however, his Beta wife balanced their votes so that the supreme Leader wouldn’t be too displeased… The Beta couple knew they could do it. Snoke let them do that sort of thing if the impact on the voting wasn’t too drastic. This time it wasn’t.

 

Kashyyyk Province voted for. There were 2 Omegas present there, but the region was rather weak and so very pro-governmental. Kylo knew that Snoke would make sure that the Head of Kashyyyk would be rewarded for his cooperation.

 

What surprised Kylo was the vote of Dagobah Province. Ruled by two Alphas they still voted against the initiative… Dagobah was rather neutral, so that was unexpected…

_Snoke would be furious afterwards_ , Kylo thought.

Takodana and Tatooine voted against. No matter how cooperative these Provinces were, they must have felt unsure of the safety of the procedure, and, having an Omega in each family unit, had their reasons to vote like that… At least for now.

Alderaan also joined them, of course. Having 2 Omegas in the family unit and seeing the way Mustafar had voted, there was no other option.

 

Kylo sighed, rubbing his temples…

 

Suddenly, he realized that everyone was watching him. He looked around and saw that he was the only one left to raise his hand or to keep it down. Kylo made a quick calculation… Without his votes there were 27 votes for and 23 votes against the procedure… His 6 votes were casting...

 

That was what he had always wanted, wasn’t it? But why then was his heart beating in his throat now? Phasma was watching him tensely. Her look wasn’t Alpha. Truth be told, she looked like she was pleading him to keep his hand down. There was something in the blonde’s eyes that made Kylo remember Rey and he hesitated for a second...

 

And then his gaze met Snoke’s...

 

The Supreme Leader was watching him with a raised brow and for a second Kylo saw fury and contempt in Snoke’s gaze... There was no way the old man would look like that at his successor. Kylo clenched his teeth.

 

And raised his hand.

 

The initiative passed.

 

 

 

“Kylo!” he was about to leave when he heard Phasma’s voice behind his back. He turned to the woman and nodded, greeting her. “Congratulations on the passing of the initiative,” the blonde smiled politely. “I hope that it will bring prosperity to the whole Ecumene.”

 

Kylo nodded again, still watching the tall woman suspiciously. Suddenly, Phasma smirked, and Kylo saw the glimpse of an overwhelming fury crossing her face that faded almost immediately right before Phasma spoke again.

 

“I’m sure you will have no problems killing your possible Omega children in their Alpha mother’s womb,” she still sounded politely, but there was definitely a double meaning to what she was saying **.** “We can’t risk anyone of our designation, can we? The Ecumene needs its strong leaders... Alphas are power, after all,” saying that, she turned on her heels and walked away. And Kylo couldn’t move...

 

 

He and Bazine were seated next to each other in the back of his car. Kylo hadn’t spoken to her since their fight in his office and Bazine had been avoiding his company ever since. He didn’t mind. Snoke had shown his daughter her place and Kylo was satisfied with that. Nevertheless, the thought of only being around Bazine made Kylo wince. He was still furious with her. And, truth be told, Kylo couldn’t think of a way to change that... The thought was concerning...

 

“Kylo?” Bazine’s voice sounded too soft in comparison with her usual way of talking. He looked at her, frowning inquiringly. “I... I wanted to apologize...” he was still watching her, and she shivered under his gaze. “I am so sorry... for my behavior earlier. My father is right... Even us being equal, you will always be stronger. You are the one who will lead... I... I understand that now,”she sounded defeated and submissive. Suddenly, Kylo realized that in a way Rey also submitted to him. During her heat, or when he was kissing her on the Unity Day’s eve. Maybe it was all about their biology, but Rey’s submission brought him joy and the will to protect her. Bazine’s submission brought nothing, but a feeling of sickness. He didn’t want to hear what she was saying, so he didn’t reply. Bazine, however, took his silence for permission to speak. “But now, with this new procedure, I will also be playing an important role. I will carry your children. Alphas that will rule the Ecumene! I will...”

“And what do you think about the need to abort the Omega and Beta fetuses?” he finally interrupted.

“What are you talking about?!” Bazine huffed. “I’d be delighted to get rid of it if I happen to somehow conceive something non-Alpha... Alphas shouldn’t carry animals inside them! We can’t let them feed on our bodies! And...”

 

Good thing they had finally arrived to his apartment. Kylo slammed the door shut behind him, trying not to look back. He could easily kill Bazine if he didn’t felt so nauseous.

 

 _You are an unworthy Alpha!_ _Even your parents refused to have you..._ suddenly, the voice from his past sounded in his head, and Kylo almost smashed the door to his wing and then to his own bedroom. _Your mother was right to wish you were never born!_

“OUT!” he growled at the Beta servant by his bed, trying to remain as calm as possible when the man rushed to leave the room.

 

Rey was watching him, her eyes opened wide in fear and Kylo was panting heavily, looking at her, noticing her nostrils flaring... She scented him... He could scent her too... Now, her scent was the only thing that kept him sane. Not able to remain standing, he fell on his knees by Rey’s side of the bed.

 

“Kylo...” her hand was on his temple, and he could scent her even better. He groaned, reaching to smell her wrist. It was still bandaged, but Kylo captured her palm with his mouth, suckling on it uncontrollably. Rey gasped, shivering. “You... You can scent me?” she whispered.

 

He could. And what he was smelling on her was... relief… His Omega was relieved because he could scent her, and that helped him return to reality. It was still hard, though, to stick to it...

 

Suddenly she got off of the bed and kneeled beside him. She didn’t say a word, but wrapped her arms around his shoulders silently asking him to turn his body to hers. He obeyed, unable to think straight… And then Rey straddled him, placing her head in the crook of his neck.

 

The scent gland on her own neck was right against his nose now and her scent was more intense there. Kylo took a deep breath and their bodies relaxed in unison: his because of the way her scent calmed him down and hers, probably, because of the way his body relaxed, wrapped in her arms.

 

“I hate that I can’t fight it,” she whispered into his ear.

“I know,” he whispered back, still holding her like his life depended on it.

 

**Day 5.**

 

“Oh, God,” Rey breathed desperately when Phasma finished her story. “Oh, God...”

“Did you see him yesterday?” the blonde asked, rubbing her temples, her eyes closed.

“Yes... He was... He smelled like he was going mad... But not in the way he had smelled when he... raped me... It was different... He smelled like... like he was caving in and there was almost none of him left.”

“Good,” Phasma murmured. “I hope that if he keeps being stubborn then he will at least suffer hard, the fucking bastard...”

“He could scent me...”

 

At that Phasma turned her head back to Rey.

 

“Could he?”

“Yes...” Rey frowned. “I think that my scent made him come to senses. He... He actually spent the night here... Not letting me go from his arms. But I woke up alone, he left when I was still sleeping.”

“Good God,” Phasma whispered. “Rey, you need to keep doing whatever you are doing...”

 

Rey winced angrily at that.

 

“I don’t think I can help it,” she groaned. “My body acts on it’s own when he is around. And I hate it!”

“I know what you mean...”

“No, you don’t!” Rey felt exhausted. She was so tired of everything... So fucking tired! “How can you know what I mean?! This man will mate another woman in what? 5 days? And I will be sent to the governmental Omega Center. I don’t even want to be with him, but my Omega craves him and hurts every time he leaves! And now he did that... thing! He actually agreed to kill any of his future Omega children! And I still can’t make myself hate him for that when he is here! What’s the point to do what I do, Phasma? He will get married in 5 days and all I can do now is to be this little distraction before he throws me away to be fucked by other men! And...”

“REY!” Phasma roared, stopping her rumblings. “Listen to me, girl,” the blonde was holding her tightly now, looking Rey straight into the eyes. “If Kylo mates Bazine you won’t go to the premises! You will die!”

 

It took her some time to realize what Phasma was saying, and when she finally managed to do that **,** Rey gasped, shivering, but Phasma didn’t let her go. The blonde looked fierce and Rey was almost afraid of her. Phasma went on.

 

“When a person from an HC couple mates someone other than his HC mate, the other dies. The nature prevents HC couples from mating other people. HC Alphas aren’t affected as much by other Omegas outside of their ruts. Those Omegas may even repulse them. That’s actually the reason Kylo used to hate your designation. That is why he always thought that he could fight his biology! That he was above it! But the truth is that he just needed to find his HC mate. He had to find you! He could be with other Alphas, like Bazine, but it was nothing like it is between you two. And now, after he found you, her scent will repulse him unless he mates her. And even after that it will only be tolerable for him... But you will die... There are plenty of Alphas who despise Omegas only because those Alphas are from HC couples and they can’t find their Omegas because they are all locked up somewhere! And now, with this new procedure, all those Alphas will start mating other Alphas. If what my father told me is right, then around 15% of the Alpha population are high-compatible with their Omegas. That means that 15% of Omegas will die as soon as this new procedure becomes standard and obligatory for everyone! Think about it, Rey! And then the First Order will start telling everyone that Omegas are not needed anymore. And they will find a reason to start aborting all Omega fetuses. I know you might not even care about your own life after you did what you did, but all Omegas will be erased from the face of the Earth! Can’t you see it, Rey?”

Rey was terrified. She couldn’t believe her ears, but she had spent enough time with Kylo Ren to see that what Phasma said seemed absolutely true... Desperation was washing over her in waves.

 

“But...” Rey tried to say something, but all words struck in her mouth.

“Rey, the only chance we have to stop that is by preventing Kylo’s mating with Bazine. And you have 5 days left to do something... I have no idea what it can be, and the chances are low... But you have to make him stay with you. No matter whether you like it or not...”

 

Exhausted, Rey buried her face in her palms, her eyes starting to water.

 

 

**Day 6.**

 

The bedroom door opened several minutes past midnight. Kylo stood on the threshold, his face white as a sheet. Rey inhaled, trying to smell if he was on the edge again, but he wasn’t. But he looked so damn awful… Her heart hurt from the look of him, and her body told her to soothe him, to make it better for him… There only was one possible way to do that. Rey inhaled again and realized that he was absolutely, deliriously exhausted.

 

Her body reacted to his scent, willing to comfort him. Truth be told, every time she had reacted like that before, Rey felt guilty. It wasn’t right to want him so much, to crave his attention and care. And it was painful to face his rejection time after time afterwards. She had tried to fight it, but failed. This time, however, she remembered Phasma’s words and that helped her suppress her guilt. What worried her most, however, was the question of whether she was doing what she was doing for the greater good or just wanted to find an excuse to want Kylo that badly... She moved to the side of the bed, giving him place. Kylo followed her lead immediately, lying beside her and wrapping her in his arms. Immediately, she felt like home... Like that place in between his arms was the only one where she could or should have stayed. She nuzzled his neck gland, licking it lightly and making him groan. If she was about to die she could at least do it, making his body turn limp under her touches at first. They spent an hour in her bed when Rey realized that now she had only 4 days to make him stay... Or simply left for her to live in case he didn’t. Her mind was blurry. Suddenly, she remembered what Phasma had told her about the new medical procedure that Kylo had voted for…

 

“How could you do it?” she whispered, surprising even herself **,** but never stopping licking his gland **.** “How could you vote for this procedure, Kylo?” he froze, but softened again almost immediately, unable to avoid reacting to her actions. He didn’t reply, though and through the bliss from having him near, she felt furious. “You are a monster,” Rey finally whispered, sounding desperate even for her own ears... Kylo took a deep breath, and she thought that he would go away or throw another tantrum, but he didn’t move. Several minutes passed in silence.

 

“Yes... Yes, I am,” he finally replied hoarsely.

 

His scent changed again, and what she smelled now was an overwhelming sorrow. Kylo smelled so hurt that she pulled back a bit to look at his face.

 

He didn’t look different. If someone else saw his face, they wouldn’t know that he was almost caving in now. Kylo Ren, the Omega killer, was lying in her arms... and he was torn apart. And the worst part was that Rey couldn’t bear it. Seeing her Alpha that vulnerable scared her to the bones and made her want to soothe him, do anything just to make him stop hurting so much. She didn’t know what she could possibly do, though...

 

“I... I would never kill my child,” she whispered, not knowing what else she could say. “And if someone tried to make me do it, I would tear their throat apart...”

 

Whatever she expected to smell on him after her words wasn’t that. Instantly, like her words had a magical ability to heal, Kylo smelled like the weight of the world was removed from his shoulders . He smelled like at this very moment he could change the world just using what she had said. Gasping, Rey reached for the gland on his neck, trying to feel his relief better. Her scent should have changed as well as she reacted to the changes in his because, taking a deep breath, he pulled her closer to himself and inhaled the smell of her hair.

 

“Sleep, Rey... Please,” he whispered. And this time he sounded... differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polinaduntonwrites)  
> [P_Dunton Twitter ](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)


	8. 10 days. Days 7-8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's hormonal detox days 7-8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for reading this fic, leaving kudos and commenting! Your feedback gives me the motivation to write! 
> 
> I am so glad that the Council vote system was understandable!
> 
> And, as always, thank you, my glorious beta [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) for editing this fic no matter what!

****

 

**Chapter 8. 10 days. Day 7-8.**

**Day 7.**

 

“How do you feel, girl?” Phasma sounded concerned, touching Rey’s forehead.

“I don’t know... Sleepy, I guess...” Rey dodged the blonde’s hand that almost touched the scent gland on her neck. “What are you doing?!”

“Calm down,” the blonde woman frowned. “I do not intend to leave my scent on you... You don’t look well... No fever, as far as I can see, but you are very pale... And you literally started to doze off while we were talking... You were completely fine when I came here... I’m trying to understand what’s wrong...”

“I...” Rey felt confused now. Phasma was right, she felt strange... She’d slept enough during the previous 24 hours. Kylo had stayed in her bed, holding her close and sleeping soundly. His scent sedated Rey as well, making her sleep beside him. It was like her biology wanted to keep her occupied while her Alpha was out. They weren’t talking when they woke up, but he licked her wrists again and fed her, and then they slept again, her cheek pressed to his chest. It seemed that verbal communication would never be their forte. They weren’t talking, but Rey’s body attuned to every tiniest change of Kylo’s scent, changing her own to make him feel better, to soothe him. Rey liked the smell of Kylo’s calmness. And Kylo smelled calm when she was around...

 

Surprisingly, he didn’t leave before she had woken up today like he always did before. Instead of that, Rey opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. Kylo didn’t avert his gaze, but kept watching her, his mouth slightly agape. His gaze was... tender… and the immediate change in his scent told Rey that he was happy to see her awake. For a moment, Rey forgot who he was. Kylo didn’t look dangerous or menacing, holding her in his arms… He looked... safe. At the same time, Kylo’s gaze was so intense that Rey felt shy. No one had ever looked at her that way and she couldn’t help, but smile the tiniest shy smile at him, lowering her gaze slightly. Her scent should have also changed because Kylo’s nostrils flared and his breathing hitched. After a second, Rey was pulled closer to his broad chest, her nose sniffing his neck gland.

 

He smelled divine...

 

Suddenly, Rey realized that she was aroused... The realization scared the shit out of her, but at the same time, she would give anything to just stay where she was, never leaving this menacing man’s arms. Meanwhile, his hands were moving slowly to the small of her back, making Rey gasp... Kylo’s face was so close to hers that the only thing she could see now was his plush lips, tempting and sensual, they opened slightly when she looked up at him.

 

Rey didn’t dare move

 

An electrical current was flowing between them when Kylo’s face started to get even closer to hers. He was a millimeter away and his breath was warm on her lips, and the world around Rey stopped existing. She almost reached for him to close the distance between them when someone knocked on the door.

 

Kylo groaned wildly. His scent changed a bit and Rey realized that right then and there he wanted to kill whoever had knocked on that damn door. She tried to stop him, holding onto him tightly and not giving a damn about how foolish it was to try stopping Kylo Ren from smashing anyone.

 

“WHAT?!” Kylo growled.

“Mr. Ren, Mrs. Hux is here and asking for you,” the voice of a servant sounded so scared that Rey could almost see the poor man’s legs shaking. Kylo got out of the bed, frowning, and she felt empty. It wasn’t the same like it was before, though. His scent always did things to her, but this time her body behaved differently. Rey felt like there was a piece of her that was literally ripped out of her body, and she felt dizzy when the distance between them increased. She thought that Kylo would leave the room now as he had always done before, but he came back to the bed and took her arm in his hands. He had removed the bandages yesterday and was now replacing them, applying the healing balm that he took from the nightstand. Rey was watching him in surprise, trying to read his scent, but it was so mixed that she couldn’t really understand what was going on with him. Her dizziness, however, faded immediately.

Kylo finished treating her hands and rose from the bed, intending to leave the room when, suddenly, he stopped and turned to Rey again.

 

“I will ask them to bring you breakfast,” he said frowning and avoiding her gaze, looking out the window. “Phasma is here for you. I will tell them to bring her something to eat too,” he hesitated then. “Rey... Eat... Please...” Rey could feel how hard it was for him to ask her and felt a warmth spreading in her chest. She nodded lightly.

“Thank you, Kylo,” she whispered and, surprisingly, what she smelled in his scent when he was leaving the room was a glimpse of guilt.

 

And now, after Phasma had spent some time with her (their interactions were longer now, as it appeared that the scent of a mated Alpha mixed with Rey’s very slowly) she started to feel dizzy again. Dizzy, sleepy... unwell... The blonde looked at her, biting her lip.

 

“Know what, Rey? I don’t want to give you any hopes, but if it is what I think it is, we might all have a chance,” she murmured.

“What... What are you talking about?” Rey’s dizziness was unbearable now, and she had to lie down.

“Have some rest, hon,” Phasma replied, standing up and walking to the bedroom door. “And, by the way, I wanted to let you know, that your friend Finn is safe and sound. He made a good servant, to tell you the truth. Very... loyal...” Rey couldn’t manage to reply, feeling too nauseous for that. But she was happy to hear the news. Finn was safe. It was better than nothing.

**Day 8.**

 

He felt strange. Not sick, but not really well either. He blamed the fucking suppressants. When you live all your life, depending on your sense of smell so much, the absence of smells can definitely drive you crazy. The only place where he felt okay was his own bedroom where Rey laid in his bed, but as soon as he left it, Kylo started feeling anxious. He had to use all the willpower he had to remain calm.

 

The fact that the images from his past were haunting him now also didn’t help...

 

_“What do you want from me, Han? He is an Alpha, just like us! You known how it is! You are wrong yourself, you know!”_

_“And how is that?!”_

_“You are competing with him! Just face it! And he is just a teenager! His hormones will settle... eventually...”_

_“Oh yes? What makes you so sure, Leia? He is violent! There is too much darkness in him! And he hates Omegas, you have to face it! He tries his best not to show it, but fails! Know what?! Our son would make a great protégé of Vader!”_

_“Don’t say that...”_

_“Why not?! You told me yourself you were afraid of him! Called him a monster. Did I mishear you or you were the one who once wished the boy was never born?”_

_“Han!..”_

 

That’s how he knew... That’s when he started to realize that he would never fit into the Resistance. And into his family. But he had still had hope back then.

 

_“Uncle Luke?”_

_“Come on in, boy.”_

_“My parents...”_

_“I know, don’t mention it. We have a great road ahead of us... You are destined to bring victory to the Resistance, I am sure of it!”_

_“Hands off of my mate, boy!”_

_“Your... mate?..”_

_“Ben...”_

_“Come here, Mara! Now, Omega! Hands off of her, I said!”_

_“Uncle Luke...”_

_“Unworthy Alpha! No wonder your mother wished you were never born!”_

_“STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!”_

_“Stay away, Mara! And you! How dare you challenge me, you filthy little bastard!”_

_“STOP IT!”_

_“MARA!!!”_

 

Kylo was just a kid back then, only 17 years old... Part of him had died that night. Or so Kylo had thought. Until he met Rey. He had been so alone back then, just like she was now. And he had been broken by those who should have never been able to break him, who were supposed to protect him! He had almost broken Rey the same way and that was tearing him apart.

 

He didn’t care that she was an Omega any longer. Rey was so much more than her designation. He admired her bravery. No matter how awful it was when she hurt herself, she had had the guts to do it. And he wished with his whole heart that she hadn’t. The images of that night when he found her bleeding in the bathtub would haunt him forever. Kylo was scared of how much he cared for her. Even unable to scent her properly, he was worried all the time about her wellbeing, about whether she was fed and about how she was feeling. And he loved the way she stopped fighting her own biology when he was around. He liked to have her pressed to his chest at night, her soothing scent filling his nostrils. He liked to be able to smell that she was fine. But even without her scent, he still cared about the girl. Kylo wasn’t used to caring, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t lie to himself any longer. It was not only about their biology.

 

Yesterday, after Phasma had left, Kylo found Rey dozing off in his bed. It was still early, but she looked pale and sleepy, and for a second his guts twisted in fear.

 

Was she sick?..

 

Rey, however, started to look better as soon as he entered the room. In fifteen minutes she was fine and reading one of the books he had brought her, wrapped in his arms. He was watching her quietly, trying to ignore the thought in his head that in just three days all of this would be over... The more he lingered on the thought, the more he was almost completely convinced that he wouldn’t be able to send her away.

 

He was about to leave the apartment because Snoke had called for him again and Rey was watching him carefully while he was dressing.

 

“Kylo,” she called quietly, and his whole body reacted to the sound of her beautiful voice. Trying to not give away any of his feelings, he raised a brow inquiringly. “Can I walk around the apartment while you are gone? I am tired of staying in bed all the time, I feel fine now, so... Can I please walk around?”

 

He tensed, considering her request. The doctor had visited her yesterday evening and confirmed that Rey was getting better. She could walk and, truth be told, Kylo didn’t have the heart to keep her in the room anymore. After all, this wing was only his, and he could let her wander around if there was someone to look after her. She would have to stay locked up for the rest of her life, and Kylo’s heart clenched at the thought of it. He was the one in charge of making the current order work this way... Unwanted guilt hit him again.

 

“Alright. But I’ll ask one of the servants to look after you. And Phasma will also keep you company.”

“Of course! I don’t mean to walk alone... Someone is always watching me...”

 

Kylo frowned. He was about to leave when Rey made one more request.

 

“Can... Can I have some paper and something to draw with?..”

“No!” he sounded too harsh even for his own ears. Kylo could see Rey wincing and tensing at his tone, but the truth was, he was so fucking scared to give her a pencil that even the mere thought of it drove him insane.

“I...” Rey whispered. “I am not asking for a... pencil... A piece of charcoal would do... I... I really just want to draw...”

 

He was watching her, feeling his jaw working, his teeth clenched. Rey looked and smelled vulnerable and Kylo knew that she was being honest with him. She didn’t want to harm herself, she just wanted to draw. But he was so very scared…

A million thoughts passed through his head. What if she changed her mind? What if she lost it again and decided to accomplish what she had started? What if?..

 

“Kylo...” she whispered, shaking her head slightly. “I promise, I just want to draw... Please.”

 

After all, he couldn’t resist her pleadings.

 

“I’ll ask a servant to bring something to your room. It has... Better lighting for drawing...”

 

He left, trying his best to ignore the warmth that started spreading in his chest at the sight of her little smile.

 

 

 

“You wanted to see me, Supreme Leader.”

 

Snoke was sitting in his throne-like chair, the Cheshire smile sprawling on his face. Bazine was sitting by his side, her gaze locked on the table in front of her.

 

“Kylo, my boy,” the old man purred. “I’m glad you managed to come so quickly.”

 

Kylo nodded, sitting at the table in front of the Supreme Leader and ignoring the longing look Bazine gave him.

 

“Everything is prepared for your wedding. The Solar Temple is decorated accordingly. We’ll make it look like we are returning to the old traditions to pay them some respect...”

 

The Solar Temple was the place where all royal ceremonies had been held back in the days of the Old Empire. Weddings, funerals, coronations, every important event was celebrated there. His grandfather and his wife were the last royals who had had a wedding in this place of worship. The future Vader had actually only become royalty on the day of his wedding. He had come out of nothing but became a legend. Legend! No matter what some people thought about him now. After his mated wife, the royal Omega Padme Amidala had been killed in front of his eyes and so (as Anakin had thought) were his newborn children, he managed to rise from the ashes and ruled the Old Empire, one of the most powerful countries of the old times. He didn’t need an Omega to be great, and everything had started to change for what he deemed an unworthy designation. The Old Empire would conquer the world and the Long War would probably never have happened if his own son hadn’t killed Vader. The whole Ecumene knew the murderer’s name. Luke Skywalker... Kylo’s uncle.

That had happened a decade before the Long War had started and a decade before Kylo was born... Now, Snoke wanted to resurrect the tradition, make people connect it with the new faces. Faces that would soon belong to the new monarchy of the country.

 

“It’s time to kickstart our plan, my boy. Your wedding will be broadcasted throughout the Ecumene. And so will be everything that surrounds the occasion. Today I want you and Bazine to give a press conference. Change your clothes and be prepared in fifteen minutes.”

 

That was unplanned and Kylo groaned inwardly, realizing that Snoke hadn’t even contacted him before scheduling the event. Like Kylo didn’t have a word in anything that was going on... Still, he had to obey... The plan would have been fulfilled...

 

 

Kylo was watching Bazine who was now standing by his side in a beautiful posh dress. In the old times, people could tell a lot, basing on the way their royalty were dressed. The dressing etiquette wasn’t completely forgotten nowadays and children even studied the basics of it in history classes at school. His and Bazine’s outfits weren’t exactly what the royals used to wear, but definitely had some vibes of the Old Empire’s times formal attire. That would do for now. Changes should have been implemented gradually.

 

Kylo looked at Bazine again. Her dress had a vibe of a royal betrothal dress that had been worn by royal Omegas who inherited the throne by blood or by marrying an Alpha king. His grandmother Padme was the last Omega to wear such a dress. Kylo had seen the pictures from Vader’s wedding when he was a little boy. His mother had shown them to him.

 

Padme looked so beautiful in them. She had been an Omega, hence fragile and subtle, and the dress had emphasized her advantages. Royal Omegas’ betrothal outfits had been made to show the people that their future Alpha king or queen would be balanced by his mate, that there was nothing to be afraid of in the future. The way those outfits looked had soothed and calmed people down. Kylo had never been able to believe that any of that nonsense had worked on anyone. He hadn’t really thought that Omegas could influence the people at any rate. Now, however, he was starting to realize that he had been absolutely wrong... Bazine was an Alpha. Not the largest, she could have even been considered small for her designation, but still an Alpha. And the Omega dress on her looked very unnatural. Kylo could feel his body tensing when he looked at her.

 

Bazine’s image wasn’t soothing. It was menacing.

 

Kylo thought about Rey and his chest clenched at the memory of her. Bazine was so close now and suddenly a realization hit Kylo like a hammer in the chest: there was absolutely no fucking way he could mate this Alpha woman. Truth be told, this realization had always been there, he just couldn’t suppress it any longer... He couldn’t let Rey go, he couldn’t send her away. No matter who his legal wife would be, his mate could be none other than the Omega who was in his bedroom now.

This was dangerous, Kylo realized. Snoke would be furious and Rey would always be in danger. But the Supreme Leader wanted to connect his bloodline with Kylo’s, so he would have to deal with it even if Kylo had a mated Omega of his own... The main problem was that mating was only possible when an Omega was in heat, and Rey’s was nowhere near...

 

“Kylo?” Bazine called, and he realized that it was time for them to go out. They were standing in front of the door that led to the balcony of the governmental building that had been the royal palace once. In front of the building, the crowd had already gathered to see the Master of the Ecumene and his fiancée. He and Bazine would go out, greet the people and then go to the press conference room... Not a big deal… Kylo took a deep breath and stepped outside.

 

They were answering question after question, and Kylo was quite ready to tear the reporter in front of him apart. Good thing, he didn’t really have to say much. Kylo answered some questions concerning the future of the country, but Bazine was the one to talk about the wedding. There was nothing subtle or tender about her speech, though. They were both Alphas, so the subject of love or feelings was out of question. Alphas didn’t talk feelings and the Beta reporters wouldn’t dare asking them anything about how much one of them loved another or any other vanilla stuff the audience enjoyed so much. However, the people demanded a show that’s why Bazine was now answering a question about what features she favored most in her future husband and mate...

 

Mate...

 

Kylo felt strange again. The feeling of anxiety was washing over him in waves, but it didn’t feel like it was his own. His head hurt a bit and so was his whole body. Kylo knew he should have been absolutely fine, but the longer the interview lasted, the more intense those feelings became.

 

“Kylo is strong and powerful. He represents everything that is Alpha. He is the leader our country needs. Alphas are power, and Kylo is the most Alpha I have ever met,” Bazine sounded calm and arrogant. She was looking down on the reporter in front of her and it seemed that she was doing him a favor even talking to him. The reporter looked a little bit nervous and Kylo noticed him, wiping his palm on his knee, trying to dry it. Bazine went on. “He is the father of our future children. And I am sure that our marriage will bring the Ecumene many strong Alphas to serve the country and to rule the people. I am proud of my future husband and can’t wait to fulfill my purpose not only as a member of the Council but as his devoted wife and mate,” Kylo had to bite back his smirk. Those words weren’t Bazine’s and he knew it. Even after she had apologized to him two days before, he realized perfectly well that if this woman could make things go her way, she would fight for her right to be in the lead. But Snoke wouldn’t have it. Admitting her submission was humiliating for her. And Kylo felt satisfied, seeing Bazine being humiliated. However, the anxiety waves that were washing over him intensified...

“Will you go through the procedure that was announced to the people several days ago?” the reporter suddenly asked her, making Kylo tense.

“As you know, the procedure will be obligatory for every Council member who wants to have children. And I support it. The Council knows what is best for the country. And we will prove that the new procedure is safe and benefits everyone.”

 

The waves of anxiety were almost impossible to handle for Kylo at the moment. He could see that the reporter was hesitating to ask something else. Kylo squinted… And after a moment the man turned to him.

 

“Do you also think it is safe, Master Ren?” he asked. “Considering any possible side effects?”

 

Kylo knew it took all man’s willpower to ask him the question. They were watching each other and it took the reporter all his courage not to avert his eyes. Kylo knew what the right answer was, but his tongue seemed to be tied in a knot. By his side, Bazine was looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

 

“Yes,” Kylo finally hissed. “As my fiancé said, the Council knows what is best for the population. Keep that in mind next time you ask me questions like this.”

 

The Beta man gulped, but Kylo didn’t see it because the anxiety that had been torturing him for the last hour suddenly became so intense that he almost folded in half from the feeling of it. It wasn’t only anxiety anymore, but overwhelming horror, grief, and hopelessness. It wasn’t his, he now knew for sure and, suddenly, Kylo remembered the day when Rey tried to commit suicide... His arms had burned in places where she had stabbed hers back then. And now, Kylo realized, the situation was completely the same. Rey was desperate. And he felt it.

 

“We’ve discussed enough,” Kylo managed to growl, standing up from his chair abruptly.

 

Bazine followed him, barely containing her surprise.

 

“The country’s business cannot wait,” she explained to the reporter, trying to smooth over the situation.

“Oh, of course, I understand...” the man sounded confused, but Kylo was already walking away from the room.

 

He rushed to his phone just to find several missed calls from Phasma there.

 

“Kylo!” the blonde’s voice sounded worried and his guts turned in fear.

“What is going on?” he hissed, fighting Rey’s feelings that were driving him insane.

“Rey is unwell. When will you...?”

“I’m coming,” he interrupted, rushing away from the room.

“Kylo!” Bazine looked furious. “What the fuck is going on?!” her Alpha was showing again and there was nothing left of that woman who had promised to be happy with bearing his children just a few minutes ago.

“Tell your father, I have an urgent meeting,” he growled.

“What urgent meeting?! Kylo!” he wasn’t listening to her anymore. He was going home.

 

 

“Where is she?!” he groaned at Phasma who was running towards him through the corridor.

“I put her to bed. I... am not sure what happened. We were in her room and Rey was drawing. We turned the TV on and there were you and Bazine. Rey was listening to your interview when she started to shiver and shake. It was like she had a seizure or something... I tried to put her back to bed, but she didn’t want to go. She only agreed when you walked away from that reporter... She is hysterical now, Kylo...”

 

He was already on the way to his room. Rey was lying in the bed and the sheets were crumpled around her. Sweat was covering the girl’s forehead and she was as white as the sheets under her body. Kylo was very aware of everything that was going on with her and the only thing he wanted to do now was to make her feel better. His heart was torn apart by the view in front of him and that was the moment when Rey scented him...

 

“Kylo,” she whispered and in a second he was by her side, pressing her into his body. That seemed to do the trick as her breathing calmed down and she stopped shivering.

“Rey...”

“You are mating her... Why are you mating her?! If you want me to die, why didn’t you let me die when I tried?!”

“What are you talking about?” she didn’t make any sense and Kylo was absolutely confused by her question.

“Don’t you know that I will die as soon as you bite her? Why... Why would you do that to me?! Why, Alpha?!”

 

He didn’t know what she was talking about, but it didn’t matter at the moment. All he wanted to do now was to make her calm down. Rey suffered and he couldn’t bear it. Not thinking straight he pressed his lips to her colder ones and kissed her. He hadn’t done that since that night when she tried to kill herself, and in the terror of the past days he had forgotten completely how delightfully she tasted. Rey didn’t fight him. Instead, she bit his lower lip, sucking it in like her life depended on it.

 

“Don’t mate her, Kylo... Don’t... Don’t...” she whispered into his mouth. Her scent was calmer already, but her words still sounding delirious.

“I won’t,” he whispered back, still kissing her, still holding her as close to himself as possible. “Shh, calm down, Rey... Calm down... sweetheart,” the word tasted so strange on his tongue, but Kylo’s body almost screamed in bliss as Rey moaned under him at his words.

 

Had he ever felt like that before? Rey... Omega... No, it was not about her designation... He had always been so afraid to care, his feelings never doing him any good. But now nothing mattered except for the girl in his arms, her wellbeing and happiness becoming the focal points of his life. Kylo inhaled Rey’s scent and his eyes opened wide. No, no, that couldn’t be... He smelled her again...

 

It was still there, the intensifying scent of Rey’s arousal... She wasn’t in heat. Something else was happening to her, but the hormones weren’t blurring her mind. She wanted to give herself to him willingly... Why?

 

“Kylo...”

 

They were never good with words. Never talking, only guessing each other by scents. One month ago he hadn’t even thought that any Omega was worth talking to... And this attitude had almost made him lose her... The past eight days had changed him. He had stopped fighting his biology and listening to his body helped. But now Rey was clinging to him and his body told Kylo to just give in to her. He, however, knew that after what had happened between them, Rey couldn’t possibly want him... It was time to talk now, no matter how difficult it was when this tiny girl moaned, exploring his mouth with her tongue.

 

“Rey,” he pulled back a little, pressing his forehead to hers. “Rey, what are you doing, sweetheart?” it was easier to call her that now, once he’d tried. “Tell me... Please.”

“I...” her voice was hoarse, but tiny at the same time. “I’m so scared... So scared, Kylo...” this he could feel himself, so it wasn’t too hard to understand what she was talking about. “I saw you with... her. You are marrying her, Kylo. And you are sending me away. I knew you would. But when I saw... I became like this,” he pressed her closer to himself and she was talking into his chest now. “I’m so scared... Please..”

 

Kylo’s eyes closed in pain. Rey was scared. She was scared of being abandoned, terrified of being sent away. And her body tried to throw her into her Alpha’s arms just to make him stay... No matter how much he wanted her right now, Kylo didn’t want it to be this way.

 

“Rey, it’s alright,” he had never soothed anyone before. Even during his ruts spent with other Omegas he had always been distant. The words sounded unnatural coming from him, but at the moment he couldn’t care less. “You don’t have to do... anything. You’ll stay here, I’ll protect you, I... I promise. Calm down, sweetheart. I... I’ve got you.”

 

She was calmer now, but still aroused. However, there was something else mixed with the scent of her desire. Tenderness. Rey smelled like tenderness. Tenderness towards him.

 

“I know, I don’t have to...” she whispered. “But I want to... I’m so sick of fighting it. I can’t hate you, Kylo! I don’t hate you. I still can’t forgive you for what you did to me, but I don’t want you to go away... It’s exhausting, Kylo. And I am too tired to fight it...” she pulled him closer. “Please, Kylo... I am so scared.”

 

His heart skipped a bit at Rey’s words and the urge to soothe her and give her what she wanted became unbearable. However, Rey was still unwell... Kylo cursed under his breath. He couldn’t do that to her... He had to find another way.

 

Kylo lowered his head, suckling deeply on her scent gland. He reached for the hem of her panties, reaching for the warmth of her cunt under them.

 

He clenched his teeth. Rey was drenched, covering his hand with her slick and he felt himself hardening from the feeling of it. She shuddered as his fingers brushed over her clit and Kylo sucked her gland deeper into his mouth, squeezing her sensitive pearl between his fingers. She wasn’t in heat, but her slick was flowing out of her, wetting the inside of her thighs. He had to muster up all his willpower not to lose it and not to thrust into her, forgetting himself in the bliss of her warm pussy. Rey was moaning at the sensations he was giving her and he couldn’t help, but kiss her again, tasting her tongue with his own.

 

Had it ever been like that before? He could do it forever, just kissing her and not doing anything else and he would be happy with that. Rey, however, was eager for more, deepening the kiss and reaching for the waistline of his trousers.

 

“Rey,” he whispered, stopping her hand. “Not like this...”

“Kylo...”

“I’ve got you, let me take care of you.”

 

He ignored her whimpering, reaching for her cunt again and sinking his fingers into her. Her distress forgotten, Rey arched her back, moaning loudly as he started to thrust into her with his fingers, curling them inside of her. After a minute of his ministrations he could feel her clenching slightly around his knuckles and realized that Rey was very close. Kylo kept thrusting, adding one more finger (the action earning him one more loud moan from Rey that made the hair on his arms stand up on its ends) and using his thumb to rub on her swollen clit. Her scent spiked and he couldn’t help but suck on her gland once again, groaning loudly as there definitely wasn’t anything that could compare with the sensation it was giving him. There was nothing like it in the whole world. Kylo was suckling on Rey’s neck and at that moment he couldn’t give a damn about the Ecumene or about his wish to become the Supreme Leader. He didn’t care about Snoke or Bazine, he didn’t care about anything, but the girl who was moaning and shaking in his arms. Several more deep thrusts and she was screaming like a fucking banshee, his teeth around her scent gland close to the point where he could draw blood.

 

As soon as her shaking ended, Rey sobbed loudly, and Kylo was terrified to see her cry. What was going on now?! He didn’t know. He was the Master of the Ecumene, people were afraid of him, but this tiny girl’s tears horrified him. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled her closer to himself.

 

“Rey,” he hated how his voice sounded like a pleading now. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, refusing to answer, but suddenly he understood her... His wedding was the day after tomorrow, and even being soothed by his scent and by what they had just done, she was still worried and afraid.

“I will not let anything happen to you,” he stated, trying to sound confident. “You have my word.”

Rey only buried her face deeper into his chest, making his heart ache from the unknown feeling of tenderness and devotion. She was right to be afraid, though. Because no matter what he told her, he had no idea of what he could do to save her...

 

Then something Rey had told him struck Kylo.

 

“Why did you tell me you were going to die when I mate Bazine?” he asked, his fingers drawing small circles on the small of Rey’s back.

“Isn’t that what happens when someone from an HC couple mates the wrong person?” she whispered. “Phasma told me...”

He had never heard about that before. Not that it was allowed to study the biology of HC Alpha-Omega pairs now. Phasma risked everything even talking to Rey about it... He could easily report the blonde and initiate an investigation... Maybe, that was the right thing to do under the circumstances...

 

But what if she was right?

 

What if he didn’t know something and Rey was in mortal danger now? The thought terrified him, and Kylo felt the horror chilling him to the bones...

 

He wouldn’t report Phasma. Not before he spoke to her...

 

Rey was still waiting tensely for his answer and Kylo kissed her forehead, trying to wrap her in his scent. It was deliriously good to feel her calming down.

 

“Sleep now, Rey,” he whispered, kissing her temple. “Sleep... sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, guys! I love your comments! I am always extremely happy to read them!
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton's Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polinaduntonwrites)  
> [P_Dunton's Twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)


	9. Chapter 9. 10 days. Day 9-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's hormonal detox is about to end. And his wedding day is here. What's going to happen to Rey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, everyone, for reading this fic! And thank you so much for leaving kudos and commenting! I love reading your comments so much! Your feedback makes me happy!
> 
> And thank you, my wonderful, glorious beta [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) for helping me and for just being awesome!

****

**Chapter 9. 10 days.** **Day 9-10.**

**Day 9.**

 

“How is she?” Phasma’s voice pulled Kylo out of the trance. He was sitting in the kitchen of his wing and hadn’t noticed the blonde woman walking in.

“What are you doing here?” he hissed, squinting at her. The memories of the previous night when Rey had told him that she was going to die if he mated Bazine were still haunting him. Kylo was still hesitant about reporting Phasma for talking to his Omega about it. It was illegal to study Alpha-Omega HC couples as the topic was considered useless and hence threatening to the scientific society of the Ecumene. He wanted to think about it alone while Rey was still sleeping, exhausted in his bed. Truth be told, Kylo didn’t know what caused this exhaustion. Rey was almost fine when he was around, but several times when Kylo had left the room to visit the bathroom, leaving the girl in his bed, he walked back in to find her pale and shivering, her mind starting to blur. She was constantly exhausted and it was probably a good thing that she slept so much so that a Kylo could have some much needed time to himself. He could call a doctor, but was afraid that Rey would be taken from him, so he watched over her himself...

 

He needed to think.

 

He had to figure something out to protect Rey on the day of his wedding. And he had to think of what to do with Phasma. Maybe, after all, it wasn’t so bad that she was here now. If the situation had gone south, he would just have to call the guards from the ground floor of the building...

 

“The Supreme Leader wanted me to stay here to observe Rey’s behavior. He wants to receive reports on a daily basis on how an Omega (especially from an HC couple) copes with the fact that her Alpha is choosing another woman,” Phasma shrugged.

 

So, she worked for Snoke... Maybe, the best choice was still to report her right now. Snoke didn’t like it when his people did something behind his back... And Phasma had either spoken to Rey on a forbidden subject without letting Snoke know or had been following his orders that Kylo didn’t know about. Kylo froze, thinking that it could be a test from the Supreme Leader, one of the many he performed on his men when he doubted them... Kylo wasn’t just a man working for Snoke, but the thought was very concerning.

 

“I sent him a paper yesterday, reporting Rey’s condition,” Phasma went on. So, she sent Snoke a report and the old man knew where he had gone to yesterday. Kylo had contacted Snoke earlier, explaining to the furious Supreme Leader about his behavior. If Phasma had reported him, Snoke would know that Kylo had lied to him... The best tactic here was to attack first and Kylo was already about to call the guards when the blonde smirked. “I also mentioned in that report that you spent the night in your bedroom, separate from the Omega and didn’t even pay her a visit. That worsened the Omega’s condition, of course...”

 

Kylo frowned, looking up at her. Phasma didn’t avert her gaze and they were now watching each other, completely consumed by a silent power play between two Alphas.

 

“And what makes you think I won’t call the guards right now?” he finally hissed. “You have just confessed to the Master of the Ecumene that you have lied to our Supreme Leader. That can easily be considered the treason against the state, you know. What makes you think I will just let it go, Mrs. Hux?”

 

Kylo knew that he sounded menacing. He expected Phasma to retreat, to be frightened... Instead, the blonde in front of him just smirked again, not unkindly, and shrugged.

 

“Well, I guess you could, _Master_ Ren... However, I am still here and not cuffed in the custody of our noble guards... That leads me to the belief that you still need me to stay here for some reason...” Kylo kept silent while Phasma paid him a glance, obviously trying to read him. Finally, she grinned. “Well, as you haven’t called the guards yet, it’s _Doctor_ Hux to you. I never correct anyone, but I actually do have a degree. However, it seems it’s better not to point that out to anyone on the Council. Our government may be the fairest in history, but for some reason they... don’t like smart women...” she rolled her eyes, smiling widely. “So, Kylo... Tell me, why am I still here?”

“You told Rey that she would die if I mate Bazine,” he said through greeted teeth.

“Really?” Phasma seemed sincerely surprised. “Well, I may have, we talked about so many things, I can’t remember them all...”

“Are you telling me that you have forgotten that you told my Omega that she would die soon?” he hissed. “It doesn’t seem like something that would be forgotten easily, don’t you think, _Doctor_ Hux?”

“Hm...” the blonde hummed. “I don’t think I told _your_ Omega those exact words…” Phasma smirked and Kylo cursed inwardly. “Only some rumors... I didn’t know that she would take it personally.”

“Do you know that any information concerning the HC Alpha-Omega couples is classified?”

“Of course, I do.”

“And so, you still decided to break the law and...”

“Oh, come on, Kylo,” Phasma huffed. “I have never read any classified papers on HC Alpha-Omega couples! I told you, everything I said to Rey was just rumors!” she took a deep breath. “But what’s more important at the moment, _Master_ Ren, is what exactly you would like to know...”

“Is it true?” the question came out of his mouth quicker than he liked. Kylo intended to keep fighting Phasma, to establish his own supremacy. But, he realized, the truth was that he couldn’t care less about any of that at the moment. What was important was Rey. Rey...

“It is,” Phasma frowned and Kylo’s heart sank. “Well,” she smirked. “If you believe in rumors...”

“And where did these rumors come from exactly?” he murmured.

“My father had an HC Omega of his own. I heard... his servants speaking about it.”

“Doctor Parnassos?”

 

Her excuse was pretty lame, but Kylo suddenly remembered who Phasma’s father was. And for now, this information was more important to him. The blonde smiled tenderly and for a moment Kylo thought that she was somewhere very far away from this room.

 

“The one and only.”

“He was a... fine man.”

 

_One that barely made mistakes..._

 

“So what is going to happen? According to these... rumors?”

 

Phasma smirked.

 

“Well, if you _believe_ in rumors then Rey won’t live longer than 24 hours after you mate Bazine. Bazine will become your mate, but her scent will be barely tolerable for you. And that’s just the short version”.

 

Kylo’s world stopped. He had to do something. He had to do anything not to smash the table in front of him. Crossing the kitchen in two long strides, he opened the cupboard above the sink to take out some tea... or biscuits... or just fucking something to occupy his hands. He tried to at least look calm in front of the tall woman who was looking at him nonchalantly from the other side of the room. The problem was he had no idea where the tea or biscuits were stored in his fucking kitchen, never ever having a need to make tea for himself before. The cupboard he opened was absolutely empty and he was standing still staring at the shelves just like he was expecting something to appear there at any moment.

 

“Tea?” Phasma asked him from behind his back. He didn’t even notice her standing up and walking to another cupboard just behind the place he had been just sitting. “I hope you don’t mind me helping myself around here. I’ve just seen where your servants keep things and...”

“Don’t mention it,” Kylo interrupted, frowning. He wanted to ask Phasma more, wanted to know more, but he didn’t know how.

“However, these are all just rumors,” the tall woman shrugged. “Who on Earth would believe that a person can die after suffering painfully just from the fact that someone whose pheromones are compatible to theirs, decided to bite someone else...”

“Suffering?” Kylo took a cup of tea from the blonde’s hands, but didn’t even think to try it.

“Well, yes... All those horrific childish stories. Eye bleeding, excruciating pain and all that stuff.”

 

He tried his best to stay on his feet. The image of Rey bleeding and suffering appeared in front of his eyes now and he couldn’t get rid of it no matter how hard he tried.

 

“But, you know, there’s always a way to make things right,” Phasma suddenly stated, looking at Kylo intently. “There is a way to save your woman, Kylo...”

 

What Phasma said should have given him one last hope to grasp onto, but he had spent too many years around the people in power to fall for her words so easily. So, the moment the blonde pronounced the words was the moment he came back to himself. Phasma was clearly trying to make him feel distressed, to make him lose it completely... Kylo was so worried about Rey that he had let Phasma get to him... How could he lose control?.. What was this woman playing at?.. Was Phasma working for Snoke, after all? Or was she working for someone else? Kylo was aware that he had a lot of enemies. How could he not, being the second in charge of the country? So who did Phasma work for?

 

“What makes you think,” he hissed. “That I need to save my woman?”

 

The blonde tensed at his words and Kylo realized that that was the moment he started to take control back into his hands.

 

“My woman,” he lied through the gritted teeth. “ Is being prepared for the wedding at the moment. And she is completely fine...” he was literally nailing Phasma to her chair now with his gaze. “As for the rumors, I don’t really believe in those... The Omega is to be sent to Omega center premises after my first wedding night when I mate my future wife. Good thing, I don’t need to wait for Bazine’s rut to do it... So, everything’s settled, isn’t it?”

 

Kylo hoped he was convincing, trying to sound intimidating. Whoever Phasma worked for, he had to protect Rey first. So, he lied, hoping that he would find a way out of the situation in the upcoming days. But the worst thing was that he wasn’t completely sure if Phasma had lied to him... And he could report her, of course, that was probably the best thing to do. After all, she had seen too much of his vulnerability... But what if Phasma hadn’t lied to him about what was going to happen to Rey? What if Phasma was the only one who could help save Rey somehow?

 

“Of course it is... ” the blonde shrugged meanwhile, trying to look relaxed. It was too easy to see her anxiety now, though. She turned to a cupboard, taking a box of biscuits from it. “I only meant that it is always possible to save one’s woman if they are an HC Alpha who managed to get themselves into this crazy situation,” Phasma waved Kylo off, handing him the box.

“Of course, you did mean exactly that...” he smirked, taking the biscuits from her. Somehow, they were even now. She had seen his vulnerability, but he had seen hers... Kylo could work with that.

 

“Anyway,” the blonde decided to change the subject. “I would like to see the Omega. I need to prepare a report for the Supreme Leader, and from what I saw yesterday, Rey is going through a severe case of an abandonment syndrome. She should be observed... for scientific purposes.”

“Abandonment syndrome?” his fists clenched uncontrollably and he felt like he was starting to lose control again.

“Well, Rey started feeling nauseous and sleepy when I visited her the day before yesterday. She looked very pale and I thought she had a fever, but that was not the case. Didn’t you notice it when you came back to the room after I left?”

“No,” he lied. Of course, he remembered everything. Rey’s paleness, the dark circles under her eyes... He remembered that all as clearly as he remembered his girl clinging to him yesterday and asking him to comfort her…

 

His girl…

 

Kylo’s body was so tense again that he was ready to thank the higher powers for the fact that Phasma wasn’t looking at him at the moment, stirring tea in her cup. Finally, she shrugged.

 

“It is probably because she is usually completely fine when you are around. However, as soon as you leave she starts feeling worse... Her subconscious plays tricks with her. She knows that you are going to abandon her soon, and her body starts to response to this fact... That’s why she threw a tantrum yesterday when she saw you with Bazine... You may feel it as well, but your response is not as intense as hers. We, Alphas, are stronger when it comes to coping with feelings,” she smirked. “Or ignoring them... Anyway, usually things like that happen when you divide a freshly mated couple... But why it is so between the two of you, I cannot say... It’s probably because of your compatibility rate, but we’ll never know.”

 

She sipped on her drink.

 

“The Supreme Leader wants me to observe your Omega’s behavior patterns. I have no idea why he needs it now, but I’d like to take advantage of the opportunity... No one has studied HC Alpha-Omega couples for decades now. It was also forbidden, you should know that. “Waste of time” they called it,” Phasma made quotes in the air. “So now, when the government needs it for some reason, I’d like to take a chance on this research.”

 

Kylo knew the reason for this governmental request perfectly well... Snoke needed this information about Omegas. He needed it to destroy them all. To destroy Rey. He had to think of the way to keep her safe...

 

Rey was about to wake up and, if Phasma had told him the truth, his girl would be terrified to find herself alone in his bedroom… Kylo wanted to run back to her, but stopped himself. He had to get rid of Phasma first, at least for now.

 

“All I wanted for these ten days was to be left alone in my wing and get some rest before my wedding,” he groaned, pushing his cup of tea away. ”Instead of that, I had to go to the Council meeting, fight the Resistance and have visitors every single fucking day…” Phasma was looking at him, frowning, but wasn’t saying anything. “So, _Doctor_ Hux,” he pressed. “Would you please mind coming back later? I’d like to be left alone now.”

 

His tone left her no room to object and Phasma nodded lightly standing up from her chair.

 

“Of course, _Master_ Ren,” she smiled politely, but smirked for a second afterwards and he almost didn’t notice that. “I will return this evening. Bazine told me that you both have final dress fittings tonight. Sounds like no one cares that you will be exhausted by the time the ceremony begins… All this rush with your wedding…”

 

Kylo contained his groan, remembering Bazine. He wanted to reply, wanted to say something harsh, but Phasma was already walking away from the kitchen. Several more seconds and he heard a servant closing the door behind her. In a flash,

 

He was on his feet and running to his bedroom.

 

“Kylo?” Rey whispered when he entered.

 

She looked like she had just woken up from her sleep, but her body was already shaking. He pulled her into his embrace and inhaled the scent of her hair. A few smells were coming back to him as the suppressants started to leave his system, but Rey’s scent was still the strongest. To his horror, everything that Phasma had told him about Rey’s abandonment syndrome seemed to be correct. He could read it in her scent. She felt lost and wasn’t even fighting her pull towards him anymore. Rey was terrified and he was starting to lose it as well, not been able to soothe her completely. Rey’s fear affected Kylo, and he was desperate to make it better for her… for himself… for the both of them.

 

“I’m here,” he whispered hoarsely into the crown of her head. “I’ve got you. You have no reason to be scared, Rey. I’ve got you…” he repeated the words like a mantra until she fell back to slumber, still pressed tightly to his chest.

 

 

A servant called him in the evening, informing Kylo that everything was ready for the fitting and that Phasma was already back. Kylo found the blonde in Rey’s room. She was sitting at the table, examining a sheet of paper she held in her hands. He couldn’t see what was on it as the room was lit only by a desk lamp in front of the woman. Standing up, Phasma smiled at Kylo and greeted him with a light nod.

 

“Rey is still sleeping,” he informed her sternly, intending to leave the room immediately, but the blonde’s voice stopped him.

“Do you know why they let us study Alpha HC couples, but no one does it anymore?” she asked quietly.

 

He turned to her, raising his brow at her unexpected question.

 

“There is nothing to study,” Phasma sighed. “They put it like Alpha HC couples are often the case, but do you know the exact statistics, Kylo?”

 

He didn’t. Truth be told, he knew a lot about designations, being the curator of many research projects, but these statistics was unknown to him and he never actually was interested in those numbers. Kylo shook his head.

 

“We are just 1% of the population, Ren… Alpha HC couples are fluctuations, randomness in the normal order of things… And there is nothing about us to study any longer… Everything is known about us…” she took a deep breath. “Something is kept hidden, though…”

 

He was silent, but wasn’t moving, letting her speak. Whatever Phasma wanted to say, Kylo needed to hear. He spent the whole day with Rey and she was feeling worse with every minute now. The girl had barely woken up to let him feed her. Phasma seemed to know at least something about Rey’s condition, and now he wanted to hear what this woman wanted to say, whatever it was… It could be important and probably could help...

 

“The thing is, there is a minimal chance for an Alpha HC couple to conceive an Alpha child… And if that’s the case, there are always complications… Not while we carry a baby, but afterwards, when the child grows… Depending on the gender of the child, the parent of the same gender starts competing with it… And it can lead to drastic consequences… A son can compete for his mother with his father, for example… But the problem is that in that case a mother often chooses her HC mate over a child. You have to know what’s going on to be able to raise such a child properly… It requires a lot of work and a lot of patience… And if parents don’t know it, it never ends well.”

 

She smirked sadly, and his teeth clenched.

 

_“…Did I misheard you or you were the one who once wished the boy was never born?”_

 

“But nature protects us from it. We mostly conceive Beta and Omega children… Especially, Omega… But this information is classified…” he frowned at her, but didn’t move an inch. She was breaking the law now, and she was doing it in front of the Master of the Ecumene… He had to report her. But he stood there, not moving. “Kylo,” Phasma’s breath hitched before she could continue. “My… My mother was an Omega… I don’t have a right to know that, but I do… There’s an unspoken law that exists in many families to keep the children’s real mothers in captivity, never letting them see their offsprings… I am sure that some families break it, though… Like my father did…”

 

 

His chest clenched at the sight of the tall woman’s watering eyes. She was showing her vulnerability to him, the action unheard for an Alpha. His suppressants had worn off almost completely and he was now able to scent her. Kylo had noticed before that he had an ability to read people’s emotions based on their scents… It wasn’t often, but sometimes he knew what was going on with a person… With Rey it was absolutely easy to know how she was and what she felt… And now, after a week of scenting only her, he realized that it was equally easy to read Phasma’s scent as well… A servant walked behind him, and Kylo inhaled once again, scenting the man… The servant was scared and wanted to leave the corridor as soon as possible, Kylo could say… Kylo didn’t know what was going on with him, but right now he didn’t have time to think about it… He scented Phasma once again…

 

The woman was anxious but smelled like braveness and determination. Whatever she was telling him took her a lot of courage… And that was the moment, Kylo realized that Phasma was not his enemy. She wasn’t lying to him.

 

“My mother was an Omega… And my children will probably be Omegas as well… And I won’t have an opportunity to give birth to them… I have a lot to lose, Kylo… Just as you do, even if you still think otherwise…”

 

She was shaking lightly but wasn’t averting her gaze from him and Kylo frowned, closing his eyes for a second and trying to gather his thoughts.

 

“Go look after her,” he finally whispered. “I need someone to be with Rey now… I… I can’t let anything happen to her.”

 

What he saw on Phasma’s face was a relieved smile. The blonde nodded and walked out of the room, leaving him standing alone by the table. He sighed heavily, and tried to distract himself from all heavy thoughts that were clouding his mind. His gaze fell on the sheet of paper Phasma had been holding. He looked at it closely...

 

What he saw on it made him gasp for air as the feeling of overwhelming terror washed over him in waves. There was his portrait. The portrait drawn by a piece of a charcoal that he had given to Rey several days ago. She was a talented artist, he had known that already, but in this portrait his face was so alive that he had to grab the table to contain himself. He was smiling in this portrait. And Kylo didn’t even know when or how Rey had seen him smile like that to draw it. Probably, he was like that around her and hadn’t even noticed it. Kylo looked at the drawing again. He didn’t think that he had smiled like this in years…

 

Kylo cursed under his breath. He was desperately running out of time.

 

**Day 10.**

 

“Rey… Rey, wake up! Wake up, darling!” she opened her eyes and saw Phasma’s concerned face right in front of her eyes. “Thank, God…” the blonde whispered. “I just spent the past several hours trying to wake you! You kept opening your eyes and falling back to sleep immediately.”

 

She looked around and tried to see the time on the clock hanging on the wall. It was 1 in the morning...

 

“It’s too early… Late… Whatever…” she murmured, willing to go back to sleep.

“Rey!” Phasma barked and suddenly she was widely awake.

“What is it?” she frowned.

“How do you feel?” Phasma was frowning herself and Rey reconsidered snapping at her and telling Phasma that she had just been cruelly woken up.

“I am… sleepy… Nauseous… Exhausted,” she answered, considering her state instead of that. “Nothing has changed, only got slightly worse… I just really want to sleep now…”

“I see,” Phasma touched Rey’s forehead, obviously trying to figure out if Rey had a fever.

“I’m not feverish,” Rey dodged the blonde’s hand. She was starting to feel her body shivering, but it wasn’t a fever… It was the same neurotic condition that started every time she found herself alone in the room with no Kylo in her sight.

 

Phasma rubbed her eyes, taking a deep breath and Rey scented the woman. What she smelled on the blonde concerned her. Phasma smelled desperate… Desperate, lost, confused and scared to the bones...

 

“What’s… wrong?” the girl whispered leaning closer to the woman. “Phasma?”

“Listen girl,” the Alpha woman shook her head, avoiding Rey’s gaze. “I’m very sorry…”

“About what?” she was starting to panic now.

“It’s Kylo… He told me to prepare you for transportation to the Omega Center premises. He is not going to come back here. He’ll marry Bazine in several hours and they are going to spend their first wedding night away from this apartment… By the time they come back, they will be mated… He wants you out of this room before he comes back…”

 

Rey’s world was spinning. Suddenly, she felt hot. Her skin was burning and she wanted to get rid of it, wanted to jump out of her body, as it felt like she was showered in an acidic shower of some sort. Everything burned… Everything hurt.

 

“But… He promised…” she sobbed, chocking on the tears that were now running down her cheeks. “He told me, I had no reason to be scared!” she was hysterical now and couldn’t stop crying, howling and shaking violently.

“I’m sorry, kid,” Phasma whispered. “I’m afraid it’s over now…”

 

That was the moment her neck glands started to burn their way out of her body. They were in pain and Rey wanted to tear them away. The pain was unbearable and for a second Rey forgot everything. There was no Kylo or Bazine, but one urgent need in her: for this pain to stop.

 

“Phasma…” she croaked.

 

The blonde walked closer to Rey, touching her neck near the place where her mating gland was.

 

“Thank God,” she breathed. “Rey, I’m so sorry for that… But we are all saved, darling…”

 

 

**Kylo.**

 

He was running down the hall, pushing the random servants that stood in his way aside. His skin was burning and he knew perfectly well now that it was not his own. Rey… Something was wrong with Rey. Phasma was waiting for him by the entrance to his wing, looking at him intently.

 

“Where is she?!”

“In your bedroom…” he was already going to smash the door down to enter his wing when Phasma’s voice stopped him. “She is in heat, Kylo.” He froze on his place.

 

“How… is it possible?..”

“Sudden heat caused by shock,” Phasma answered calmly and it took him a few seconds to process her answer.

“What did you do to her?” he hissed.

 

The blonde shrugged but didn’t answer.

 

“I’m going to kill you for that,” he groaned, taking a step towards her.

“No, Kylo, you are going to thank me for that,” Phasma hissed at him, pushing him back towards the door.

 

That was when Rey’s scent reached him. It was intense. It seemed that she had skipped the first stage of the heat and was already in her second. Rey was craving her Alpha… She was waiting for him...

 

Kylo rushed to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. What he didn’t see was Phasma entering the wing and turning on the TV in the main room, making herself comfortable in front of it… The wedding preparations were broadcasted 24/7, and now the tall woman was looking at the big square in front of the Solar Temple that was still being decorated as the final preparations were being made. Soon, the bride would appear there and would be standing waiting for her future husband, accompanied by her father, the Supreme Leader himself.

 

Phasma grinned. The bride’s fiancée would never arrive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo! Let me know what you think! And never hesitate to contact me!
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton's twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)  
> [P_Dunton's tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polinaduntonwrites)


	10. The second heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is in heat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> First of all, I want to thank you all for your support! I am so glad you like this story! Thank you for your kudos and especially for your comments! I love reading your them, so don't hesitate to leave a comment under the chapter :)
> 
> A million thanks to my glorious beta [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa)! I was so lucky to meet you and your support and patience with me warm my heart all the time!) Thank you!
> 
> FYI: the next chapter is already written, but I am helping to maintain the [ Paint the Town Red with Dadam Valentine's Day 2019 fic exchange collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Paint_the_Town_Red_with_Dadam/works) and am also writing a new fic for it at the moment. Lisa has to edit it as well, that's why the next update of "the Ecumene" will be here in March. For now, check the collection, the stories there are really good. The names of the authors will be revealed on the 1st of March ;)
> 
> Have fun, ya all!)

****

**The Ecumene.**

**Chapter 10.**

**The second heat.**

 

Kylo slammed the door shut behind him. His sense of smell had returned to him completely and if the situation had been different, he would have noticed every little detail of the room around him. The way the food platter on the nightstand smelled, the dust gathered in the corner of the room (something he had never allowed before, but he’d been spending so much time with Rey the last few days that the servants just didn't have enough time to get rid of it), the tiniest traces of Phasma’s scent in the air... But all that he could smell at the moment was Rey. Her scent was everywhere here, mixed with his in the most delicious way. He wondered for a second if they both would smell that way after he mated her... The thought, however, left his mind immediately when he heard Rey’s moan.

The sound chilled Kylo to the bones. It wasn't wanton or seductive now, but instead of that, Rey sounded like she was being tortured. Like the pain was literally tearing her apart. He rushed towards her.

 

”Rey!”

 

At the sound of his voice, she shivered and moved to the other side of the bed like she wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

 

”Don’t...” she whispered hoarsely. ”Don’t touch me!”

 

Kylo stopped. Her arousal filled the air around her and Kylo could smell it mixed with his own... So why on Earth was she rejecting him?!

 

”Rey, ” he took a step forward, moving closer to her.

”DON’T!” she shouted, making his head spin and letting the chill of terror claiming his body. ”WHY DID YOU COME?! DO YOU WANT ME TO SEE YOUR WEDDING? DO YOU WANT ME TO WATCH IT WHEN YOU CLAIM HER?!”

 

She was delirious, Kylo realized. Whatever Phasma had done to Rey to trigger her heat, it had traumatized the girl. She wasn't making any sense and was hurting so badly that Kylo might lose it himself if Rey didn't calm down soon. Her pain was unbearable to him and for the first time in his life, he was grateful to his biology. He was an Alpha and his body knew exactly what to do when his Omega was in pain.

 

Getting rid of his clothes, he tore the blanket from the bed, exposing Rey’s naked body to him. She must have taken her clothes off when the first wave of heat hit her and now he gulped at the overwhelming wave of arousal washing over him.

 

God, she was so beautiful...

 

Her inner thighs were shimmering with slick that covered them from her cunt on down to her knees. She was writhing around the bed, spreading her legs in front of him, and Kylo thanked the heavens above for the fact that Rey was so wet when he had to do what he had to do. Otherwise, he would still have to fuck her as there was no way he could resist the sight of her swollen folds and the smell of her need, but it would hurt her, considering the difference in their sizes. Rey was driving him insane and Kylo almost collapsed on her, his cock rock hard, adjusting himself to enter her opening. He thrust into her, filling her to the brim in one swift movement. He would have definitely hurt her if she wasn't already in heat, but now she was and their biology helped them to adjust to each other almost immediately.

 

Kylo tried his best to suppress his rut, the task almost impossible with Rey filling all of his senses. Everything around him was Rey, everything inside him was Rey. At this very moment, she was his universe, the point of his existence, and, truth be told, he wasn't so sure anymore that this feeling would ever fade. However, he had to stay sane for now. He had to soothe her before losing himself in her completely. He had to make sure that she realized what was going on when he claimed her, when he made her his. So, Kylo took a deep breath, watching Rey’s eyes focusing on him.

 

”Kylo...” she whispered.

”I’m here, Rey... I’ve got you, ” he assured, holding her tightly, like if his life depended on it.

”What are you doing here?.. You didn't want me... Phasma said...”

”Phasma lied, ” he interrupted. ”I’ve got you, calm down, sweetheart. Everything is going to be fine now, I’ll take care of you...”

 

He was trying so hard to find the proper words to soothe her, and it seemed, it was working. Rey’s scent had changed, the notes of insanity leaving it completely and though she was still scared and confused, Kylo could feel her heart starting to beat slower under his own ribcage.

 

”What’s happening?” it was probably only now that Rey realized that she was completely naked and lying under him with his cock deep inside her tight cunt.

”You were so stressed that it triggered your heat, ” Kylo explained hoarsely, barely remaining conscious after she moved to adjust herself under him, her pussy sliding over his cock. ”Rey...” it was hard for him to breathe. ”Rey, I am going into rut. After I knot you for the first time we will have a little bit of time and I will explain more to you... But now...” he took one more deep breath, his sanity leaving him. ”Now I’m going to fuck you hard... and... I don't want you to be afraid of me...”

 

Those were the last words he managed to form in his mouth. One more and he would lose it completely. But even now, when his desire for Rey was completely unbearable, Kylo still wanted to make sure that she realized what was going on, that she was okay with that somehow...

 

Rey gasped at his words and was watching him now, her eyes unblurred and clear. She was conscious, Kylo realized, she had heard what he’d told her...

 

”Take me, Kylo...” her words weren't more than a whisper, but he heard them like if she shouted them into his ear. ”Please...”

 

Groaning so loudly that the whole wing had probably heard him, Kylo started to move. His rut possessed him, and all he could hear or feel was Rey and her cunt receiving him so well in a way that he didn’t even think was possible. But she took everything he gave, and her moans and cries were telling him that she was enjoying it.

 

The first time he had taken her all those weeks before, Rey’d been quiet and he had noticed that. She had been so different from all the Omegas he had spent his ruts with before. This time was different. Rey was vocal and loud, moaning and crying in bliss under him, her body moving to adjust to his, intensifying the sensations her drenched cunt was giving him. His body sang from the feeling of his Omega getting the pleasure she deserved.

 

His Omega...

 

The need to possess her was overwhelming. He was her first Alpha, her first man... And he would spend his life, making sure that he was the only one. Rey’s hard nipples cut into his palms as he was squeezing her tits so hard that it had to be painful. His Omega, however, seemed to enjoy it because her back arched to the point where her temple almost touched the mattress under her, pressing her breasts harder into his palms.

 

”Kylo!” she moaned as his knot started to swell, slowing his movements and making his cock so thick that he barely fit into Rey’s cunt.

”Mine...” he whispered, sucking on her earlobe. ”You are mine, Omega!”

 

He’d never said those words before. Not to anyone. None of the Omegas he’d ever had made him want them this much. Rey, however, was his, he felt it with every cell in his body. His knot was getting bigger with every second, anchoring him to her, making them two parts of a whole... Kylo had never been happy. He was always angry and violent and most people thought that he had no heart. Truth be told, he had agreed with them. It was easier to have no heart. It was easier not to feel anything towards anyone. But with Rey it was impossible. She made him feel, made him notice every little detail about her, made his heart stop with every tiny change in her scent. And now when he claimed her, telling her that she was his, she sucked in a breath and he felt her pussy clenching slightly around him, the first harbinger of her orgasm already here...

 

“Tell me who you belong to! Tell me, Rey!”

 

She loved it, he could tell, she reacted not only to his touches and his scent, but also to his words... To the sound of his voice... Just like he was reacting to hers.

 

”Yours... I’m yours, Kylo...”

 

With that, she cried out loudly enough to leave him deaf. Her body spasmed, her pussy clenching around his cock, sucking in his knot even deeper into her than before. His world was crashing down. Never in his life had he felt anything so divine. Not able to contain himself any longer, he followed her, crying out loudly, his nose buried in the scent gland on her neck.

 

He could mate her now. Truth be told, he craved biting her, but Kylo knew he had to at least warn Rey at first. He would do it anyway as there was no better way he could keep her to himself. But Rey deserved being warned. He wanted her to be prepared and, if possible, to be at least a bit glad when he sank his fangs into her neck.

 

They were both panting heavily in their post-orgasmic bliss and he didn't even notice when he started covering her face with little chaste kisses, lingering on the places where his lips touched her skin. Her scent told him she loved it and he was ready to keep doing it for all eternity if that meant she would smell this way. His kisses became a little less chaste as the time passed and Kylo was now also licking Rey’s skin, listening carefully to every little noise she made.

 

”I thought, ” she murmured. ”I thought that you refused to keep me... Phasma told me you ordered me to be sent away from here...”

”I would never, ” he whispered, holding her tightly in his arms and sucking on her scent gland. He couldn't find the right words, but he had to make her understand... There was no way he could let her go. ”I would never send you away, Rey...”

”Phasma...”

”I don't know if I should kill her for the suffering she put you through or reward her for your heat...” he interrupted. ”Rey... I’m going to mate you... I want... I wanted you to know that before I do it... That's the only way I can keep you with me... And I won't let you go.”

 

Kylo tried to read the emotions in her scent but he was too nervous to do that. His knot was already fading and he could pull out from her, but didn't want to. Not ever.

 

”Do you...” Rey whispered, kissing his mating gland (the action almost making his knot swell again). ”Do you really want to mate me?”

 

It was only when she asked this question that he realized that the answer to it was an undeniable yes. He had wanted to keep her, he had wanted to protect her, but he had never asked himself the question Rey had asked him just a moment ago. He had never considered mating as an important thing. Kylo had never experienced the desire to bite anyone before and had always despised Alphas who were unable to fight their biological need to mate Omegas. But now, when Rey was kissing his gland with his cock still buried deep inside her, Kylo finally realized how wrong he was about everything. He had never noticed that he was actually incomplete. This feeling of incompletion had been buried deep inside him and he had preferred simply to ignore it. Now, however, he couldn't ignore it any longer. There was a large hole in his soul and the only way to fill it lay a bite away from him now. They would be whole, they would stand together as one... and Rey would be his and only his, with everybody else ruined for her.

 

”With all my life, ” he replied hoarsely and Rey moaned, sucking in his spiked scent.

 

It seemed, she was already ready to continue, but Kylo knew she needed rest.

 

”Sweetheart, you need to sleep and eat first, ” he finally pulled out of her, pleased to notice that she moaned, dissatisfied with his action.

 

Frowning, Rey nodded as sleep started claiming her.

 

”Kylo, ” she suddenly asked, making an effort to open her eyes. ”What about your wedding? How will you... manage everything now?”

”I don't give a damn about the wedding, ” he groaned quietly. ”Sleep, sweetheart. Rest.”

”Will you... Will you have to marry her still... After you mate me?”

 

He looked at her concerned. He didn't want to think about it now. There was a law that forbade an Alpha from marrying another woman for three months after the mating. The hormones of the newly mated couple needed time to settle, but after that, it was possible for an Alpha to marry another Alpha... And Snoke would try to get him to marry, Kylo knew... And Kylo would probably have to obey. The single thought about Bazine made him almost groan in disgust. He would actually groan if Rey wasn't falling asleep in his arms. He didn't want to be near that Alpha woman. He didn't need anyone else, but Rey anymore. He had to come up with a plan... But not now. Now, everything that was important was Rey. Rey and his teeth sinking into her mating gland.

 

”I promise you one thing, Rey, ” he pronounced quietly. ”No matter what, I won't have another woman.”

 

Her scent changed immediately. His girl was too smart not to understand what the meaning behind his words was.

 

”So, you’ll still marry her?” she whispered.

 

”Rey...”

 

She took a deep breath.

 

”I guess... I guess I will learn to live with that...”

”Rey...”

 

Suddenly, he felt something wetting his cheek. He pulled back a little to look at Rey and his chest clenched at the sight of the tears that were running down her cheeks. He had to do something... But he had no idea what could help him soothe her this time. He couldn't fuck her every time she was upset. He would be happy if that was enough, but it wasn't. Rey was crying and he was the one responsible for that. He had helped to build the current order, and now she was a hostage of it.

 

”Listen to me, Rey, ” drastic times called for drastic measures and he sat on the bed, holding her by the shoulders. ”I want you to listen to me.”

 

She kept crying, oblivious to his words.

 

”Listen, _Omega_ , ” he could almost feel how the ancient urge to obey penetrated her, filling her existence, making her tears cease. Rey was looking at him now, her eyes opened wide.

 

”I won't repeat myself twice and I want you to listen to me, ” he groaned, satisfied with the way her attention was totally his at this moment. ”I won't explain myself but you will be mine and there will be no other woman to share my bed. Starting from now on, you’ll be the only one to complete me as a whole. Do. You. Hear. Me?!”

 

She gasped, sucking in her breath, but nodded, not averting her her eyes from his.

 

”Good. Now calm down and sleep, _Omega_.”

 

Her eyelashes flickered, getting heavy, her scent softening, calming him down. In a minute, Rey was asleep and Kylo got out of the bed, stretching his muscles and walking to the nightstand to remove the platter of old food from there. He took it to the door and opened it, smirking at the sight of the tray of new food sitting on the floor and waiting for him to collect it.

 

_Well done, Phasma_ , he thought, putting the old plate on the floor and taking the tray with him, acknowledging the blonde’s obvious foresight. Phasma was a complicated case. Under other circumstances, he would have already sentenced her to death. She was obviously not as loyal to the Supreme Leader as she should have been, considering her husband’s position and at this moment when his hormones didn't blur his mind so much, Kylo wondered if Hux was also more complicated than he seemed. He definitely had to report the Huxes after Rey’s heat was over... But he knew perfectly well he wouldn't. This night was the night when his priorities changed. He just needed some time to understand how exactly... He took a deep breath. Rey’s scent was already changing. Soon she would wake up and he would feed her, and then... His whole body hummed in anticipation... Then he would make her his forever.

 

***

 

Rey opened her eyes to the sound of her stomach rumbling loudly, her body craving the fuel to prepare her for the upcoming wave of heat. It was Rey’s second time and it had begun even worse than the first, but where her first continued as something that was actually physically pleasant, this time there was a different connection between her and Kylo. So much had changed between them during the past 10 days, so many things were different... And now when Rey was watching her Alpha’s dark figure walking out from the bathroom and rushing to her side, she realized something perfectly clear: she didn't hate him anymore... She didn’t hate him in the slightest...

 

Rey was still so confused about everything... Her feelings towards Kylo were a mixture of craving and hesitation, but there was no hate there any longer. No, now, when his strong arms grabbed her, pulling her closer, she knew one thing perfectly clear: he was hers. Violent, evil Omega killer, Kylo Ren, the Master of the Ecumene... He was hers, and no matter what she thought about him, no matter how nervous she was sometimes when he was around, she couldn't hate him any longer.

 

Kylo walked closer, and Rey noticed a plate of food in his hands. Silently, he handed her a small sandwich, following their own new tradition of her eating from his hands. Her body was screaming with bliss as she put the first bite into her mouth.

 

_Your Alpha will take care of you! Eat and you will please your Alpha..._

 

She ate. And hearing Kylo humming in appreciation brought her so much joy that she almost moaned in pleasure.

 

”How do you feel, little Omega?” he asked and she admitted inwardly that he actually talked to her now.

”I’m... hungry...” she replied, considering her state. ”And I can definitely say that I’m still in heat...”

 

That was true: her body was so needy that just a single look at his naked body and his half-hardened cock made her want to move closer to him, to take him into her mouth and suck until he filled her with his delicious cum... To her surprise, Kylo chuckled at her response, the sound so uncommon, but so sweet to her ears.

 

”I can feel your growing need, little one, ” he whispered, feeding one more bite to her. ”And I’ll take such good care of you.”

 

She was chewing on her second bite when he said the words and that was the moment when Rey realized that the food could wait. She moaned, feeling her body tensing and her back arching.

 

In the ancient times, an Alpha claimed an Omega by taking them from behind. The rudiments of the process still remained, showing itself in the way Omegas arched their backs, bulging their asses so that their potential mate had easier access. Just like Rey was doing right now.

 

Kylo’s nostrils flared as Rey’s scent spiked and he seemed to realize that he would have to feed her later. He put the plate aside, and moved closer to her, grabbing her by the waist.

 

”Rey, ” he whispered just like as if her name was a prayer. ”Come here, little one.”

 

There were now several terms of endearment he used with her. And every time he did, she felt her slick pouring out of her cunt, covering her thighs with warmth. Kylo was leaning back on the headboard now and she straddled him, feeling his cock that was now rock-hard, touching her entrance.

 

”Ride me, _Omega_ , ” he said and his wish sounded like something between pleading and an order. Feeling him stretching her, Rey lowered herself onto his giant cock...

 

And he was giant. Now, when he was filling her to the brim, Rey was surprised that she managed to move above him. But he wanted her to ride him and she was taking all the pleasure she could get from the process. And there was so much of it...

 

Rey was so tight around him that she could feel every single vein on his enormous cock, rubbing against her insides. Kylo was above average everywhere and every time he entered her, she cried out in pleasure. This position was divine and Rey could feel Kylo’s monstrous member rubbing against a sensitive point inside her. She already knew what this upcoming feeling inside her pussy meant. She was about to come, she was about to come very soon.

 

”I’m so close, Kylo, ” she whispered, feeling his hands squeezing her tighter. ”Please, Alpha... I need your knot!”

 

From their encounters, Rey knew that Kylo despised it when Omegas begged for a knot, but the words came out unconsciously from her mouth. This time, however, he only pulled her closer to himself, groaning loudly. Rey started to feel his knot starting to swell at the bottom of his cock again.

 

”Do you trust me?” he suddenly asked, and she gasped for air at this question. Why was he asking her that?..

”Do I have a choice?” she asked back, feeling his knot getting only bigger inside of her.

 

She was on the edge now. Several more thrusts and she would be sent over it...

 

”I will make you trust me, you’ll see, ” he whispered hoarsely.

”Kylo...” she moaned and that was the moment his cock hit a very sensitive spot that just felt overwhelmingly good.

 

Rey felt his knot getting even bigger than the previous time and she fell apart, shaking and clenching tightly around him. Kylo let out a wild cry that was more animal than human and she could feel his spend covering her insides in warm streams.

 

She cried out in pleasure and that was the moment Kylo's teeth clenched around her mating gland...

 

Her orgasm was nothing like she had had before. She wasn't sure if she was still on this planet any longer. Through the pain of his bite came so much pleasure that she could possibly die from the intensity of the sensation. She rose so high that it was hard to understand where she ended and where the outer space began, but when she came back another sensation hit her...

 

She knew him...

 

Rey was inhaling Kylo, feeling him with every cell of her body and that was the moment she realized she knew him... A strange bond established between them and Rey could feel Kylo like he was her. Like they were actually two parts of a whole. She could feel his feelings like they were her own, and that's how she knew the real him, all little nuances of his personality included. She knew him. And he was... hers.

 

”Mine...” she whispered, looking into his eyes when he finally pulled his fangs out of her neck. Kylo was looking back at her and through their new-established bond, she could feel his astonishment. He was watching her, his mouth agape, and the same expression of recognition was written all over his face... They hadn’t known each other before the day Rey’s first heat had started, and yet, now, they recognized each other. ”You are mine...” she whispered again through the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

 

She finally felt whole. It was like the hole she had never known existed inside of her finally tightened and Rey finally felt... complete.

 

”Rey...” he croaked, wiping the tears from her face. ”Rey...”

 

She knew how he felt. He had been so lonely... Just like her when she had been struggling with insomnia, lying in their tiny apartment next to snoring Finn, desperate to sleep. It was like he had been alone his whole life, just like her... Until he wasn't... And neither was she any longer.

 

”Rey, ” he groaned louder this time, licking on her mating wound so that she could literally feel it starting to heal. They were joined together by his knot and wouldn't be able to move for some time. But, truth be told, she never wanted to move. They were sitting together, their feelings opened to each other and tangled in a way that neither of them could understand where one ended and the other began.

 

”That’s the only way I should have tasted your blood, ” his breath touched her earlobe and she knew what he was referring to... Her arms were almost completely healed now, soothed by his daily input of saliva, but she could still remember the pain from the pencil, tearing her skin apart. She shivered from the memory and so did he, connected to her feelings, absorbed by them.

”I’m fine now...” she tried to soothe him.

”No, ” he shook his head and through their bond, she could feel an overwhelming feeling of regret washing over him in waves. He felt guilty, she could say, and this guilt was tearing him apart... Rey just wished to know what it was all about. Kylo stopped licking her sore gland and looked at her again. ”No, you are not... But you will be... I give you my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! :)
> 
> And contact me if you want to chat.
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton's Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polinaduntonwrites)  
> [P_Dunton's Twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)


	11. The scent speaks better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> So now, when Valentine's Day fic exchange is over, I am finally back with a new chapter of "The Ecumene".
> 
> By the way, check out our Valentine's Day collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Paint_the_Town_Red_with_Dadam/works) if you haven't! It's amazing!
> 
> Thank you, my wonderful beta [Zia Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) for editing this fic for me! You are amazing!
> 
> And thank you, everyone, who leaves kudos and comments here! I love your comments! Thank you!

****

**The Ecumene.**

**Chapter 11.**

**The scent speaks better.**

 

The next wave of her heat hit Rey pretty quickly. Kylo barely managed to make her eat, licking on her mating bite while she was chewing on a finger sandwich that Phasma had prepared for them. He kept catching himself staring at her in awe (something he couldn't imagine himself doing before), and that made Kylo feel pretty nervous. His behavioral patterns were changing when he was around Rey, and that made him dizzy...

However, every time Kylo looked at Rey's mating mark, he felt immensely proud... He had accomplished so much, and he had burned every bridge connecting him to his past. People were afraid of his name, and yet this scar on her neck was the only thing that made him feel like that. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that Rey was his world now, and finally, he was done fighting it.

 

She was melting in his arms, hit by the new wave of her heat, and Kylo wasn't resisting it anymore. He was affected by her scent, by the feeling of her hot skin under his hands and by every single noise she made. And Rey was very vocal. After they mated, it seemed like something switched inside her. She was reacting to his every touch, begging him for more and arching her back. Kylo had never thought that an Omega could be so beautiful in his eyes. Truth be told, none of them had ever been. None of them, except for Rey. Rey was gorgeous, and Kylo was delirious. This little woman was driving him crazy.

 

"Please, Kylo, please, I need your knot," Rey rarely called him Alpha when she was begging him to knot her, and Kylo appreciated it. Her calling him by his name made the whole process more personal. It was hard to come up with something more intimate than the mating bonding they had gone through, but Rey managed to do it. His name sounded sweet and arousing on her lips, and Kylo couldn't refuse her anything.

 

He was taking her from behind now, enjoying the wet sounds their bodies were making, colliding with each other. Rey's sweet ass would probably be bruised tomorrow, but she was definitely enjoying the process, and her cries were almost deafening. Kylo felt his knot swelling again, and Rey's pussy clenched a little, foreshadowing her imminent orgasm. He was almost there too.

He lifted Rey above the bed, still fucking her. Her ass was pressed to his groin now, and Kylo could see Rey's tits bouncing every time he thrust into her. It was the sexiest sight Kylo had ever seen. He squeezed her waist tighter, definitely leaving marks.

 

"I can feel how close you are, little Omega," he groaned. "I want you to come. I want you to come on my cock! Come, Omega! Come. Right. NOW!"

"AAAAAAH!!!" Rey was screaming so loudly, and Kylo couldn't help, but bite her again, drawing fresh blood from her mating scar. He could never understand how this pain intensified her orgasmic sensation, but it obviously did, and the flow of his cum finished only several minutes after he had started to ejaculate.

 

The only thing Kylo didn't like about their position was that after he knotted Rey, she couldn't turn to him until his knot deflated. He wanted to see her face that was probably sleepy now after the intense orgasm that she'd had, and somehow he missed seeing it now. Rey brought so many new feelings into his life that he was terrified by the new emotional side of him that had been awakened by her mere presence. Kylo tried his best to hide it and was probably succeeding when he was outside his room. But here, in the close space of his bedroom, Kylo was utterly transparent to her. Rey was able to read his emotions based on his scent just like he was able to read hers, so he couldn't really hide anything from this little woman. Even now, after he had mated her, that still worried him a bit.

 

"What is it?" she murmured, inhaling his smell. "Is it something I did? Is something wrong? Are you in danger?" she sounded a little bit scared, and Kylo realized that it wasn't herself she was worried about. Rey was worried about him, about his well-being, and Kylo's heart skipped a bit.

 

No one had cared about him for years. Not like this.

 

"No," he kissed her nape. "You did nothing wrong. I am just not accustomed to somebody reading me so well," there was no point lying to her, after all. She would smell his lie the moment the words left his mouth, so he told her the truth.

"You've got nothing to worry about," Rey smirked. "Your secrets are safe with me. It's not that I'm going to leave this apartment very much."

 

Kylo frowned, sensing the traces of regret in her voice.

 

"You will be out much more often now," he murmured. "As my Omega, you are supposed to be a part of the Council."

 

Rey turned her head to him, looking at his face over her shoulder in surprise.

 

"Oh my God... That's true... I have completely forgotten about that little detail," she laughed quietly. "Who could have thought?..."

"Your introduction will happen in a month," Kylo didn't want to talk about it now, but the moment seemed to be right, so he reconsidered. After all, they still had to occupy their time before he could pull out of her and fetch them some food. And not talking about business and politics, he risked starting murmuring sweet nothings into his Omega's ear, soothing and praising her. No matter how much his biology wanted it, no matter how he wanted it, Kylo still wasn't ready to say everything he'd been thinking about Rey out loud. "Rey, the Council is a dangerous place. You'll be talking with other Omegas there. And for both my sake and yours, I want you to never talk about anything that goes on here, in our apartment."

 

_Our apartment..._

 

"I wasn't going to..."

"They might seem nice to you," Kylo smirked, interrupting her. "But the Council is a nest of vipers, and those Omegas are just the same, only smaller. Trust no one there. I will be near, but be aware of everything that is happening around you."

"Am I in danger?" she didn't sound scared, just curious, and for some reason, Kylo felt immensely proud of her.

 

He kissed her again, feeling his knot finally starting to deflate. Kylo pulled out and finally turned Rey to himself. God, was she beautiful!

 

_Mine..._

 

"You are," he kissed her on the lips. "But don't worry, little one, I will take care of you. Just talk less to other Omegas."

"Will they all be drugged?" Rey suddenly asked, making Kylo frown. "Like on Unity day? WIll I be drugged too?"

"No," Kylo took her face into his arms and looked her in the eyes, still frowning. "No, I will never sedate you, I promise."

"Why do you sedate Omegas?" she whispered, eyes locked with his.

 

Kylo didn't want to talk about this. Truth be told, he didn't want to lie to her at all, but she wouldn't like the truth. Rey was asking too many inconvenient questions for her own good. So he gave her an official version, saved for the cases when someone asked about it. No one had asked about it in decades, though.

 

"Omegas tend to be too emotional. And leaving their homes without suppressants and meeting other Omegas might trigger unnecessary emotional outbursts that would hurt them. We are protecting your designation.”

"Right," Rey smirked. "I won't be asking again."

 

He got out of the bed with a groan and went to fetch food, sensing her falling asleep behind him. Kylo was a bit angry at her for her daring, but he knew there was no use trying to change his girl. She was too brave and bold, and that was something he loved about her so much...

 

_Loved? Dammit!_

 

This woman would be the end of him...

 

***

 

Rey was licking Kylo's fingers after he put a piece of apple into her mouth. She was starting to get aroused again and was enjoying the effect her actions had on him.

 

"Are you teasing me, little one?" he raised a brow at her, trying to look intimidating, but Rey could see the corners of Kylo's lips turning into a smile for a second.

"I wouldn't dare," she whispered and sucked half of his finger into her mouth with the next bite he gave her.

 

Groaning, Kylo put the plate aside and pulled her closer.

 

"I will punish you later," he whispered hoarsely. "But for now you need water."

 

Rey pouted her lip a bit when Kylo left the bed but crawled into his embrace as soon as he returned with a bottle in his hands. Never in her life could she imagine that she would feel so cared for, lying in the arms of the Master of the Ecumene... It was probably due to her heat, but the events of the past two weeks disappeared from her memory completely. Her wrists were still covered in the marks the pencil had left, but she didn't care about it anymore. Not when Kylo's arms were so strong, and his scent was so soothing. He didn't have to tell her anything, but she still knew... His smell told her...

 

_I am yours... You are protected. You are safe. I am here. For you._

 

There was only he and she, an Alpha and an Omega, mated and fated to be together. However, Kylo Ren was still Kylo Ren, and, drinking water, she couldn't help but wonder about something.

 

"Do you still hate my designation?" she wondered quietly.

"I don't hate you," he growled, and she could smell his growing discontent. Her inner Omega wanted to shut up and suck on her Alpha's glands until he was pleased again, but being herself, she had to ask the question that had been bothering her so much.

"I am not talking about myself… Do you still want to destroy all Omegas?" she whispered, and that was the moment the bottle fell out from her hands as Kylo forced her to turn to him.

"What?.." he hissed, looking into her eyes furiously. She gasped and remained silent, afraid to open her mouth again.

 

She could feel her mate’s grasp weakening as Kylo sensed the change in her smell. With one swift movement, he pulled her closer, sucking on her gland in a desperate attempt to soothe her and make her stop being afraid of him.

 

"Don't..." he murmured into her neck. "Don't ever speak about it again, Rey..."

"But why?" she moaned, feeling her slick wettening her thighs.

"It's too dangerous. It's dangerous for you."

"But it was your plan, wasn't it?..."

 

He stopped kissing her neck, pressing his forehead to hers and not saying a word. She scented him...

Suddenly, Rey was hit by a wave of overwhelming hurt and confusion that was emanating from him.

 

"Kylo..."

 

He pulled back abruptly, staying on their bed, but not touching her any longer. Rey could feel he was angry and her body was hurting from the way she made her Alpha feel. But what could she do? Biology or not, Kylo was going to kill hundreds of thousands of people... And she was his mate now.

 

"I don't want to talk about it," he finally groaned, obviously resisting the urge to soothe her fear again. "And we won't talk about it, Omega!"

 

Rey was silent. Ten more minutes and she would be begging for his knot, but now she wanted to resist this urge for as long as she could.

 

"And I warn you," Kylo's voice was menacing now. "Never, never talk about it to anyone... I assume you've come to this conclusion after your conversations with Phasma," Rey tensed at these words, but Kylo only shook his head. "I must admit that I would already sentence that woman to death if she weren't so valuable," Rey couldn't understand why Phasma was so valuable in Kylo's eyes, but she felt a bit relieved to hear that. "But if the Supreme Leader hears you are talking about any of this..." he looked up at her, and suddenly Rey realized that there was not only anger but also an overwhelming pain coursing through Kylo's soul. He was talking about Snoke, but the fear of Rey getting hurt wasn't the only thing that was torturing him. He felt lost... Kylo felt lost, and he was rationalizing things, doing what he did best: getting angry and trying to scare Rey to make her stop talking about the uncomfortable subject. But the truth was that he wasn't sure what to think any longer... Rey was his Omega now, and Kylo couldn't think the same about her designation.

Her anger died down, and Kylo looked at her in surprise, smelling the changes in her mood.

 

That was the moment Rey realized that Phasma was right... They actually had hope. Kylo doubted himself, and he wasn't sure that everything he had believed in was true anymore.

 

Rey moved a bit closer to him, her scent washing over him and making him take deeper breaths.

 

"Kylo," she asked. "What is it about him?

He looked at her inquiringly.

"Why are you with Snoke? Why are you holding on to him?"

"I am not holding on to him," Kylo frowned. "Snoke was the first person who treated me like I deserved. He is powerful, and I respect his power," for a second Rey felt like he was hesitating to say that, but she wasn't sure she was right. "And he can give me what I've always aimed for... What I always wanted."

"What have you always wanted?" she whispered.

"Power. I want power, Rey."

 

His words hurt. Well, what did she expect him to say? That he had always dreamt about her? That he needed her? They've known each other for several weeks, and, after all, Rey could appreciate his honesty. But there was still one thing that she couldn't understand.

 

"But why do you need power?"

"Because I am an Alpha," he smirked. "That's our essence, Rey. Alphas are all about power. We are meant to have it. And I had never even been treated with respect before I met Snoke. Do you know how painful it is to be deprived of something that you should have had by default? Oh, you have no idea!" he was getting angry now, but it was more manageable for her because this time Kylo wasn't angry at her. He was furious, but this fury belonged towards someone else... "Have you ever had a dream, Rey?" he smirked evilly. "Well, I have a dream. And my dream is power! The power I deserve to have! I am the grandson of Vader. This country belongs to me! I don't think you understand me, you probably never had a dream like that..."

 

For some reason, his last words made Rey extremely angry. They could feel each other so well, but he still had to learn so many things about her... Too bad Rey wasn't sure that he wanted to listen.

 

"I used to have a dream too," she hissed at him, making Kylo's body tense under her furious gaze. Rey was so much smaller than him, but her anger and his changing scent, and probably also her upcoming wave of heat gave her courage. "I dreamed of having a family! You are right, I don't give a damn about power! But I wanted to have someone to take care of me! And I dreamed of taking care of him too! You may think that I am weak! You may think that my designation is weak and unworthy, but I would give my life for my family! I would fight for them until my last breath! And you just abandoned your family! You killed your own father!"

 

He growled at her, showing his fangs, his eyes so furious that Rey pulled back in desperate fear. He looked like he was ready to kill, and Rey's body was caving in with the realization of how angry her Alpha was because of her. For a second she thought that he would hit her, and Rey shut her eyes, afraid of him, but, surprisingly, he didn't move. Kylo was panting heavily, but his body hadn’t moved an inch after her words. Rey took a deep breath.

Suddenly she realized that he was doing everything possible to calm himself down, to stop being so furious. It was just like before when he was fighting his biology that pushed him closer to her. This time, however, Kylo was trying his best not to hurt her. Rey could feel his every muscle bursting with tension as he was taking one deep breath after the other.

 

"You have no idea what you are talking about," he hissed, lowering his eyes and looking at a spot in front of him. "You don't know me — only the things I wanted everyone to know. You don't know anything about my family..." his fists were clenched now, and suddenly Rey felt her hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Her Alpha was hurt and unhappy, and she was the main reason for it. "My family never wanted me. My mother told my father that she wished I was never born. I heard it myself! They threw me away, sent me to my uncle. You heard about him, of course! My people report to me all the time about the stories that are being told about Luke Skywalker in the streets of the Ecumene's cities," he smirked evilly. "They all loved Omegas so much, but they sent their only son away to a man who almost killed him," he looked up at her, nailing Rey with his gaze. "Not a story I would like the country to know. I hate that I’m telling you this but for some reason, I want you to understand why I am like this. My parents threw me away, so I turned my back on them and chose the other side! And I don't regret it!" Kylo ran his hand through his hair. "You don't need to have both parents dead to be an orphan, Rey. The difference between you and me is that I don't have any illusions concerning the people who never wanted me," he sounded so sad... Kylo was right, Rey didn't know his story, and what he had told her was too painful. His words were tearing her apart, and Rey reached for him when suddenly he turned on his heels and headed towards the exit.

 

For a short moment, Rey was terrified that he would leave her, that he would abandon her, and Kylo almost did. However, with his hand on the doorknob, he stopped.

Rey watched him breathing heavily. And then, suddenly, Kylo turned back and fell into the armchair near the bed. He wasn't looking at her, but he was still here. Kylo didn't leave.

 

They were such a mess... She could smell his pain, and because of that, she was in pain herself.

Rey crawled to the edge of the bed and stepped on the floor, taking a step towards her mate. His eyes were closed now, and his nostrils flared. Kylo wasn't moving.

Rey kneeled in front of him and put her chin on one of his knees, and finally, Kylo opened his eyes and looked at her.

 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, kissing his knee. "I'm so sorry, Kylo..."

He leaned forward, pulling her up and taking Rey into his arms. Her nose was pressed into the crook of his neck, and she was scenting him again, loving the way he smelled. Kylo shook his head, pulled back and looked Rey into the eyes.

"I am your family now, Rey," he stated, and her world turned upside down at his admission. "I made my choice to become your family when I thrust my fangs into your neck. And I know that you wouldn't choose it for yourself if you had this choice, but it was the only way I could keep you safe. When my parents sent me away, I was different. I thought that I would find my place at Luke's, that I would also have a family one day and that I would never make the same mistakes as my parents did. Lots of things happened after that, and I started to think that if I ever had a family, it would be only to gain as much power as I could. But with you, I remembered that promise I had made to myself when I was moving to Luke's. And I hate it! Because you are my weak spot, you are making me weaker..." he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second just as if his own words were hurting him. "I have something to lose now, Rey. My priorities changed, and I fucking hate it! But I can't fight it..." despite what Kylo was saying his voice was quiet, but his smell was telling Rey that he was almost screaming now. She sucked in his scent gland and hoped that it would make him feel better. "I don't have answers to some of your questions, not yet," he groaned at her ministrations. "And when I do have them, you will probably not like them... And I still want to have power, and the Supreme Leader is the only one who can help me with that. But you are my family, and I won't let anything happen to you," he gulped. "You come first, Rey. I fucking hate it, but you come first."

 

There were still so many questions left that she wanted to ask him. Was he still going to marry Bazine? Would he want to have children with that woman? How would he be able to keep his promise to only share his bed with Rey? What would happen with their own children if they had them? But right now, all she could think about was how desperate for her Kylo smelled. Her wave of heat was finally there, and Rey didn't even have enough time to moan, begging him to enter her when Kylo was already there. He put her above himself, making Rey straddle him, and she didn't even know where her ability to move like that came from. She was riding him, feeling his giant cock pushing inside her pussy, making Rey feel everything at the same time. She was in heaven, crying out loud and feeling every little bulge of his dick rubbing her insides.

 

Rey loved how complete Kylo made her feel, and his dirty, hot, possessive words whispered into her ear only intensified the sensation. He was perfect, and he was hers.

 

There was a change in his smell when his knot finally linked them together, bringing them both over the edge, and through the blur of her orgasm, Rey almost didn't notice it at first. And then she scented her mate once again...

There, below the layer of stronger emotions lay one more subtle feeling. Rey was surprised she hadn’t noticed it before, because now she realized it had always been there. The realization terrified her, but the first thing she did was trying to scent herself to understand if this feeling was also present in her smell...

 

Kylo smelled like he loved her, and Rey was terrified to realize that now she smelled the same... Looking at her mate with her eyes opened wide, Rey saw Kylo watching her in the same state of astonishment.

 

"Rey..." he whispered, and his fangs thrust into her neck once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! And if you want to chat feel free to find me here:
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton's Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polinaduntonwrites)  
> [P_Dunton's Twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)


	12. The Master and the Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke is waiting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you so much for your comments and kudos! I love them and I feed on them!
> 
> I also want to thank [Stories_In_My_Head](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_in_my_head) for her help with this chapter! Thank you so much! And, [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa), thank you, as always, for your help, support and patience with all my stories!
> 
> And, of course, thank you, [Trueffle123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trueffle123/pseuds/Trueffle123) for the wonderful moodboard you made for this story!
> 
> This chapter has not so much smut in it, but we need to move the plot, don't we? ;) I hope, you'll enjoy it!

****

**Chapter 12.**

**The Master and the Apprentice.**

 

Rey’s heat lasted for five days.  Kylo didn’t close his eyes the whole time, not even for a minute. When Rey’s hormones settled and she could think more or less clearly, she was astonished to find the dark circles under her mate's eyes. He looked like a mess.

 

”Kylo...” she whispered, caressing his cheek, her eyes already closing after he had knotted her one more time. ”Have some rest, please... You must be exhausted...”

 

”Don’t mention it, ” he replied, trying to make her sleep again.

 

”I don't think I can...” she smiled weakly, and he knew what she meant.

 

He couldn't close his eyes... He had to look after her, had to see that she was okay all the time. The realization that had hit them after their fight was too astonishing, too complicated to handle. Kylo had never thought it was possible for him to love somebody, let alone be loved in return, but the feelings he had after taking in their shared scent was impossible to ignore now. It grew stronger every day, and the only thing that calmed Kylo was the fact that he didn't know anyone who could read scents.  It was a new ability shared by him and Rey only, and Kylo was extremely grateful for that. He knew that no one could detect his scent, but he was still worried. Should _anyone_ know how much Rey meant to him, they would both be in mortal danger.  He had to protect her at all costs, and that's why he had stayed awake, watching over his girl.

 

However, Rey was right: he couldn't stay awake all the time.  On the final day of her heat, Kylo fell into an exhausted sleep, full with feelings he has yet to completely process.  The words _Protect! Protect! Protect!_ sounded in his head while Kylo drifted off to sleep.

 

The next morning, he inhaled Rey’s scent once again and detected her heat has ended. His need for her, however, was still there.  Kylo welcomed it, realizing that this was something he had always needed, seemingly completing him, making him whole.

 

Loving her proved not to be the burden he had expected.

 

He got off of the bed, heading to the bathroom. Kylo showered and spent a few minutes in front of the bathroom mirror, gathering his thoughts, while Rey remained asleep.  He had a tough day ahead, and complicated times were approaching. Kylo frowned, leaning onto the sink in front of him, and then straightened his back. _I will handle everything_ , he thought. He had no other choice.

 

Rey woke up right after he had walked into the room, and the weak smile she gave him warmed his heart.

 

“Hey,” she whispered, her voice a bit hoarse. ”Good...” Rey looked around her. “What time is it?”

 

”Eight in the morning. How do you feel?”

 

Rey sat on the bed, rubbing the side of her neck.

 

”Sated.” She shrugged, blushing when her stomach rumbled in protest. "And... Um... Extremely hungry, I guess?"

 

Kylo nodded, smiling softly. The smile still felt somewhat uncommon on his lips, but God he couldn't help it.  How much he wanted to stay in this room forever. However, life had other plans for them.

 

"We'll feed you, but let me clean you up first."  Without warning, Kylo lifted her off of the bed in a single movement.  Rey’s body seize up in his arms, and he waited with bated breath as a thoughtful look passed over her face.  Kylo sighed in relief when she rested her forehead in the crook of his neck.

 

Kylo called the servants to clean up their room. They left the bed in a rumpled heap, the sheets  soaked with their mixed body fluids. It couldn't be saved, and Kylo felt a twinge of embarrassment when one of his servants walked in discreetly to dispose off the ruined fabric.

 

He bathed Rey himself, making sure that every little part of his mate's body was clean.  She was a wreck, her body covered in his sperm mixed with her slick. He didn't want to wash their scent away from her, but as they were mated now, Rey smelled like him.  It soothed him when their scent wasn’t washed away, making him happy, almost giddy. He licked on Rey's mating scar, pleased with her moans and the way her neck trembled under his tongue. When he carried her back into the room, the bed was already covered by fresh, clean sheets, with new sets of clothing waiting for them.  There was no use delaying the inevitable. It was time to go out.

 

Walking along the corridor, Kylo shortened his pace, his gait slower than usual so that Rey could keep up with him.  She was so tiny compared to him, looking fragile after her heat. Kylo's inner urge to protect his Omega intensified again.  He lifted Rey up and carried her the rest of the journey to the kitchen, ignoring the girl’s protests.

 

"Good to see you both, finally!" Despite her cheerful greeting, Phasma's voice was like a bucket of cold water poured over his head.

 

"What are you doing here?" Kylo asked, irritated, as he settled Rey down.  The blonde didn’t reply immediately, busy with putting two cups of tea on the kitchen table.

 

"I am here on the Supreme Leader's order," Phasma revealed, a frown marking her icy features. "He wanted me to take Rey from you as soon as your rut is over."

 

" _What?!_ "

 

Rey's fear filled the room at his outburst, and Kylo rushed to wrap her into his arms. His actions did the trick, and he could feel Rey's tension starting to fade. He, however, had to take two deep breaths to calm himself down.  Phasma remained unaffected, shrugging her broad shoulders and looking him dead straight in the eyes.

 

"Try not to kill me before I finish," the tall woman requested.

 

"You have exactly five seconds to give me a reason not to."

 

Plasma reached over the kitchen counter, retrieving several newspapers. Without saying a word, she threw them on the table in front of Kylo, and he could hear Rey gasp in his arms when they read the headlines screaming over the front page.

 

_"WEDDING OF THE CENTURY BECAME THE SCANDAL OF THE CENTURY.”_

 

_"CLOUDS GLOOM OVER THE SOLAR TEMPLE."_

 

_"HOW COULD HE?! THE SAD TALE OF BAZINE NETAL, JILTED BRIDE."_

 

Every article was accompanied by a photo of Bazine, looking absolutely furious. She was showing her fangs, and it seemed like she was going to kill the photographers who shot those photos.

 

"They were too afraid to put your name in the headlines, so they took it out on poor Bazine," Phasma divulged with glee, but returned quickly back to her somber tone. "The Supreme Leader was too furious with you to notice the media circus at first.  When he cooled down, this was already everywhere and it was too late to stop the press. Good thing the press in the Ecumene is controlled by several powerful families that are still more or less independent, at least for now."

 

Kylo groaned, throwing the newspapers aside.  “What does this have to do with Rey being taken away?"

 

"After the Supreme Leader found out you jilted his daughter, he sent for me. I informed him that you went into rut. He was furious, and sent two soldiers to take Rey from here as soon as you are finished with her.”  Phasma shook her head, closing her eyes before continuing. "They are actually waiting outside the apartment now, with direct orders from the Supreme Leader to take Rey from here and send her straight to the Omega Center on the outskirts of the Ecumene. Oh, and by the way, the Supreme Leader is waiting for you..."

 

Kylo could feel Rey shivering, and he pulled her closer, sucking on her mating gland. The gesture was far too intimate for anyone to see, but he didn't give a damn right now.  Phasma, thankfully, lowered her eyes, and he was grateful for her discretion. This woman was starting to get too involved. Kylo hated it, but he couldn't deny any longer that Phasma was an ally.  An ally Kylo hadn't realized he needed until several days ago.

 

"Are they waiting -"

 

"For my signal, yes."

 

Kylo growled, showing teeth.

 

"Good thing you are mated," Phasma observed.  

 

Kylo slowly nodded.  He could feel Rey shifting within his arms, to see him at a better angle while inhaling his scent. Her own scent also changed, and Kylo was relieved to smell a trace of hope in it.

 

"He needn’t have bothered summoning me.  I was going to meet the Supreme Leader today anyway," he gnashed. "Rey," he murmured, his words for his Omega's ears alone. "I am going to step away from you now, and I won't be able to touch you until we come back home today. But I want you to pull yourself together and be strong. Will you do it for me?"

 

"Do I have a choice?" she murmured, and Kylo welcomed her spurt of anger. Even if Rey were mad at him, this would help her make it through the day.

 

"No."

 

Rey nodded, and he took a step back away from her, hoping that his scent conveyed how proud he was of her.

 

"Call them!"  Kylo ordered the blond woman.

 

***

 

Rey drew deep breaths. She was so fucking scared even the simplest thought was too complicated to process, nearly fainting when the guards entered Kylo’s apartment. One of them, a Beta male, walked up and roughly grabbed Rey by the arm.  That had been a grave error. She hadn't even noticed how it happened, but the Beta had fallen to the floor, gasping for air. The other guard remained on his spot, apparently deciding it would be better to explain his intentions before acting them out.  The Master of the Ecumene towered above his partner's body, looking furious and ready to kill.

 

"Master Ren." Rey could give the guard credit for how steady his voice sounded despite the smell of utter terror in his scent. "We have direct orders from the Supreme Leader to transfer this Omega to one of the Centers."

 

"Oh, do you now?" Kylo displayed his impressive fangs to the man, and Rey thought it would need a week’s worth of cleaning to get rid of the smell of the guard's terror. Kylo looked menacing.  Even Rey was utterly terrified, but the way he held himself was immensely, and surprisingly, arousing. Her wayward thought must’ve affected her scent, as Kylo's nostrils flared for a second.

 

He gave her a sharp look. _Be still, little one_ , his gaze was telling her. She ceased her movements, obediently, and lowered her eyes.

 

Kylo addressed the guard left standing.  "I am the Master of the Ecumene, and I am ordering you to leave this Omega alone.”

 

"Master Ren, you know we can't disobey the Supreme Leader's orders," the guard responded, gulping and terrified.

 

"Master Ren," Phasma called Kylo’s attention. "Considering the Omega is your mate now, I think that you can take her with you to the Supreme Leader. I'm taking responsibility for any outcomes of this," she offered, looking over to the guards to request confirmation. "You know I was given the right to readjust the orders concerning the Omega if needed."

 

The guards hesitated but eventually nodded.  He takes Rey in, under Kylo’s malevolent glare. A servant brought a pair of coats for his master and his mate to wear.  They left the apartment with Kylo and Phasma leading the way, and Rey following them, surrounded by the massive Beta-guards.

 

Kylo ignored Rey throughout the drive to the Government building. During the past five days, he had been all over her, and now Rey felt a bit lost from the lack of contact and attention. She pulled herself together, however. She knew that whatever reasons Kylo had on his mind, it was for her own protection. This was the strange paradigm between them now: Rey knew that Kylo had told her the truth when he said that she would always come first. And no matter what, her mate would do anything to protect her.

 

When they arrived at the front door that led to the royal reception room, Kylo quickly took her in his arms, murmuring in her hair. "Bow when you see the Supreme Leader," he instructed through gritted teeth.  She knew that he had to behave a certain way with her, but hearing the tone of his voice still hurt. She took a deep breath and smelled the regret that was now filling the air around him.

 

 _I am sorry, Rey_ , it said, and she nodded lightly, just like if he had said it out loud.

 

Kylo, Phasma and Rey entered once the door in front of them opened. Rey looked around, studying the red walls of the room. Taking an instant dislike of the place, she thought all this red was too much for her eyes, and she couldn't imagine how one could sit here for the whole day and not go mad. The color made her angry, raising her level of aggression, and at the same time, she felt completely lost and vulnerable, surrounded by these strange and unfamiliar walls. She felt like a lamb intended for slaughter.  Kylo felt miles away from her now, and Rey had to gather all her willpower to appear, at the very least, calm and collected.

 

And then she saw him.

 

In the middle, at the end of the room, stood a seat, looking more like a throne than a massive armchair, and there sat the Supreme Leader, Snoke. Rey froze on the spot, while Kylo and Phasma kept walking towards the man. She had seen him before, but here, among the walls painted with the color of blood, Snoke looked all powerful and menacing. Maybe it was because his chair was placed high up on a platform and everyone who came inside had to gaze at the Supreme Leader from the bottom up.  The size and dimension of the room made Kylo seemed smaller than the head of this country. Rey clenched her fists, fighting to stay calm.

 

"Kylo Ren." Snoke's voice was quiet, but Rey could hear clearly it from where she stood. "Look at you."

 

Hearing his greeting made Rey realize what made her especially anxious. The Supreme Leader was on edge, the room smelling of his fury and anger, emanating from Snoke and reaching her nose. Kylo bowed in front of Snoke.

 

"Supreme Leader, you wanted to see me."

 

"Wanted to see you?" Snoke derided, rising suddenly from his _chair_ , leaning closer to Kylo. "WANTED TO SEE YOU?! Do you have any idea how much trouble your weakness caused?" Snoke barely held on to his temper when his eye caught the sight of Phasma, who remained quiet during the whole exchange. Rey realized that the old man was trying to rein in his anger lest he give any important information away in his state of fury.  

 

"What are you doing here, Mrs. Hux?" Snoke demanded. "I thought I ordered you to get rid of the Omega and tell Master Ren that I wanted to see him. I don't remember asking you to accompany him here."

 

"I am sorry, Supreme Leader." Phasma gave her own bow of respect. "I wasn't going to come either, but there are some complications that require your intervention."

 

Snoke squinted at the blonde, and the tall woman nodded towards Rey.  And that was the moment the Supreme Leader saw her, the Omega.

 

"What is this creature doing here?!" he growled in distaste, and what Rey smelled from him was a lot like desire. To kill her.

 

"Bring the Omega here," Phasma commanded.  The guards dragged Rey forward, and she could see Kylo's lips turn into a thin line, watching her walk reluctantly towards where Snoke sat imperiously, but the Alpha did nothing and stood his ground.  Rey knew, however, that it took all his willpower to stay still.

 

"Why is she here?" Snoke demanded, again.

 

Phasma didn't reply, marching over to Rey to pull down her collar, exposing the mating bite to the Supreme Leader.  The room fell silent. Snoke rose from his seat and spoke directly to Phasma.

 

"Leave," the Supreme Leader ordered the tall, blonde woman.  She took a step back, hesitating, before nodding and striding away, leaving Rey with Kylo, the guards and Snoke.

 

"Look at you," he spat as he sauntered towards Rey's mate. "The mighty Kylo Ren.  When I found you... Oh... I saw what all Masters live to see. Raw, untamed Alpha power! And beyond that something truly special." Snoke’s voice was deceptively soft, but Rey could feel the tension increasing inside the room.  She could almost hear Kylo's heart drumming into his chest. He kept his eyes lowered, but Rey felt no fear emanating from him. Her Alpha was tense and alert, and there was also something in his scent that Rey couldn't yet recognize.  

 

"The potential of your bloodline, a new Vader..."  Kylo’s head snapped up at his Master, and what Rey couldn't recognize before became clear to her now. He was angry with himself.  Snoke's words got into his heart, the self-loathing now tearing Kylo's soul apart.

 

 _Power.  I want power, Rey_ , she remembered the words he had said to her several days ago. And Vader had been the most powerful man in the world.  Kylo, who craved power, surely admired him. He wanted to be a new Vader.

 

What Snoke was about to say brought Kylo to the edge. "Now, I fear," Snoke sighed heavily. "I was mistaken... "

 

"I gave everything I had to you," Kylo railed back.  Rey and the guards were ignored, fading into the background.  For the Master and apprentice, there was no one in the room but the other.  The Supreme Leader smirked evilly.

 

"You have too much of your father's heart in you," he derided. "Still, after all these years... You are weak for the same reason your father was weak, Young Solo."

 

"I killed Han Solo!" Kylo thundered. "When the moment came, I didn't hesitate!"  

 

Rey only felt raw rage raising inside her mate.  His hatred towards everything that was connected to his old name rose together with it: hatred towards his family, towards his father and his uncle, and anger for something else.  There was hatred towards himself. Rey gasped as she sensed it in Kylo's scent, thinking how many years had he spent, suppressing this overwhelming feeling inside himself.

 

"Of course, but the deed split your spirit to the bone, after all! You were caught by a girl who smelled nice to you, and you couldn't stand against it! YOU FAILED!"

 

Kylo roared, rushing towards Snoke and was immediately caught by the guards.  Kylo was fast but the guards were quick enough, able to protect their Leader. Rey knew this was humiliating for an Alpha such as her mate, but at the same time, it cooled his heels, stopping Kylo before he could do anything foolish. Still showing his fangs, he shrugged the guards off, straightening his back.  They resisted but Snoke stopped them with a rise of his hand.

 

"You disappointed me, Kylo.  It seems that you are still just the child I found on the streets of the Capitol all those years ago."

 

Rey sensed her mate being stung by those words.  He was furious, and Rey feared he wasn’t thinking straight. Then Kylo smelled like sorrow, hurt by Snoke's rejection of him.  Rey didn't know the details, but she could not help but wonder whether he been similarly hurt by his parents all those years ago.  Was he so hurt that Kylo lashed out against Omegas, who he thought were a threat to an Alphas' power? After discerning all of his new emotions, Rey became aware as to what his actual weakness was... abandonment.  By his parents and later, his uncle. It was evident that Kylo was trying to soothe this pain with everything at his disposal. All those violent things he had done to establish his power, what did he need them for?  

 

Rey concluded that despite who Kylo had become under Snoke, deep inside her mate was still a lost, abandoned boy who had been rejected by his parents and almost killed by his uncle.  She knew how Kylo felt, she had been abandoned, after all. Rey's heart broke for him.

 

"Kylo Ren, I watched the Old Empire fall." Snoke frowned, his tone slightly shifting. Rey’s distrust of Snoke made her wary, and knew that everything he did was for a purpose.  It was clear that he was trying to manipulate Kylo, weakening him with every word that was coming from the old bastard's mouth. "Historians say that it was because of poor strategy or arrogance that caused the fall of Vader, but the historians have it all wrong.  It was neither poor strategy nor arrogance, and you know too well, what caused his downfall."

 

Rey’s gaze never left her mate, seeing how Kylo's jaw twitched at the Supreme Leader’s lecture.

 

"Sentiment," Snoke concluded hoarsely.  Rey's heart sank, sensing immediately that Kylo wasn't reaching out to her, wasn't thinking about her, as if consumed by Snoke's power play.  Her mate wasn't there for her and Rey felt lost and alone. "Yes. Such a simple thing, such a foolish error. Had not Lord Vader succumbed to emotions at that crucial moment, had the father killed the son, the Old Empire would have conquered the world!"

 

Rey felt a change in Kylo, confused by what caused the sudden alteration, but remembered the Supreme Leader's words.

 

_...had the father killed the son..._

 

Kylo killed Han Solo and sought to become Snoke’s apprentice.  Snoke was his Master, and one could consider he had become Kylo’s father figure...

 

 _I am your family now, Rey_ , she remembered Kylo's words. _I made my choice to become your family... You are my weak spot, you are making me weaker... I have something to lose now, Rey. My priorities changed, and I fucking hate it! But you are my family, and I won't let anything happen to you... You come first, Rey..._

 

Suddenly, the floodgates opened.  She was able to scent him fully again, and Kylo could scent her too. _Be strong for me, Rey_ , his scent was telling her, bracing herself for what was to come.  

 

"I was not seduced by sentiment,"  Kylo denied vehemently. "I lost to my biology this time, but outside my rut, she is nothing to me." _Oh_ , Rey mused, now fully aware what the changes in his scent meant.  Knowing his words weren't true was one thing, but hearing his lies was another.  It still hurt like hell, and hot tears started to fall down her cheeks. "And I will not fail you, Supreme Leader. You sent Phasma to take her away but you saw the mating bite on this Omega's neck.  She is stuck with me now, and you know we can't..." Kylo paused, looking at the guards, hinting at Snoke to understand that he couldn't speak certain things here. "We can't break the law." Snoke didn’t reply right away, opting instead to return to his seat.

 

"You are right, Master Ren." Snoke frowned, as if  in deep thought. "Well then...We'll move your wedding with Bazine, three months from now, and your Omega will be presented to the Council in three weeks.  Please make sure that there is no media scandal around your wedding this time, _boy_."

 

Kylo nodded.  "Of course, Supreme Leader."

 

 _He would still marry Bazine, after all_ , Rey thought sadly, her heart breaking into pieces.

 

"You can go now," Snoke waved him off. "And take your Omega with you."

 

Despite acknowledging her existence, Snoke wasn't looking at Rey, and neither was Kylo. She followed her mate, on wobbly legs, out of the royal reception room.

 

***

 

In the car, he pulled Rey closer to himself, not giving a damn about the fact that Phasma was sitting across from them.  His girl was shivering in his arms, and Kylo thought he could die from the smell of her overwhelming sorrow. He would try to make it better for her as soon as they got back home, but for now, holding her was all Kylo could do.

 

He was lost. He had always trusted his Master. Snoke had taught him everything he knew, and Kylo had always been loyal to him as he had no reason to doubt the Supreme Leader.  Rey had changed Kylo's priorities, but, aside from the matters that related to his mate, he still followed his Master’s teachings, remaining loyal to his teacher. Today, however, his loyalty faltered.  Snoke had made him feel useless when the Master expressed disappointment.

 

The Alpha in him had been humiliated and hurt.  Snoke had always praised and admired his apprentice, repeatedly telling Kylo that the grandson of Vader deserved the world.  In the Throne Room, however, Kylo came to the conclusion that Snoke will not tolerate another show of weakness, and would not hesitate to eliminate him should Kylo disappoint him a second time.  It seemed his family history was repeating itself.

 

_Unworthy Alpha! No wonder your mother wished you were never born!_

 

"Kylo?" Rey's quiet voice pulled him out of his trance, and he looked at his mate who peered up at him with worried eyes.  She didn't say anything and just took his hand, placing the scenting gland on her wrist over his. His anxiety started to fade immediately.

 

"What are your new orders?" Kylo growled at Phasma. The blond shrugged, never moving her sight from looking out of the window.

 

"I'm going to report to the Supreme Leader about the behavior patterns of the HC Omega...and about her Alpha as well.”.

 

Kylo felt his rage boiling over. So, Snoke planned on placing him on a tight leash, after all.

 

"And what are you going to report?" he asked, his voice soft but carried a dangerous undertone. Phasma turned to him, smirking.

 

"The truth, of course," she grinned. "The Omega is distressed because her Alpha doesn't pay her any attention. Their mating, however, is making him disinterested in any other Alphas' smell."

 

Kylo frowned.  Pausing to ensure the driver couldn't hear them, he asked a question that had been bothering him for some time now, a question that perhaps Phasma, in all her candor, could provide answers.

 

"Why should I trust you? You are not loyal to the Supreme Leader, how should I know that you won't betray me as well?"

 

"Trust no one, Master Ren," Phasma reminded him. "I cannot make you trust me, Kylo, but I think you should understand my reasons why I go against Snoke."

 

"I know," Kylo scoffed. "I remember. Your mother was an Omega and..."

 

"It's not like that," she dared to interrupt him.  Kylo was ready to kill her for insolence, but reconsidered his reaction.  Phasma was becoming too valuable for his own liking. "Can't you see, Kylo? Snoke is completely insane.  This madman doesn't deserve to rule the country."

 

"He’s just too Alpha for your taste." For some reason, Kylo wanted to acquit his Master, the man who was his teacher and believed in Kylo when no one else had.

 

"Don’t lie to yourself!" Phasma replied, her cool demeanor cracking. "Kylo, you may not notice it, but Snoke doesn't feel anything towards anyone. He only uses whoever he can for his own gain!"

 

"He taught me everything I know!” Kylo murmured through clenched teeth.  “And he never asked anything in return!"

 

"Oh, didn't he?" Phasma snickered. "Not even to marry his daughter so that he could intermarry the Vader line?"

 

Kylo had no argument to counter that. Phasma was too smart for her own good. Of course, she'd noticed... And of course, she was right.

 

"What you don't understand, Kylo," the blonde went on. "Is why he is like that."

 

"And how do you know why?" he asked impatiently.

 

"Oh, Kylo." Phasma shook her head. "My father had told me enough, and what you don't understand is that Snoke is not just ‘too Alpha’.  He’s a crazy psychopath, incapable of feelings, and you could be like that too, you know."

 

The Master of the Ecumene frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

 

"You could be like him because Snoke behaves exactly like an Alpha from an HC Alpha/Omega couple. The one that mated another woman instead of his fated one."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, please!)


	13. HC mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's Introduction is approaching, and Phasma is ready to reveal the Snoke's mate story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! As always, I want to thank you all for your comments and kudos. I love them, and I love you!
> 
> And I thank my glorious beta [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) for helping me with this. I hope you'll feel better soon, darling!
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think!

****

 

**The Ecumene.**

**HC mates.**

**Chapter 13.**

 

This night was the first time he had ever gone down on someone. Alphas didn't do it. Suckling on anyone's clit was considered humiliating. However, Kylo couldn't care less. Rey tasted like heaven, and he didn't want to be anywhere else, but in their bedroom with his head rested between her legs.

Rey moaned loudly, and it sounded like a song to Kylo's ears. This woman was his world, and her scent, much stronger here, closer to her cunt, was the only thing he wanted to smell now.

 

 

_The first thing he had done when they entered the apartment was barking at his servants to make them leave the wing. Rey hadn't eaten for the whole day, and he could feel her hunger in her scent, among all other drastic things. He had to talk to Phasma though, and the woman followed them into the apartment. Feeding Rey, Kylo had been listening to the blond Alpha, and his soul had been torn apart._

_"Speak," he ordered Phasma, feeling Rey's tongue brushing over his fingers as she took the piece of sandwich from his hands._

_"My father studied Alphas from HC couples when it was still allowed," Phasma sighed. "He told me that if an HC Alpha mated another person, something broke in them... It looked different every time, and the reaction depended on the compatibility rate, but those Alphas became crueler and less sensitive to emotional stimulus. Their conditions seemed to progress over the years. My father never got an opportunity to study a lot of them, but he supposed that in the end, those Alphas would become completely immune to any feelings. They wouldn't be able to feel love or joy, and the only thing that would satisfy them would be power... It seems, my father was right, after all..."_

_Kylo frowned, processing the woman's words. He had always wanted to feel immune to feelings. Snoke had told him many times that emotions were a weakness, and Kylo believed it was true. Now, however, his mate was eating from his hands, and he had never felt more alive. Yes, Rey smelled like sorrow, and she was sad and heartbroken. He had to marry Bazine, and Kylo knew it was driving his mate insane. However, he knew that even when Bazine became his wife, he would never touch her. His need for power was still there, but Kylo didn't want anyone, but Rey anymore. And he couldn't imagine his life without her now..._

_"You know that Snoke's wife was bedridden at the end of her life?" Phasma asked. "Well, my father used to know the Supreme Leader's former doctor..."_

_"Dr. Erso?"_

_"The one and only. He was killed right after Asajj Netal's death," Phasma shrugged._

_"Killed?" this information was new to Kylo, and he didn't like it. As far as he knew, Galen Erso had died in a car crash. That was what his men had told him. Phasma frowned at the Master of the Ecumene._

_"I beg your pardon, Master Ren," she said, looking at him intently. "That must be rumors again."_

_Kylo remembered the previous time Phasma had spoken to him about rumors... Rey had almost lost her mind that day, and the only thing that had saved Kylo's mate was that he had actually listened to Dr. Hux._

_"Go on," he growled._

_"Well, the rumors say that the car crash that killed Erso was staged... He was the only one who knew the details of Madame Netal's death... And my father told me that it looked like someone was trying to cover their tracks."_  


_"To cover whose tracks?" Kylo was listening very carefully now._

_He had never thought about Snoke's wife before, and now everything the tall woman was telling him made sense. Snoke had never looked like he cared about his wife's death. He had never mentioned her. When Asajj died and Snoke didn't speak about it, Kylo had assumed that his Master was just hiding his pain like all Alphas were supposed to, but now he was starting to look at the situation differently._

_"Of the way she died," Phasma explained. "Snoke wanted to have an Alpha son, and he was impregnating Asajj again and again. Erso had never gone into the details, talking to my father. After all, he was a professional and respected medical privacy. But he told my father something, and dad connected the dots... Asajj Netal was advised to stop getting pregnant for a while. Her body was exhausted and needed rest. However, she got pregnant again and died. Dr. Erso was the only man who was close to her, and he knew too much."_

 

 

Rey's moans were getting louder, and they sounded like music to Kylo's ears.

 

"Do you like it, little Omega?" he murmured, clamping her clit between his teeth. "You are so wet for me... I can eat you out all night long and will never get tired of it."

 

She cried out, and he felt her cunt spasming just an inch away from his nose. He suckled on her clit harder, burying his face in her slick. Kylo didn't care about the afterlife anymore, if there was a heaven, it was right here, between Rey's shaking legs.

 

 

_"Did Snoke know who his HC mate was?" Kylo hissed, still processing everything Phasma had told him. "Had he ever met her?"_

_"Oh," the blonde smirked evilly. "That's where the most interesting part of this drastic story begins," she looked at Rey worriedly. "It would be probably better to let Rey have some rest after today..."_

_"No," Rey's voice sounded determined and a little bit angry, and Kylo looked at his Omega in surprise. "I know what you are trying to do, Phasma. I think I will have to deal with many hideous things in the immediate future, do you really think that the story about Snoke's HC mate would distress me that much?"_

_Kylo felt two opposite things at the same time. On the one hand, he felt immensely proud of his girl. Rey had so much on her plate, but she was still strong and capable of handling them. On the other hand, he hated that she had to go through this all. His world was caving in. The most important person in the world was suffering, and he was the one to blame for that. Still, he grabbed Rey by the shoulder and clenched it tightly._

 

_I am here, little one. I will protect you._

 

_"Okay then," Phasma sighed. "This situation happened before Snoke married and mated Asajj Netal. He was a young leader back then, and the people praised him after his men had defeated the Great Plague. My father respected him too. He was interested in HC couples, and he explained to the Supreme Leader the possible dynamics between mates in those pairs...According to my father, Snoke was very interested. He asked dad if he could find a mate for a person using some biological markers. My father spent several years researching before he was able to do it, but he managed to find the way... The first person he found was Snoke's HC mate. My father thought that Snoke wanted to be mated finally, and he helped the Supreme Leader willingly... However, the girl never made it to the Capitol..."_

_"What happened?" Kylo hissed, pulling Rey closer to himself. Phasma had been worried that the story would upset Rey, but it was Kylo's hands that were trembling now. He could see what was to come, and the thought of something similar happening to his mate drove him insane._

_"They said one of the Alpha soldiers from the officers that were escorting the girl to Snoke had gone into rut... They said that she had fought him and was killed... Snoke never even got to see the girl... If he had smelled her, everything would have gone different in this country, but he didn’t... My father felt sorry for him at first, but after some time he started to realize that Snoke didn't seem very upset with everything that had happened. This girl hadn't been killed in front of his eyes, so he hadn't gone berserk, and everything seemed fine... Year after year my father had been secretly watching the man... In the end, he decided that it would be safer to just retire."_

_"Your father died of dementia," Kylo murmured, squinting at Phasma._

_"Oh, yes, yes, he did," the blonde smirked. "Officially... But he lived longer than any man with dementia, didn't he?"_

_Kylo was watching her intently. He had always thought that he knew everything about the country. He was the Head of Secret services, for God's sake!_

_"Oh, I can hear you thinking," Phasma smirked. "But don't worry, my father managed to trick everyone, even Snoke... Galen was, unfortunately, not that lucky..."_

_Still, he had never heard about Galen's death, not even from his men..._

_"Snoke always has some cards up his sleeve, Kylo," Phasma bowed her head sympathetically, making Kylo even angrier. "You can see how he runs the Council," she smirked. "Some of the Counselors are oblivious to that while the others are happy with everything as they know their gains... Some members try to resist Snoke, but there is safety in numbers, you know," she shrugged. "What surprises me most of all, Kylo, is that you think that Snoke would play differently with you..."_

_His world was caving in at this moment, and Kylo tried his best to ignore the aching feeling in his chest. It wasn't so new to him. He had experienced it already, many years ago in what seemed to be a galaxy far far away. On the day when his parents sent him away and then on the day when his uncle almost killed him._

_"Alpha..." Rey's subtle voice calling him by designation didn't let him lose it._

_Kylo turned to his mate, who was now looking at him worriedly._

_Plans changed. He couldn't let himself lose it now. Snoke had called him a boy today, but he was none. He was a man, an Alpha. Kylo was a leader by blood, and, moreover, he had this fragile girl to protect now. He had to stay strong, he had to keep calm._

_His priorities had utterly changed, likewise, so had his plans. But, first of all, he had to take care of his mate who was smelling like worry, and that wouldn't do._

_"I heard you," he told Phasma. "I have to think about it to come up with a plan. For now, everything is to remain as it was. I'd like you to go now, though. I think we've spent enough time together today."_

_"Of course, Master Ren," the blonde nodded, ignoring Kylo's rudeness. "I will leave you alone now."_

_She was walking to the door already when he stopped her._

_"And, Dr. Hux," she turned to him, frowning at his cold tone this time. "I hope you understand that you go against the Supreme Leader now," Kylo waited until Phasma nodded. "I can understand your reasons, and you know I have mine too," Phasma was watching Kylo intently, not saying a word. He waited for a minute and then spoke again. "But if you ever decide to go against me, I will kill you."_

_He wasn't sure if he had ever seen Phasma Hux terrified. This time, however, she looked exactly like that._

_"Is it clear?" he asked._

_"Yes," Phasma nodded, pulling herself together. "Absolutely."_

_"Good. Goodbye, Dr. Hux."_

_The tall woman walked from the room, and Kylo and Rey were finally left alone. Kylo turned to his mate, worried that his encounter with Phasma scared or hurt her. However, Rey was looking at him with bright eyes, and her scent didn't trouble him. Surprisingly, she was calm now. Calm and content. He scented her again._

_Was it possible? Could Rey actually agree with his actions now? He had to establish his power with Phasma. It was a mandatory powerplay. It was something that couldn't be avoided. Kylo had shown too much weakness in front of Phasma, and he had to remind her who he was for his and Rey's sake. Despite everything, he couldn't trust the blonde. Not completely... However, the blonde was Rey's friend, and Kylo knew that his mate could not approve of what he had done. So why couldn't he smell her anger or distress now?_

_Kylo buried his nose in Rey's mating gland, and there it was, the smell he never expected the feel there... Approval. Kylo almost gaped in awe. His girl was so smart. He loved her so fucking much..._

_"Come here, little one," he lifted Rey from her chair and headed away from the kitchen towards their bedroom._

 

Kylo pulled up, trying to wipe Rey's slick from his lips. However, his Omega grabbed his hand and pulled him closer with a strength Kylo never knew she possessed. She kissed him hungrily, moaning at the feeling of herself on his tongue.

 

"Please, Kylo," she whispered, sucking on his tongue. "Fill me..."

 

He didn't need to be asked twice. He knew precisely what his mate required. Her desires were transparent to him, running in his blood with every breath he took. Carefully at first, he entered her, stretching Rey's tight cunt and filling her to the brim. Rey almost cried in pleasure at his action.

 

"Do you like it, little one?" he asked her hoarsely. "Do you like being stuffed with my giant cock?"

"Oh... Yes! Yes!!" Rey cried, pushing her hips towards Kylo's groin.

 

She was so fucking tight!

 

"God!" Kylo groaned.

 

"Did you enjoy it?" she suddenly whispered as he increased his pace, fucking her roughly into the mattress. "Did you like eating me out and fucking me with your giant tongue, Alpha?"

 

He hadn’t expected this... It was quite a daring from Rey's side, none of the Omegas were supposed to speak to Alphas like that. However, he didn't give a damn about it right now. His girl was talking dirty to him, and he loved every single word that was coming from her tiny sexy mouth. His knot was already starting to swell.

 

"Oh, I did," he groaned. "But what I love much more, sweetheart is when you are coming undone with my giant cock inside your tight little pussy!"

 

Rey moaned so loudly that for a second Kylo imagined that she was in heat again. The level of his desire for her was the same, but his head was clearer, and he could feel her even better.

 

"Come, Omega! Come around my fucking cock! Come. NOW!"

 

Rey's pussy clenched around his length, and Kylo followed her immediately, spilling his seed inside her and crying loudly.

 

"MINE!" he groaned. "MINE, OMEGA!"

 

"YES, YES, KYLO, ALPHA!"

 

 

"Mate..." she whispered surprisingly tenderly when they both came back to their senses. Rey was caressing his cheek with her thumb, and Kylo was out of breath from the smell of love emanating from her.

 

He remembered what Phasma had told them about Snoke. Compatibility rate was more than just biology, he realized. It was about fate, about someone who was born to be your second half... How could someone kill his second half?

Rey was melting in his arms, falling asleep very quickly, and Kylo kissed her forehead.

 

"Sleep, Rey," he whispered. "Sleep, I will protect you. I promise."

 

 

Three weeks passed by very quickly. Kylo had to leave Rey from time to time to go to work, but they spent all of his free time together. It was actually obligatory as there was a need to keep a freshly-mated couple together to avoid screwing up the mates' hormonal levels. However, Kylo still had to spend a lot of time in the office. Snoke never mentioned the fact that Kylo was mated now, and kept talking to him about the upcoming wedding with Bazine. Bazine wasn't even around to participate in the conversation.

 

As far as Kylo was informed, the Alpha woman had been put on medical leave and was now spending time in her apartment accompanied by her Omegas. He didn't give a damn, but surprisingly, neither did Snoke. It was like his daughter's pain meant nothing to him, and now Kylo realized that it was actually true. To his utter dread, what Phasma had told him and Rey about the Supreme Leader seemed to be true...

 

Still, Kylo kept observing. He had to come up with some kind of a plan, but he had to gather information first. So, he kept coming to work and watching.

 

 

The day of Rey's Introduction finally came, and Kylo was nervous. She had been taken from him in the morning, and now the Council Beta servants had to prepare her for the first meeting with the Council. New members were not introduced to the Council too often, and every new Introduction was a special event, broadcasted all over the Ecumene. New Omegas were introduced even more seldom, and that is why according to Kylo's men, the event raised so much interest among the people. Not to mention whose mate was being introduced this time...

 

Kylo was standing in front of the mirror in his formal attire. It was required for every official event. All Heads wore a black uniform accompanied by a cape, and their official wives wore white dresses and Omegas wore red. Kylo was worried about Rey. He didn't like it when his mate was too far away from him. It happened right after they mated. Every minute away from her felt awful. It was like as if the urge to protect his mate intensified tenfold, and Kylo was ready to kill all the time. It wasn't really comfortable, considering his position, and Kylo hoped that when their hormones settled, it would be easier for him.

 

He arrived at the Governmental building and was happy with the glass of whiskey Maz had put on the table in front of him. Some alcohol wouldn't hurt, he decided. When the time finally came, Kylo rose from his chair and headed to the Council meeting room.

 

The reporters were sneaking all over the place, adjusting the light and checking the sound, and Kylo rolled his eyes looking at these people. Truth be told, he had always hated cameras, not because he was afraid of publicity, but because every single one of those reporters wanted to get under his skin. He was an Alpha, and their persistence irritated him. It felt like they were breaking his boundaries, and that was not something an Alpha would tolerate. However, that was the way the Supreme Leader ensured the illusion of democracy. The media was more or less free, just like Phasma had said. It would all change when Kylo would come to power, though. It had been his and Snoke's idea, and no matter what happened to Snoke, Kylo was going to stick to that plan.

 

The round table was empty now as the Introduction ceremony required all Counselors to remain standing by the wall with the map of the Ecumene to greet the newcomer. Everyone except for Snoke and Bazine was already here. The Heads accompanied by their wives stood separately, and by the entrance to the room, there was a line of the Counselors' Omegas, all dressed in the blood red dresses. It had been a while since Kylo had seen these outfits. They had been made to remind people of the outfits worn by Omega Queen's maids in the olden times. Rey would go through the line of Omegas first and then would be greeted by the Heads who would bow in front of her waiting for her to do just the same. One by one she would go through them until she reached Bazine and Snoke. Then, after the Supreme Leader greeted her, she would stand by his side aside from everyone, and that would be the time Kylo would finally feel calm.

 

Suddenly, the doors to the room opened, and Snoke entered the meeting hall. Beside him went Bazine, and Kylo squinted at the woman. He hadn't seen her for a month, and Bazine looked drastic. He could see that her stylists had tried to do their best to make her look decent. However, Kylo could still see the dark circles under her eyes, and nothing could help to hide her puffy face. Bazine had been drinking. Kylo knew that the woman liked to indulge herself with alcohol from time to time, but now it seemed that she had been drinking for weeks. Kylo scented the air of the room. There was a mixture of emotions hanging in the air, and the scent of curiosity was the most intensive one. However, when Bazine entered, Kylo could also smell one more scent mixing into the air. It was a smell of hatred. Hatred and overwhelming fury. The smell was emanating from the woman in waves, and Kylo tensed.

 

 _Protect your mate!_ his body was telling him. _Mate is in danger!_

 

And yet, he didn't have a reason to move yet. Kylo counted the steps to the line of people in front of him. He could make it in three strides if there were a need. Kylo tensed and prepared to kill. He hoped with his all heart that there wouldn't be a need to do it.

 

***

 

Rey was waiting in front of the entrance to the Counselor room fighting the urge to bite her freshly manicured nails. She had seen the place she was about to enter on TV and had never thought that one day she would join it as a member of the Council.

Rey looked down at her red dress. She had seen herself in the mirror, and couldn't help, but think that it looked somehow beautiful on her. She remembered the pictures in her school history books, showing the Old Empire's Queen's Omegas wearing similar dresses. However, she couldn't help but remember another picture she had seen in the books. One of the Omega Queen's formal dresses was also red. And looking at her reflection in the mirror, Rey couldn't help, but notice that she resembled the Queen in that picture much more than she resembled her maids.

 

"Everyone is ready," the Beta servant informed, and Rey braced herself.

 

And then the doors to the room opened.

 

There was a line of people waiting for her, and Rey walked to the Council Omegas first. They all looked a bit shy and tense, but Rey noticed that they were looking at her with interest from under their lashes. She could smell their interest in their scents too, and she finally smiled to one of them. The reaction of the Omega was instant and sincere. She smiled back, and Rey felt her heart clench. It seemed that no one had smiled at this Omega in a while...

 

One by one, Rey bowed to the Omegas after they bowed to her. The Alphas were next, and Rey tensed, sensing that their curiosity was more aggressive and predatory. Not all of them were like that, but Rey still turned her head a bit to be able to see her mate who was waiting for her several steps away. She could smell that he was worried, and she tried to calm down as to not distress Kylo even more. Alpha after Alpha she was moving towards the Supreme Leader and his daughter.

 

Bazine was one step away from her, and Rey took a deep breath, moving towards the Alpha.

And then it hit her.

 

The smell of utter disgust and furry. Bazine smelled like insanity... Rey looked up at her and could hardly contain her gasp. Behind her back, she felt her mate starting to move.

 

"UGLY DISGUSTING ANIMAL!" Bazine's cry was so loud, and Rey was so shocked that it took her a second to realize that she was no longer standing on her two feet. Terrible pain was spreading over her stomach where Bazine had hit her, knocking Rey off her feet. The Alpha woman was crying like a banshee in her delirious haze when Kylo hit her and Bazine smashed into the wall, losing consciousness.

 

"KYLO!" Rey heard Phasma's voice. "STOP! YOUR MATE NEEDS YOU!"

 

And then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't panic and let me know what you think!


	14. Make them all pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, there is a massive TRIGGER WARNING for this chapter that I put in the notes at the bottom of the page. I didn't want to spoil anything for those who don't care about trigger warnings, that's why I put it there. But if you are sensitive, please scroll down and read that trigger warning before you read the chapter.
> 
> And I love your comments! Thank you so much for reading and commenting this!
> 
> And I also thank my darling beta [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa)! I hope you'll feel better soon, darling! Just remember that you are awesome!

****

**The Ecumene.**

**Chapter 14.**

**Make them all pay.**

 

Blood was pounding in his head. Kylo could barely see what was going on as every part of his body hurt. No. It didn't hurt. Every cell in his body wanted blood. Kylo wished to kill. He wanted to kill every single person in this fucking room. It was like his soul was breaking in half, it was like his universe was caving in. Rey was lying in blood on the floor of the Council meeting room, dying in pain, and Bazine was towering above her with a knife she had pulled out of her sleeve with a crazy grin on her face.

 

With a roar, Kylo rushed at her, and his strike was so hard that Bazine was thrown against the wall, falling on the floor and losing consciousness. He was going to kill her. He had to see her blood, and he had to see every single person in this room dead.

 

”KYLO! STOP!! YOUR MATE NEEDS YOU!!!”

 

Phasma mentioned his mate...

 

_Rey!_

 

His girl was probably still alive because Kylo had reacted to Phasma’s voice. This moment of hesitation let fifteen Beta guards who were in the room jump on him. He stopped himself from tearing their throats apart with every single drop of willpower he had.

 

Rey needed him.

 

He could smell the guards' fear. Every one of them was afraid of the Master of the Ecumene, and they were right: Kylo could easily fight them all and win. However, Rey needed him. He was trying to catch her scent now, and it was present. Present, but very weak.

 

Kylo spent several seconds, letting the guards understand that he had come back to himself.

 

”Get off me, now. That's an order,” he hissed, and the men let him go. Kylo could smell their terror as they took several steps back, surrounding the Supreme Leader. Snoke was their highest priority, and the guards had to protect him with their lives. And a minute ago they would have needed all their strength to fight for him. Kylo had been willing to kill Snoke. An HC Alpha was going berserk, what a decent reason it would be to destroy the old bastard! Kylo’s nostrils flared, and that was the moment, he scented him.

 

Snoke was terrified.

 

For a second Kylo forgot about everything, shocked by this sudden realization. He had never thought that the old Head of the country could feel fear at all. Now, however, Snoke smelled like terror. He had apparently not expected what had happened, and now he was afraid of his apprentice. Kylo smirked inwardly.

 

_You are right to be scared, you, unworthy scum..._

 

It was new to think about his teacher this way. If Kylo hadn’t been able to scent people’s emotions, he would probably never have allowed himself such a thought. Nevertheless, this time Snoke’s feelings were transparent to him, and Kylo realized that this powerful man was actually feeble. He was old, and he was none of the Alpha who had led the First Order to the tremendous victory in the Long War... But the worst part of it all was not his cowardness, but his fear. Alphas were not supposed to be afraid or to show their fear. It was something Snoke had taught Kylo himself. Now, however, with the ability to sense his emotions Kylo also noticed the traces of Snoke's terror on his face and in his body... The old man was pathetic. Weak, pathetic ugly bastard. Kylo almost growled in disgust. Oh, Rey had changed so much in his life...

 

_Rey!_

 

In one swift movement, Kylo was by his mate’s side. Phasma had already called a doctor, and Kylo was checking Rey’s pulse now. It was still there...

 

_Hold on!_

 

He lifted her and ran from the room towards the exit from the building. The ambulance would be there, he knew, and he wanted to get Rey to the hospital as quickly as it was possible.

 

Kylo saw a pale Beta doctor running in his direction. It was the same doctor who had checked on Rey after his girl had tried to commit suicide. Kylo was too shattered to react to this coincidence, and yet, the doctor who was known to him made the Alpha feel calmer. Just a bit calmer.

 

“Get her into the ambulance now!” Kylo roared. “She has a knife wound in her stomach, and she has lost a lot of blood!”

 

“I... I know, Master Ren,” the doctor stammered, trying to keep up with Kylo. “I saw it on TV.”

 

The broadcast...

 

The whole country had seen how one mad Alpha tried to kill an Omega. Kylo knew there would be consequences, but right now he didn’t care.

 

“If she dies, I will kill you and your whole family,” he hissed, getting into the ambulance where paramedics were already working on Rey.

 

The doctor who had probably been in charge of the Governmental building today gulped.

 

"I... I understand," he murmured.

 

And then, he closed his eyes, took a very deep breath and pulled himself together. Kylo was watching the man now, thinking that if his Rey were alright, he would reward him immensely. This man had nerve despite being a Beta. Kylo would make him his personal Doctor... If only Rey were fine.

 

"Scalpel, please," the doctor pronounced, and Kylo clenched his teeth.

 

***

 

"Kylo?" Phasma's voice behind his back sounded concerned. He could smell that she was hesitating to come closer. She was right to be afraid: if Rey died, the blonde would be the first one he would kill.

 

He was now watching the doctors through the glass of an operating room. No one was allowed to come here except for the medical staff, but no one could stop the Master of the Ecumene. Phasma must have used his name to get access.

 

"She is still alive," he hissed through his clenched teeth, watching the blood covered doctors operating on his beloved. Her blood was staining their robes and hands, and Kylo could smell it despite the thick glass in front of him. It was driving him mad, but Rey was still alive, and he was still at least a little bit sane.

 

He saw the doctors starting to put stitches on her bleeding wound, and Kylo noticed that they were looking at each other with relief. He heard Phasma exhaling by his side. The blonde had probably seen it too...

 

"Good girl," she whispered.

 

"She is very strong," Kylo murmured.

 

"My father used to say that HC mates are alike..."

 

He had no time to respond to that as the doctor exited the operating room and walked up to them, still covered in Rey's blood.

 

"She is stable," he announced, but Kylo noticed that the man was concerned for some reason.

 

"Will she live?"

 

"Yes, Master Ren," the man assured quickly. "And we are expecting her to wake up soon. She will recover. And mentioning the fact that the last time she... got injured," the doctor looked at Phasma, stammering. He wasn't sure that he could speak about it in front of the Alpha woman.

 

"Speak," Kylo ordered.

 

"Okay," the doctor nodded. "Last time she got injured her wounds healed quickly, and you can use the same method to help her cure faster this time."

 

"So, what's the problem?" Kylo groaned, tasting the man's discomfort in the air of the room.

 

The doctor sighed.

 

"Your... mate lost a lot of blood," he said. "And we saved her and... she'll be able to have children in the future, but..." the smell of the man's terror was already unbearable, but it was his words that made Kylo's back tense.

 

"What are you talking about? Speak quickly," Phasma ordered harshly.

 

The doctor took a deep breath, and then...

 

"We didn't manage to save your child... You mate was around four weeks pregnant, and she had a miscarriage..."

 

***

 

His body was limp. Everything he did, he did automatically, not even realizing how his body was moving. It seemed it was doing it on its' own, and Kylo had nothing to do with it.

 

_I failed her..._

 

The doctor was walking them to Rey's hospital room, and Kylo could smell that the man waited for the Master of the Ecumene to kill him for his failure at any time. Kylo stopped. The doctor turned to him, and in his eyes, Kylo saw the acceptance of the upcoming death. This man was courageous, he had to give him that...

 

"Is it possible to transport the Omega home today?" he asked.

 

Kylo managed to hide his emotions. He managed not to show his weakness. But inside he was dying.

 

_A child... I failed them both..._

 

The thoughts were tearing him apart, and he was willing to tear his skin off of his body... But he had to be here. For Rey.

 

_I promised her, I would protect her. And I failed. Unworthy Alpha! Unworthy man!_

 

"Yes, it's possible. But she should be checked daily. Even more often."

Kylo noticed that the doctor didn't offer his help. It was like if he didn't expect to live that long.

 

"Will you be able to check on her, doctor?" Kylo asked.

 

The man looked up at him in surprise, and Kylo could smell that the Beta didn't believe his ears.

 

"Of... Of course, Master Ren," he exhaled.

 

"Good. I need you to come to my apartment tomorrow. We'll discuss... your promotion."

 

The doctor gulped but didn't ask anything. Turning around, he walked to the hospital room where Kylo's mate was already waking up.

 

 

Rey was lying in the hospital bed coming back to herself slowly. Kylo's heart clenched at the sight of her. She was so pale and fragile. He could have lost her today... They lost their child...

 

_I failed her..._

 

"Miss Jackson," the doctor addressed to Rey, and Kylo realized that her surname sounded strange to his ears now. It didn't sound right. She was his, so why did she carry another surname? "How are you feeling?"

 

Rey looked up at the doctor, and then her nostrils flared.

 

"Kylo," she whispered hoarsely.

 

He wanted to run to her, to pull her closer and suck on her mating gland until they both felt better, but he couldn't. He had to keep his Alpha image. Kylo walked towards Rey slowly, hoping that she would understand everything from his scent, and covered her mating scar with his palm.

 

This was acceptable - an Alpha helping his Omega to calm down.

 

"I'm... It hurts," she winced, and Kylo pressed on her gland a little bit harder.

 

_I am here, darling. I am here..._

 

The doctor explained to them how the operation went. He was calm, and Kylo dreaded seeing Rey's reaction to the news that was yet to come. His mate must have smelled it because she turned her head to him.

 

"What's wrong?" she stopped the doctor.

 

"Miss Jackson..."

 

"Answer my question!"

 

Kylo was surprised by her outburst. His girl was too smart not to notice...

 

"You lost a lot of blood, Miss Jackson... And your body will recover completely... However, there is one more thing you need to know."

 

"What thing?!"

 

"You were four weeks pregnant... And we didn't manage to save the child."

 

The room was silent for a moment.

 

And then in the sterile air around him, Kylo smelled Rey's scent...

 

"Everyone, get out of the room. NOW!" he groaned, and both Phasma and the doctor rushed towards the exit.

 

When everyone walked out of the room, Kylo grabbed Rey, trying not to disturb her wound and pulled her to himself.

 

"Rey," he whispered hoarsely.

 

_I failed her..._

 

She was sobbing, gasping for air, and her body was shaking. His little girl, his mate was caving in in his arms, and Kylo didn't know what to do.

 

"Rey, sweetheart..."

 

"Kylo..." she was clinging onto him like he was the only thing that connected her to the ground. Rey's smell made Kylo shiver. It was the smell of his failure, of his weakness. He had failed her, and now she was suffering because of him. "Kylo... How could I do it?!"

 

He pulled back from her, looking at his mate in surprise.

 

"What are you talking about?.."

 

"I didn't save our child! I wasn't able to protect them!"

 

"Rey, look at me!" he shook her by the shoulders, making his mate look up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears. "None of this is your fault, you hear me?! I had to protect you! It was my duty, and I failed! It's not your fault!"

 

"I could smell her," Rey whispered. "I knew that there was something wrong with her..."

 

"I know," Kylo groaned. "I know, sweetheart, but you couldn't do anything! Do you hear me?!"

 

Rey was still shaking in his arms, trying to breathe Kylo in, trying to be as close to him as possible. He wanted to be home with her now... He wanted her to calm down...

They hadn't used protection during her latest heat, Kylo realized. Everything was very sudden, and they forgot about the contraceptive shot... And now their child was gone...

 

Rey could probably smell his thoughts now because she took a deep breath and pulled away from him.

 

"I want to go home, Kylo," she whispered.

 

***

 

He carried her to their bedroom himself. Kylo hadn't let go of Rey until she was tucked under the blanket in the comfort of their bed. He was finally sucking on her mating gland, smelling her feelings calming down. Things like these couldn't be healed quickly, and Rey was in pain, both physically and emotionally, but finally, Kylo managed to make her sleep.

 

He exited the room then. He had to clear his mind.

 

Sitting on the kitchen chair, Kylo buried his face in his palms.

 

_Unworthy Alpha!_

 

He remembered how much he wanted to protect his own future family when his parents had sent him away. He remembered Luke, taking out his weapon and aiming it at him. He remembered Snoke, promising him the world and then betraying him. For once in his life, he had someone worth protecting, and this woman was lying in his bedroom now with a mating scar on her neck. A mating scar he had left there. And he had failed her.

 

Suddenly he felt something hot burning his cheeks. He didn't realize what it was at first, but then, on his fingertips, Kylo saw something wet and warm... He hadn't cried since he was a child, and now he was sobbing and gasping for air in desperation...

 

***

 

Rey opened her eyes and found that she was all alone. Kylo wasn't by her side, and everything she wanted at the moment was to smell his scent.

 

She had lost a child... The realization still had to settle down. A new tender life had been growing inside her, and she wasn't able to protect it... She had smelled the same emotions on Kylo. Her mate was shattered. He probably hadn't noticed that he had been clinging onto her just like she had been clinging onto him when they were driving back home in the car. Her mate... Her family. The man she loved was caving in.

 

She was in pain, but what hurt her more was that he was just as shattered. Where was he?

 

Moaning in pain quietly, Rey got off of the bed. The doctor had told her to move less, but she didn't care at the moment. She had to find Kylo.

Walking down the corridor, Rey heard strange noises coming from the kitchen. Quietly, she entered the room...

 

Kylo was sitting at the table, his face buried in his hands and was sobbing loudly.

 

Rey had never thought he was capable of crying. He had always been the strongest man she had ever met. Sometimes it had been terrible, and her mate hadn't been a good man, but still, he was strong... And yet, she never supposed he could cry like that.

 

It was an overwhelming sight. Kylo smelled like pain and sorrow, and Rey rushed to him, wincing in pain.

 

"Kylo," she whispered, tears starting to roll down her face as well.

 

"Rey!" he turned to her and got up from the table immediately. "You shouldn’t be standing! Your stitches! Oh, for fuck's sake!" he groaned, running to her and lifting her from the floor.

 

His scent and the fact that she was not standing on her two feet anymore made Rey feel better immediately. However, Kylo smelled like anger now.

 

"You need to heal, Rey! Don't you dare to get out of the bed, Omega!" his eyes were still puffy, and the tears were still rolling down his face.

 

"Kylo, put me on the chair, please," she whispered, kissing his neck.

 

"NO!"

 

"Please, just for a second, I need to tell you something here."

 

Her voice sounded stronger now, as Rey had finally realized what she had to tell Kylo. He put her on the chair, frowning.

 

"What is it?" he groaned, and Rey wasn't sure he knew he was still crying.

 

"Kylo," she looked him in the eyes. "I need you to be strong for me," he gasped at this, and Rey realized that his tears stopped immediately. She went on. "I need you to be strong for me because I am going to be strong for you. And I want you to promise me one thing..."

 

"Anything..." he whispered hoarsely. "I will do anything for you, Rey."

 

She smiled at him softly and then frowned a bit.

 

"I want you to make them suffer, Kylo," she said. "I want you to make them all pay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the TRIGGER WARNING for this chapter is "Miscarriage". I am sorry guys, but I needed it to happen here to help Rey's and Kylo's charachters' development. I am very sorry. But, nevertheless, the end of the chapter is actually a bit soothing after all the shit Rey had to go through.
> 
> And let me know what you think!


	15. Would you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for your comments! I love them all! I am sorry that the previous chapter was tough. This one is better, I promise!
> 
> Thank you, my darling [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) for editing this and for being so awesome!

****

 

**The Ecumene.**

**Chapter 15.**

**Would you?**

 

Rey was sleeping soundly in their bed, and Kylo looked at her, feeling the recognizable tenderness spreading over his chest. It was easier for him now when he had learned to live with this feeling, and it stopped terrifying him so much. What scared him, however, was the need to keep Rey safe. There was now a massive hole in his chest from the wound of losing their child. Kylo hadn't even thought he and Rey were going to have children, and yet this hole hurt immensely now. It was like as if Kylo had lost something he had never even known he loved. He was aware of human biology and knew that their child was not bigger than a pea when they lost them, but he still loved them as if they were alive.

 

_"I want you to make them all pay..."_

 

His girl was stronger than any person Kylo had ever met. Yesterday, when he had lost control over himself, Rey became his harbor in the hurricane. She had helped him come back to his senses, and he couldn't be more proud of her.

 

However, it was about to be changed now. He couldn't let her carry everything on her shoulders. He was the Alpha, and he had to take care of his mate. And Kylo was ready to kill for his Omega.

 

"Rey," he called, shaking her tenderly by the shoulder. "Rey."

 

She flinched before opening her eyes and smiled at him sleepily. One awkward movement and she disturbed the wound in her stomach, the sensation making her wince.

 

"Careful," he stopped her, not giving Rey the opportunity to move.

 

And then the events of the previous day crushed down upon her. Rey's brows frowned, and her smell changed, letting Kylo sense the bitter feeling the death of their child had brought to her yesterday.

 

"I am sorry to wake you up," he murmured, caressing her face. "I have to go."

Rey frowned, realizing what he'd just said. And then she remembered... He had work to do...

"Sure," she smiled, and he felt sadness filling her scent.

 

Kylo had never been good with words, so he just pulled the blanket from Rey's stomach and removed the bandages from her wound. She released a breath she was holding when his tongue touched her skin.

 

He craved her. The doctor (now Kylo knew that his surname was Jinn) had explained to him in the morning that Kylo's need to be near his Omega was caused by the first trimester of Rey's pregnancy. Alphas were supposed to protect their mates in the most vulnerable time, so their hormones went crazy. The doctor said it would have changed in the second trimester had Rey made it to there. He would still have felt the need to protect her, but his body would be more accustomed to it.

 

Now they had no child, but his craving remained. Dr. Jinn assumed that it was because of their compatibility rate, but Kylo didn't care about the reason. He wanted Rey as a man possessed. Their shared pain was still there, mixed into their scents, but it seemed their loss had brought them only closer.

 

Rey moaned displeased when he covered her with the blanket again, and Kylo smirked softly.

 

"Your stitches should heal."

 

She just nodded when he pressed his lips to her forehead and walked towards the door.

 

"Omega," he called her, standing at the threshold. He would never get tired of the look on Rey's face when he called her by designation. "You will stay in this bed. If you need anything, call the servants."

 

She looked at him frowning but nodded.

 

"I mean it, Rey," Kylo pressed. “They were all instructed to inform me in case you leave the bed on your own. And they will be punished for this if you do."

"You and your dirty methods," she murmured.

"My working methods," he growled before walking away from the apartment.

 

***

 

The Council room was still when he entered. Many pairs of eyes looked up at him, watching Kylo intently.

 

"Morning Ren," the Head of Alderaan, old Lando Calrissian, was the only one who dared to greet him. The man's voice sounded sympathetic and Kylo didn't like it. He didn't like anyone in this room, but Calrissian's sympathy was the least wanted.

 

Alderaan was the most problematic land in the Ecumene. The Resistance was strong there, and both Snoke and Kylo suspected that Calrissian was collaborating with them. Both Lando and his wife Tendra had mated Omegas, and although they behaved like a couple in front of everyone's eyes, Kylo suspected that they both were no more than just friends. The Calrissians had many children, most of them Alphas, but most of Lando's Alpha sons and daughters were from his Omega, and the secret services had reported to Kylo that every one of Tendra's pregnancies followed after her ruts spent with her Omega mate.

 

Alderaan was a strong land. Despite the nuclear bombs that had turned the Northern part of it into the Wastelands, it was still the most economically stable territory in the Western Hemisphere. Mustafar was Alderaan's main competitor there, but Calrissian's lands had a wider variety of climate zones hence more diverse sources of income. Both Kylo and Snoke dreamt about destroying Alderaan, and yet, they couldn't... The destruction of the Land would cause a civil war, and they had to play smart. After everything that had happened between him and Snoke, Kylo had started to reconsider almost every decision he had made in his life, but he still had to act like almost nothing had changed. And now, when the only Head of the Land that openly showed him any sympathy was Lando Calrissian, he didn't like it.

 

Kylo nodded to the man but didn't say anything, and that was the moment when the doors to the Council room opened, and the Supreme Leader walked inside.

 

"Gentlemen... and ladies, of course," he smirked. "I am glad to see you all here. Shall we begin?"

 

Kylo was trying his best not to squint at the old man. Snoke looked like as if nothing had happened the day before. Like as if his own daughter hadn't killed Kylo's child...

 

 _Fucking bastard_ , Kylo gritted his teeth and tried not to look too pissed. And then in the air of the room, he smelled Snoke's fury.

 

The Supreme Leader was disturbed and angry and was trying his best not to show it. Kylo was watching him intently.

 

"So..." Snoke clapped his hands. "Let's discuss our most important issue."

"Where's Bazine?" Kylo hissed, and suddenly the Supreme Leader flinched.

 

It was a tiny movement, and no one had probably noticed it, but Kylo knew what he had seen. Snoke was nervous because of him...

 

"Oh, Kylo, my boy, straight to the point," the Supreme Leader grinned, trying to act confidently. Kylo was silent. "Bazine was put under surveillance until her hormones settle. She was so distressed yesterday. The situation with your wedding caused her hormones to go wild, and she wasn't herself. Our doctors are working with her now."

"Doctors?" Kylo raised his brow and managed to sound calm. "Your doctors? So she won't be put to jail for assaulting the Council member?"

"Oh, Kylo," Snoke frowned. "She is an Alpha Counselor, and her behavior was triggered by your Omega's pheromones and by the fact that she had to go through that media scandal." Snoke's smell became even more enraged. That was it. The old man was absolutely distressed by the situation, and Kylo could smell that Snoke was losing control over it. "After all," the old man finally stated. "All this only proves that our policy of protecting Omegas is valid."

 

Kylo saw red.

 

 _Stay calm!_ he thought. _Stay calm for Rey!_

 

"I am not talking about insulting the Omega," he hissed, hurting from his own lies. "I am talking about one potential Alpha child that was killed yesterday."

 

The table fell silent, and Kylo smelled the astonishment filling the air. They didn't know.

 

"Oh, God..." the voice was quiet and at first Kylo didn't realize from where it came. And then he turned his head.

 

He had barely seen the Council Omegas talking before. Only at their introduction did they open their mouths, and after that, mostly remained silent for the rest of their days. There were some official events when some Omegas had to talk, but they were rare. How had he not noticed that these men and women were also humans before?... This Omega smelled like sorrow.

"Kylo," Snoke sighed, trying to look sorry. "I know... I know that our country lost a potential leader, and I know," one more regretful sigh. "That you feel this pain for the Ecumene too... But we can't let these feelings cloud our view on things... We can't put Bazine on trial. This will make the government look weak. And we can't have it."

 

He had no idea, had he? Kylo almost broke his teeth clenching them. Fuck the government, fuck the Ecumene! His child had died! And Snoke hadn't even mentioned it. The bastard was utterly heartless. Even now when the Supreme Leader was defending his own daughter, he only did it because he gained from it. If Bazine's life were useless, her father would quickly put her on trial and execute her. Not that Kylo would mind...

 

"Let's move to a more important topic," and just like that Snoke changed the subject, his face keeping no trace of compassion that he had shown only a minute ago.

"Actually," the Head of Hoth interrupted the Supreme Leader suddenly, and all eyes turned to him. "Actually, this _is_ the most important subject," he said. "Our Land is usually calm, but now, after everyone saw Miss Netal assaulting the Omega, people are furious. Some of them had already shown disrespect towards the actions of the government, but those people were just a few. Yesterday, however, almost everyone was triggered. We are afraid that the riots will start soon. Isn't the situation the same in other Lands, General Hux?"

"It is," Hux nodded frowning, not looking at Kylo and addressing to the Supreme Leader. "People want Bazine's death... Mostly Betas, but also some Alphas… And they have started talking..."

"Talking?" Snoke hissed.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux leaned back in his chair. "Someone is spreading the rumors that the government doesn't really care about Omegas... These discontented statements had occurred before, but now it is turning epidemic."

"Nonsense!" Snoke huffed angrily. "If it weren't for this Omega, nothing would have happened!"

"True," Hux agreed immediately, and Kylo squinted at him. By Hux's side, Phasma sat, her face completely indifferent. "But people are furious."

"What do you suggest?" the Supreme Leader asked through the gritted teeth.

"Well, we could always just wait," Hux shrugged. "After all, sometimes it is better not to overreact... But people are mad at the government... And most likely, something will occur soon," Hux sat in silence for a few seconds. "There is, however, something that we could use to our gain," he finally said.

"Spill it," Snoke's smell was unbearable now. Kylo almost chocked at the venom in it.

"Master Ren's ratings have risen..."

"What do you mean?" Snoke was hissing like a snake now.

"Everyone saw how Master Ren ran to protect his mate. And now people are speaking... quite well of him... Considering the fact that Master Ren had never been popular outside the Alpha community, this is surprising... And still... People talk."

"And what do you suggest we do with this information, General Hux?" Snoke smirked evilly.

"Let him marry the Omega," the sound of the Head of Hoth's voice was sudden, and Kylo almost flinched as he turned to the man.

"What?!" Snoke hissed.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" the Head of Hoth shrugged. "Kylo Ren has always been known as someone who hated the Omegas. No offense, Master Ren, we all know that's not true," Kylo almost smirked at the man's words. Every single one of them was true. "However, you have a... reputation..."

"So what?!" Snoke wasn't able to hide his fury anymore. "What does it have to do with him marrying this... Omega?!"

"Well, imagine this, Supreme Leader," the Head of Hoth had never spoken very much, and Kylo had always thought the man was actually quite indifferent towards everything that didn't concern him. This time, however, the Head of the Northeast region of the Ecumene didn't show a trace of anxiety talking to the Supreme Leader. The man was confident. The man was Alpha. "All of the country is furious because they think that the Alphas in the government don't treat Omegas well... Master Ren is said to be the worst of us... And now when he has suddenly mated an Omega everyone is starting to reconsider their points of view on him... Just imagine what they would say if he marries that Omega... There will be an Omega wife on the Council. That will calm the people down for sure."

 

Kylo could not believe his ears. He was expecting to hear many things today, but this was noy one of them.

 

"Kylo Ren is supposed to marry my daughter," Snoke hissed.

"Is he?" the Head of Hoth raised his brow. "Didn't Master Ren want to put Miss Netal on trial several minutes ago?"

 

The Supreme Leader fell silent, and it was the first time Kylo saw him like that. A sudden thought hit him.

 

 _God, Rey, you have changed so much…_  


 

His girl was an unknown variable that was messing everything up. God, how much he wished to hold her right now. But he had to play it carefully. Something was happening, and Kylo couldn't predict anything.

 

"We can't intrude into the private life of our people. Master Ren included," Snoke said through the gritted teeth.

"We can if it ensures the stabilization of the situation in our country. The Ecumene is in danger, Master Snoke, you should realize that better than any of us, I am sure."

 

He had some nerve this man, Kylo would give him that! Snoke had nothing to say, lacking the needed arguments.

 

"We could probably call for a vote," Lando shrugged nonchalantly. "If Master Ren's personal life becomes a matter of national security, we should call for a vote."

 

Snoke was silent. He was watching the Council table, his gaze heavy, and then it stopped on Kylo. Kylo was motionless and for a second he could see the Supreme Leader showing his fangs.

 

"I call for a vote," Lando announced then. "If you think that Kylo Ren should marry his mated Omega for the sake of national security, please raise your hands."

 

Kylo was trying to stay calm and not to give any of his emotions away. He probably succeeded, but inside he was burning... Hand after the hand was raised. This was not the same situation as when he voted for the enforcement of that fucking medical procedure. This one was not initiated by Snoke, and the old man had no time to influence anyone. The Heads of the Lands didn't hesitate. Only Mustafar and the Beta Minister were against, and now, only Snoke and Kylo were left to vote, and the Supreme Leader hadn't raised his hand yet. And neither did Kylo.

 

"As long as Miss Netal caused this situation, I think you can't use her votes, Supreme Leader, don't you agree?" Lando asked, and for a second Kylo had noticed a trace of a smirk on the man's lips. "Not that it would change anything now."

"You are perfectly right, Mr. Calrissian," Snoke hissed, and his hand remained on his lap.

"And as for you, Master Ren," Lando raised a brow. "You can vote, of course."

 

Kylo smirked inwardly, knowing perfectly well that his votes also wouldn’t change a thing now. This situation was perfect. He didn't raise his hand.

 

And just like that, the initiative passed.

 

"Well, this is how the democracy works," Kylo pronounced, looking at Snoke who smelled like he was ready to blow up the room. Kylo's face remained indifferent, but inside he felt triumphant.

 

***

Rey was chewing on her grilled cheese sandwich when the door to the room opened. Kylo was standing on the threshold, panting heavily.

 

Rey's body still hurt, and the pain in her soul pain was substantial, but the scent of her mate calmed her down a bit immediately.

 

"Kylo..." Rey didn't even notice how she opened her arms for him.

 

He had been absent for a very long time. Her mate had left home in the morning, and the Sun had already set by now. Kylo rushed to her, pressing Rey to himself, trying not to disturb her wound at the same time. From his smell, she could say he was distressed and excited at the same time. It was a strange combination.

 

"What is it?" she whispered, inhaling him.

Kylo pulled back a little.

 

"Rey," he whispered hoarsely and fell silent then, apparently unable to say another word.

 

She took his hands into hers and squeezed them.

 

"Kylo, whatever it is, it's fine," she assured him, trying to sound confident. Kylo shook his head, frowning, and Rey realized he didn't want to be reassured now. Kylo was Alpha all over, and he needed to know that he was the one protecting her, not vise versa. That's why Rey sat on the bed, waiting for her mate to talk. He had probably realized that she knew what he needed and when Kylo spoke, his voice was confident and secure.

"Rey," he finally started. "Something happened today, and this is going to change things," she felt scared immediately, and Kylo was quick to reassure her. "It's nothing bad, trust me," he caressed her cheek, making her anxiety fade. "But we will probably have to be even more careful now..."

 

She was looking at him inquiringly and could feel Kylo bracing himself, apparently trying to find the right words.

 

"Before I explain you everything, I need to ask you something," at this he reached to his pocket, pulling something out. It was a black velvet box, and Rey didn't know what was inside, but for a reason, she couldn't name, she held her breath.

 

"Rey, I know you don't have too much of choice," Kylo frowned, looking at the box in his hands. "But all I want is your honesty now... I know that you would probably have picked another man had it not been for our compatibility rate. And I know that your life would have been different if... If it wasn't for the order... I helped to establish" his breathing hitched for a second, and Rey hoped that her scent would calm her man down a bit whatever he needed to tell her. "But all I want now is an honest answer... So, tell me... If you had a choice to live your life as you wanted... Would you..." he had problems speaking again, but Rey was catching his every word now. "Would you marry me, Rey?" Kylo suddenly asked, opening the box in front of her. There was a tiny ring inside, simple, but beautiful, and Rey couldn't breathe.

"Kylo..."

"I just need an honest answer, Rey... Because if you wouldn't marry me, I will have to spend my life earning you..."

 

Suddenly she was crying, and Kylo was panting heavily beside her.

 

"Just please," he whispered hoarsely. "Tell me the truth..."

 

He was so nervous, she could tell, terrified by her potential answer. She couldn't lie to him anyway, but she didn't need to. No matter what had happened between them, she knew now that she would never refuse him... Life was such a strange thing... Sometimes Rey felt that it had no logic at all...

 

"I love you," she suddenly sobbed, and that was the moment when Kylo stopped breathing.

"Rey," he almost moaned, reaching for her face.

"I know that it doesn't make any sense," she could barely speak, her words interrupted by her tears. "But I love you so much, Kylo..."

 

The next moment he wrapped his arms around her, pressing Rey tightly to his broad chest.

 

"Rey," he whispered, and she could tell by his smell that Kylo was overwhelmed by her words.

"I would... I would marry you, Kylo," she sobbed, clinging into his chest. "I would..."

"Hush, sweetheart," the way this pet name sounded, coming from his lips would never stop bringing Rey to the edge of happy tears.

 

They spent several minutes in silence.

 

"You know how I feel, don't you?" he asked quietly, and Rey's heart fluttered just like if he confessed his feelings out loud. She inhaled the scent of her mate again.

 

Of course, she did. And she also knew that it was hard for an Alpha to say these words out loud. But she could smell them in his scent.

 

"I do... I do know, Kylo," she whispered back, unable to contain her smile.

"So is this a yes?"

"Always."

 

She felt his chest trembling under her cheek, feeling Kylo's delight filling the air of the room. And then he pulled back from her and put a ring on her finger. It suited her perfectly. But he couldn’t marry her, could he? It was impossible… Wasn’t it?

 

Smelling the changes in her scent, Kylo caressed Rey’s cheek.

 

"Rey, I need to tell you about what happened today..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you think!
> 
> And if you want to chat with me, find me here:
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton's Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polinaduntonwrites)  
> [P_Dunton's Twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)


	16. This can be the beginning of the Golden Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your kind words and comments! I am so happy that you like this story and that you are still here with me!
> 
> Truth be told, I am absolutely stressed because of my work lately. I haven't had a day off in a month and I feel like I am in a very dark place sometimes. But whenever I get to writing, I feel better. If only I didn't fall asleep every time I get to my computer.
> 
> I thank my darling beta [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) for her help. Thank you, darling!

****

 

**The Ecumene**

**Chapter 16.**

 

**This can be the beginning of the Golden Age.**

 

"Have you lost your damn mind, boy?!" Snoke shouted angrily.

 

Kylo was standing in front of the old man, his expression completely blank. They were in Snoke's office now, and the Supreme Leader was losing it.

 

"You should have done something! You should have stopped them! And you said nothing! What's on your mind, boy?" the Supreme Leader squinted. "You know I don't like it when my people start playing behind my back..."

 

 _Play smart_ , Kylo thought to himself, raising his brow nonchalantly.

 

"You know perfectly well, Supreme Leader, that there was no way I could stop them. You ensured this illusion of democracy yourself, and this time it played against us."

 

Snoke groaned, standing up from his chair and starting to pace the room.

 

"You!" he pointed at Kylo with his old finger. "You were supposed to marry Bazine! That was how the dynasty should have started!" he came closer to Kylo. "I needed you when the time came to ensure the fulfillment of our plan! I needed you to be the husband of my daughter to ensure that I had someone to whom I could pass the throne! There's no way it can be passed to Bazine! I won't let women rule! How am I supposed to pass the throne to you now?! I seriously doubt your loyalty Kylo," the last words Snoke hissed through the gritted teeth, squinting at Kylo.

"Not very much has to be changed now," Kylo shrugged. "I have a plan, Master Snoke."

 

 _"Do everything possible to make the old bastard think he has it all under control no matter what!"_ he remembered Phasma's words whispered to him after the Council meeting had ended. _"And ensure Rey's safety!"_

 

He had almost growled at the woman back then. He knew perfectly well what he had to do.

 

Snoke was watching him intently, but Kylo didn't move a muscle, looking back at his Master.

 

His former Master.

 

"Speak," Snoke ordered.

"When the time comes, and people run to you, asking for help, you'll need me as a part of the old royal family to ensure your right to get the throne."

"That was the initial plan!"

"It was," Kylo dared to interrupt, and despite the fact that Snoke smelled even more furious than before, the old man didn't interrupt again.

"Well, I will be the one to make sure people see you as a monarch. This country has always been the same. Democracy is impossible here. When drastic times come, they all run after a strong leader, begging to save them," Kylo faked a smirk. "We've discussed it a million times, Master Snoke... You've seen it already ... During the Great Plague... When the epidemic stroke, people started to talk about the return of the old monarchy... But back then the First Order came to rescue them, and you became a legend..."

 

He could smell Snoke's scent changing, being filled with poorly hidden satisfaction and pride. Kylo couldn't understand how he hadn't seen it all before... The man was pathetic, and his weak points were showing. But Snoke was still very dangerous, and Kylo had to be careful.

 

"I know what I did," the Supreme Leader growled. "Go straight to the point."

"Nothing has to be changed in our plan," Kylo stated. "When people come running to the Government, asking for the old monarchy to be re-established, I will support your candidacy for the throne. And then, you'll pass it to me."

"I need Vader's blood in my line," Snoke hissed.

"You will have it. Make Bazine marry someone or just get pregnant from one of her Omegas, and I'll make my first son marry her first daughter."

 

 _Like hell I will_ , Kylo thought, trying to calm down. But now there was no other option but to make this promise.

 

Snoke was watching him intently.

 

"And you will what? Rule the country with this Omega by your side?" he smirked evilly.

 

Kylo huffed, smirking back.

 

"Of course, I won't. This Omega means nothing to me. But she will be a good distraction for the people..."

 

Snoke's gaze was heavy on him, but Kylo didn't flinch. After a while, the old man sat on his throne and leaned back.

 

"I have another plan," he said after several minutes had passed. "You can marry her. You are right. We need this distraction now. People are going insane on the streets. Let them see you've changed. Let them think that you will be protecting Omegas with this new mate of yours by your side..."

"That's exactly what I was going to do, Supr..."

"QUIET!" Snoke growled. "I didn't finish, and I didn't give you permission to speak, boy! Remember your place!" Kylo stepped back, bowing lightly, and Snoke stood up from his chair again. "Don't think for a second that I have forgiven you for your mistakes! I am disappointed, Kylo! Your failures are hardly amendable! Truth be told, what I should do right now is to call guards and put you on trial... I could find a reason to sentence you to death, you know."

 

It was important not to show his weakness now. Kylo knew that if Snoke had wanted to kill him, he would have already done that. However, Kylo was still here, talking to the old man. But if Snoke saw any traces of terror on his favorite Alpha apprentice's face, he could change his mind. Snoke was insane, and he suspected Kylo. And if Kylo wasn't Alpha enough for his Master, Snoke could easily change his plans... After all, he was already the Supreme Leader. And it was more important to him to ensure the safety of his current position. Kylo did his best to keep calm.

 

"I am, however, still here, Master Snoke," he shrugged. "So you should have your reasons for keeping me alive."

"Oh, indeed I have," Snoke smirked, walking closer. "And what I am giving you now is a choice..."

 

Kylo waited quietly until the old man went on.

 

"Marry this creature... Make her the Counselor's wife. Let people think that the Council is changing. And then, when the time comes, we will kill her."

 

Kylo had to muster all his willpower to keep a calm face. Inside he was caving in, his body on the edge of betraying him, and his knees trembling almost visibly. Snoke was watching his apprentice intently, looking for any traces of terror. Good thing the old bastard couldn't read people scents... Kylo would be doomed in that case.

 

"Yes, my boy... You told me that she means nothing to you, and I believe you. You’ll spend some time with her during which we will use this creature to strengthen our power. I know that you might be concerned about your biological reaction to your mate's death when she is killed, but don't worry, we won't do it in front of your eyes... You'll manage..."

 

Kylo was standing still, not moving a muscle.

 

_Protect! Protect your mate! Mate is in danger!_

 

"Do you agree with my plan, my boy?" Snoke smiled pleasantly, and then, after a second, his face changed into an ugly hateful grimace. "Because if not, I can kill you now, and you can forget about our initial plan. I will never share my power with someone that pathetic! And be sure that I will be watching you from now on."

 

Kylo had thought that nothing could be more terrible than seeing Rey dying from the wounds on her hands or Bazine's attack, but he was wrong.

 

_You put your mate in this position! You are an unworthy Alpha!_

 

The image of dying Rey stood in front of his eyes, and Kylo had problems breathing. Struggling, he pulled himself together.

 

"Of course, Supreme Leader," he managed to smirk. "I'll be waiting for your command."

 

 

Later when he burst into his office, followed by Maz who was watching him intently, he opened a safe, hidden in the wall of the room. It was there, Padme's ring, the treasure Kylo had managed to retrieve from the former vaults of the Old Empire. He could still smell light traces of his grandmother's scent on it, mixed with a stronger, more masculine one. Darth Vader had kept this ring hidden in a special vault with a unique atmosphere that had helped preserve the scent of his dead mate on the piece of jewelry. Kylo had never liked this story about his grandfather. When he had found the ring, he took it because it belonged to his family, but never tried to keep Padme's scent on it. Kylo had always thought that this little story showed his grandfather's only weakness: sentiments towards his wife that had led to his death at the hands of Vader's son. Now, remembering the taste of Rey's mating blood on his tongue, Kylo realized that he had never been closer to his grandfather than he was now.

 

"Schedule an appointment with Phasma Hux," he growled at Maz, putting the ring into his pocket.

 

He had the whole day ahead of him to calm down. Rey didn't have to know about the danger that was threatening her. He would have to find a solution to this problem. His grandfather had kept the trace of his mate's scent in the vaults of the Old Empire. Now, Kylo was going to soak this ring in his own mate's scent. And the grandson of Darth Vader was going to accomplish what his grandfather had failed to do. He was going to keep his beloved safe, no matter what it cost.

 

***

 

Rey was standing in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. Phasma was adjusting her dress, and Rey could feel that the scent of the blonde was filled with concern and worry. However, the tall woman looked very calm.

 

"You can't hide your emotions from me, you know," Rey smirked, watching Phasma's reflection looking up at her. The tall woman sighed.

"I keep forgetting that..." she frowned.

"What is it?"

"You know," Phasma rubbed her temples. "I always thought that I would be able to predict at least some of Snoke's actions if the situation went south... Now it has and I don't know what to expect at all..."

"What is Kylo hiding from me?" Rey interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he proposed to me yesterday," Rey smirked at Phasma's widening eyes.

"What?!"

"He did," Rey shrugged, smiling lihtly. "He could marry me without it, considering... But I guess, he wanted to make it right, and I appreciate it... However, I could feel that he was concerned. I mean, more concerned than he usually is. And he didn't tell me why."

"Snoke is going insane about your marriage..." Phasma tensed, and Rey scented her more carefully. The woman was careful with words, Rey could tell. "Nothing is yet definite, and we don't know what to expect."

 

Rey rolled her eyes.

 

"So, I am in mortal danger, as always," she shrugged. "But what changed?"

"I have no idea."

 

Rey knew Phasma was lying. Kylo had probably asked the blonde to look after his mate and to keep her mouth shut.

 

"Okay," Rey rolled her eyes. "Then, I guess, I will have to figure it out myself when Snoke starts to act.”

"Rey!" Phasma took her by the shoulders, turning the girl away from the mirror. "All you need to do today is be careful! Don't say or do anything stupid! It's better to follow the other Omegas' example and keep your mouth shut. I know..." Phasma stammered. "I know about your loss..."

"Don't!" Rey hissed, taking a step back.

"Calm down, sweetheart, and let me finish," Rey frowned at this, but nodded, letting Phasma proceed. "I know about your loss, and I have no idea how painful it is... But you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for it. You wouldn't be marrying Kylo, and we wouldn't have this golden opportunity to change things."

 

Rey smirked.

 

"You know, you are so very Alpha now," she smiled at Phasma bitterly. "You are all about using the situation for your own gain. About playing your cards right... I am not an opportunity, for fuck's sake!" Rey took a step back from the blonde, shivering in anger. "I am a woman who has just lost her unborn child. I didn't even know that I was going to have one! And no one even gave me time to mourn properly! And you are telling me that I should be thinking about this golden opportunity to change things? Oh, you know what? Fuck you, Phasma!"

 

Rey hadn't noticed when she had started crying, but the tears were burning her cheeks now, ruining her make-up. Phasma looked at her regretfully.

 

"I am sorry, sweetheart," she finally said, taking a step towards Rey and wrapping her into a hug. Rey let her. After all, everything that had happened was not Phasma's fault, and Rey needed someone to calm her down a bit since Kylo wasn't here. Rey nodded, letting the blonde understand that she was fine. Finally, Phasma took a step back. "Come on, darling, let's fix your make-up and make it through this fucking day."

 

 

The Introduction ceremony was successful this time. Kylo's worried scent was filling Rey's nostrils as she was moving from one Counselor to another. Bazine was there too, and Rey could feel Kylo's scent spiking as she approached the bitch.

 

 

_"You'll have to be careful with her," Kylo told Rey when Phasma led her to him. "She will be sedated and on suppressants that her doctors prescribed her, but you can't be careful enough, I..."_

_"Everything is going to be fine, Kylo," looking around to see if someone was watching, Rey raised on her tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mate's lips. "Please, stay calm."_

_"I will fucking burn this building down if something happens to you," he murmured, and Rey felt the warmth spreading through her chest._

_"I love you," she whispered, noticing Kylo's pupils dilate at her words. He nodded, lowering his eyes for a second. "Do they want to kill me, Kylo?" she asked, making her mate look up at her abruptly._

_"I won't let anyone hurt you."_

_"It's a yes then. Today?"_

_Kylo growled._

_"Rey, I told you it's not for you to worry about."_

_"You promised to not keep anything from me."_

_"I don't want you to worry about it."_

_"But..."_

_"I said," Kylo growled. "Don't worry about it!"_

_He sounded harsh, and Rey shivered, making Kylo's scent fill with sorrow immediately._

_"Rey..." he reached to caress her arm. She let him, leaning closer to cup his cheek in her palm._

_"Calm down," she whispered. "I don't like it when you smell so worried..." Kylo frowned at her words, but she went on. "When we go back home, I will ride you until you smell like sex and satisfaction only."_

_She felt pride swelling in her chest when she noticed him gulp. She knew she was in danger, there was nothing new in that, after all, but she also realized that if the threat were right around the corner, Kylo would be much more concerned. They could talk about it later. And Rey missed Kylo. After the miscarriage, Rey got an implant, but they hadn't had sex. Rey realized that Kylo was afraid to hurt her, but she craved him so much! They had to fix this issue soon._

_Kylo nodded, and they exited the room. It was time to face the Council._

 

Rey was standing in front of Bazine now, and the bitch was smiling at her dizzily. The Alpha woman was barely conscious, Rey could tell, but managed to greet her properly. Rey sensed Kylo's scent from the other side of the room, and she could smell his hatred and fury. Her own smell matched his. Finally, the row of the Counselors ended, and Rey was met by Kylo who offered her his arm to lean on as was required by the tradition. His face was blank, but his scent told Rey otherwise. Kylo was worried sick about her, and he only felt relaxed when she approached him.

 

This time the ceremony was broadcasted throughout the Ecumene too, but instead of interviewing Rey in the Counselor room, it was decided to let her speak from the balcony. The same very balcony from where Kylo and Bazine had greeted the crowd on the day of their engagement interview. Today everyone wanted to see Rey. As Kylo held the door for her, she could see the ocean of people in front of the Governmental building. There were many more than on the day of Kylo's and Bazine's interview. Rey and Kylo approached the edge of the balcony where a reporter was waiting for them.

 

"Counselor Rey," the reported greeted her, barely containing his smirk. It was always like that with Omega Counselors. No one took them seriously. "It's an honor to meet you on this glorious day. How are you feeling now?"

 

By her side, Kylo stiffened, angry at reporter's question.

 

"I feel much better now, thank you. My mate took good care of me after I was wounded," Rey smiled politely but confidently, and the reporter raised his brow in surprise. Omegas were never confident. Rey did what she and Kylo agreed she would do - she was thanking Kylo and the Government. But she did it her own way. "And it's an honor to be a part of our Government now and to represent the needs of Omegas on the Council."

 

The reporter was surprised, to say the least. Shocked even. And then, gulping, he asked Rey a question that was not on the agenda.

 

"And... And what would your first steps as the Counselor entail?"

 

Kylo wasn't holding her hand anymore, but his scent told Rey he was furious. Meanwhile, the reporter waited for her answer.

 

"I..." she stammered for a second. And then, as if by magic, she sensed the crowd.

 

People were watching, and in the shared scent of them, Rey felt... hope. Hope and something that smelled very much like adoration. Adoration they felt for her...

 

"I am honored to work alongside my mate," she said even more confidently, ignoring the changes in Kylo's disturbing scent. "And to be a part of the Council," that was the part they had discussed with Kylo. Rey had to be careful. Rey had to support the Government in public. What they hadn't discussed was what she said next. "And as an Omega, I will try to be helpful with the questions that concern Omegas. Our designation is... well protected... But one more person voicing Omegas’ problems and concerns is essential. And that will be exactly my job... To make sure this voice is heard."

 

Rey never expected what happened next. Suddenly the crowd under the balcony exploded with cheers and applause. The scent of adoration intensified and it seemed that even Kylo was struck by it. Rey gasped.

 

"And what about the accident that happened on the day of your first Introduction?" the reporter asked, intrigued. "You say so many good things about our Government, but an Alpha Counselor attacked you... What can you say about it now?"

 

Rey turned her head a little to look at Bazine who was standing in the row of the Counselors that had gathered in the back of the balcony. Even in her sedated trance, Bazine snarled at her. Suddenly Rey couldn't suppress the urge to smirk.

 

"What I can say," she smiled at the reporter. "Is that we are all driven by our biology, and sometimes we are... too weak to fight it," Rey could clearly hear the reporter gasping. She was accusing an Alpha of weakness... That was an impossible thing for an Omega, but Rey couldn't care less at the moment. Bazine had killed her baby, and this was the least that Rey could do now. She wasn’t afraid of her. She wasn’t afraid at all. "And what I want to say is that... I forgive her. I forgive her, and there's no need to talk about it any longer.”

 

At her feet, the crowd exploded with cheers again, and this time Rey sensed a massive wave of moral satisfaction covering her. People had been furious with the Government after Bazine had attacked Rey, and they wanted this satisfaction. An Omega forgiving an Alpha was the most humiliating thing an Alpha could imagine, and now, looking at Rey doing precisely that, the crowd cheered with joy.

 

By her side, Rey heard her mate growling furiously. Kylo was mad at her and Rey held her breath, trying to suppress the urge to go to him and ask for forgiveness. What was done was done. It was the right thing to do.

 

"This can be the beginning of the Golden Age, ladies and gentlemen!" the reporter suddenly announced, and, surprisingly, the crowd cheered even louder.

 

Rey looked behind her back, and the first person she spotted was the Supreme Leader Snoke. He was looking at her snarling violently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> And if you want to chat, please find me here:
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton's tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polinaduntonwrites)  
> [P_Dunton's twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)


	17. A bad decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments on the previous chapter! What I need to tell you before you read this one is the following: this is an ABO world. And an Omega disobeying to her Alpha makes the said Alpha angry. But what is more important is that if the said Omega puts herself in danger with what she says or does, her Alpha can't be pleased. Please, consider this while reading this chapter. I promise you, everything is going to be fine.
> 
> As always, I thank my darling beta [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) for helping me with this. Thank you, darling! You are the best!

****

 

**Chapter 17.**

 

**A bad decision.**

 

Rey looked behind her and the first person she spotted was the Supreme Leader Snoke. He was looking at her snarling violently. By her side, Kylo growled, his scent changing, being filled with fury and anger. Fury and anger that Rey's mate felt towards her. Rey's joy of humiliating Bazine was immediately replaced by worry. Kylo smelled like he was ready to kill. Like he wanted to tear somebody apart, and, to her horror, Rey realized that a significant part of this intention was directed towards her. She scented Kylo again, trying to find some comfort in his scent. There was a vast amount of worry hidden under the Alpha's rage, but still, the anger was the dominant feeling.

 

Rey had disobeyed, and Kylo was enraged.

 

The reporter was praising her to the crowd in front of the balcony, and Rey was hit by another wave of adoration coming from the people. However, it didn't help her cope with her Alpha's discontent, and Rey was losing it.

 

Suddenly, the reporter shut his mouth abruptly. Rey was panting heavily now, and it took her a second to realize that the smell around her had changed. Turning her head, she faced the Supreme Leader Snoke coming towards them.

 

"Sup... Supreme Leader," the reporter bowed nervously.

 

No matter how much freedom the media in the Ecumene still possessed, no one dared to go against Snoke. He was untouchable, and people respected him... Or were afraid of him, but it looked quite the same.

 

"Oh, Mr. Mitaka, my friend," Snoke smiled at the reporter friendly, and Mitaka gaped in awe, looking at the old man. "You are doing the greatest work possible, as always. The best reporter the Ecumene has ever known..."

 

The reporter, Mitaka, gulped at the words. Snoke sounded sincere, but his scent told Rey otherwise. The old man smelled menacing, and even being unable to read scents, the Beta reporter could feel the menace in the air. Snoke never said anything insignificant, and now, him mentioning Mitaka's position meant only one thing: the reporter had to be very careful not to lose his job. It was probably difficult for people under the balcony to notice, but here, where Rey was standing, everything was more than apparent.

 

Mitaka's mind was obviously racing, as the reporter was trying to realize what had caused the Supreme Leader's reaction. It didn't take him that long. Frowning, he looked at Rey hatefully. Under the balcony, people were waiting for the continuation of the interview. And that was the moment that Snoke took the lead.

 

"Counselor Johnson was severely injured when Counselor Bazine... lost control over herself," even despite her terror, Rey almost huffed at the old man's words. Lost control? Oh, that was reach... "That is why what she is saying now is more or less... understandable... We can't punish Omegas for their daring after they were in situations like that, after all..." Behind Rey's back, she sensed Kylo's scent spiking. Punish? Rey felt a cold chill running down her spine. She had overstepped, she realized. And now, her little show could cost them dearly. What an idiot she had been!

 

Both Kylo and Phasma had told Rey that she was brave, and thinking about it, Rey realized that it was not so far from the truth. But to be bold with her HC mate and act bravely in urgent situations was one thing. Here, standing next to the man who held power over the whole country, Rey didn't feel brave at all... She was terrified. She was afraid of Snoke now, she really was. Most likely, her mate's scent could help her, but it was far from soothing now. Rey gulped.

 

"What that situation showed us all," Snoke went on. "Is that our policy towards Omega designation is more than justified. We have to... protect our Omegas at all costs," Rey could almost see the smirk on the man's face. "Because let's face it - if Counselor Jackson hadn't been an Omega, everything would be different. Good thing that Master Ren is the only one who was triggered. Omegas' pheromones can have dangerous effects on people, and we need to keep everyone... safe," Snoke smiled pleasantly, and his smile chilled Rey to the bones. "So, Mr. Mitaka, I think that the whole Ecumene should see that our policy towards Omegas is valid. They are safer as they are now. And well, _Counselor Jackson_ ," Snoke pressed on her name. "I think you should admit that a significant part of the situation was your responsibility, wasn't it?" Snoke looked menacingly at her, and Rey shivered. "Shouldn't you have been more careful? Shouldn't you have known your place? Alphas are meant to rule, after all. And Omegas are meant to serve... And to serve properly, both to this State and to your Alpha mate, you should know your place."

 

It seemed that the whole square under the balcony held their breaths, and Rey was lost and scared.

 

"Of course, Supreme Leader," she murmured, bowing her head.

 

Rey tried again to feel Kylo's scent, but there was no support in it at the moment. Kylo was obviously distressed and worried about her, but his fury was still directed towards Rey, and that made the Omega feel weak and almost naked in front of all those people under the balcony.

 

"So what I think now is that you owe Counselor Netal an apology. To close this subject, so to say. Counselor Netal! Would you please come over here?"

 

Shaking, Rey watched Bazine walking closer. Kylo took a step forward, but Snoke glared at him, making Rey's mate stop.

 

"Now, Counselor Jackson, apologize," Snoke ordered, and Rey turned to Bazine who was smirking at her dizzily.

"You are unworthy little bitch," Bazine mouthed soundlessly. "I will destroy you..."

"Do it, Counselor Rey," Snoke ordered again, sounding impatient.

"I apologize, Counselor Netal," Rey bowed her head reluctantly.

"For what exactly, Counselor Jackson?" the Supreme Leader insisted, and Rey gritted her teeth.

"I apologize for... being restless... And for causing trouble..."

"Good. What will you say to that, Counselor Netal?"

 

Bazin was obviously high as a kite as she was grinning violently at Rey.

 

"You should remember your place in the future, Counselor," she slurred. "But, we, Alphas, are meant to rule... And the rulers have to be wise and forgiving. And I forgive you, Omega."

 

This was humiliating. The woman had killed Rey's child. The woman wanted Rey to be dead, and now she was standing in front of the crowd, addressing the Omega by her designation, showing Rey her place.

 

"You are very generous, Counselor Netal," Snoke bowed his head, faking respect and then nodded towards the line of Counselors, giving Bazine a sign to go away. The problem was that the woman was too high to notice it. It took the Alpha a couple of seconds to realize what she had to do, but finally, she left.

 

Everything hurt. Rey's body was in pain at her mate's scent, and Rey's soul was hurting from the humiliation. Everything seemed dark, and the Omega felt like she was falling. She took a deep shaking breath, trying her best not to cry. And that was the moment she scented it...

 

It took Rey several moments to realize what exactly she was scenting. The crowd under the balcony smelled like hate. It smelled like hate, fury, and disapproval. At first, Rey thought that this disapproval was directed towards her and almost started caving in, but then it hit her...

 

The crowd wasn't angry with her. People under the balcony were furious with their Supreme Leader. The wave of compassion covered Rey and helped her breathing.

 

"Very well," Snoke clapped his hands cheerfully, smiling at the reporter, not being able to smell anything in the air. "Let's proceed, shall we?"

 

With that, the Supreme Leader turned on his heels and headed to the line of Counselors, proceeding to the Council room. Rey had to follow him, trying not to look at anyone. They all smelled differently. Some of the Alphas were obviously satisfied with what had happened while the others smelled surprisingly compassionate. Rey flinched in surprise when the scent of the Head of Hoth reached her nose. The man was watching her intently when she looked at him.

 

"Counselor Jackson," he bowed lightly, and for a second Rey could feel compassion emanating from him.

 

And then Kylo growled behind her back.

 

Rey shivered at the sound, afraid of her mate for the first time in weeks. The Head of Hoth raised a brow at the Master of the Ecumene and then left, not saying a word.

 

"We'll have a break while I am giving an interview to Mr. Mitaka," Snoke announced. "The meeting will start in an hour and a half, and we have one more important announcement to make," Snoke smiled at Kylo politely. "Master Ren will be the one to deliver since it concerns him," the Supreme Leader paid Rey a short look, and she realized that the old man referred to their engagement announcement.

 

It was a part of the initial plan. According to Kylo and Phasma, Snoke wanted to take as much control over the situation with his apprentice's wedding as he could. He had come up with a plan to overwhelm the crowd. Rey had to appear in the Council room wearing a betrothal dress. The one that Bazine had worn when she was giving an interview about her future marriage. The marriage that had never happened... Now, in the haze of the latest events, Rey had utterly forgotten about it.

 

"We will proceed in an hour," with that Snoke walked out of the room, followed by Mitaka and the line of cameramen who were shooting the Introduction ceremony.

 

Rey froze looking at the crowd of Counselors walking out of the room to mind their own business. She wasn't motionless for very long. A strong hand grabbed her and dragged her along. Kylo's scent was overwhelming now, and Rey tried to breathe less because each breath she took made he heart skip a beat in terror.

 

As soon as he shut the door of his office behind him, Kylo threw Rey on the sofa in the corner of the room. The action was aggressive, and Rey covered herself, afraid that her mate would hit her now. His scent told her that he wasn't far from it, and she was terrified.

 

Time stopped around them.

 

Kylo roared, towering over her, and Rey curled into a ball, hiding her face. He raised a hand, and Rey prepared for the hit, but in the next moment, she heard the sound of a table lamp crashing on the floor.

 

Her mate wasn't speaking. Instead of that, he was throwing pieces of furniture into walls, destroying his office.

 

"YOU!!!" he finally roared, and Rey hid her face again in her hands again, feeling the hot tears running down her cheeks. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

 

He smashed some more furniture, and Rey was now sobbing loudly, unable to stop her tears. After several more minutes, Kylo finally stopped. Rey could hear him panting heavily.

 

"I will fucking lock you up in your room, and you won't be leaving it," he hissed at Rey.

"Kylo..."

"QUIET!" he growled, and Rey shut her mouth, weeping quietly. "You will speak when I let you! You heard what you needed to do, Omega," Rey took a deep breath, listening to her mate, and his next words sliced her like a knife. "You should know your fucking place!"

 

With that he shut the office door behind him, leaving Rey alone in the room, crying desperately.

 

***

 

Kylo was furious. His anger was making it harder for him to see normally, and he could hear his heart drumming in his ears.

 

Kylo knew Rey was hurt, and that was tearing him apart. However, he was so angry with her that he couldn't take it.

 

He had told her to be careful, and yet she had preferred to put herself in danger on her very first day on the Council. Kylo was caving in. He wanted to hit Rey and to soothe her in equal measure. He thanked God that he had stopped himself from touching her. He would never forgive himself for that. And yet, now he was furious with her.

 

"Master Ren?" he turned around to find Maz watching him with her usual calm. Kylo squinted at the old woman, unable to form words in his mouth and tried to look menacing. But Maz had never been afraid of him, and neither she was now. "Should I call someone to take care of your mate?" she asked. "The Council meeting will continue in an hour."

 

Kylo cursed under his breath.

 

"Make sure she looks presentable," he growled, leaving the room.

 

He hated himself for that, but it was better for him to be away from Rey now.

 

 

"Master Ren?"

 

Did everybody need him today?!

 

He didn't recognize Phasma's voice at first, consumed by the turmoil of emotions inside him.

 

"What?!" he hissed, turning to the blonde who was approaching him from another side of the corridor he had been walking through now.

"How is your mate?" the woman raised her brow.

 

_How dare she?..._

 

Suddenly Kylo had noticed that Phasma shifted her gaze to the side, he turned his head a bit and realized that there were cameras all around the place. Of course... They had been watched, and Phasma Hux tried to make him speak carefully.

 

"She is completely fine, as much as I am aware," Kylo shrugged, trying to keep his expression blank. "Why are you so concerned about an Omega, _Mrs._ Hux?"

 

He couldn't help but try to hurt her at least a bit, not mentioning her degree. His anger was almost unbearable, and Kylo needed something to make it better. Phasma frowned for a second, and Kylo was glad he could feel a little bit of hurt in her scent.

 

"Well, I am an expert in Omega behavior," she shrugged nonchalantly. "And the behavior of your mate was... outstanding today."

 

Kylo almost growled in frustration.

 

"She was shown her place," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, I'm sure she was," Phasma shrugged. "Nevermind, I want to show you some articles about your increasing ratings, Master Ren. What a success, don't you think?"

 

Kylo raised a brow at the blonde. What the hell was she talking about now?! Since when had she thought that he was interested in some shit like this.

 

"Did you see this, Master Ren?"

 

Phasma was showing him an article from a magazine Kylo didn't even know. He looked closely, but nothing was exciting in it.

 

"Turn the page," Phasma smiled politely at him.

 

He did.

 

His brows furrowed as he looked at the page in front of him. There was no article. It seemed that Phasma had used the journal to cover up the real item in front of his eyes look like one, but now Kylo was looking at a medical report of a sort."

 

"See, people love you," Phasma smirked.

 

Kylo's eyes were running down the paper in front of him, and his blood was freezing in his veins. It was a medical report he had never seen before. It was a medical report on him.

 

**HC compatible... Markers are showing the potential of HC compatibility of more than 95%... No markers in the system match the markers of the subject yet...**

 

"Shrug nonchalantly," Phasma murmured, and Kylo remembered that they had been watched. He did as Phasma had adviced.

"What made you think, Dr. Hux," he hissed, trying to sound convincing. "That I give a damn about my ratings?"

"Oh, I am sorry, Master Ren," the blonde shrugged. "I thought this might have been interesting for you."

 

It wasn't interesting. It was terrifying.

 

_Keep calm!_

 

"Anyway," Phasma smiled. "The food in the Council room seems delicious. I think I might go indulge myself."

 

Talking in the Council room was a good idea. People were walking around the place, and the sound of Kylo's and Phasma's voices would be harder to catch. Not saying a word and trying to keep his composure, Kylo headed towards the end of the corridor.

 

 

 

"Where the hell did you get this report from?" he hissed when they reached the banquet table. People were walking around, and no one paid them any attention.

 

"It doesn't matter now," Phasma frowned, and Kylo wanted to argue, but, surprisingly, the blonde didn't let him. "What matters is that Snoke has been looking for your HC mate for years. Had Rey presented earlier, and she would be found and killed, just like Snoke's mate had been."

 

Kylo wanted to growl at the woman for her daring, but Phasma's words cut him like a knife. Snoke had known that Kylo was HC compatible with someone long before Kylo realized it himself. His former Master had known the reason for Kylo's anger towards Omegas, and he had played on it. Rey was lucky she was alive... And Kylo was lucky he was still sane...

 

"Did you hurt her?" Phasma suddenly asked. "Physically, I mean?"

 

Kylo shivered at the question.

 

He had been so angry with his mate that he had been almost ready to hit her. The thought made him freeze. However, Kylo had hurt Rey mentally, and now she was suffering.

 

"Not... physically..." he murmured, frowning.

"I hate to say it," Phasma closed her eyes for a second. "But it would probably be better if you did."

"How dare you?!" He growled, and Phasma pulled back a little.

"Calm down, Master Ren," she murmured.

 

Kylo remembered himself and looked around. It seemed that no one had noticed his outburst.

 

"What I am trying to say, is that Rey overstepped today. I understand your pain, but she dared to go against an Alpha Counselor. Snoke is after her, and if you had reacted differently, that would put you both in danger... I think..." she stopped talking for a second. Kylo was watching the tall woman intently, but she was obviously looking for the right words.

"Spill it!" Kylo hissed.

"I think... I think you need to... act tough..."

 

Kylo looked at the woman, frowning.

 

"Kylo, I think you'll have to hurt her..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I love your comments, and I promise you, there will be more interaction between Kylo and Rey soon.
> 
> Upd. Guys, please don’t get me wrong. Phasma is NOT talking about physical abuse here!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton's Tumblr](https://polinaduntonwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> [P_Dunton's Twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)


	18. The dark side of the Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, who is still here with me!
> 
> First of all, I want to thank my darling beta [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) for her help and support. Darling, I am so happy I have you! I hope that things will calm down and you will feel better soon.
> 
> Secondly, I appreciate your comments. I really do. Thank you, everyone, who commented politely even if the previous chapter raised concerns. I believe that we all need to be adults here, and I understand that the chapter was tough. I am sorry if it triggered something in you, and, once again, thank you for your support despite the content was very unpleasant.
> 
> For all the rest I want to say the following: there is one rule that can help us keep this community safe. The rule is the following: "If you don't like the story - don't read it". Please, don't spend your time leaving comments about you leaving because it won't change anything. I appreciate criticism if it is delivered politely and if it is followed by a discussion.
> 
> The thing I won't tolerate here is rudeness. So if you are rude, I will ignore your comment, please be aware of it.
> 
> There are a lot of authors in this community who are absolutely amazing. And they often receive comments that upset them, because the readers are rude. That can't be tolerated. We write these stories for free. We write them for those who enjoy them. We tag them. We leave trigger warnings on them. Should I say more? I don't think so)
> 
> Thank you, everyone, who reads this fic) This chapter is more a filler chapter. More important things will happen in chapter 19, I promise.

****

 

**Chapter 18.**

**The dark side of the Force.**

 

Kylo's fists clenched. At first, he had thought that Phasma suggested to him to hurt Rey physically. But then the realization hit him that he was wrong, and, to his own terror, that the blonde was right. He had to prove the Council that he didn’t care about Rey. He had to make them think that this marriage was just a way out for every single one of them, that Rey meant nothing to him. Kylo had no other choice, he had to break her heart.

 

"I heard you," he murmured through the gritted teeth.

"You have to remember what she did today," Phasma leaned towards him almost touching his hand. Good thing she had reconsidered. Kylo wasn't sure he would be able not to react badly. "She put herself in great danger... but the worst part... The worst part is that she neglected your demands, Alpha..."

 

Phasma was good at this, Kylo could tell. She had her degree for a reason. Kylo's blood boiled at her words, filling with fury towards his Omega. Towards his mate who had disobeyed his direct orders and put herself into so much danger. Kylo was terrified and furious in an equal measure.

 

"Good," Phasma murmured. "Keep thinking about it..."

 

***

 

Rey couldn’t remember the previous hour at all. Her interaction with Kylo had left her empty and lost, and her head hurt from the memory of her mate's furious scent.

 

An old woman, Maz was her name, Rey remembered, had walked into the room several minutes after Kylo had left, bringing a crew of people with her. Maz had given Rey a pill, and Rey had taken it, not even asking what it was. She didn't care. Rey was caving in and wasn't giving a damn about it. However, after several minutes, Rey had felt a bit calmer, and Maz winked at her, smiling compassionately. The pill had a mild sedative effect, and while Rey hadn't fallen asleep, she felt better.

 

The people Maz had brought with her were stylists and make-up artists. They prepared Rey for her next appearance in the Council room. Rey, however, didn’t even look in a mirror when she was leaving Kylo's office. Maz was the one to escort Rey to the Council room.

 

"How are you, girl?" the old woman suddenly asked when the two of them were walking down the corridor. Rey didn't even realize that the lady was talking to her.

"S... Sorry?" she asked, realizing that her mouth was parched after the stress of the day's events. Maz smiled even warmer.

"We don't have too much time, girl," she whispered, her voice barely heard. "You don't know me, but I want you to remember that whatever you hear today, no matter who says it, doesn't mean shit. And knowing your mate, I suppose, you will hear a lot."

"I... I don't understand..."

 

Who was this woman and why was she talking to her like this?

 

"Rey... Remember, you are not alone."

 

Rey was confused. They walked to the entrance of the Council room, and Maz nodded to the guards who looked at the Omega, squinting contemptuously.

 

 _Not alone? Really?_ Rey wanted to cry. There, behind this door, was her mate. The man in whom, to her own surprise, Rey had started to find her peace. He had smelled like he loved her. He had proposed to her. And yet, today he had been ready to hit her.

 

"Neither is he..." Maz suddenly smirked by Rey's side.

 

The Omega turned her head to the old lady and found her looking at the entrance thoughtfully. And then, before Rey managed to ask her something, Maz turned her head and bowed lightly.

 

"Councilor Jackson," with that she walked away, leaving Rey with the guards.

 

Utterly confused, the Omega looked at the woman's back. And then, turning back to the door, she braced herself and listened to the sounds of voices coming from the room.

 

***

 

_"She will hear us from behind the door," Phasma had murmured before the Council meeting began. "Remember that."_

 

 

Kylo remembered.

 

The Introduction Council meetings were different from the usual ones. They were more like press conferences organized for media. The Councilors were seated at the table in front of the reporters and were answering their questions. Kylo almost growled at the sight of Mitaka who was sitting in the first row. The reporter raised his hand.

 

"The whole country saw you help your mate, Master Ren," he asked, smirking lightly.

 

_How fucking dare he?_

 

Mitaka seemed more confident after the interview with Snoke, and Kylo tensed. No one dared to treat the Master of the Ecumene this way. Snoke had probably had an interesting conversation with Mitaka, and that was the reason the reporter felt so at ease with the famous Omega killer... Rage boiled inside Kylo. He would have to deal with the reporter later. Mitaka would lose everything, Kylo would make sure of it.

 

Snoke knew Kylo wouldn't have it. Manipulating Mitaka to behave this way, the Supreme Leader had sent Kylo a message.

 

He was watching him.

 

"But do you actually regret," Mitaka went on. "That your wedding with Counselor Netal was disrupted?"

 

Kylo's teeth clenched. This was the moment that had been terrifying him. Rey was standing behind the door, and it was time to act. He knew it would cost him so much, but it couldn't be avoided...

 

"First of all, since when do you remain seated while speaking to the Master of the Ecumene?" he asked menacingly. No matter what he had to do, Kylo had to show the man his place first. Mitaka stood up abruptly, gulping.

"I... I'm sorry," he murmured, his arrogance forgotten.

 

Under other circumstances, Kylo would have destroyed the man right here right now. But with the meeting being broadcasted throughout the Ecumene, he had to wait until it was over. Mitaka was a dead man. Professionally, at least... Kylo almost shook his head in irritation.

 

He had killed his opponents before. This piece of shit, however, wasn't worth that courtesy. Kylo smirked at the reporter. He wouldn't respond to his apologies. Mitaka would have to suffer, awaiting the worst before the worst finally finds him.

 

"And as for your question," Kylo frowned. "I think there's no need to remind you about the medical procedure that all Council Alpha couples would go through in case they want to have children. Counselor Netal would have been an Alpha mother of Alpha children born from an Alpha male. This wedding would have brought the Ecumene powerful Alpha rulers with a 100% possibility. I must say, the disruption of my wedding... disappoints me. To say the least."

 

He hissed the last words, hating himself for every single one of them. There, behind the door, his mate was now caving in for sure...

 

 _"She put herself in great danger... but the worst part... The worst part is that she neglected your demands, Alpha..."_ he remembered Phasma's words, and that helped him stay sane.

 

"You are talking about your wedding like it was canceled..." Mitaka murmured, and Kylo could swear that all the reporters leaned closer to the Councilors' table, catching their every word.

"The Council has an announcement to make," Kylo sighed, trying to fake disappointment. "After the issue with Councilor Jackson, it was decided that her presence in the Council has to be... protected. And as her Alpha mate, I have to take care of it."

 

The whole audience held their breaths. Kylo rose from his chair.

 

"I'd like to present you my future wife, Miss Rey Jackson, the Counselor of the Ecumene."

 

The audience signed in surprise, and that was the moment the doors opened, and Rey entered the room.

 

Kylo froze.

 

He didn't expect this.

 

_Rey..._

 

Kylo didn't know that he was capable of feeling this way. She was so beautiful and fragile that his Alpha roared at him, urging Kylo to run to her, to keep her in his arms and to never let anyone come near her.

 

_Mine..._

 

She was a fucking vision. Rey wore the same betrothal dress Bazine had worn on the day of their engagement, but the Alpha woman had looked menacing in it. Rey, however, looked pure... Rey looked soothing and tender.

 

This dress was made for royal Omegas. It was created to let people understand that their Alpha kings were balanced. Kylo remembered that, but he had never seen an Omega in it. Only in the pictures. His grandmother wore a dress like this, but it was a completely different story to see an actual Omega wearing it. Kylo was speechless.

 

And then it hit him.

 

The smell of adoration was filling the room. It was coming from the reporters, and it was coming from some of the Councilors. From a lot of them, to be honest. Suddenly, Kylo realized that this was the same smell he had sensed on the balcony earlier. He had neglected it then, being too consumed by his raising fury, but now, he realized that the people smelled like adoration... Adoration towards Rey. Not all of them, but the Beta reporters were all captivated, and some of the Alpha Councilors looked at Rey in surprise too. Kylo looked at Bazine. Good thing that the woman was obviously sedated because even in her current state, the Alpha was snarling at Kylo's Omega. Bazine hadn't looked royal wearing that dress... Rey did.

 

"Oh, please come closer, Counselor Jackson," Snoke's voice pulled Kylo out of his trance, and the Alpha tensed, remembering himself. Rey obeyed the Supreme Leader's order.

 

And then another wave of scent hit Kylo. It was coming from Rey this time, and Kylo was ready to kill again after he smelled it.

 

She smelled like pain. She was hurting so badly that Kylo didn't know how she was able to stay on her feet. He wanted to tear the whole room apart. He craved soothing her. But he couldn't do it. Snoke was watching him, and he had to keep pretending. The only thing he was hoping for was that Rey would catch his scent.

 

Kylo's scent wasn't filled with anger anymore. No words from Phasma would help him stay angry with his mate after Kylo saw Rey in this dress and scented her. Rey walked closer, and Kylo hoped that she would scent him too now, but for some reason, she didn't.

 

He frowned, trying to understand what the problem was and then, in the mix of Rey's emotions he scented something else. Something artificial. Something that was not Rey.

 

Kylo concentrated on it, and, to his horror, he realized that it was the smell of a medicine... It was a sedative of some sort, and Kylo cursed under his breath. He had told Maz to make Rey look presentable, and the old woman had probably decided that a mild sedative would help. Drugs tended to have side effects sometimes, and this time it made Rey's scenting mechanism work poorly. It would probably not be an issue if she wasn't in this state of distress, but Kylo knew that Rey had heard his words, and now she couldn't scent him. Her face was pale, and she was looking in front of her, her face completely blank.

 

"Councilor Jackson," one of the reporters asked her, and it took Rey a second to realize that he was referring to her. "First of all, congratulations!" Rey didn't react, and the reporter was a bit confused. Kylo saw Snoke smiling at the scene in front of him and had to do everything possible to stop himself from attacking the bastard. The reporter went on. "What do you think: will the country be blessed with Master Ren's children soon?"

 

Rey flinched, and Kylo saw red. He was drowning in the scent of her hurt. Their first child had just died. It had just died, and no one knew about it. Moreover, this reporter was talking to Rey like she was nothing more than a useless addition to him. Like she was someone whose primary purpose was to breed like a show dog. He wanted to burn this whole building down.

 

Rey didn't say a word, and to Kylo's utter horror he noticed her lips trembling.

 

"What are you thinking, asking Councilor Jackson something like that?" he hissed, ignoring Phasma's warning look. He had to be careful now, but he couldn't keep silent anymore. "She is a Councilor of the Ecumene now. A part of your Government. Do you think it is alright to ask a Councilor about something like that?"

"But..." the reporter tried to interfere, but Kylo wouldn't have it.

"You weren't permitted to speak," Kylo groaned, and the reporter froze. By Kylo's side, the Supreme Leader frowned.

"Offending the Omega that was given to an Alpha, you insult the Alpha... Do you think it is a wise idea to insult me?..."

 

It was a good excuse to defend Rey. Kylo sounded like an offended Alpha, and Snoke would probably buy it. But truth be told, he didn’t care anymore.

 

"Of course, Councilor Jackson will do everything possible to be a good servant of the people, being a mother to our children included. Is this a sufficient answer for you or were you hoping for some lurid details?" Kylo smirked violently. "And think better before you speak now..."

 

He could see the reporter flinch. Kylo was satisfied with this reaction. He would be happy to kill the man.

 

And then, suddenly, he sensed the changes in Rey's scent. Kylo turned his head to his mate abruptly and saw Rey looking at him. She wasn't in a trance anymore, being pulled out of it by Kylo's words. For a second Kylo was happy about it, but then it hit him. Rey smelled like hate. She was hurt and furious, and Kylo almost gulped looking at her.

 

 _I hate you!_ Her scent told him.

 

"The answer is absolutely sufficient, M... Master Ren," the reporter stammered, and Kylo forced himself to look back at him.

"Do you have other questions?"

"Sure... Sure..." the reporter was obviously trying to find the right words now. "Councilor Jackson... You told us that you would be a new voice speaking for the Omega community. What will your first initiative as an Omega Councilor be?"

 

Kylo looked towards Rey. That was something they had discussed. Rey had to say something neutral. Something that would not shock the Council or enrage Snoke. Now, Kylo was ready to pray to Gods that she didn't do anything stupid. Rey turned her head to the reporter. And then, suddenly, she smiled.

 

"I will have to discuss it with the Council, of course, because, clearly, any initiative should be discussed. This is how democracy works, after all," she almost smirked, saying this, and Kylo shivered, remembering the very same words being spoken by him and Snoke. Now, when it was Rey who was saying them, they sounded even faker... However, Snoke seemed to buy it. "But if our Alphas agreed to it, I think I would like to focus on our Omega Centers," Kylo saw Snoke raising his brow, but Rey was fast to proceed. "I think that these centers are... the best way possible to keep our Omegas... protected. Omegas there have everything they need to live comfortably," Rey hated every word she was saying, Kylo could say. "However, as an Omega, I know that between our heats we sometimes need more than just... good films to watch and good food to eat. Our country ensures the right to get basic education for everyone. Many Omegas who were sent to the Centers in their early childhood don't know how to read or write. And because they will be mated by Alphas eventually, it won't do to keep them uneducated... After all, the Omegas are meant to serve. And how can we serve our Alphas properly if we don't even know how to read? As I said, this will be my first initiative, if the Council and my mate let me."

 

This initiative was actually quite tricky, Kylo realized. One they hadn't discussed. God, was his girl smart. On the one hand, ensuring the right of Omegas to get an education, the Government pleased the disturbed people. The Council had to understand this. However, there was more into this initiative. Educated Omegas would be smarter. They would probably understand more. And Kylo knew now that there was no better way to influence an Alpha than through their Omegas... Alphas mated so many Omegas in those centers... And that was where the changes in the system would start. Kylo would figure it out when he got the power. The system would need these changes. He just hoped that Snoke, the Alpha without an Omega, couldn't understand the actual leverage Rey's initiative provided to her designation. The plan was maybe not the most fast-working, but it was a good start. God, was his mate bright!

 

Kylo felt an enormous amount of love filling him. However, the next moment Rey turned and watched him in the eyes.

 

He had seen this look on her before. He had seen it on the night when Rey woke up after her suicide attempt.

 

He tried to scent her. There was still love in her scent, but it was barely noticeable now. The smell of her love was drowning in the smell of her hate. And Kylo was caving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton's tumblr](https://polinaduntonwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> [P_Dunton's Twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)


	19. Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> First of all, I want to thank everyone who is still here with me and respects the right of an author to share their story the way they see fit) Thank you guys, I appreciate your support and kind words!
> 
> One more thing before I close this tags topic: I won't change them. I will probably add one or two if needed, but otherwise, I won't add anything here. I will also be adding trigger warnings if they have to be added.
> 
> Guys, the tags are more than enough. And if there is a tag, it covers the whole fic — end of the story.
> 
> I also thank my darling beta [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa). We had so much fun discussing the tags for this story. We will probably add some of the tags we came up with later. Thank you, darling, for your endless support!

****

 

**Chapter 19.**

 

**Redemption.**

 

Rey was watching the Councilors around her pondering her offer. She already knew that they would agree to it, she could smell it in their shared scent. It was hard for her to define whose scent was whose, though, and it was making her nervous. It seemed that something was off with her scenting mechanism, and Rey was on the edge of panicking.

 

She had to stay calm, though. And her hatred towards Kylo helped her.

 

What he had done today, the way he had almost hit her, the words he had said (even if Rey realized that they had to be a lie), everything made her see red. They said that Omegas were incapable of being enraged and furious. However, Rey's time with Kylo had proven otherwise. She could see her mate from the corner of her eye, but couldn't distinguish his scent from all the rest around her. It didn't help her feel better towards him. Rey didn't want to forgive him this time. By her side, Kylo clenched his fists.

 

 _Good, I hope you'll suffer..._ She thought, suppressing a smirk.

 

The Council had voted for the initiative, and it was all they had to do today. It was common on Introduction Days to have a vote for something that would show the people that their Government never took a break even on solemn days like this. Rey could see Phasma nodding to her after that, but Rey ignored the woman. She didn't want to be around anyone at the moment.

 

However, she still had to live through the gala dinner that was held after all Introduction ceremonies. All those cameras around her were driving Rey mad, but, trying to look calm, she shifted in her chair intending to follow Kylo out of the room. He held the chair for her, and Rey thought that in the haze of the scents, she could smell his distress and pain, but she lost it quickly. Not looking at her mate, she moved out of the room.

 

It was only at the entrance of the reception hall when he touched her abruptly. Rey had just taken a flute of champagne from a tray that was offered to her by a waiter and was already going to take a sip, but Kylo's heavy hand stopped her.

 

"Don't drink it," he murmured, and for a second, their eyes finally met. Kylo's face was Alpha all over, but Rey shivered at the expression she managed to catch on it. For just a moment, he looked lost. Confused, angry, and... guilty?

 

She pulled back from her drink. It didn't take her long to realize what was going on and she gave Kylo one more hateful look. The Omega Councilors were all taking their drinks from the trays, but the Alphas didn't follow their example. Rey looked at Alderaanian Omegas to confirm what she had suspected. She could see the mate of Lando Calrissian touching the drink with her lips. However, Rey could swear that the Omega hadn't drunk it, and Rey followed her example, touching her champagne with her own lips, not letting the liquid touch her tongue. The drink was very close to her nose, and she could feel the chemical aroma emanating from it.

 

There was a sedative in the champagne.

 

 _I will never sedate you again, I promise,_ Rey remembered her mate's words spoken to her as he was going through his ten-day detox. Well, at least Kylo had kept his promise.

 

They moved through the hall and stopped by the Huxes who were talking to the Kashyyk family unit. The Head of Kashyyyk and his wife both had Omega mates who were now standing silently by their sides. Rey could see that their eyes were glassy, and their smiles were wobbly. Both Omegas were high as kites, and their mates were completely fine with it. Rey lowered her gaze and tried to become invisible.

 

"Well-well, Master Ren," suddenly the Head of Mustafar appeared by their side. "What a wonderful initiative your fiancée offered to the Council!" his smile was fake, and Rey tried her best to keep her face blank. She had to pretend to be sedated, after all. Anyway, neither the Head of Mustafar nor his wife awaited her answer. "We'd like to discuss something with you, Master Ren," the man said. "Could we please ask for a minute of your private time?" Rey noticed that Kylo shivered for a second, paying her a short look. He had probably received a sign from Phasma, and the blonde had probably signaled to him that he was okay to leave now. Reluctantly, Kylo nodded to the Head of Mustafar and left, leaving Rey standing by the Huxes and the Kashyyyk's Councilor's family.

 

"General Hux?" suddenly, one of the Beta servants appeared near them out of nowhere, bowing politely in front of the Alpha Councilors. "I am sorry to interrupt you, but the Supreme Leader would like to talk to you. He sent me to ask you both to join him if you please?"

 

Rey could almost hear Phasma cursing under her breath.

 

"Of course," Hux nodded to the servant. "We'll be there in a minute, you are free to go now."

 

The servant disappeared, and the Kashyyyk family bowed to the Huxes, leaving to mind their own business.

 

"Go to the bar and wait there," Phasma murmured to Rey, and the Omega had to follow the Alpha's instruction. Frowning, Phasma followed her husband to the Supreme Leader who was awaiting them on the other side of the room.

 

 

 

Rey was sitting at the bar, trying to be as invisible as possible. The situation reminded her of Unity day a lot. She was watching the Council Omegas dancing again. There were many other people from the Government at the party, and plenty of Omegas who were drugged. Not as many as on Unity day, so the Alphas didn't have to wear any suppressants, but Rey was nervous. For the first time this evening, she wanted Kylo to appear by her side. Yes, Rey was still mad at him, but scents were blurred around her, and she felt lost and dizzy. Rey craved her mate's scent, she needed it to calm her down. However, Kylo was away, and he thought that Phasma was with her. Rey started to shiver.

 

"Just look at you..." the voice behind her made Rey’s heart skip a beat.

 

Slowly, Rey turned around and saw the same Alpha from Unity Day standing by her side. Kylo had almost killed him then, and yet, there he was, watching her with an ugly, angry grin on his face. Rey tried not to react at first. The Alpha was absolutely drunk again.

 

"And where is your mate, creature?" the man raised his brow. "I must say, I respect the way they showed you your place today."

 

Rey flinched.

 

"Who are you, and what do you need?" She asked quietly, looking around. Neither Kylo nor Phasma could be seen from where Rey was.

"Oh, would you look at her! She is speaking! I must say you smell much worse since Ren mated you, you little bitch!"

 

Rey sat still. It was better not to make any rapid movements, they said, if you encountered a wild animal. This Alpha in front of her was such an animal. Kylo had almost killed the man on Unity Day, and Alphas never took things like that easily. This man must have felt humiliated afterwards. Now, he was drunk, and Rey was alone...

 

"Don't think for a second," the Alpha hiccupped. "That your new position changes anything. Did you hear him today? He may be marrying you, but he would rather have Netal, you..."

"Take a step back and shut your fucking mouth," Kylo's voice was unexpected behind Rey's back.

"Oh, Master Ren..." Rey thought that the Alpha's liquid courage would disappear as soon as the man saw her mate (whom she was so very relieved to see now), but that was clearly not the case. "I see you finally decided to show up... Good. I just wanted to tell you how much all worthy Alphas despise you, you unworthy piece of shit!"

 

Rey gasped. The man must have been absolutely wasted if he decided that it was a good idea to speak to the famous Omega killer like that. The moment Rey thought about it, Kylo voiced her thoughts.

 

"You must be absolutely insane to refer to me the way you just did," he smirked. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Oh, you don't remember me, do you? It seems you were completely lost in your whore's scent the last time you saw me..."

 

Rey saw Kylo's teeth clench. An expression of recognition crossed his face, and the drunk Alpha should have been doomed now. Kylo remembered how they had met the last time... Kylo remembered and he was ready to kill.

 

"I give you one last chance," Rey's mate hissed. "To bow, apologize to my mate and leave this place. Your career is over, no matter who you are. But I will be generous enough to let you leave."

"Oh, fuck off!" The man hiccupped, waving Kylo off. "Everyone saw that you had to become engaged to this trash," he nodded towards Rey. "To make the Council look better. Too bad, Netal didn't kill her that day!"

 

That was it. The man had just signed his death sentence, Rey realized. In a flash, Kylo had jumped on the Alpha, knocking him off his feet and starting to choke him. But the moment he raised his hand to hit the bastard, the Supreme Leader's cold voice stopped him.

 

"What is going on here, Master Ren?" Snoke asked, walking to them frowning. "Take a step back from Doctor Maul now!"

 

Rey frowned. She hadn't heard that name before.

 

Kylo didn't move.

 

"I said, step back, _Kylo_ ," Snoke repeated, his frown deepening.

 

Kylo snarled, still holding the Alpha's neck.

 

"I said, STEP BACK, BOY!" Snoke cried, and that was the moment Rey's world stopped.

 

Kylo rose from the floor in a flash and jumped on Snoke, growling. There was no chance he wouldn't be stopped as Snoke was always surrounded by a squad of bodyguards, so Rey watched her mate being thrown on the floor, five people above him. For a second, she noticed Snoke stepping back in shock, before the old bastard's face changed again, an ugly smirk spreading over it. By Kylo's side, Maul was getting up off the floor, shaking.

 

"Put him on his feet!" Snoke ordered to his bodyguards, and the men pulled Kylo up from the floor as well. Rey’s mate wasn't fighting anymore, obviously realizing what had just happened. His jaw was working. "I am tired of the number of problems your mate is causing to the Council and the Government, Master Ren," Snoke hissed. "Have you forgotten that Alphas are power?"

 

Kylo was silent.

 

"I give you one more chance to show your mate her place. Otherwise, you will both be put on trial for State treason."

 

People around them were standing still, and only the reporters were running around, filming everything.

 

"Our country has the fairest legislation in history," Snoke turned to the cameras. "It accumulates the experience of all previous epochs, and what it means is that no one, I repeat, no one will avoid justice if they break the law! And the law says that Alphas are power and that that power should be respected! The hierarchy should be respected, and everyone, Alphas included, should respect their seniors! And what I want to show everyone today is that no one should go unpunished if they are guilty!" Snoke paused, and Rey's heart started beating faster in terror.

 

_Kylo..._

 

"So, Master Ren, for your disrespect shown towards the Supreme Leader of the Ecumene and for the disturbance your mate's unsuppressed scent caused to the Government on the first day of her work, in accordance with the ancient law that was adopted by the first and the most powerful Alphas on this planet, long before the Ecumene was found, I sentence you both to seven strikes of a whip each!"

 

The crowd around them gasped, and Rey's blood went cold.

 

"Take them!" Snoke ordered.

 

She could see that all of the Supreme Leader's guards were now holding Kylo who was growling, trying to free himself to get to her. There were too many of them, though. The other squad was already holding Rey, and she couldn't move.

 

"Wait!" Kylo's voice was cold and fierce. He finally stopped fighting and was now standing still, his face completely blank. Snoke frowned, but nodded, looking at his apprentice. "The mated couples codex ensures my right to take the penance instead of my mate. And I demand it to be realized."

 

***

 

His blood was thumping in his ears, and his whole world was caving in. He had tried to protect Rey. He had tried to tell her to be careful, and yet, her disobedience today caused this of all things. Had she not confronted Bazine, this situation with this fucking Doctor Maul (Kylo still had no idea who the man was, and that was something to investigate later) would not have led to these drastic consequences. But now, they wanted to punish her. They wanted to hurt Rey!

 

The scar on her stomach was still red. They had just lost their child, and now they wanted to strike her with a whip in front of a crowd of people. This penance hadn't been used on anyone for years. It was not long after the Long War when Kylo last remembered it being implemented on someone. And the man had been a Beta back then. Yet now the Master of the Ecumene would be punished. Yes, Snoke played smart. The sentences given not only to an Omega but also to an Alpha, moreover, to Kylo Ren himself, would make the Government look equitable. However, Rey would never recover from it completely. And Kylo was ready to die in order to not let Snoke hurt her.

 

So here he was, standing in front of his former Master, demanding his right to protect his mate.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to show the Omega her place? The penance would teach Counselor Johnson well."

 

Kylo remained speechless.

 

"Very well," Snoke shrugged, frowning, but faking a smile afterwards. "After all, as I have already said, we should all respect the law. Release her!" the guards stepped back from Rey, and she froze, looking at her mate in desperation. Kylo could feel the terror and pain she felt for him in her scent now, and, despite everything, it made the Alpha feel better. She didn't want him to be hurt.

"Supreme Leader!" Phasma's voice made the crowd gasp again in surprise. "But will it be fair to sentence Master Ren and not punish Dr. Maul? After all, Master Ren is senior to him, and we all witnessed him showing disrespect to the Master of the Ecumene and his freshly mated fiancée. As you have said, everyone should respect the law..."

"What are you talking about, you giant slut?!" Maul slurred but was interrupted by General Hux standing next to his wife.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hux roared. "Supreme Leader, I demand justice here!"

 

Snoke frowned, looking at the man. There was nothing he could say against it.

 

"You are right, of course, General," he finally nodded. "Guards, take him! Seven strikes of the whip will also be enough for him. Let's go now. It's time to carry out the sentence."

 

When Kylo was passing the Supreme Leader, the old man stopped the guards and leaned towards him.

 

"This won't kill you, my boy," he smirked. "But this will remind you to never go against me. Yes, Kylo… Let every strike you take remind you that next time your penance will not be this merciful..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton's Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polinaduntonwrites)  
> [P_Dunton's Twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)


	20. Do you really want to change things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you for reading this and commenting this! And thank you, my darling beta [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) for your help and patience!)

****

 

**Chapter 20.**

**Do you really want to change things?**

 

 

As long as the gala dinner had been broadcasted, there was already a crowd of people in the square in front of the Governmental building where the guards had led Kylo and Maul. It has been a while since the last execution was performed here. There were death sentences carried out in the Ecumene, but nowadays they were served in the vaults of the State prisons. People were shot, the death quick and almost painless. The last execution performed in the Governmental square had happened ten years ago when a bunch of Resistance members were captured on the night of the operation that provided Kylo with his widely known nickname. The Omega killer.

 

Now, there was only a large wooden pole in the center of the square. It had been used since the olden times to tie up people who were to be whipped. Kylo frowned looking at it.

 

He knew that Rey was with Phasma now, and that helped him to calm down a bit. He would make sure to make the blonde pay for the fact that she had left Rey alone. And when the time came, he would make the Head of Mustafar suffer for distracting him from his mate. An unworthy question about some useless trade deals with Dagobah had almost cost Rey her life. Kylo never liked Mustafar. And now he was ready to burn the Land's Head's family to the ground.

 

The guards made them strip to the waist, and Kylo felt the cold night air caressing his skin. The state executioner was already waiting with his assistant, both holding whips in their hands. Rey was standing several steps away now, not averting her eyes from him.

 

"How would you like to receive your penance, Master Ren?" Snoke asked. "Will you take it, standing still on your two feet or should we tie you up to the pole to help you go through the process?"

 

Kylo almost smirked. It would be far easier to be tied up. However, he couldn't have it. He was an Alpha. And an Alpha could not show his weakness.

 

"On my feet," he hissed, and Snoke smirked, turning away from him.

 

The same question had been addressed to Dr. Maul and was followed by the same reply. Kylo stood next to the pole, leaning on it. He had to have some support, after all. However, he was free of the ropes. And that he could have. He would make it. After all, he wasn't new to the whip. The guard raised his arm.

 

Crack!

 

_"You are in a rut, boy! You are not yourself!"_

_"LET ME GO!"_

_"And what will you do? Kill an Omega?"_

_"SHE TRIGGERED ME!"_

_"Of course, she did," the man smirked._

_Kylo's vision was blurred. That girl, that Omega, wouldn't leave him alone even when he had tried to push her away. How could he not react?!_

_"STOP! LET ME GO!!!"_

_"There is only one way to help you out of your condition, boy! It has to be done!"_

_"NO!"_

_The man raised his hand. There was a whip in his hand._

_"No! Uncle Luke!"_

 

_Crack!_

 

The pain was excruciating. However, it was less painful than when his uncle had used his whip on him. There had been a theory that the pain could help Alphas in a rut if there were no Omegas to help them... It had been proven wrong around five years after Kylo had left the burning place where he had lived with his uncle behind. The first time Luke had used a whip on him, Kylo had managed to believe that it had been for his own good. However, when he was leaving the burning building, the boy Kylo had been back then remembered the pain that had left scars on his back and had realized that his uncle had probably enjoyed it. So many years had passed, and in his mind Kylo was there again, tied up to the pole in the Luke Skywalker's shelter in a little village called Anch-To, remembering the look in his uncle's eyes.

 

 _There is too much anger in you! Too much darkness! Fight it!_ Luke used to say. However, the only thing that had helped Kylo to go through that pain was the said darkness. Darkness had been what was moving him through his life. Until he met Rey.

 

Crack!

 

Kylo's brow flinched, and he gritted his teeth, trying to keep his face still. By his side, Maul was crying out loudly.

 

On the fourth strike, Maul fell and tried to crawl away.

 

"Tie him up!" Snoke cried out.

 

Kylo turned his head to the Supreme Leader. There was so much blood already, and Snoke's eyes were shining with crazy sparks at the sight of it. The Supreme Leader looked like he was insane. Seeing Maul showing his weakness, triggered Snoke's madness.

 

The guards tied Maul up to the pole while Kylo remained standing. There were ten strikes left for him, and only three left for Maul.

 

"Supreme Leader!" Rey's voice made Kylo's body tense even more. His mate took a step towards the pole, shrugging away Phasma who tried to hold her back.

 

Snoke raised his brow, but nodded, giving the executioners a sign to stop for a second.

 

"I want to stand by my mate. I have this right as far as I know."

 

Kylo scowled. Rey was right, she had it. However, he wanted her to stay as far away from him as it was possible at the moment. But his mate always had her own opinion on everything. He would be angry if he weren't almost losing consciousness because of pain.

 

Snoke nodded, and Rey walked to the pole. The whip wouldn't reach her, and it calmed Kylo down a bit. Still, he frowned at her.

 

"Rey," he whispered. "Go away now," that was the least he could say at the moment. The executioner slashed him again, and Kylo gritted his teeth.

"I won't," she whispered tears in her eyes.

 

Crack!

 

By Kylo's side, Maul let out a loud cry. Kylo remained silent.

 

"I'm so sorry, Kylo..." Rey whispered, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Her scent was filled with hurt, guilt, and anger, but what had pleased Kylo was that there was no hatred towards him anymore.

 

One more strike, and Maul fell on the ground. His penance was now over. The paramedics were already running to him.

 

The eighth strike made Kylo's vision darken. And that was the moment he sensed Rey's hand by his face. She was holding her gland right next to his nose. Kylo inhaled. And then like if his life depended on it, he sucked on it.

 

"Hold on, love," Rey whispered. "God, Kylo... Why?..."

 

He didn't answer. Wasn't the answer obvious after all? Kylo knew Rey could feel it in his scent.

 

_It's better me than you... Never you..._

 

Rey sobbed, and he sucked her gland in deeper. Her scent sedated the pain a bit, made it more bearable. Three more strikes were left.

 

Kylo knew that his back was a bloody mess now. Last time Kylo had been whipped, there was a medicine that had helped him heal faster. Only light scars remained, and he remembered Rey caressing them during their times together but never asking him about it. She probably thought that he got them during war. These new scars won't heal that well, Kylo knew. And he was glad about it. After Luke, he had thought that there was nothing right in the Resistance. That the only right order was the First Order. Now, with each and every strike, he realized that there was nothing right in the regime that he had helped create. And he didn't want to forget about it.

 

What if he hadn’t been able to take the penance for Rey? She would have suffered, she would have most likely died... Oh, how wrong he had been!

 

There was nothing right in the decisions he had made. He had to change the system. He had to change the system for Omegas, but he also had to change it for Alphas. He had to change it for Rey and for the children they would have if she forgave him. He had to change it for himself, for fuck's sake! There were no right sides in this war. Kylo had to create his own side to make it right.

 

Crack!

 

One last strike and Kylo barely managed to stay on his feet. Dr. Jinn was already running towards him, but Kylo preferred to move on his own while he still could. The crowd around them was silent, watching the Master of the Ecumene leave the square. Rey was following him, and Kylo knew that she would catch him if he started to fall. However, he had to walk by himself. He was an Alpha. The Alpha that would change everything, no matter what it cost.

 

Behind his back, Snoke was delivering his speech on how important it was to remember that justice was for everyone and that Alphas were power. Kylo didn't listen. He had to make it to the Governmental building where Jinn would help him process his wounds.

 

***

 

Kylo was speechless while Jinn was treating him, and Rey felt her body shake.

 

"It will scar," the doctor frowned.

"Don't care," Kylo hissed. "Make it stop bleeding. I need to get my mate home."

 

Rey looked up at him. Kylo was staring at the floor, but she was now able to scent him again (something that had calmed her down immensely), and she knew that with his every breath, no matter in how much pain he was, Kylo tried to scent her back. She took a step towards him.

 

"Kylo?" she called, and he looked up at her. She knew that he was keeping up his facade while Jinn was in the room. He didn't say a word, just looked at her, and in his eyes, she could read so many emotions that it was hard for her to process them all.

 

Furry, anger, fear... guilt.

 

She cupped his cheek tenderly, feeling the tears starting to roll down her cheeks again.

 

"I will put some anesthetic on, but it will still hurt a lot tomorrow," Dr. Jinn murmured, obviously trying to not look at them. "But, Councilor Johnson..." he paid her a glance, after all. "It will be better if you could heal Master Ren's wounds with your saliva. Just the way... he did it with yours."

 

Rey nodded to him, and Jinn averted his eyes. He bandaged Kylo, and they were finally able to leave.

 

Their ride home was quiet as they were both overloaded with everything that had happened today. The only thing Rey did was nuzzle Kylo's neck to breath in his scent. It felt like home. Still, after everything that had happened today, after the words he had said about her to the Council, Kylo smelled like home to her. He didn't say a word just squeezed her hand tighter.

 

However, everything changed as soon as they entered the bedroom.

 

He growled at the servants, ordering them to leave, and as soon as they did, Kylo lifted Rey from the floor, making her legs wrap his waist.

 

"Kylo!" she whispered through his kisses. "Your wounds..."

 

He only growled again.

 

Her betrothal dress was a pile on the floor, and Kylo ripped off Rey's panties, spreading her drenched folds with his fingers, still holding her in his arms. He inserted one finger into her, and Rey arched her back, moaning. God, how she had missed him!

 

She was already on her back on the bed when Kylo covered her body with his, and his fangs ripped the skin on her neck. Rey could feel his throbbing cock next to her entrance, thick and hard, and she shivered in anticipation. There it was again – the voice in her head that was soothing all her worries.

 

_Your mate is here. He wants you. He will take such a good care of you, Omega…_

 

Rey gasped, and Kylo thrust into her, stretching her tight cunt apart. He stilled as soon as he entered, panting heavily. Kylo didn't say a word, but Rey realized that he was afraid he would hurt her.

 

"It's okay... Move, Alpha," she whispered.

 

With a growl, he started to move inside her.

 

It's been a while since they were close. The memory of their loss was still hanging in the air, but with Kylo's every thrust, it was slowly being replaced with something else. Kylo smelled like anger, but he also smelled like devotion. Like there was nothing more important than her in the whole world for him.

 

He wasn't saying a word, but his scent told her better. Her slick was running down to her knees, covering his cock, and his knot had already started to swell.

 

"Kylo," she whispered, sucking on the gland on his neck. She knew it should have been painful for him to move at all now, but he wouldn't stop.

"Look at me," he murmured hoarsely when she closed her eyes, feeling her climax starting to build.

 

She looked up at him. Rey could feel Kylo's pain mixed with pleasure in his scent and couldn't avert her eyes from his. There was so much love in his gaze. The love he couldn't voice, but it was all there. And then he put his hand on her lower abdomen, caressing the place where their child had started to grow before Bazine stabbed her.

 

Rey started to cry again, reading the message her mate was sending to her through this touch when his knot finally joined them together, and her orgasm hit her so hard that for a second she forgot how to breathe. Kylo was crying while coming too.

 

 

She had just come back to her senses when he finally spoke to her.

 

"You asked me to make them all pay," he whispered. "And I will keep my promise. I will burn this country to the ground if this is what is required to change the order I helped to build. But I need you alive, _Omega_. I need you alive and safe, for fuck's sake! I am sorry you were afraid of me. I know I almost lost it. And this is why I will be making up to you for as long as needed. But I won't regret my message to you: you need to be careful! And if I have to chain you up in your room to keep you safe, I will, Rey."

 

She frowned but didn't say anything. Rey realized that her mate was as much Alpha as was possible. And as an Alpha, he had problems expressing his feelings. Rey understood Alphas better now. She had always thought that they had no feelings, but now, knotted and lying under her mate, she realized that they actually had too many of them. It was impossible for Alphas to cope with all the emotions they had. And they found the only way possible to express them: through violence... She wasn't okay with that, but at least she understood it better now.

 

"I will chain you up until everything gets safer outside," Kylo licked her mating scar, and Rey shivered under him. "And I will fucking keep you safe. Because I won't have a reason to live if you are dead, Rey. Because I need you, and our future children will need you too, do you hear me?"

 

She kissed him tenderly, feeling Kylo's tense body relax above hers. He smelled like exhaustion.

 

"Sleep, love," she whispered into his ear.

 

She could see that he was dozing off already.

 

"You know that I didn't mean what I said, do you?" he murmured. "I don't regret mating you, I don't regret getting rid of that bitch, you should know that, Rey..."

"Why couldn't I scent you?" she remembered, raising her brow.

"Did Maz give you a relaxant?"

"She did," the realization of what had happened hit her.

 

Kylo only hummed.

 

"I love you," she whispered, nuzzling Kylo' neck.

"I don't need anyone but you. Ever," he whispered, closing his eyes.

 

The smell of his relief lulled her to sleep as well.

 

 

She was the first to wake up in the morning. Kylo was still inside her, and she crawled from under him, managing not to wake him up. Rey put some clothes on and went to the kitchen where a Beta servant was cleaning the stove. The servant turned to Rey, and to her utter surprise bowed in front of her.

 

"Could you..." she stammered. "Could you please bring the painkillers from the closet?" she asked. "And can I ask you to make two grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"Of course, Mistress Rey," the servant bowed again, and Rey froze. Never before had any of them called her Mistress. She smiled tentatively.

"Thank you."

"Of course!"

 

Now that was strange.

 

She shrugged the thought off. She would think about it later, Rey had to take care of her mate first.

 

Kylo had spent the night lying above her, so now his back was facing the ceiling, and Rey tried her best not to wake him up, removing the bandages but failed.

 

"Rey..."

"Don't move," she stopped him. "I need to check your wounds."

 

Kylo growled but obeyed, and Rey freed his back, looking at the mess that it was now.

 

"I guess I'll have to return the favor," she smirked.

"What..."

 

Kylo didn't manage to complete the sentence as Rey's tongue touched the side of his back. In a second his growl became a moan.

 

"Does it hurt?" she asked, concerned.

"Don't stop," he whispered.

 

Methodically, she moved from his waistline up to his shoulders until she reached Kylo's stiff neck.

 

"Sweetheart?" he called, sounding unexpectedly tender. Rey got off of the bed and sat down by his side, facing her mate. He reached out for her, cupping her cheek. "Rey..." he gulped. "Rey, I am so sorry..."

 

She gasped, looking at him. It was so unlike him to apologize at all, let alone so sincerely.

 

"Kylo..."

"No, Rey, listen," he interrupted. "I know my words shouldn't mean shit to you after everything I have done to you and to this country, but this is the only thing I can tell you now. I have always assumed that I knew how to make things right... But I was so wrong, Rey..."

"I guess, you are right..." she frowned. "An apology won't fix anything."

"It won't. But I can."

 

They sat looking at each other in silence for several minutes.

 

"Kylo..." Rey finally asked. "The scars you had on your back... I always assumed they were from the fights you were in, but..."

 

He shook his head.

 

"Was it Snoke? How could you support him after..."

"It wasn't Snoke."

 

Rey stopped mid-word.

 

"But..." she looked at him in shock. "Who?..."

"Luke Skywalker."

 

Rey gasped, shaking her head. She couldn't believe it. That couldn't be...

 

"This is a story you'll hear when I feel better, sweetheart," he whispered. "But what I want to tell you now is that the Resistance is also not as good as they try to seem. Yes, they are better than the order Snoke and I created, but..."

"But the new order must not be built on the base of the Resistance," Rey finished her mate's phrase.

 

Kylo inhaled loudly, looking at her. His hand was still caressing her cheek.

 

"Never raise your hand to me again. Never even try it, Kylo," she stated, frowning. She had to make it clear before they could proceed.

"You know I am an Alpha," he closed his eyes for a second. "I can't always control my emotions, but I swear that if I ever hurt you physically, I will kill myself, Rey. I can't promise I won't ever get angry at you, but I promise that I will never raise my hand to you. Never."

"Good," Rey nodded. "I don't want our future children to get wrong ideas looking at their father. And you seem to have become calmer lately. More balanced, no matter what happened yesterday."

 

Kylo put his hand on Rey's stomach.

 

"What did you and Snoke plan?" she asked, feeling the warmth of his hand through her clothes.

 

Kylo frowned, removing his hand from her.

 

"Kylo... Whatever it is..."

"Genocide," he interrupted her.

"Rey, we planned genocide, and Snoke is still going to implement our plan."

 

What did she expect? Rey closed her eyes for a second and shook her head. He was Kylo Ren, the Master of the Ecumene, the Omega killer. She had to hate him, she had to hate him with all her heart. However, she couldn't...

 

Every story had its own characters. And the best stories were not all black and white. The best stories were those where the main heroes were controversial. Rey never considered herself to be a hero of any story, but it seemed that fate didn't ask her. And so, here she was, sitting by her mate's bed and loving him, the monster, with all her heart. And her monster, it occurred, was the most controversial character in history. And, she suddenly realized, so was she.

 

"Do you really want to change things, Kylo?" she asked him, watching her mate intently.

 

He nodded the man of a few words as always.

 

"Okay," she said then, leaning closer to kiss him. "Okay..."

 

Their kiss was longer this time. More passionate, and Rey had to force herself to pull back from him.

 

"I need to finish processing your wounds," she smiled at him.

 

She walked to the window to draw back the curtains. She needed more light. However, she gasped when she looked outside.

 

"What is it?"

 

Despite his wounds, Kylo was by her side in a flash. He followed Rey’s gaze and froze before hugging her from behind, burying his nose in the crook of her neck.

 

There, on the wall on the other side of the street was a graffiti. There was a lot of it on the streets of the Ecumene, drawn by Resistance's supporters. There was a black and white picture of Kylo and below it, the inscription **"the Omega killer"** was written. However, this time, it was crossed out. By its side, another inscription was, and Rey felt her heart beating faster, reading it. She looked, and looked, and then looked again. She couldn't believe her eyes.

 

 **"The ruler we all need,"** the inscription said.


	21. Plans and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry, it took so long, but the real life needed my attention!
> 
> But I am going to NYC today and I wanted to post this before I go) And I thank my darling [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) for her help with this! I hope to see you very soon, darling!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter, and let me know what you think!

****

 

**Chapter 21.**

**Plans and confessions.**

 

Rey wanted to knock on the door but found it partly open. Carefully, she looked into the room.

 

Kylo was sitting at his desk, looking at some papers in front of him, and Rey lingered on his appearance for a second. It's been two weeks since the penance he had taken for her, and his back was healing quickly thanks to Dr. Jinn and Rey's saliva that she applied to him every day. Still, Rey was constantly worried that he was in pain.

 

Kylo didn't notice her at first, but then Rey’s scent reached him.

 

"What is it, little one?" he asked, looking up at her.

 

 _Little one..._ Rey blushed at the name he used for her. Kylo had started calling her that not so long ago, and Rey melted every time he did.

 

"Nothing," she stammered. "I... I'm sorry to interrupt, and I will go away if you need some privacy. I just..." She froze, not knowing what to say. There was no particular reason for her to be here.

"Come here," Kylo suddenly called, and Rey entered hesitating. His office was the one place in their apartment where their shared scent was the least present. Kylo hadn't had much time lately to work here, and the room was still filled with his scent, the way it had been before he mated Rey. Rey was worried that Kylo didn't want her here, but he called, and she stepped in.

 

When Rey walked closer to him, Kylo suddenly opened his arms inviting her, and Rey didn't wait a second, crawling into her mate's lap and curling there, wrapped in his massive arms.

 

"You just what?" Kylo asked, nuzzling the crown of her hair.

"I just missed you," Rey confessed.

 

It took Kylo a second to process his mate's words.

 

"Did you?" he whispered then, starting to cover her face with chaste kisses.

"I did," Rey shut her eyes in bliss. "Kylo?"

 

He stopped, looking inquiringly into her eyes.

 

"I know this is your office, and our shared scent is not yet very present here. If you want, I can leave and wait for you... somewhere else?"

 

Kylo froze, looking at her. And then he lifted Rey, and her legs wrapped around his waist. His hand was on the scent gland on her neck, and Kylo waited for half a minute before he removed it from there. And then, still holding her, he stepped towards the bookshelves, touching every one of them with the palm that was now covered in her scent. Rey felt a bit dizzy at the intimacy of the gesture. She licked on her mate's scent gland and then sucked it in, enjoying the heat spreading down her body.

 

Kylo was covering every item in the room with their shared scent, and Rey's heart was beating like a hummingbird.

 

"Kylo, your wounds... You should put me down," she whispered finally.

 

Rey’s Alpha was obviously tired, as he didn't even argue with her, carrying the Omega back to the chair by his desk and sitting there, still holding her in his arms.

 

Rey cupped his cheek, kissing him softly. He had woken up earlier than her today, and she had found their bed empty. Now, Kylo was here, and Rey felt balanced again.

 

"You assume stupid things sometimes, sweetheart," he whispered, kissing Rey on the nose.

 

Rey smirked.

 

"What were you working at?" she asked then, turning her head to the papers on the table.

 

"Maul," Kylo frowned.

 

**Twelve days ago.**

 

"You have one minute before I throw you out of my apartment, preferably dead," Kylo growled, watching Phasma shiver in front of him.

 

Rey was sitting by his side on the sofa, looking at the blonde who was now pale as a sheet.

 

"Kylo," she whispered into her mate's ear. "Calm down, love... Please..."

 

Rey wasn't sure, but she probably saved Phasma's life. Kylo took a deep breath and froze.

 

"I'm listening," he hissed.

"Kylo, first of all, I want to apologize for leaving Rey alone at the gala dinner.

"Save it," it was Rey's voice that sounded next, and both Alphas turned to her in surprise. "I think what's done is done. After all, Kylo had to leave as well," from the corner of her eyes, Rey saw her mate frowning, and she scented guilt, consuming him. She moved closer to the Alpha, hugging his arm and ignoring Phasma's surprised look. Rey knew it was the blonde who had suggested to him that he hurt Rey emotionally, to humiliate her in front of those people. Rey realized it was a needed measure, but she still felt betrayed by the woman whom she had almost considered a friend. "However," Rey went on. "I think you have something important to tell us. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here, _Dr. Hux._ "

 

Phasma smirked at Rey's daring.

 

"Indeed, I do," she bowed lightly. "Have you seen the graffiti outside your apartment building?"

 

Kylo nodded, still frowning.

 

"Well, it more or less represents the situation with your ratings now _, Master Ren_. They skyrocketed after Rey's Introduction day."

 

Kylo was still silent, but he was at least allowing the blonde to go on.

 

"The Supreme Leader's ratings have reached a historical minimum. Everyone was shocked by what he did yesterday. Our designation is humiliated because Snoke had to punish two Alphas from the Government. And even those who didn't really like you, Kylo, were impressed by your courage and power while you were taking the penance on your feet. And the Betas were very unhappy with the way the Supreme Leader treated the Omega Councilor. And they also respect you for taking the penance for Rey."

"Have they forgotten that I hurt my mate in front of everyone?" Kylo hissed.

"Oh, that's where the funniest part begins," Phasma smirked, but the smirk left her face quickly after she saw the expressions on both Rey's and Kylo's faces. "I am sorry," she apologized. "I know it was tough for you, Rey, and I am incredibly sorry... However, what pleases me is that the people of the Ecumene now suspect that Kylo's actions were all an act. That he actually never meant what he said about his marriage with Bazine. It seems that for the first time in centuries, the people are finally assuming the truth... The whole country ships you now. Sees you as a strong leader, Kylo. Starting to see the real face of Snoke. And I think you remember me telling you both about the Alphas who don't like the Supreme Leader's policy. According to my information, they started to change their minds about you, Kylo... I think that soon they will be ready to support you if you decide to go against Snoke."

"I hear about those Alphas all the time from you," Kylo smirked evilly. "Yet, I have no idea who they are. And if they indeed to beat Snoke, how have they been acting for so long without a leader?"

"That was their main problem," Phasma shrugged. "The organization is very secret. And I don't know everyone who is in it. What I know is that they are strong in their territories, but it takes someone who can unite the whole country under their reign."

"Is this organization of yours called The Resistance?" Kylo smirked.

"No," Phasma shook her head. "The Resistance raises a lot of concerns as well. However, I won't lie to you. The organization would like to cooperate with the rebels. At least when they go against Snoke."

"I see," Kylo smirked. "So, let me think about it," he raised his brow, and Rey gasped at the sight of her mate.

 

Kylo was born to be a leader. The way he talked to Phasma, the way he was controlling every second of their conversation. Rey couldn't help but become aroused at the sight of him. And it seemed, he had scented it in the air. Kylo raised a brow at her before going on.

 

"There is a group of powerful Alphas who are not powerful enough to go against Snoke or to choose a leader amongst themselves... They want to cooperate with the Resistance, but they don't like the Resistance. They want to consider me as a leader, and yet, I can't meet any of them. So, what exactly do you want to tell me now, Dr. Hux?"

"I want to tell you that I support you, Kylo," Phasma sighed. "And that, after all, you know at least two people from that organization. Me and my husband, need I remind you? And I also want to tell you that this organization is an excellent chance to change things in our country... And that they need you as a leader. After everything that had happened on the square in front of the Government building, Snoke clearly suspects something. And you need new allies now. But for them to trust you, they need something from you... A sign they can count on you..."

 

Kylo frowned, probably considering Phasma's request.

 

"I heard you," he finally pronounced. "Well, tell them the following: the Supreme Leader is planning a genocide."

 

To Rey's surprise, she saw Phasma shiver. The Omega looked at her mate then, watching Kylo's profile. _"The Supreme Leader is planning a genocide"_... She could smirk at that, knowing that her Alpha was the one who had helped Snoke prepare for it. However, Kylo looked so confident that Rey had forgotten about it for a second. Phasma didn't say a word.

 

"Tell those people that I don't want it to happen. Tell them, I want our country to prosper, and that what Snoke has planned is going to destroy the Ecumene. The Supreme Leader invented a virus. A virus that influences Omegas only, resulting in the 95% possibility of death."

 

Phasma gasped.

 

"I knew he was... planning something, but this..."

"Well, Snoke's people defeated the Great Plague," Kylo shrugged. "He got the idea of how much his ratings could rise when he saves the population from deadly diseases. He decided to initiate the epidemic himself this time."

 

Phasma only nodded, her face even paler than before.

 

"There is one more side effect of this virus," Kylo went on, and Rey turned all ears. She had heard this before, on the night after her mate had taken her penance, but she still couldn't believe what she had heard. "As far as you know, Dr. Hux, our designation depends on the level of different hormones in our blood. So, there are around 10% of people who stand on the border between the designations. That means that some Betas will also be influenced by the virus. And the worst part is that from these Betas the virus can transfer to the border Alphas..."

 

Phasma rubbed her temples.

 

"I see," she murmured.

"Tell your people that the Supreme Leader considers it collateral damage," Kylo added. "This is an important enough information, I think. But what I need them to know is that I know how to get the antidote for the virus and that I am intending to do it pretty soon. And when I do, I need them to go against Snoke. To call for a vote to impeach him. And I want them to offer my candidacy to replace him. Tell them, I'll show you the proof I have an antidote. And tell them, I'll use it only when they show me that they mean what they are offering. And yes, _Dr. Hux_?"

 

Phasma looked at him inquiringly.

 

"Tell them, I'll have supporters no matter what they decide. But it will be easier for me to win with their assistance. And I am always loyal to those who are loyal to me. But I want them all to know that if they refuse my offer or betray me somehow, I'll find them all and show them that it was not a good idea to play against me."

 

Phasma was watching both Kylo and Rey intently now.

 

"All right, Master Ren," she finally nodded. "I'll bring them your message."

"You’d better bring me back their answer, and I'll tell you my plan then," Kylo shrugged. "You can go now, Dr. Hux."

 

When Phasma left, Rey turned to Kylo.

 

"What supporters were you talking about?" she asked him surprised.

"Come here," he called, and Rey sat under his arm, trying not to disturb her mate's wounds. "This part of the plan will be much harder to implement if there is a need," he frowned, caressing Rey's hair. "But those supporters are the people of the Ecumene, Rey..."

 

**Now.**

 

"Jinn helped me to understand who this bastard is," Kylo nodded at the papers on the table. "It seems everything is much more complicated than I thought. Snoke was always very secretive about the whole virus story, but I supposed I knew more or less everything... It seems I was wrong," Kylo kissed Rey's forehead. "My people reported that Maul is the head of one of the Omega's centers in the outskirts of Jakku. A minor one, I must say. Nothing too fancy. However, people of his position are often invited to Government events from all over the country. There are plenty of those, but Maul was asked twice. None of his records show that he had done anything remarkable to deserve such an honor. However, Maul was here on Unity Day, and he was here on your Introduction Day. Snoke had insisted on checking the lists of the guests for the events himself... And he approved Maul twice. Strange, don't you think?"

 

Rey hummed, breathing her mate's scent in. It was the only thing that kept her calm now.

 

"It was Jinn who helped me to connect the dots. According to him, Maul attended the university with him. The guy was quite brilliant but was famous for his attitude towards the Omegas. From what Jinn said, I can now assume that he was from an HC AO couple..."

"Does he have a mate now?" Rey asked, feeling her blood starting to boil.

"Yes. He mated an Alpha woman several years ago."

 

Rey frowned. What Kylo said meant one thing: one more Omega was dead now...

 

"After I almost killed Maul on Unity Day, Snoke took care of the investigation. He covered for the bastard. I think the Supreme Leader has a laboratory in that Omega center, just like the one we have here, in the Capitol. And I believe that the laboratory here reports to Maul's laboratory in Jakku... Rey, I've never seen the antidote, but Snoke always claimed he wanted to take care of that by himself. I tried to figure out where it was, but I assumed that the doctor here, in the Capitol, reported straight to the Supreme Leader and that he probably worked on the antidote in the Supreme Leader's private laboratory. Now, I am almost 100% sure that they work on it in Jakku. And that Maul comes here to have face-to-face meetings with Snoke."

 

Rey looked at the papers on the table.

 

"So, I guess we know where to start our Omega education program..." she murmured, thinking about the place where she had been born. She never wanted to come back, and yet…

 

Kylo turned her face to him and kissed Rey on the lips. She knew this kiss. Sometimes, Kylo was too overloaded with emotions. It happened a lot when Rey was around him. Every time she showed him her love or understood something he hadn't yet said, Kylo practically exploded with feelings. He never spoke to her at times like that, but he made Rey's body sing in his arms with the intensity of everything that he was doing to her.

 

Rey inhaled his delightful scent just to frown afterwards.

 

"You are tense, Alpha," she whispered.

"You worry too much, little one," he frowned back, but Rey knew he wasn't mad at her. Kylo simply didn't like it when she was worried.

"I don't like it, Alpha," to Kylo's obvious surprise, Rey didn't stop. Instead of that, she leaned closer to him and kissed his earlobe, making the Alpha growl.

"Don't you?" he whispered hoarsely.

 

Rey shook her head.

 

"I want to make you feel better, mate," Rey would not stop. Truth be told, the thought of what she was going to do to him tortured her from the moment she had opened her eyes in the morning. Rey pushed Kylo back, making him lean on his soft chair. She was careful, remembering Kylo's wounds, but it seemed, her mate was too consumed by her actions to notice the pain.

 

"Rey..."

"Shh..." to her utter delight, Kylo obeyed.

 

She moved lower, sitting on her knees on the floor in front of him and making Kylo spread his legs. He was wearing sweatpants, and it didn't take Rey long to free his cock.

 

Rey would never get used to how huge he was, and her slick was already running down her knees at the delightful sight of her mate aroused and panting heavily. She gave it a try and licked. Kylo closed his eyes with a sharp breath.

 

It was probably an Alpha-Omega thing, but his cock tasted delightful. There was nothing in the world that could compare to it, and Rey moaned while sucking the head in. It would never fit into her mouth, it was too fucking large. However, Rey sucked and sucked and sucked some more before his dick pressed into the back of her throat, making her gag.

 

"Fuck," Kylo murmured. "Oh, fuck, Rey..."

 

She felt powerful. Rey never knew she could feel so strong. This mighty Alpha was falling apart as she was licking his cock, sucking it in and releasing it with a pop sound. She could see Kylo's hands squeezing the armrests to the point where his knuckles turned white. Rey moved a bit lower and sucked in his balls.

 

"Argh!!!" she'd never seen Kylo's back arching before.

 

Smiling to herself, Rey moved up, her tongue leaving a hot wet trace from the bottom of his cock where she could already see his knot starting to swell, up to his belly button, following the line of his thick black hair covering her way.

 

She was on her feet now, and Rey raised her skirt to straddle her mate. Smiling, she saw Kylo's eyes opening wide as he felt that she wasn't wearing anything under her house-dress.

 

"Is my Alpha pleased?" she whispered, licking Kylo's mating gland.

"Are you playing with me, little one?" he growled. "Do you dare tease me?"

 

He sounded menacing, but Rey could see how delighted he was, feeling the drops of her slick falling on the head of his cock under her skirt.

 

"I would never," Rey whispered, and that was the moment Kylo pulled her down.

 

The movement was harsh, even a bit violent, but Rey's Omega sang inside her. Her mate was there, and she was absolutely fucking whole...

 

"Aaaaaah…" Rey wanted to say something, but her words failed her.

"My little tease," Kylo murmured. "God..." His eyes rolled into his skull as he moved. "I'm going to crush you, little one."

 

He had never spoken very much during sex before, and his dirty words brought Rey to the edge of her climax immediately.

 

"Show... Don't tell..." she whispered.

 

With a growl, Kylo turned her, laying Rey face down on the desk, supporting her by the stomach. He didn't speak this time. Instead, his giant cock entered her from behind, making Rey shriek in delight.

 

"I love this dress," he murmured into her ear, making Rey shiver. "So easy to... reach everything," their bodies were making wet sounds colliding, and Rey arched her back, changing the angle of Kylo's penetration a bit. It was heaven, no matter how much her ass would bruise the next day. "You are so fucking tight, Rey... Almost too tight, and it is fucking delightful..."

 

She was delirious, knowing that her mate felt her eagerness to please him. Her drenched cunt was easily sliding on and off his cock, and suddenly Kylo spanked Rey, squeezing the cheek of her ass afterwards. Rey moaned so loudly that for a second, she was afraid that servants would hear her. However, she couldn't care less.

 

"Fucking mine!" Kylo growled, sucking on Rey's mating gland. "I want your scent to cover me whole. I want you to smell of my cum, of the way I fucked you! You are mine, Omega!"

 

His movements became frantic, and Rey was almost unconscious from the amount of pleasure Kylo was giving her. His knot swelled, and the Alpha was hardly fitting in. When his orgasm finally hit him, Rey followed almost immediately. At times like this, she was happy to be an Omega. No Betas could come for several minutes like she did when her Alpha fucked her. Kylo's scent wrapped Rey like a blanket afterwards, bringing her the feeling of comfort and bliss. She felt safe, she felt calm. Kylo was holding her by her waist, supporting her body and not letting her fall. Rey knew he cared. And she knew he loved her. At this very moment, no matter how extreme their situation was, she was absolutely happy.

 

"Sweetheart?" Kylo called, sitting back on his chair and pulling Rey close so that she could get comfortable while his cock was still inside her.

"Mmm?" Rey was dozing off already, and the sound of Kylo's chuckles warmed her heart.

"Please, don't fall asleep yet, Rey," he asked then, his intonation turning more serious, and Rey was woken up by the sound of her Alpha's concern. "I want to ask you one thing. There will be a plan for how we act when we get to the Omega Center in Jakku... Please, no matter how extreme the situation is, stick to that plan. I need to know you are safe to make everything work. Please, Rey, follow the instructions, will you?"

 

Rey turned her head and kissed him softly. Kylo barely asked her for anything, but now he sounded desperate, and she wanted with all her heart to calm him down.

 

"Don't worry, love," she whispered. "I'll do whatever you tell me."

"Good girl," he hesitated for a second, and then, after a moment, he said the words that turned Rey's world upside down. "I can't lose you, Rey... Because I love you. I love you more than anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, I didn't want Kylo to confess his feelings until the very end of the story, but here we are. He is changing and has started to live his own life, so I had to adjust the story to it. When I was writing this chapter, I realized that it was the right tome for him to confess. I hope you liked it!


	22. Omegas have fangs too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you, everyone) Thank you so much for reading! I am back from NYC, and I miss it already. Please, please, God, let me move there one day!
> 
> I also thank my darling beta ZiaLisa for her help with this fic, and also for her support and kindness) I am so happy to have you, darling!
> 
> Lisa is a godsend beta, so I hope you'll like this chapter.

**Chapter 22.**

**Omegas have fangs too.**

 

Rey's world was spinning around her. She knew how hard it was for him to confess. It was a totally non-Alpha thing to do, after all.

 

Rey remembered her ABO classes from school where her Beta teacher explained that for an Alpha, it was a humiliation to say those words out loud no matter how strongly they felt towards their partners. And yet...

 

Kylo was caressing Rey's face and hair, sitting in a trance with his knot still hard inside her. She was out of words at how tender his gaze was, and tears were rolling down her face uncontrollably.

 

"Now, there's no need to cry, Omega," Kylo smirked, finally pulled back to reality.

"Sorry..." Rey sobbed.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, little one," Kylo was covering her face with soft kisses, but his hand was doing far less chaste things to Rey's clit. She gasped, feeling his hand on her sensitive pearl, and Kylo groaned as her scent spiked again. "Always so ready for me, my girl," he murmured hoarsely into Rey's ear. "Always so wet and tender. You can slide over my cock now, little one. Do it, sweet thing."

 

Kylo's knot finally softened, but his length was hard again just as if Rey's Alpha had no refractory period at all. Rey moved still feeling his fingers squeeze her most sensitive part. She was delirious from his scent. Aroused to the point where the universe around her became blurry. The only thing that mattered was the sensation of her strong mate's cock rubbing her insides. Rey moaned, feeling her climax starting to build again.

 

"My highest priority is your safety, little girl," Kylo whispered into her ear. "Not power anymore, do you hear me? I want power, but it means nothing if I can't share it with you. I want to possess you," he thrust deeper, meeting Rey's movements, making her cry out in pleasure. "I want to own you, sweet thing! I want to put babies into this tiny body of yours, one by one."

 

Rey gasped, still feeling the pain from the loss of their unborn baby. But surprisingly, her mate's words soothed her.

 

"You'll be glowing carrying my children, sweetheart... The thought of your body swelling with a baby is driving me mad!" Kylo groaned as Rey's cunt exploded, covering him with her slick, and she orgasmed for a minute, feeling the Alpha's seed spilling into her in waved. "YES! COME FOR ME, OMEGA!"

 

Rey cried out as if she was in pain, but she could be sure her scent told Kylo otherwise. It was bliss. Unbelievable, indescribable ecstasy that blew her mind.

 

"Hush, sweet thing," Kylo soothed still panting. "I've got you. I've got you..."

 

He carried her to the sofa by the window, trying not to hurt her with his knot still inside Rey’s channel. Sitting in his lap, Rey was dozing off as Kylo started to hum an unknown tune to her.

 

_Hum?!_

 

She opened her eyes in surprise, looking at her mate's blissful smile.

 

Rey scented him...

 

Her Alpha smelled like happiness...

 

"Kylo..." Rey whispered, cozy tiredness taking over her.

"Shh," Kylo put one finger on her lips. "Sleep, little one... You need to rest... And then we'll discuss our plan."

 

***

 

Kylo was moving through narrow corridors of the Omega Center building, looking around quickly. It seemed like everything was going according to plan. As soon as the warning siren had roared, Kylo had made sure that Rey was safe with Phasma before stepping up to Hux who was already waiting for him.

 

"Master Ren," the redhead reported. "My men are telling me that the Resistance has attacked us. It looks like they are here for you and Councilor Johnson. We are awaiting your instructions,” all had been set. Hux was also following their plan.

"Take your men and go to the northern wing. I'll take a team and go to the southern," Kylo ordered

"Yes, Sir," the General bowed.

 

In the Southern wing, Kylo had sent the Beta soldiers who had accompanied him to the upper floors, telling them that he would take care of the basement himself. No one had said anything, knowing perfectly well not to contradict the Master of the Ecumene.

 

He had been right: this Omega Center was built like any other Omega Center in the country. The lab workers were running towards him, evacuating, and Kylo grabbed one of them by the hand, stopping the shivering man.

 

"Where is the Head of the laboratory?" Kylo growled, feeling the Beta’s shivering intensify. He hadn't seen Maul today, and Hux had reported that the man was still on sick leave, but Kylo had to make sure.

"He is not here today... He's… ill," the man in Kylo's hands shivered. "I... I am working for him today."  


"Get away from here," Kylo commanded. "The Resistance will be here shortly, I'll take care of them. Give me your pass."

 

Kylo could smell that the man was delirious.

 

_Good_ , he thought.

 

This Beta would probably not remember Kylo coming into the lab, considering all the stress. The Alpha took the pass from the man’s shaking hands and rushed towards the laboratory.

 

It didn't take him long to download all the info onto the flash drive he had with him. Kylo was the Master of the Ecumene, after all. He had built the security system.

 

Snoke hadn't bothered rebuilding it here. It would draw too much attention, Kylo realized. Now, this recklessness gave the Alpha the advantage he needed. Leaving the lab, he put the pass on the hook by the door. If he were lucky enough, that Beta would think he had left it here himself while running away.  


 

Kylo was climbing the stairs, leading away from the basement when something exploded...

 

***

 

Something exploded.

 

Rey looked at the building in terror. This wasn't planned. Phasma and Hux had made sure that everything looked like a Resistance's attack, but nothing should have exploded.

 

"What the hell?..." Phasma murmured by her side, and Rey looked up at her, her eyes open wide.

"What's going on?!" the Omega shouted at the blonde, and Rey’s scream pulled the Alpha out of her trance.

"Officer!" Phasma turned to one of the soldiers by her side. "What is going on?"

 

The Beta shouted a request into his transmitter and listened to the reply.

 

"They say that the Resistance blew up the Omegas' safety vaults. Those that are for the elder Omegas. They are helping them run."

 

_Kylo!_ Rey’s world was caving in.

 

"The path to kids' vaults is on fire," the Beta proceed, and Rey froze in terror.

 

_Kira..._

 

**Several hours ago.**

 

"We are all here today to witness the Master of the Ecumene and his fiancee's arrival at the furthest Omega Center in the country," the reporter said, and Rey watched him from the backseat of the car that drove Kylo and her to the entrance of the premises. Phasma and Hux were already waiting for them there, and Kylo squeezed Rey's hand, feeling the Omega's scent fill with worry.

 

_Don't worry, little one_ , his scent told her, and Rey relaxed a bit.

 

_Everything is going to be fine... We'll be fine. Kylo will be okay..._

 

 

The row of Omegas were standing in front of them, waiting for Rey and Kylo to talk to them. Rey almost huffed in irritation, and she saw Kylo frowning, looking at these men and women. They had been prepared. These people had been clearly trained what to say and how to behave. Rey and Kylo walked towards them, and the first questions Rey had asked proved her right.

 

"The Omegas are kept well," there was a Beta manager of the center who tried his best to look good for the two of them. He smelled like fear, Rey could tell, he tried to look good, but at some point Rey noticed him glaring at one of the Omegas who stumbled, walking to her place in the row. This Beta wasn't a good man at all, and Rey felt furious.

 

"Are they?" Kylo's voice suddenly sounded from behind her back.

 

Too bad no one had known that the Council had told Kylo to do whatever it takes to improve the Government’s reputation. They had discussed what they could do, but Rey knew that her mate always had a few cards up his sleeve… Now, she almost gasped in surprise, smelling Kylo’s intention in his scent… It was so surprisingly clear…

 

"They... are... Master Ren," the Beta stammered.

 

"I'd like to see other Omegas. Lead me to them."

 

The manager gulped.

 

"For sure you don't want to waste your time, Master Ren," he smiled fakely. "These Omegas..."

"Are you crazy enough to contradict the Master of the Ecumene?" there was a reporter who had been following them since they arrived, and Rey could see the man's brows touching his hairline at the sound of her voice. Kylo turned to her, raising his eyebrow as well, but Rey could see the corner of his lips quirk for a second. "You were told what to do, Beta."

"Of course," the man hissed, bowing, shaking. "Follow me."

 

As Rey had thought, the rooms they were sitting in with the prepared Omegas weren't the only ones. They walked down the corridor, and Rey gasped when she saw that at some point the hallway became more rotten and much less presentable. The Beta opened the door in front of them, and Rey smelled his terror. After a second, she was ready to kill the man herself.

 

There was a common room, tiny and dirty, and there were a lot of men and women sitting there, looking at the people who entered in fear. Rey could smell their terror, and her fists clenched at this scent. The people here were broken. Broken and terrified, afraid for their lives. Some of them were holding toddlers in their arms. A lot of elder children were sitting around as well. All the Omegas looked bad. Very bad.

 

"What is going on here?" Kylo growled, looking at the Beta manager.

"Master..."

"Get him," Kylo didn't let the man finish. "Arrest him until the Government investigates the situation."

 

Rey walked up to the people in the room. There was a woman, sitting on the bench who looked absolutely pale. When Rey asked her something, the woman started to fall to the floor, and Rey had to support her.

 

"We need a doctor here!" she exclaimed, feeling the body of the woman taken from her by Kylo's large hands.

"Be careful," he murmured while everyone started to run around. "I'll take care of it. Stay safe, little one."

 

Rey shivered, feeling her mate’s concern and nodded quietly. She had promised Kylo to be safe.

 

She obeyed.

 

 

After an hour, everything was more or less settled. Apparently, the people responsible for the Omegas' wellbeing were stealing money that the Government had been giving to them to keep the Omegas fed and settled. Unfortunately, Maul couldn't have been held responsible for any of it. He was only the Head of the laboratories.

 

_Too bad…_ Rey thought. _It would be so easy to get rid of him…_

 

 

No one had expected the Master of the Ecumene to order an execution during his "promo tour" as media had put it, but...

 

"Councilor Johnson, what is awaiting the management of the Center now?" the reporter asked her.

 

There were not very many healthy Omegas here, and lots of them required medical assistance. At some point, Rey had taken an Omega toddler from the hands of a very sick woman. It was a girl of no more than three years old. She was so thin and pale that Rey's heart skipped a beat...

 

There was a way to know the designation of a child as soon as they were born. In most cases, children were tested, even in the foster system. Rey had grown up in Jakku... She had grown up as a Beta, and now, looking at the girl in her arms, she had realized how lucky she had been. No one had bothered to test her... No one had needed her or had been interested in her, Rey had gotten used to it. But for the first time in her life, she was happy about it.

 

She sensed Kylo behind her back and was about to answer the reporter's question. She didn't dare decide what to do with the bastards here, she knew it. She had to be careful.

 

The child in her arms stirred.

 

"Mommy?" the girl suddenly asked, rubbing her eyes, and that was the moment Rey’s world stopped spinning.

 

The girl was so fragile and tiny…

 

_Mommy…_

 

Immediately, Rey felt Kylo's hand on her back, the movement almost unnoticeable for anyone.

 

"Honey, I am not your mother," Rey tried her best not to let her voice tremble.

"Mommy," the girl repeated, burying her head in Rey's chest.

 

Rey felt her eyes starting to burn.

 

"What is your name, sweetheart?" she asked the girl.

"Kira."

"It's nice to meet you, Kira. How do you feel?"

"Hungry..." the girl sobbed, starting to cry, her every tear breaking Rey's heart. "Mommy, I'm hungry..."

 

Rey closed her eyes for a second before looking up at the reporter. For the first time in her life she felt like killing. She was furious She wanted to see blood. Rey gritted her teeth.

 

"Those people will be executed," she stated. "Every single one of them."

 

The reporter stepped back from her, and for a second Rey remembered herself, terrified that she had put herself and Kylo in danger again. But at this moment her mate spoke behind her back.

 

"Master Ren?..." the reporter stammered before Kylo took a step towards him.

"You heard my fiancée," Kylo growled. "Every single one of those who is responsible for the situation here will be killed before dusk tomorrow."

 

Rey suddenly realized that the Beta reporter was looking at her in astonishment. Never before had an Omega shown this much violence. Not during the times of the Ecumene. She looked at the man and frowned.

 

"Justice is for everyone as the Supreme Leader said, isn't it?" she asked, and the reporter had nothing to respond to her…

 

**Now.**

 

Something exploded again, and Rey turned to Phasma, the fury boiling in her.

 

"What is going on, _Dr. Hux_?" she hissed.

"Rey, I swear, I have no idea..." Phasma looked desperate, and Rey knew that the woman was telling the truth. However, it didn't help her anger. The blonde had sworn that everything would go smoothly, and yet…

"You better watch it, Alpha," Rey hissed. "Because if Kylo doesn't come back to me, then the last thing you'll see will be by fangs before I tear your fucking throat apart."

 

Phasma was looking at her with her eyes open wide. It was unbelievable for an Omega to say something like that to an Alpha, and yet... Not only Omegas influenced Alphas, Rey realized. The process was two-sided. And now, through the blur of her fury, Rey knew that if something had happened to her mate, she would kill the woman in front of her with so much delight that it would hurt herself.

 

"After all," Rey murmured, frowning. "Omegas have fangs too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to find me, you can find me here:
> 
> [P_Dunton's tumblr](https://polinaduntonwrites.tumblr.com/)   
>  [P_Dunton's twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)
> 
> Let me know what you think. I love comments)


	23. The new hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for staying here with me! I am sorry for keeping you waiting for so long with this update. Both my beta and I were busy with real life, I wish I could update sooner) Next chapter is already written, so it will be here as soon as ZiaLisa has time to edit it.
> 
> And I, as always, thank my darling beta for her help with this! This story would contain too many mistakes without her.
> 
> Two characters you know for sure appear in this chapter. Any guesses before you read? ;)

****

**Chapter 23.**

**The new hero.**

 

Smoke was everywhere. Kylo opened his eyes, realizing that the impact had thrown him several feet away from the place where he had stood.

 

His head was buzzing, and there was a high-pitch ugly noise in his ears.

 

Kylo was good at war. He knew perfectly well how to behave and what to do, so now, the first thing he did was to check on his wounds. He seemed intact, and nothing seemed to be broken or badly hurt, save for his head. Kylo jumped on his feet. He had no idea what was going on, but this was not a hoax. This was a real attack.

 

Did Hux and Phasma betray him? Was this a trick to get rid of him? Hux knew that Kylo would be alone when everything happened. Did the General use it to catch Kylo off guard?

 

Kylo didn't know. But if that were the case, then both Huxes would be dead before the end of the day tomorrow.

 

He checked if the flash drive with the info Kylo had downloaded from the Center's Intranet was still in his pocket. It was still there, and the Alpha relaxed a bit. Still, he had a lot of things to take care of now.

 

Kylo tried his best to suppress his worries about Rey. At least she was outside, and even if Phasma was a traitor, he could be sure that the blonde wouldn't try to harm his mate in public. The Alpha moved through the corridors, trying to understand where he was when he heard the sound of running footsteps from the direction of the explosion.

 

Kylo looked around, and it finally hit him. He was near the Omegas' safety vaults.

 

When the siren had roared, all the Omegas had been escorted here. It was close to the basement, and whoever tried to break into the Center for any reason would have to fight through several rows of defense. But Hux took all soldiers with him to allow Kylo to act. No one was here, and Kylo hid behind the wall, awaiting whoever it was to confront him.

 

It was hard to breathe because the explosion had caused a fire, but when those men ran towards him from the other side of the corridor, Kylo could see them clearly.

 

Rotten clothes, old safety wastes... Badges with half-moon signs.

 

The Resistance...

 

It's been a while since Kylo had participated in any actual fights with them. Being the Master of the Ecumene, he had a lot of troops to send to kill these unworthy scum. However, Kylo would always recognize their badges. His mother had been the one to invent them.

 

Kylo gritted his teeth.

 

Then, suddenly, he felt absolutely calm. After the rollercoaster of emotions with Rey and Snoke, after his whole world had changed, it was actually relieving to be in the known field. Kylo knew how to fight. He wasn't afraid.

 

He was an Alpha.

 

Kylo always carried his blaster with him, but he also had a weapon that everyone in the Ecumene would recognize. It wasn't that widely used nowadays, but in the times of the Old Empire, there were many more people who knew how to use a lightsaber. It was a useless weapon if you weren't trained properly, but Kylo _was_ trained. There were just two people, except for him, who knew how to use it. One of them was Luke Skywalker. The other one was the Supreme Leader Snoke. Both of Kylo's former Masters had trained him. And they had taught him well.

 

When the Resistance opened fire, he almost smirked at their incompetence. The lightsaber could reflect the shots from blasters, so the group of people that had tried to kill Kylo were lying dead on the floor after several seconds of the fight. The Alpha spared them a glance. There were men and women there. All of them were so very young... Why send them to fight him? The Resistance leaders should have known that Kylo was here. They should have known that these younglings never stood a chance against him, and yet...

 

He didn't have time to think about it, though. The shootings and the explosions caused fire, and the Omegas running away from their vaults were coughing badly. There were more people from the Resistance on the other side of the corridor, and they were calling for the runners.

 

"This way!" someone cried, and the crowd of men and women rushed towards the voice.

 

Kylo looked around. If he had been the same he had been before he met Rey, he would have opened fire. He would have killed every single Omega he could reach for running away, for betraying the order he had helped create. This time, however, Kylo didn't raise his blaster. There was fire, and these people had to be saved, no matter who helped save them. Then, a realization hit him.

 

_Kids' vaults..._

 

Children were hidden further down the corridor. And they were locked in there now.

 

Kylo suddenly remembered that little girl, Kira. Rey had held her in her arms, and his heart had shattered to pieces at the sight of it. He remembered his mate's scent changing when she was holding the child. Rey smelled like she wanted to protect the girl, like as if her heart was breaking every time Kira called Rey her mommy. Kylo had had a difficult time keeping his expression still. Now, Kira and all other children could die.

 

Kylo rushed down the corridor, trying not to breathe too much. He ran up to the door to the vaults.

 

It was locked.

 

Kylo's mind was working fast. He remembered the first explosion...

 

The Resistance should have had more grenades.

 

Turning on his heels, he rushed towards the running Omegas. More young Resistance soldiers met him, but this time Kylo didn't kill them.

 

"There are children down the corridor!" he shouted, repelling the first shots. "Stop the fire!"

 

No one listened. One of the Resistance soldiers fired, but missed badly, and the shot hit an Omega who was running towards the soldier. The Omega fell dead.

 

"Stop it, damn it!" Kylo growled. "There are children there! They are going to burn!" from the corner of his eye, Kylo saw several Omegas turning their heads to him, stopping.

"OMEGA KILLER!" he suddenly heard from the other side. "Kill him!"

 

There was no other way. Blocking several more shots, Kylo sent a blaster fire back to the shooters and killed the man who was the closest. He rushed to the deadman, and yes, there they were...

 

Grenades.

 

Kylo took one of them, avoiding the shots and cried into the smoke in front of him.

 

"I fucking have grenades now. Run for your life, or I am exploding us all!" he cried out, raising his hand with a grenade in it. He had already pulled the grenade pin out but was holding the thing in the way that prevented the explosion.

 

It worked. The firing stopped.

 

"Run, run, run!" he heard.

 

Kylo didn't know how the Resistance was going to evacuate in all this mess. How did they get in here? He noticed that the crowd was running towards another corridor that led to the basement.

 

He had no time for this. Turning on his heels, Kylo rushed towards the children's vaults, still holding the grenade.

 

It was dangerous. The explosion would break the wall, and if any children were near it, they would be wounded. However, he had no other choice.

 

Kylo threw the grenade.

 

The explosion was deafening, even though Kylo had managed to hide behind the corner and cover his ears with his hands. Coughing, he ran towards the hole in the wall that the grenade had created.

 

There were so many children in there... Good thing that Omegas were sent to different centers only after they turned three years old. Before that, even if their families didn't want them, they were kept in special Omega nurseries. At least the three-year-old toddlers could walk by themselves.

 

Kylo looked around rapidly. Some children were hurt, but not too badly, it seemed. There were several bruises here and there, some light bleeding, but everyone seemed to be alive. Lots of children were crying.

 

"Hey," he murmured hoarsely, as the children looked up at him, some of them worriedly and some of them curiously. The smoke from the outside was already reaching the room. Kylo had no idea what to do with all these kids...

 

 _Pull yourself together, for fuck's sake!_ He thought, slapping himself mentally.

 

"We need to go now!" he tried. "Come here, one by one, and follow me."

 

No one moved.

 

_Oh, for fuck's sake!_

 

Suddenly, in the crowd of kids, he saw a familiar face.

 

_Kira!_

 

Kylo ran up to the girl, trying to understand if she was okay. The girl looked back at him, and from the look she had given Kylo, he realized that she had recognized him.

 

"Mommy?..." the girl asked, obviously remembering Rey.

"She is fine, Kira," Kylo whispered, taking the girl to his arms. "We just need to get to her."

 

He was holding the child, and Kira wrapped her little arms around his neck. She smelled nice, like childhood and innocence, and Kylo swore to himself that no matter what, he would get her out of here safely.

 

The other children seemed to relax a bit when they saw Kylo with Kira. Omegas were good at it. They were physically weaker than any other designation, that is why nature helped them develop the mechanism that helped Omegas evaluate danger. Kylo was holding Kira and was obviously trying to help her. All other children started to trust him more immediately.

 

There were several kids around ten years old, and Kylo spoke to them.

 

"We need to get out of here. Take other children with you, and I'll show you the way."

 

The children looked at him hesitantly but followed the orders. Finally, the crowd of Omegas exited the room, Kylo closing the line.

 

"Move that way!" he showed to the children. “There are several kids left. I will take care of them.”

 

Several toddlers didn't want to go anywhere. Kylo was holding Kira and had no opportunity to take all of them with him. He tried to make them, but they only cried and refused to listen. Kylo was out of ideas and time was running out.

 

"Master Ren..." he heard a voice behind him.

 

He turned rapidly. There, in the hole in the wall, stood several Omegas. There were only women there, and they were looking at Kylo worriedly.

 

The Omegas were afraid of him, the Alpha could scent it. But, oh God, how grateful he was that they were here!

 

"Take these children, and let's get them out of here!" he ordered, and Omegas obeyed. There were enough of them here to take all the children.

 

And then, another person appeared in the hole in the wall.

 

Kylo almost shot the man, but he raised his arms, showing that he was defenseless. Kylo stopped. The man was from the Resistance, but he didn't look like he was going to attack. For several seconds, they were looking at each other.

 

"I want to help," the man said finally, and Kylo frowned.

 

He smelled sincere. It was impossible for a Resistance member to work side by side with the famous Omega killer, and yet...

 

"Help the Omegas," Kylo growled.

 

The man moved and then stopped abruptly. At first, Kylo thought that he was a traitor, after all, but then he noticed the Omega who had appeared here several minutes ago standing still too. The man (Alpha, now, Kylo could scent him) and the woman were watching each other like there was no one else in the room.

 

"What's... What's your name?..." the man murmured.

 

There was a fire. The building was burning, but the Alpha didn't seem to care about it any longer. Kylo scented him quickly.

 

The man smelled like adoration.

 

An HC couple... It was an HC Alpha/Omega couple…

 

"Jyn..." the Omega whispered.

 

"We need to go now! Quickly!" Kylo growled, and that pulled the new-found mates out of their trance. They shook their heads and realized what was going on. Quickly, both of them started to move.

 

They were running down the corridor, and the air was becoming clearer here. Finally, the group reached the place where one way led upstairs and another - way back to the basement. The Alpha from the Resistance stopped.

 

Kylo stopped as well, looking at the man. The Omegas also stopped a bit further, not knowing what to do. And then a realization hit Kylo...

 

There it was... The Resistance's way out. The man couldn't go further if he wanted to go back to his team.

 

"I won't kill you," Kylo pronounced, watching the man. "I need to save them," he nodded at the Omegas.

 

The man gulped and also nodded, handing a child he was holding to Kylo. Kylo could take two. It was a bit uncomfortable, but he could manage it. Still, the man didn't move.

 

Kylo looked at him inquiringly and then noticed the Omega Jyn's scent changing. It was filling with sorrow and terror now, and Kylo realized what was going on with her.

 

She had just met her HC mate... And now he was leaving her...

 

"Take her and several children. Go away now!" Kylo ordered the man. "We don't have time for this!" he turned to the Omegas. "If anyone wants to leave with him, you are free to go! Make sure the children are safe!"

 

Jyn looked at Kylo in disbelief.

 

"What?..." she whispered.

"Take them and leave now!" Kylo shouted, and that was the moment the man started to move.

 

The Alpha grabbed Jyn by the hand and took the child back from Kylo's arms. He looked up at him and was about to say something when everyone heard another voice.

 

"That is fucking Kylo Ren, Cass! Shoot him!"

 

Kylo wouldn't be able to defend himself. He had Kira in his arms and couldn't reach for his weapon. The guy from the Resistance who was running towards them, aimed at him...

 

And that was the moment, the Alpha, Cass, took a shot.

 

The body of the Resistance member fell to the floor as Cass shot him in the head. Kylo released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

 

Cass turned to him.

 

"This mission was a mistake," he murmured and then turned to the Omegas. "Go with Master Ren!" he cried. "He'll take care of you!" Jyn looked up at him in fear. "Not you," he whispered. "You'll go with me."

 

He turned to Kylo again.

 

"Dameron was wrong," he told him.

 

Kylo shivered. He knew that name... Poe Dameron, one of the Resistance's commanders... His childhood friend... The son with whom his parents had replaced Kylo all those years ago.

 

Was he behind this all?

 

Kylo had no time for this now.

 

"Go," he growled.

 

The man nodded and rushed to the basement, leaving Kylo and the Omegas behind. Kylo would think about it later. Now, he had a lot of lives to save.

 

***

 

Rey was shaking like a leaf. There were several explosions, and Kylo wasn't here yet.

 

Hux was also absent, and Phasma was pale as a sheet.

 

What would Rey do if _he_ didn't come back?...

 

Suddenly, the entrance to the building opened, and a figure appeared there. Rey exhaled...

 

_Kylo..._

 

He was running out from the building, and there were people around him. Women and children…

 

Omegas!

 

The crowd around Rey gasped... It was unbelievable. The Omega killer was saving a group of Omegas...

 

He was also carrying a child in his arms, and Rey felt the tears starting to burn her eyes.

 

_Kira!_

 

Kylo was almost there, almost by her side, but at this very moment, Rey noticed something, and her world turned upside down. There, behind Kylo's back, a person ran out of the building. It was a Resistance member, a very young man.

 

The man looked absolutely insane.

 

He was not more than seventeen years old, a Beta, it seemed, but Rey wasn’t sure. He was too small to be an Alpha. The man was raising his blaster, aiming at Kylo.

 

Everything else happened in a flash. Rey's body moved on its own, and she didn't even notice how she pushed a Beta soldier who was there to protect her aside and pulled his blaster from a holster. By her side, Phasma was also moving, but Rey didn't pay the blonde any attention.

 

Rey ran towards Kylo and fired.

 

By her side, she heard one more shot... The man from the Resistance fell on the ground, and Kylo looked around in terror to see what had just happened.

 

He was by her side in a second with the Omegas following him, and Rey hugged both her mate and Kira...

 

Everything was in a blur, and the crowd around them was going insane, the mixed scent of the people making Rey dizzy. They smelled overwhelmed... Astonished...

 

Rey couldn't understand what had caused this reaction, but then it hit her...

 

_I have just killed a man... I have just saved Kylo..._

The crowd around them roared, the reporters trying to come closer. The Omegas were not designed to be violent, they said. They were incapable of killing. All their nature was against it, and yet...

 

Maybe, they had a point. The realization of what she had just done was killing Rey. This young man could have had parents who were waiting for him... A wife, maybe...

 

Suddenly, all Rey could feel was Kylo's scent that was filling her nostrils...

 

By their side, Phasma lowered her blaster. She had taken a shot too. She had been aiming the Resistance member, and her shot had also reached the target.

 

Rey scowled at the woman uncontrollably. Was Phasma a friend or a foe, after all? Everything was just too much for Rey.

 

"Sweetheart... Love?..." she heard Kylo talking to her.

 

He was there. He was alive.

 

Rey lost consciousness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to find me, you can contact me here:
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton's tumbr](https://polinaduntonwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> [P_Dunton's twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)


	24. A Knight of Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all, thank you for your comments and support. I am sorry this update took so long! My beta and I were both busy with our real life.
> 
> I thank my darling ZiaLisa for editing this! She also mentioned that it would probably be better to give you a definition of a word I use in this chapter, so here it is:
> 
> Intransigence:
> 
> Definition of intransigent: characterized by refusal to compromise or to abandon an often extreme position or attitude.
> 
> In the Russian language, this word has even stronger emotional tone. When we say it, it means that a person is so passionate about his views that he is ready to kill for them.
> 
> Well... You know... Russians...
> 
> I hope you'll like the chapter) Please, look at the notes below after you read it because there is one thing that I need to explain there after you read this chapter.

****

 

 **Chapter 24.**

**A Knight of Ren.**

 

_Beep beep beep._

The sound was annoying, and Rey wanted it to stop.

_Beep beep beep._

"She is gaining consciousness," Dr. Jinn's voice said. "Councilor Johnson?" he called. "I need you to open your eyes."

She managed.

The light was sharp, but Rey could focus on a familiar face, leaning over her. Kylo put his hands on the gland on her neck, and she felt better immediately.

"Hey," she whispered.

"You were stressed and fainted," she knew that it wasn't something he wanted to say. His scent was telling her completely different things.

_I was so worried about you... I am so glad you are here... God, I was so… scared!_

 It took her several minutes to remember what had happened. And then it hit her.

_I killed a man... Oh, God..._

She gulped for air, sitting on the bed, trying to remember how to breathe. Her whole body hurt. It was torture.

"Give her your gland," Dr. Jinn suddenly commanded, and Rey would have been surprised that Kylo had obeyed had she not been suffocating.

His scent soothed her, but only just a bit.

"What you did was necessary," Kylo whispered. "You did nothing wrong. Sometimes people should be killed..."

She nodded, still sucking in the gland on his wrist.

"Councilor Johnson, you wouldn't react like that if you had been prepared for what happened," Jinn started to explain. "The Resistance, for example, trains their Omegas... They are capable of killing... The man you killed today was an Omega, for example."

Rey sobbed. So, an Omega then… Yes, he was too small to be an Alpha... What Jinn was telling her was awful, but surprisingly, she felt better.

"What I dare say is that not very many people know about this ability of Omegas... And..." Jinn stammered, and both Kylo and Rey looked at him inquiringly. "And you will need to find a way to explain this to the Government..."

Rey felt Kylo tense by her side, and she gasped, watching Jinn who was now looking at his feet.

"I would suggest telling them that Omegas from HC couples tend to express violence in cases where their mates are in danger... It is not entirely true, since Omegas can be violent outside HC couples too, but it will help you... I hope."

So many times, both Kylo and Rey had believed in people who claimed that they were loyal to them. Hux and Phasma, for example. And now it wasn't apparent if the Huxes weren't traitors. Who was Jinn? Was he also a member of that organization Phasma had told them about before? Could they trust him? It seemed, the same thoughts were running through Rey's mate's mind now.

"You have one minute to explain yourself," Kylo growled at the doctor, and Rey saw color leaving Jinn's face.

"I swear, I meant no harm," the man stammered. "I dared to give you a piece of advice because..." he gulped, trying to find words.

"Because what?!" this time it was Rey's voice that had broken the silence.

"Because I saw you at the Governmental square, Master Ren," Jinn murmured. "Because I saw you taking care of your mate, no matter what you say every time you talk about Councilor Johnson... Because I saw you rescuing a child from a burning building, risking your life..."

Jinn smelled scared. He smelled frightened, but also sincere, and Rey realized that the man was telling the truth. He probably didn't know about the organization at all. He was just expressing his support. It wasn't just Jinn talking... It was the whole Ecumene talking through his lips.

"I am sorry I scared you," the words were quiet, but they made Rey shiver anyway. Kylo was standing next to her, looking at the doctor. And he had just apologized. "I was afraid my mate was in danger, and you have probably noticed that I don’t react well."

The corners of Jinn's lips curled up for a second, and so did Kylo's. The tone Rey's mate spoke to the man was new. Kylo didn't sound like he was a superior Alpha who was talking to his slave. Kylo sounded human.

"My sister..." Jinn gulped then. "My sister was born an Omega..."

Both Kylo and Rey looked at Jinn in surprise. The man went on.

"My parents were both Betas. Our family was... _Is_ quite wealthy... But they always wanted more... More power, more money, more success... So they kept her for several years, but when she turned five they gave her over to an Omega Center... I was just five years older than her, and I couldn't stop them..."

"I... I am so sorry, Dr. Jinn," Rey whispered.

"Yeah," Jinn smirked. "Yes, I am sorry too..."

"Do you know where they took her?" Kylo asked. "I could help find her."

"Thank you, Master Ren," Jinn shook his head. "But when I grew older, I tried to find her myself... She died in one of the Omega Centers in Dagobah... The doctors there told me it happened very quickly. One day she was okay, and the next day, she died suffering badly," for a second Jinn closed his eyes, and Rey realized he was trying to suppress his tears.

Everything the Beta doctor was describing sounded familiar. Quick death when Omega died suffering... She probably had had an HC mate... An HC mate who had never mated her.

"Anyway, I prayed to Gods that someone would change the current order... And what I saw today just proved my earlier thoughts..."

Kylo and Rey were looking at Jinn expectantly.

"I will follow you, Master Ren. I trust you and Councilor Johnson to change things... And if I can do anything... anything to help you... just let me know."

Kylo was the first to break the silence.

"I thank you, Dr. Jinn," he said. "And I promise you... I'll do everything possible."

He was hurting, Rey realized. Kylo was one who had caused this death too, and now the realization was tearing him apart... Good thing that Dr. Jinn couldn't read scents. Rey took Kylo's hand as if she was looking for his support, but the thing was that the situation was quite the opposite.

A tense silence filled the room as if everyone was considering the words that had just been said. Rey looked up at Dr. Jinn and Kylo, trying to come up with something to say when it hit her. 

"Kira..." she whispered.

In desperation, Rey turned to her mate, but he squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

"She is alright," Kylo whispered. "I left her with other doctors for examination," he turned to Jinn. "Please, bring the child to us," he ordered... no... asked the doctor. "But not before my wife and I finish talking to Kato Ren there."

The slip of his tongue when Kylo called Rey his wife didn't miss her and Dr. Jinn's attention, but Kylo didn't bother with any explanations. Jinn nodded, leaving, and Rey turned to her mate, looking at him, smiling embarrassedly.

"Are you not?" Kylo asked, caressing Rey's cheek, reading her scent.

"Not yet..." she whispered.

"Maybe not officially, but you are my wife, Rey," Kylo frowned, but his words warmed Rey's heart.

She longed for him, finding her strength in the fact that he was alive and breathing.

"I am," she whispered, and finally Kylo leaned into her, catching her lips with his.

"I was so worried," he whispered, kissing her.

"Look who’s talking..." she murmured, and Kylo bit her lip slightly, making her smirk.

"It is my job to keep you safe... To be strong... Not yours..."

"I kept my promise... I was waiting for you."

"Before you pulled the blaster out of the guard's holster," he growled.

"He wanted to kill you, Kylo," Rey stopped kissing him, tensing at the memory again, and looked her Alpha in the eyes. "Kylo... He wanted to kill you... He could have family who is still waiting for him, and I..." she sobbed, and Kylo's hands were around her in a flash.

"You did everything right," he whispered into the crown of Rey's hair. "You shouldn't have to, but you did everything right... I am so proud of you, sweetheart."

Rey spent a minute, sobbing in his arms before she managed to stop, and then Kylo took her face in his hands.

"Rey," he murmured. "I would kill everyone who was there if it meant that you were safe, do you understand that?"

"Not the best thing for a leader to say," she smirked, enjoying the feeling of his fingers wiping the tears from her face.

"I know... But this country comes second..."

She understood him perfectly well, still melting at his admission. After all, those were precisely her thoughts.

"I would do it again," she whispered. "No matter how many children waited for him at home... No matter if he had a wife... I would kill him if I had to keep you safe."

Her words were impossible for Omega... Her words were impossible for a normal person... And still...

"I love you," Kylo whispered, kissing her once again. She just nodded, knowing perfectly well that her mate had heard her every thought without her needing to pronounce them.

"Who is Kato Ren?" Rey asked then, suddenly remembering what Kylo had told Dr. Jinn. "Is he... Your brother or something?"

"Almost," Kylo nodded. "I took my surname for a reason, Rey. Ren is a name that unites a small group of people I created. They are my closest confidants... I trained them myself. They are the best of the best in secret services. And they are all loyal to me. This I can be sure of, I swear."

Rey nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Will you meet with him alone?" she asked.

"No..." she realized that Kylo hesitated, and that made her nervous. Her mate barely hesitated, only at the moments when she was in danger.

"Will they want to kill me?" Rey asked, raising her brow.

Kylo growled, running his hand through his hair.

"I hate this new ability of ours," he murmured.

"Really?" Rey smirked.

"I picked them from "the best"," Rey could swear that she had never seen Kylo making air quotes before. "Meaning they are all strong, violent and hate Omegas with all their hearts..."

"Sounds like HC Alphas to me..." Rey murmured.

Kylo nodded.

"But their mates will be hard to find, and that's why your dominance over them is under question with me in your life," Rey concluded.

Kylo took her face in his hands.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he promised. "I just need to persuade one of them... To ensure my dominance."

"Is he your older war comrade?" Rey smiled bitterly at her mate, watching him frown.

"No. He is actually the youngest..."

She looked ar Kylo inquiringly, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kylo growled, taking a step away from Rey, the action making her long for her man immediately.

"Master Ren," a Beta servant stammered, walking into the room and watching his feet. "Kato Ren is here at your command."

"Let him in."

***

Kylo looked calm, he knew. But inside he was trembling. He had barely trembled in his life but now was precisely the case.

The broad public did not know of the Knights of Ren. The men were a group of people whom Kylo had gathered all around the Ecumene for his own squad. He didn't know now what had made him do it. Snoke had taken it for the need of dominance and had supported Kylo's decision, but soon it had become clear to Kylo that the Knights were not about his dominance... The Knights were about equality of mighty people. Yes, Kylo was their leader, but he thought them equal. They were also all loyal to Snoke, but the Master of the Ecumene knew that for those six people, he was the actual leader. At least it was like that before Rey.

The knights were spread all over the country, watching their assigned territories. Kato was the only one who lived in the Capitol. He was the youngest.

Kylo had found him five years ago. The man had been in his early twenties, and what had captured Kylo's attention was Kato's intransigence. Kato was violent, but calm, passionate, but able to make the right decisions in the most complicated situations.

Kato reminded Kylo of himself. He was like the younger brother that he never had.

Kato's hatred towards Omegas was outstanding, and Kylo marveled inside at how calm the youngest Knight of Ren was when it came to the executions of people of "the weakest designation".

Kato was an orphan. Kylo had found him in the Governmental Military Academy that trained officers for the army of the Ecumene. The young man was an outstanding student, but his masters were concerned at how violent Kato became every time the educational task was to destroy rebels or running down Omegas. At one of the tutorial missions, Kato's class had been divided into two groups. The first group represented the Resistance while the second played their part as the Ecumene's military forces. Kato was in the second. The game ended with several people from the opposing team severely injured, bleeding, with broken arms and legs and close to death. And that was when Kylo had found the young man.

Even though Kato was the youngest Knight, he had quickly become the second in command in the small squad Kylo had created. The Master of the Ecumene knew that Kato worshipped him. However, he had not seen Kato for a while as the young Alpha was on a mission. And when the boy had come back, Kylo had already been mated to Rey.

Things had changed. Today was the first day in months that Kylo could see his apprentice. The man greeted him formally but behaved very distant afterwards. When things had started to go South, Kylo had sent Kato to the furthest wing, and the man obeyed. Kylo knew he had come back empty-handed, and that should have bothered the young Alpha greatly. The following conversation would not be an easy one... But it had to be done... Especially now when he wasn't sure the Huxes were loyal to him anymore.

"Master Ren," Kato bowed, paying Rey a hateful glance.

"Come in, Kato, sit down."

"I'd better stand," the Alpha hissed, still looking at Rey.

"I said sit, Kato!" Kylo had anticipated Kato's disobedience, and now he had to start ensuring his dominance. "That's an order. You know I can make you, but I would rather have you seated by yourself."

He knew how to use the intonation right. The young man froze and then obeyed.

"Will we be discussing things with... this... in the room?" Kato asked, glaring at Rey.

"My mate will be present," Kylo replied calmly, suppressing the urge to punch the guy in the face. "An you will show her respect that every Councilor deserves."

"Wasn't it you who taught us that they were not people?" Kato hissed, and Kylo felt Rey tensing by his side.

He wanted to soothe her, but it would be too much to show that to his apprentice right now.

"What I want to tell you, Kato, concerns you. And you will listen to me with my mate present in the room. And I warn you not to show any signs of disrespect towards her."

Kato growled, but lowered his eyes, keeping calm. He was listening.

"I want to tell you about high-compatible Alpha/Omega couples Kato. And I want you to listen carefully."

***

It took Kylo half an hour to explain everything he knew about HC couples to his apprentice. Rey was watching the two of them, trying to read the young Alpha. He was around twenty-five and quite handsome, and his facial expressions and scent were quite telling.

Kato was passionate and determined she could tell... And he hated Omegas' guts...

The young Alpha looked a lot like Kylo. The things Rey's mate was trying to say to him fell on deaf ears. Kato didn't want to accept what he heard.

For several minutes Rey tried to understand if he was actually an Alpha from an HC couple. A blood test would show it better, but there were signs... There was too much of Kylo's past behavior in Kato's.

Rey was also afraid that Kato's HC mate had already been killed... Kato wasn't mated to anyone, but there was a possibility... That would make him immune to any explanations Kylo gave him. However, Kato was too alive, too passionate... Even if in his passion, he wanted to kill every Omega he met on his way.

"I have always trusted you, Kato," Kylo said, frowning at the man. "And you were always my finest comrade. And our minds think alike, I suppose. I see your distress... I see that everything I am telling you is too hard to accept. But you saw our Supreme Leader. And I have just mentioned the signs of his madness to you. Do you think he is capable of handling the country? I was the one to help him develop his ideas. And I believed them to be grand... But only now do I see the whole picture..."

Kato smirked but remained silent, and Rey tensed at the smell of contempt emanating from him.

"Speak now, Kato," Kylo growled.

The young man looked up at him.

"Well... What can I say, _Master Ren_?... I hoped that everything the other Knights were saying about you was not true, but now, I suppose, they were right."

"Explain yourself," Kylo stood up from his chair abruptly, enraged by the intonation of disrespect in Kato's words, and so did the young Alpha. They were standing in front of each other, panting heavily now, filling the air of the room with the scent of violence and anger.

"I won't deny that Supreme Leader's state raises concerns," Kato growled. "But what you are telling me is insane, Kylo! Were you not the one who wanted to destroy... them?!" Kato nodded towards Rey. "Weren't you the one who told us that they were nothing, that they were barely humans?! And now what?! You couldn't resist the urge to fuck her, and you made up a story about this HC couples thing! You were weak, Kylo! But don't try to tell me or any of the Knights that we are somewhat alike!"

"You have no idea what you are talking about!" Kylo growled.

"Do I not?!" Kato smirked. "Because it looks a lot like an Alpha who couldn't resist the urge to bury his fucking knot in an Omega whore couldn't resist a good orgasm that followed mating her either!"

In a flash, Kylo was at Kato. He pushed the boy to the floor, and Rey shrieked, watching the two of them trying to rip each others' throats apart. What could she do? Kylo has just told Kato that he didn't support the Supreme Leader any longer, and Kato didn't seem to want to move to Kylo's side... Had the young Alpha won, and both Rey and Kylo could be accused of state treason.

"Don't you dare underestimate me, boy!" Kylo hissed, punching Kato in the face, but the young man was strong too. Finding the right moment, he managed to turn Kylo on his back and pull a knife out of his boot.

"I am going to cut your throat, and then I will kill your whore. Maybe even have my time with her..." Kato didn't have time to finish, as Kylo growled again, knocking the knife out of his hands and kicking him.

Rey moved in her bed, trying to find a way to help her mate, but Kylo's blaster was in the holster, and there was nothing she could do.

It wasn't clear who was winning, and Rey was terrified when the door to the hospital room opened, and a girl ran inside with a nurse following her, trying to catch the small hoyden. The nurse froze on the threshold looking at the Alphas on the floor, but the girl ran towards Rey, making the Omega shriek in terror.

"Mommy!" Kira cried, reaching for Rey, who took her into her arms.

Rey pressed the child to her chest, trying to hide the sight of the fight from the girl not to scare her. And that was the moment she realized that there was no actual fight anymore.

Kylo pushed Kato back and punched him, but the young Alpha didn't respond. Despite his bleeding nose, he was now panting heavily, breathing in the air of the room. His scent spiked, changing, and to her surprise, Rey felt waves of something so entirely different coming from the man that she couldn't believe it at first.

 _Protect! Protect! Protect!_ Kato's scent was screaming.

With her eyes opened wide Rey turned to the girl in her arms. Kira sniffed the air and turned her head to Kato, smiling with her toothy smile. Rey looked back at the young Alpha, and her heart skipped a beat.

Kato was smiling with teary eyes at Kira. His face looked so much brighter and so much younger than several minutes before...

Kato Ren was watching his HC mate in Rey's arms. And his world was caving in, even though he hadn't even noticed that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kato and Kira are HC mates... But Kira is a toddler, and Kato is around 25. What I want to say here is that THERE IS NOTHING SEXUAL in his attitude towards the girl now. There is just an unbearable urge to protect her. Later, when she grows older, the situation will change, but for now, he is more like an elder brother or a father to her. I hope you will understand it. I will tell you more about their bond in the next chapter.
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me here:
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton's tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polinaduntonwrites)  
> [P_Dunton's Twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> P.S. And yes, Armie Hammer in the moodboard is how I imagine Kato Ren :)


	25. Power play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, guys!
> 
> My darling beta ZiaLisa was busy and we all have a life to handle before we can go back and work on what we love (I mean fanfiction, of course!) Thank you for your help, darling!
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for your comments! I love you!
> 
> This chapter is the last chapter before the wedding, and it explains the HC bond a bit... Well, you'll see that it's hard to explain.
> 
> Enjoy!

****

 

**Chapter 25.**

**Power play.**

 

"We mean no harm," Rey said quickly when Kato snarled at her.

"Let her go," he growled.

"Kato," Kylo said, trying to sound calm from behind the man's back. There was no use in making an Alpha who had just discovered his HC mate angry. "We can't let anyone know about this. That's why Kira needs to stay in Rey's arms for now... We are taking her to our house. She'll be there, and you'll be able to see her. Step back now."

 

Rey looked up at her mate quickly, and Kylo realized that there were tears in her eyes. She finally realized that they were really taking Kira with them... The girl would practically be their daughter from now on. Kylo had no idea how they would make it work, but they would. He would make it happen. 

 

For Rey. 

 

He looked at her.

 

 _Mate..._ He tried to tell her with his gaze. _You are my mate, and I will fucking make it work..._

 

"Step back, Kato!" he then repeated more harshly when his apprentice didn't move. "That's an order!"

 

Years of training did their job, and Kato was pulled out from his trance immediately. He looked around as if he couldn't understand what was going on.

 

"What... What is it?..." he asked hoarsely, looking at Kylo, astonished.

"Sit down, Kato," Kylo sighed. "We need to talk... Again..."

 

 

Kylo sniffed the air, catching Kato's scent. The man couldn't take his eyes from Kira. 

 

The girl, however, was not that interested. 

 

She was playing with the ends of Rey's hair, smiling softly to herself. This all seemed slightly... confusing... Kylo was trying to smell arousal in Kato's scent, and Rey did the same thing. They were afraid that the Knight of Ren was somehow... sexually attracted to the little girl in Rey's hands.

 

But there was none of that. 

 

Kato didn't smell aroused, but he smelled like he was ready to kill anyone who approached Kira with any harmful intention.

 

"What do you feel, Kato?" Kalo asked his apprentice, deciding that the best strategy here was to ask bold questions.

 

Kato frowned.

 

"I feel like my life is... centered around her... And it hurts..."

 

Kylo sighed heavily. It was all so very familiar.

 

"It hurts when I am not looking at her... But... God... She's a kid!"

"She'll grow up," Rey shrugged, frowning, looking at the Alpha. "Her first heat will happen when she turns sixteen if everything's fine. Which is around thirteen years from now... Still too early, of course, and we will probably have to find the way to... maybe postpone it... But you won't be too old, Kato."

 

The Alpha didn't correct her this time when Rey called him by his first name.

 

"However, we'll have to investigate this case," Kylo frowned. "I haven't heard of any HC mates with such age-difference..."

"Phasma might know about it," Rey frowned.

"And it is a situation that will need to be discussed," Kylo growled, frustrated. "But for now we need to get us all out of here and think about what to do with the others..."

"The others?" Kato asked, confused.

"All Knights of Ren have HC mates," Kylo sighed. "I hope you'll be listening to me more carefully from now on, Kato."

 

The young Alpha sighed.

 

Kylo was watching, barely hiding his surprise, as Kato took a step towards Rey.

 

And then the man bowed.

 

"I have no idea how Master Ren managed to find you," he murmured. "But I pledge my allegiance, Mistress Rey..."

 

Kylo could smell Rey's surprise filling the air. However, his mate did exactly what she had to do. She remained confident.

 

Rey nodded.

 

"Do you want to hold her now?" she asked Kato, smiling.

 

Kylo had never seen his best apprentice so excited. Kato took another step towards Rey and reached for Kira in her arms. The girl turned to him and laughed happily. The young Alpha took her, and Kylo could see how his body relaxed when the man scented the child.

 

Never in his life had he seen his apprentice so happy.

 

"I'll make you Mistress Rey's bodyguard," Kylo said. This thought had been in the back of his mind for some time now. "This way you'll be able to live with us. We have the whole wing in our apartment. You'll have a room there."

 

Kato agreed without even thinking, and Kylo was amazed once again at how an HC mate could change everything in one second. Kato had been very proud of his independence. His alphaness depended on it. Kato had never accepted anyone's help and was proud of living completely alone. He had never had a woman except for the times of his ruts that he spent in Omega Centers, going through his ruts without even looking at those whom he "helped." Now, he was ready to move in into another Alpha's apartment. It would not be his place. He would be a guest - something no Alpha would tolerate for a long time. But Kato was holding his HC mate, and nothing existed around him. His world was spinning around Kira, and the girl only giggled, examining Kato's massive chin.

 

Kylo smirked. 

 

"Let's get out of here, and I will tell you about our upcoming plans on the way," he said, moving from his place.

"The Huxes..." Rey murmured, taking Kira back from reluctant Kato. The man barely let go of the girl.

 

Kylo nodded frowning, turning to his apprentice who was now looking at him inquiringly.

 

"I'll explain on the way," he said. "We have a lot of things to discuss."

 

***

 

Rey was putting Kira to bed when she caught her mate's gaze on her.

 

"What?" she raised a brow at Kylo who was standing by the door to the new nursery.

 

There were some perks of being the mate of the famous Kylo Ren, after all, Rey smirked inwardly. When they had finished talking to journalists, Kylo's plane had been already waiting for them. Kato had accompanied them, spending every minute he could by Kira's side.

 

 

_"Do you think he will be like this until she is sixteen?" Rey whispered to Kylo who didn't let go of her hand even for a second on the plane._

 

_Her mate was as always menacing and gloomy, but Rey could smell his concern about her. Kylo was covering her scenting gland with his, making Rey calm. She barely remembered the shooting now._

 

_"Hopefully, not," Kylo murmured. "I am not sure he is capable of thinking at all when she's around."_

_"He will tear out the throat of whoever gets close to her if they mean harm," Rey whispered._

 

_Kylo shrugged._

 

_"You know I am right," she smirked. "You would do it too."_

 

 

And of course, because Kylo was Kylo, when they had gotten home there was a new nursery ready and waiting there. Kylo had ordered some renovations for the room with the best sunlight in the wing that used to be Rey's. Of course, no painting work had been done due to the lack of time, but the room was light, and the new furniture made it look like a nice place for a kid. There were plenty of toys, and Rey wondered if Kylo had ordered what to buy himself. For some reason, just the thought of the Master of the Ecumene choosing toys made her laugh. 

 

Rey didn't need the wing because she lived with Kylo now, so the room next to Kira's new bedroom had been given to Kato. The man had been sent on a mission that would require both Kylo's and Rey's attention later, so Rey had to put Kira to bed herself. Kylo stayed with her and was now watching the Omega circling the cradle. 

 

Kira was finally asleep, and Rey walked over to Kylo on her tiptoes. Together, they exited the room and closed the door behind them.

 

"Did you..." Rey tried.

"I ordered the servants to look after her. When Kato comes back, he will take their place," Kylo interrupted, his Alpha letting him know what Rey wanted from him before she even asked.

 

She stood on the tiptoes and reached for his cheek, kissing him softly.

 

Rey would never get used to the way he smelled when she was tender with him. Kylo always felt... surprised. Surprised like he had no idea about the reason why Rey was with him at all. Surprised that somebody could be tender with him, Master of the Ecumene. He smelled surprised even though they were HC mates.

 

He sighed then, pulling Rey closer, and she buried her nose in his chest, inhaling his scent.

 

"Are you okay with all this?" she asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay with Kira living with us?"

 

Kylo was caressing Rey's back now.

 

"It makes you happy," was the only thing he said.

 

Kylo wasn't a man of many words, but Rey could smell the rest of what he wanted to say.

 

_If you are happy, then I am happy. Nothing else matters..._

 

"Are you sure?" she still asked, kissing him again.

"It makes you happy," he repeated, and Rey smirked at how few words he needed to make her feel loved.

 

"I wish we could just stay here," she whispered, hugging Kylo's enormous frame tighter. "I wish everything could be this simple..."

 

He hugged her tighter.

 

"You don't need to go," he murmured hoarsely. "You can stay here and rest."

"No," Rey stated. "I will be there."

"Rey..."

"I need to know if they betrayed us."

"And what if they did?" he raised his brow.

"Then I'll be the last person they'll see. I promised Phasma that."

 

Kylo frowned, looking at her, and Rey could smell his scent changing. He was confused, Rey could tell. And he also smelled like guilt.

 

"Do you still want me to be your Empress?" she asked then, taking Kylo's hand in hers.

 

He looked at her in surprise.

 

"Yes," he stated.

"Then they'll have to understand that I am not one to be disregarded."

 

Rey could smell Kylo's pride, and her Omega sang at the scent.

 

"Lead the way," she urged, and Kylo turned to the door, smirking. 

 

Rey followed him.

 

 

The first thing she saw when they entered the room was a pale Phasma, tied to the chair. Then, next to her, Rey spotted Hux, who was in the very same position. Kato was standing by the wall. He bowed to the two of them as soon as Rey and Kylo entered.

 

"Master Ren, Mistress Rey," Kato greeted, and Phasma turned to him worriedly when he addressed Rey too.

"Kato Ren," Kylo nodded, and Kato stepped back to the wall, ready to act at any moment.

 

Rey took her place by the wall behind Kylo, who walked up to the Huxes.

 

"Kylo," Hux started, but Kylo made him shut up by slapping the redhead hard, his large palm leaving an imprint on the General's face.

"I didn't give you permission to speak," Rey's mate growled, and Rey couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction spreading through her chest. Kylo went on. "You swore to us that the area was safe. You swore that the attack would only be an imitation. It seems the situation got completely out of your hands, General... And I won't tolerate it."

 

Rey watched Hux remain silent. It was not that the General didn't want to speak, but Kylo had ordered him to keep quiet, and Kylo was much more Alpha than the General ever would be. The hierarchy was the core of Alphas' existence. It was in their blood. So Hux was waiting for permission to speak now.

 

"Speak," Kylo ordered, and Rey leaned forward to be able to scent the Alphas.

"We had no idea about the Resistance's attack," Hux dared to look up at Kylo before lowering his eyes again. "When we were coming home, I got a message from our contact person. It seems they had a disagreement inside their organization. Poe Dameron... Their General..."

"I know who Dameron is," Kylo growled.

"Of course you do, Master Ren," Hux frowned. He remained stoic though Rey could feel waves of terror emanating from him. "Well, he gathered a small team of newbies... Those who had just entered the Resistance and were willing to destroy the current order... to destroy you, Master Ren, at any cost..." Rey clenched her fists at that. "The head of the Resistance didn't know they were doing it. According to our contact person, most of the people from Dameron's team died..."

 

Rey frowned, smelling Hux. She could feel that the General was telling the truth. However, she was still mad at him for the fact that he had failed them so badly. She also remembered Kylo telling her about the young people he had killed... That Dameron bastard should have been entirely out of his mind. Rey started to boil with fury. How were they supposed to defeat Snoke if all these bunglers surrounded them? Even Rey, a person with almost no experience in politics and power play, could see that these allies were not reliable.

 

"Tell me, General," she hissed, and Kylo turned to her in surprise.

 

Rey knew it was unexpected from her. It was time for her Alpha to ask questions. However, she felt like she was going to explode. She had never felt this much fury before. Kylo should have scented her because for a second, his lips curled up and then he stepped back.

 

"How do you manage to rule the army if you allow such mistakes to happen?"

 

An Omega addressing an Alpha with this much disrespect was something the General couldn't handle.

 

"How dare you..." Hux growled, but Rey nodded to Kato who was standing by the wall, and the Alpha made the redhead shut up with another hit to his head.

 

This was a very well-calculated move. Had Rey tried to hit Hux herself, everything would be lost. Neither Hux nor his wife would take this from an Omega. Now, however, looking at Rey giving commands to a much stronger Alpha, they looked at her differently. She could see their attitude towards her changing. It obviously should have been painful for them, but the next words were said with entirely different intonation.

 

"This was our mistake," Hux bowed his head. "And we are sorry... And the whole organization is reviewing our methods of communication with the Resistance..."

 

Both Kylo and Rey were observing the Huxes when Phasma finally spoke.

 

"Mistress Rey?" she asked. "May I speak now?"

 

Rey could see both Kylo and Kato turning to her, Kylo with pure adoration in his eyes, and Kato, bowing his head in respect. Rey had a room full of Alphas who accepted her place as their leader. 

 

And all it took was a little bit of violence.

 

Rey had never been fond of conflicts. Growing up as a Beta, she tried to avoid them at all cost. Now, however, with her mate by her side, the Omega could feel herself changing. Not only Kylo was becoming more balanced; the same process was happening to her. And for Rey, it meant discovering the darkest parts of her nature.

 

"You may," she nodded, and Kylo walked to her, taking his place by her side.

 

"I know you can read our scents," Phasma stated, and Hux turned to her, looking at his wife in surprise. "A gift so unique that I have spent weeks examining every work and draft that was left after my father... The only mention about it I found in one of the drafts he left on possible abilities of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker that they gained after their mating. There were no specific mentions of it anywhere, but my father studied their behavior through films and articles... And also found several documentaries that showed the two of them scenting everyone in the room... I am not sure how it works, but you must know that we are not lying..."

 

Kylo turned to Rey, and she also saw Kato raising his brow by the wall.

 

"This is true," it was Kylo who answered now. "And for you, it means that there's no way for you to fool us. So what I am asking you now is this: are you both traitors?"

"No," both Hux and his wife answered in unison.

"Good," Kylo leaned back in his chair. "Then tell me..." he frowned. "How do you see my wife and me in the future, after Snoke is gone?"

 

Rey almost purred at the sound of Kylo calling her wife again, but her face remained stoic.

 

"I swear allegiance to you, Master Ren. I swear my allegiance to you, Mistress Ren," Hux bowed his head.

 

Rey couldn't believe her nose, but the General smelled sincere. His wife repeated his vows, and Rey realized that at this moment, everything changed for them.

 

"Good," she nodded. "Release them, Kato."

 

The knight of Ren followed her order, and Rey pushed the button on the wall.

 

"Bring us some tea and food for five people please," she ordered into the intercom. "I smelled something delicious from the kitchen."

"Yes, Mistress Jackson," the voice answered. "It will take us a moment."

 

The servants loved her now, she knew. By her side, Rey's mate smelled like pride.

 

_Alpha is proud... Good Omega..._

 

Rey wasn't fighting these voices in her head any longer. She felt good, safe, and content, making her Alpha happy. She felt strong.

 

"Let's talk civilly now," Kylo nodded towards the table on the other side of the room. "We have a lot of things to discuss."

 

***

 

Kylo was sitting in his office. Next to him stood Rey, and by the wall, on the leather sofa, sat Phasma.

 

"Two more minutes and he would be fashionably late," Rey frowned.

"He won't dare," Phasma shook her head.

"He'd better not."

 

Kylo was watching his mate with pride. Rey had changed so much lately. He could feel it. She was still an Omega, but her soft, gentle power was filling the room.

 

Kylo had studied the history of the Ecumene back when he was young. His mother had wanted to make sure that he knew how a proper leader should behave. He had seen a million documentaries about Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. He could remember the calm feeling that had filled him every time he watched his grandmother. The woman held the attention of the great hall full of Alphas and Betas, and everyone fell silent every time she started to speak. The same feeling was filling Kylo every time now when Rey spoke. She would make an excellent Empress. He would make sure of it.

 

Phasma only smirked at Rey when a servant entered the room.

 

"Lando Calrissian," the servant announced, and the old man walked into the office.

"Master Ren," he bowed. "Councilor Jackson."

"You are free to go, thank you," Rey dismissed the servant. 

 

The old Calrissian remained standing in the center of the room under everyone's gazes.

 

"Why am I not surprised?" Kylo finally growled.

"Well, I guess you realize that no one from our organization wanted to risk revealing a less obvious person," Lando smirked at him.

"What's your position there?"

"I am the Head of the Alderaanian branch," Calrissian shrugged. "Obviously."

 

For several seconds Kylo and Lando were looking each other in the eyes, competing in their Alphasness. Lando was the first one to lower his gaze.

 

"Speak," Kylo growled.

"The Resistance is sorry for the attack," Calrissian sighed. "Their General Dameron was demoted and is being watched. He is not allowed to participate in any missions for some time..."

"I am at least alive after their attack... Some of those kids are not," Lando looked up at Kylo surprised at these words. Clearly, he wasn't expecting the Master of the Ecumene even to mention those young men.

"You... are right, Master Ren..." he frowned. "Our organization is also sorry..."

"I can't trust your organization," Kylo interrupted him.

 

At that, Lando's scent changed, and Kylo could feel exactly what he had expected to feel - fear.

 

"Then, why am I here?" Calrissian asked. He sounded calm, but Kylo could feel his terror. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Rey smirking. His girl had scented it too. 

 

The weakness...

 

"Don't be afraid," she said, and Lando's eyes turned to her. He clearly hadn't expected her to speak at all.

"This is both yours and the Resistance's weakness," Kylo smirked at him. "All of you always say that you fight for Omegas... But in reality, you feel astonished by the sight of my wife speaking..."

"I'm..." it was the first time Kylo saw the old man stammering. It happened a lot with Alphas who faced Rey nowadays. "I'm sorry, Mistress Jackson... I didn't mean any disrespect."

 

Rey shrugged.

 

"You are afraid that we'll kill you now," she smiled politely at him, and Kylo could see that Lando was captivated by her.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Lando finally frowned. No matter what, an Alpha couldn't take an Omega accusing him of cowardice easily.

"Yes, you are," Kylo sighed. "But it is not essential at the moment. I want to send a message to your organization with you."

 

Lando looked at him inquiringly.

 

"I want you to tell your people that they'll have to earn my trust back. To earn our trust back," he turned to Rey. "My wife and I need to know that you are not our enemies. I could scent you to see if you want me to be your leader, I think Dr. Hux told you about it, didn't she?"

 

Lando nodded frowning.

 

"But you are not enough, Lando," the old Alpha frowned at Kylo's usage of his first name, but didn't say a word. "I need to know if the majority of your organization supports me... For that, I need you to raise a vote against Snoke. You need to make me a leader. That will be the first step. Otherwise, I will not support you. I think Phasma told you that I don't really need you," good thing Lando couldn't read scents because Kylo was bluffing now. He had a plan B, of course, but it would be so much easier to use the help of Lando's organization. "But it's time for you to choose your side. Whether you come with me or become my enemies. All of you, who don't support me."

 

Lando was good at keeping his face still, but Kylo knew he was nervous.

 

"Snoke prepares genocide," Kylo said. "Phasma told you about it too."

 

Lando nodded again.

 

"I think you are going to understand what I'm going to show you."

 

Kylo inserted a USB flash drive into the computer next to him, and images started to appear behind his back on a large screen that was in his office.

 

"Do you understand what you see, Lando? You used to be a doctor before you became a politician, after all..."

"The antidote..."

"Exactly," Kylo pulled out the flash drive abruptly. "And this is also something I want you to tell your people. That I have an antidote. And that I will give it to them when I become the Supreme Leader. As a gift and a gesture of... trust... Because there won't be a genocide or an epidemic if I rule the country."

"And what if Snoke starts to act before we decide on his impeachment?" Lando asked.

"Then I'll use my own forces," Kylo shrugged. "It will be more complicated, but I'll manage... However, it will take more time, and a lot of people will die. You have capacities to produce the antidote that I don't have... yet..." he smirked, holding Lando's gaze.

 

What he was about to say was not humane, he realized. It was not humane, but very Alpha.

 

"We can see who is stronger or more stubborn and end a million of lives," he sighed, and Lando frowned at that. "Or you can just do as I tell you," Kylo rose from his chair. "You are dismissed, Mr. Calrissian... I will be waiting for your answer... You have time before our wedding."

 

Lando's frown deepened, and then he looked at Rey angrily. His Alpha was obviously humiliated. Rey held his gaze, and the old man almost snarled at her, his restraint forgotten. He then turned on his heels and marched away.

 

The room fell silent...

 

"Was that a good idea? The way we treated him?" Rey asked concerned.

 

Kylo walked up to her, kissing his mate passionately on the mouth. He didn't even care that Phasma was by their side, watching them.

 

"You'll have to learn more about Alphas, little one," he murmured. "Lando was shown his place... And only a stronger Alpha could show it to him... This time, however, you added to my strength, Rey..."

 

She looked up at him, not really believing his words. It would take him years, Kylo realized, to let Rey understand that she was actually in charge here. That when he made her the Empress, she would just take the place that had belonged to her from the very beginning.

 

"Master Ren?" Phasma called him, confused by the show in front of her.

 

Kylo turned to her.

 

"You asked me to find a way to locate your Knights' mates location... I may have found one... Could we please move to the child's bedroom? I think we may need Knight Kato here..."

 

 

In one hour, Kato was already about to leave the apartment and head to accomplish his task. He had to locate all Knights' of Ren HC mates and bring them to the capital... Without attracting any unnecessary attention.

 

He held Kira in his arms till the moment he finally had to go.

 

"We will keep her safe, Kato," Rey took the girl into her arms, and Kira hugged her tightly.

"Mommy!" Kira exclaimed, and Kylo's heart broke at the word.

 

Rey turned to him, looking in his eyes inquiringly. But they didn't have time to speak about it now.

 

"I know, Mistress Rey," Kato stated, nodding.

"Call me Rey, Kato... My husband trusts you, and I want you to be close to our family," Kylo had never expected Rey calling him husband to trigger so many emotions inside him... He was overwhelmed. "After all, you will mate our daughter one day..."

 

Kato nodded, finally walking away, and Rey winked to Kylo.

 

"It's not the proper time to show how overwhelmed you are," she whispered, smirking.

 

He remembered himself, turning to Phasma.

 

"Do you have anything else for us? I want to be left alone with my wife... And my daughter..." he could scent Rey's happiness filling the room, her scent spiking.

"Just one more thing," Phasma smirked. She finally returned to normal after Kylo had dragged her and General Hux to the investigation. "You asked me to find anything about how the HC mate spread around the world."

 

Kylo rose his brow and sat back next to Rey.

 

"Go on," he ordered.

"Well, my father tried to understand how the HC mating worked... How was it ever possible to find someone who was compatible with you in this big world..." Phasma shrugged. "He discovered that usually HC mates lived not far from each other and were almost of the same age... But there were also plenty of cases where HC mates lived on opposite sides of the world... In those cases, dad wrote, their lives were... really special..."

"Define," Kylo frowned.

"Well," Phasma explained. "For example, some of the HC mated people to whom dad spoke grew up in awful conditions... And they literally had no chance to mate anyone. And when they finally found their HC mates, it turned their life upside down. For the better..."

 

Kylo was processing what Phasma had just said.

 

"Dad wrote that HC mates were something that couldn't be explained from the scientific point of view," Phasma smirked. "But he called high-compatibility “a Divine Intervention”... Like it was something that happened when it had to happen to show both Alphas and Omegas the right path in their lives..."

 

Kylo turned to Rey. She looked so beautiful with Kira in her arms, and Kylo felt that he could die of tenderness right here, right now. Tenderness wasn't something Alphas appreciated, and yet, it was something important when it came to Rey.

 

"As for Kato and Kira," Phasma went on. "My father never wrote about any HC couples with such an age difference... But, I guess..." she stopped, and Kylo looked at her inquiringly. "I guess that it was the only way for Kato's fate to show him his path..."

 

They spent some more time together before Phasma left. Rey walked to Kylo, Kira sleeping soundly in her arms. When Rey moved, the girl opened her eyes, rubbing them with her chubby fists.

 

"I think it's time for your father and me to put you to bed, Kira," Rey whispered softly, and Kylo fell apart at her calling him that.

 

 

They sat in the kitchen, drinking their tea in comfortable silence.

 

"Do you think it's true?" Rey asked him, and he looked at her inquiringly. "What Phasma told us about HC mates and fate. Do you think it's true?"

 

Kylo looked at Rey intently.

 

"I do," he simply answered.

"Me too," Rey whispered, squeezing his hand.

 

Kylo looked out of the window. Suddenly it hit him that it was summer already. 

 

Their wedding was approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Comments always motivate me to write :)
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton's tumblr](https://polinaduntonwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> [P_Dunton's twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)


End file.
